Un amour de gorgone
by Erika Arau
Summary: Lemon. Allen vit à présent des jours paisibles avec son adorable gorgone, seulement l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage les conduira à braver les mers. Après le mythe de Persée revisité, c'est au tour d'Ulysse, destination: l'ile des cyclopes ! Nouveau chapitre posté.
1. Chap 1: La gorgone

Me revoila avec un OS... J'ai cru ne jamais le terminer.

Celui qui me dit que c'est court... Je le bute! Ou je fais une suite ou Allen doit tuer Yu en lui tranchant la tête comme la version originale, compris? *Fais les gros yeux*

Perso pas à moi... Blabla bla vous connaissez le dicton !

Merci à Mashy et Momo pour les fautes ( Hey moi aussi j'en ai trouvé! =O)

A tous ceux qui me commentent aussi en n'oubliant pas les visiteurs à qui je ne peux pas répondre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Note: Ceci est un lemon, homophobe et personne pudique vous êtes prévenus!**

Oui vous avez bien lu... Lemon. XD J'ai vaincu le problème (ou pas?)

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: Un amour de gorgone<strong>

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans mais surtout… Je suis mal barré.

Vous savez tous que les mythes sont incorrects, ou du moins qu'ils ont été écrits, réécrits et ce à tel point qu'on ne sait plus démêler le vrai du faux. Pourtant nous sommes d'accord sur cette même hypothèse : Là où il y a une légende, il y a forcément un point relativement vrai. On ne peut inventer une histoire à partir de rien, par contre on l'enjolive pour qu'elle soit plus attrayante à écouter.

Oui parce que l'histoire qui me concerne, entre celle qui est devenue universelle et le vrai récit dans lequel je joue, il y a quelques… Différences ?

Je vous sens perdu, vous vous demandez sûrement de quelle histoire je parle n'est-ce pas ? Alors laissez-moi vous raconter ma version, en espérant qu'elle vous divertisse autant que les autres si originales soient elles.

Le récit commence un peu avant ma naissance, ma mère se nommait Danaé et elle était de sang royal. Elle tenait cet héritage de son père Acrisios, souverain d'Argos qui est une ville jadis fondé par l'un des fils de Zeus. Mon grand-père souhaitait ardemment un fils mais il n'avait que ma mère pour unique enfant, mais alors qu'il questionnait l'oracle du royaume pour savoir s'il aurait enfin un héritier au trône, le devin lui appris une nouvelle qui le terrifia : Il n'enfantera plus jamais et Danaé, ma mère mettra au monde un enfant qui causera sa perte.

Acrisios, rongé par la peur de mourir opta pour une solution simple et efficace, tuer ma mère avant qu'elle ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un enfant au monde. Il l'enferma dans un coffre et la jeta à la mer, j'avais seulement trois jours. Le caisson glissa sur l'eau plusieurs heures qui parurent à ma mère une éternité, heureusement, elle fut sauvée par un pécheur qui nous prit sous son aile.

J'ai eu une enfance plutôt heureuse malgré mon physique peu commun, laisser une femme enceinte dans un coffre n'est sûrement pas la meilleure manière de prendre soin d'un bébé mais j'étais tout de même en bonne santé. Tout ceci dura quinze belles années jusqu'au jour où le village ne me choisisse pour entreprendre une quête périlleuse où tout simplement un périple qui ne pouvait me mener qu'à la mort.

Ma mission ? Tuer la gorgone qui pétrifiait les gens de l'ile. Trois fois rien en somme.

A quoi ressemble une gorgone ? Sur les peintures de nos jours on peut voir différentes versions :  
>Un centaure femelle, Une femme au visage rond avec d'énormes yeux et de la barbe… Certains parlaient d'une très belle nymphe avec une chevelure de serpent. On racontait que son sang prit d'un coté ou de l'autre pouvait donner la vie à un mort ou la lui reprendre, d'autres racontaient que son regard rendait statue tous ceux qui le croisait.<p>

Imaginez donc un pauvre maigrichon de 15 ans avec pour seule arme une dague de dix centimètres et un bouclier de la taille d'une assiette… Et bien c'est moi. Très héroïque n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas défilé ? Je suis sur une ile de vingt kilomètres et à des milliers de lieux d'autres rivages avec pour seul moyen de transport : une barque. Soit je me fais tuer par ce monstre sorti tout droit des enfers, soit par les villageois… Finalement j'aurai peut-être dû privilégier les habitants, qui sait vu mon âge j'aurai peut-être juste eu le droit au pilori pendant deux jours ?

Alors que je me lamentais mentalement sur ma chance qui venait de s'envoler, j'étais déjà à l'entrée de la grotte. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pénétrais cet antre sombre qui était le soi-disant repère de la bête. Je pouvais entendre en guise de bienvenue, le clapotement de l'eau qui glissait le long des stalactites_**.**_ Le froid ne tarda pas à amplifier les frissons qui me parcouraient déjà l'échine, la lumière elle, s'affaissait et je dus attendre une bonne minute avant que mes yeux s'y adaptent correctement. Le tunnel était long, j'avais l'impression de descendre au fond de l'enfer, un abîme humide qui ne tarda pas à envelopper entièrement mon corps par son obscurité.

J'avais déjà perdu un sens et la température qui faisait dans cet abysse glaçait à présent mes mains et toutes autres extrémités. C'était à se demander si je n'allais pas geler à cause de froid plutôt que de la gorgone, une fin bien ridicule pour un héros vous ne trouvez pas ? Puis après de nombreuses frayeurs que mon esprit me créait par simple désir de m'angoisser bien plus qu'il n'en fallait, je vis une source de vie : De la lumière.

C'est amusant de voir comme bonheur et anxiété peuvent être de pair dans ce genre de situation, retrouver la vue est en soit une délicieuse satisfaction et pourtant… Des éclairages dans une grotte sans ouvertures cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : quelqu'un habitait effectivement ici.

J'avançais d'un pas vif et léger, regardant furtivement autour de moi une forme ou une ombre qui n'aurait rien de minéral. Ma surprise fut inqualifiable, devant moi se trouvait une gigantesque salle souterraine. Je ne parle pas de petite pièce comme nous avions chez nous mais bien d'un espace grand comme le hall qu'aurait eu un palais comme dans mes rêves. Il y avait deux lignes de colonnes sur toute la longueur qui maintenait le plafond rocheux. La lumière qui était effectivement artificielle, provenait de torches accrochées aux murs ainsi qu'a ces gigantesques piliers. Le sol d'abord vêtu lui aussi de pierre s'arrêtait pour laisser place à de magnifiques carrelages qui se perdaient dans le fond de la pièce. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, cette ile si petite et si banale abritait une demeure souterraine.

Je posais délicatement un pied sur le sol dallé, le tâtonnant doucement pour le sécuriser puis, repris mon voyage. Deux bonnes minutes furent le temps que je mis pour arriver au bout de la salle, salle qui en faite continuait encore plus loin. En effet un trou dans le mur qui était sculpté en forme d'arc nous permettait d'entrer dans une seconde pièce totalement identique. On aurait cru passer à travers un miroir. Enfin presque puisque, la sortie n'était pas au bout cette fois-ci mais à environ deux cent mètre et il y en avait deux côte à côte du coté gauche et une seule à droite.

Je passais la première et déboucha sur ce qui semblait être un bureau, il y avait deux-trois étagères de livres, un meuble servant de rangement et une sorte de siège. La pièce étant petite et sans autres sorties, je partais vers la seconde entrée qui se trouvait être un escalier menant à un étage.

« Un étage dans une grotte ? » Murmurai-je de manière inaudible

Il n'y avait une vingtaine de marche et qu'elle ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque j'y découvris un énième couloir cette fois ci très étroit et menant à de nombreuses pièces. « Et bien… Au moins on peut dire qu'elle ne manque pas de place. » Pensais-je en entrant dans la salle en face de moi.

« Et en plus elle a un lit de princesse » Laissais-je échapper en pénétrant dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de la gorgone. Tout était somptueux et raffiné jusqu'au petit détail, même la poignée dont je n'avais pas fait attention était d'une beauté à rendre jaloux le plus grand architecte de Grèce.

« Qui est la princesse ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement, ça y est c'était la fin. J'allais mourir à quinze ans sans rien savoir de la vie… Et dire que je n'avais même pas connu l'amour ! Dire que je voulais au moins trois enfants… Mais non j'allais finir en magnifique statue dans la chambre de la gorgone, qui sait peut être que je pourrais toujours lui envoyer de mauvaise ondes et hanter ses cauchemars… Ainsi elle me rendrait ma liberté ?

« Je t'ai posé une question tu es sourd ? »

Il fallait que je réponde, mais pour dire quoi ? Devais-je réellement répéter ? Ou mentir ? Mais si je mentais et qu'il n'aimait pas ? Et puis fallait il que je me tourne et m'excuse ? Mais si je me retourne et qu'elle me fige ? Attend… C'était une voix d'homme là non ? Un serviteur peut-être ? Dans un palace de cette taille cela était plausible.

« Bon… Bonjour !  
>- Non pas bonjour, ce n'est pas un 'bon' jour puisqu'un intrus vient de se glisser dans ma chambre pour venir m'assassiner dans mon sommeil !<br>- Ah c'est votre chambre ? Désolé je ne savais pas, non je ne viens pas vous tuer.  
>- Bah voyons, un mec avec une dague et une épée qui s'infiltre dans une chambre après avoir plongé dans le noir puis fouillé trois pièces… C'est sûr il est venu avec un carton d'invitation souper. Nan mais tu me prends pour qui espèce d'idiot.<br>- Euh justement… Vous êtes qui ?»

La seule réponse que je reçus fut un coup contre la nuque et je tombais sur le sol qui malgré la couleur chatoyante était plus froid que la pierre elle-même.

« Ah bah enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais te garder jusqu'à demain. Franchement je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai des projets bien plus intéressants. »

La voix me semblait lointaine, je sentais que mon corps était tout engourdi et mon crane me faisait horriblement mal. On pouvait dire que cette personne avait une sacrée poigne, elle aurait pu me mettre en pièce si elle l'avait souhaité. Je relevais le haut de mon corps et m'aperçus ainsi qu'il était attaché à une chaise par un cordage, mes mains étaient liées entre elles contre le dos du siège tandis que mes jambes grossissaient ses pieds. Il m'était alors impossible de bouger hormis le cou et ma tête, je sentis un vent de panique s'insuffler en moi. J'ouvris les yeux instinctivement, toutefois en tombant nez à nez avec les jambes de cet étranger je les refermais aussitôt de peur de me faire pétrifier.

« Tu as peur que je te transforme en statue ?  
>- C'est ce qu'on dit au village.<br>- Ah ouais ? Et si on te disait de retourner mourir dans ta malle car tu vas tuer un membre de ta famille tu te suiciderais ?  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Faut croire que non puisque tu es toujours là. »

Co…Comment savait-il cette histoire ? Personne n'était au courant ! Même moi je n'aurai pas dû le savoir… Je l'avais appris en surprenant une conversation. Alors pourquoi lui qui semblait vivre dans ce souterrain pouvait-il en connaitre autant… C'était impossible. Du moins pour un humain normal. Attend une seconde n'a-t-il pas parlé de pétrification ? Ce serait lui la gorgone ?

« C'est toi la fameuse gorgone ?  
>- Mon nom c'est Kanda, K-A-N-D-A. Pas gorgone, pas méduse, Kanda. Pourquoi c'est si surprenant ?<br>-Et bien… Tout le monde en haut parle de toi comme étant une femme »

Le « Kanda » ne répondit pas, je baissais la tête et risquait d'ouvrir un œil. Je retrouvais de nouveau ses jambes il virevolta d'un coup, se retrouvant ainsi de dos. J'entendis un bruit sec, comme s'il venait de frapper son point dans l'un de ses paumes.

« Alors comme ça il me prenne pour une donzelle ? Je vais aller leur faire une visite nocturne… On verra qui sont les jeunes filles après. »

Un ange passa dans mon cerveau encore brumeux lorsque tout à coup je repris enfin mes esprits, c'était comme une déferlante de sensation et d'information qui se bousculait autour de moi. « C'EST LA GORGONE? » Hurlais-je en mon for intérieur avec une mine de dégout mélangé à une gêne extrême. J'ouvrais totalement les yeux, profitant qu'il soit de dos pour me faire une idée de ce que devait être la bête à occire à tout prix.

Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'on attendait de part sa description : « Kanda » était bien un homme plus vieux que moi, toutefois, il ne semblait pas être encore dans l'âge adulte puisqu'il portait une chlamyde (1) très courte qui ne prenait que la moitié de sa cuisse. La position des boutons ramenait la plupart du drap dans son dos et dénudaient ainsi son torse que je ne voyais pas encore et portait des sandales comme on en trouve partout. Mais alors que je le scrutais, quelque chose attira mes yeux : Une longue chevelure noire avec de magnifiques reflets bleutés. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil couleur, on aurait dit une cascade plongeant dans un océan en pleine nuit. Elle était si belle que je ne pouvais que m'extasier devant cette merveille de la nature. Malgré cela, quelque chose attira mon attention, en effet une sorte de bandage cachait une partie de sa chevelure. Le tissu faisait le tour de son visage et semblait dissimuler ses yeux. Est-ce pour ça qu'il me disait que je n'avais rien à craindre ?

«Oh faite tu as l'intention de réitérer ta tentative de meurtre ou tu vas rentrer gentiment chez toi ? » Me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi

Je baissais de nouveau la tête instinctivement tout en referment mes paupières.

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, si j'avais voulu te transformer j'en aurai profité pendant que tu faisais ton roupillon »

Il n'avait pas tord mais, le simple fait de le regarder en face me gênait. Après tout j'étais venu ici pour le tuer. J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction il attrapa mon menton et je le sentis effleurer mes paupières une par une. Son geste était doux, rien à voir avec la violence d'un monstre assoiffé de sang que colportaient les rumeurs.

« Peut-être que je dois ouvrir les yeux de ma propre initiative pour que le maléfice marche ?  
>- Dis-moi... D'après les villageois, je transforme tous ceux que je rencontre en pierre non ? Personne n'a jamais survécu n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Euh… Oui ?  
>- Dans ce cas pourquoi il y a des rumeurs ? Et si elles sont effectivement vraies alors pourquoi je ne suis pas une femme aux cheveux de serpents ? Ou un centaure ? Ou je ne sais quelle autre créature…<br>-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas qu'on te prenait pour une femme ? »

« Le » gorgone me répondit par une forte pichenette sur le front, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire si mal rien que dans claquement de doigt. Pendant que je gémissais de douleur, Kanda tira sur la chaise dans une direction qui m'était inconnue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ! M'écriais-je, sentant la panique remonter de nouveau en moi.  
>- Je te ramène à l'entré, j'ai suffisamment vu ta tête pour le restant de mes jours.<br>- Hé ? Je croyais que tu avais un bandeau ? »

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup, j'entendis un petit rire sortir de sa gorge… Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Vraiment ? Et comment tu sais que j'ai quelque chose sur les yeux si tu n'as pas ouvert tes jolies prunelles ?  
>-Et toi comment tu sais pour la malle ? »<p>

Quelque chose de lourd se posa sur mes jambes, il venait de s'assoir sans vergogne en posant ses bras sur mes épaules.

« Tu dis qu'on t'a envoyé pour me tuer mais ce n'est pas plutôt pour se débarrasser de toi ? Parce que je serais à leur place je ne t'aurais pas supporté plus de trois jours. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre cependant aucun son ne réussit à en sortir, peut-être n'avait il pas tort… Il se pourrait même qu'ils auraient envisagé qu'on ne meurt tout les deux. On ne sait jamais qui est réellement son voisin après tout, dès la mort de Mana les langues se sont déliées

« Sûrement... » Avoue-ai-je à demi mot

Une larme perla de mon œil droit sans que je ne réussisse à la retenir, le gorgone n'en rajouta pas plus et se releva avant de tirer de nouveau la chaise vers la sortie.

« La tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils te reverront remonter !  
>- Sans preuve c'est comme si je n'étais pas venu. »<p>

Les liens qui me tenaient furent coupés, et je sentis sa main empoigner mes avant-bras et me redresser. Il me dit d'ouvrir ma paume et y déposa quelque chose, c'était incroyablement doux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais intrigué  
>- Regarde et tu verras, trouillard »<p>

Il attrapa mes épaules et me retourna d'un coup sec puis de sa main me poussa en avant.

« Tu connais le chemin, pas besoin que je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Sur ces mots je l'entendis s'éloigner, au bout de quelques seconde j'ouvris les yeux : Dans ma main se trouvait une mèche de ses cheveux. Je la caressais lentement de mon pouce, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau… Tant par la couleur que par la douceur. Mis à par son caractère, on aurait plutôt juré avoir rencontré un ange. Enfin… Je critiquais sa façon de se comporter mais à bien y réfléchir, j'étais toujours vivant et libre.

« Si tu compte rester figé ainsi alors autant que je te transforme ! »

Ou presque. Je sortis rapidement du premier hall pour me retrouver de nouveau dans le noir, j'avançais donc lentement vers mon retour au foyer et curieusement l'endroit n'avais plus rien de lugubre. La lumière ne tarda pas à se montrer, incommodant un peu mes pupilles qui se rétractèrent aussitôt sous l'effet du jour. Le soleil était descendu de son ciel ses rayons pointaient juste sur la grotte, comme si, elle essayait de pénétrer ce monde dont je venais de sortir. De ma main valide je cachais du mieux que je pouvais l'attaque de cette lumière qui, malgré sa chaleur m'empêchait de distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Je retrouvais avec bonheur la fraicheur du vent qui vint s'insinuer sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux.

« Allen ? »

Je regardais dans la direction ou j'avais entendu mon prénom et j'aperçus quelques villageois dont le chef de la ville.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Dis-je heureux de les voir venir à ma rencontre.  
>- Comment t'en es tu sortis ?<br>- Ah et bien… »

Je tendais la main où se trouvais les cheveux de Kanda, ils me regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec de l'ébahissement ou de la surprise, ça ressemblait plutôt…

« Tu es un monstre ! Hurla un des villageois.  
>- Pardon ? Ne pus-je que répondre, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.<br>- Si tu l'as effectivement tué alors c'est que tu es un monstre toi aussi ! »

Je reçu une pierre de la taille d'un poing sur la hanche droite, je me pliais de douleur sur le coup. Le principe de masse déjà en vogue à l'époque voulu que les autres imitent le premier, je fus donc assaillis de cailloux et autre gravats qui faute d'être de taille à me tuer, n'en étaient pas moins fortement douloureux. C'est donc en me protégeant du mieux que je pouvais que je retournais dans la grotte. Ils se rapprochèrent aussi, continuant à lancer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans ma direction jusqu'à ce que l'un deux est la malheureuse idée de prendre à bâton et de monter en haut de la caverne. Il planta son bout de bois au sommet et commença à creuser, au début je ne compris pas ce qu'il faisait jusqu'au moment où un rocher se détacha du toit : On essayait de m'enterrer vivant.

Je reculais pris de peur, les pierres commençaient à tomber de toute part depuis que d'autres étaient venu l'aider tandis que le reste, étaient trop proche de l'entrée pour m'empêcher de sortir.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faites ! C'est moi ! Hurlais-je au bord des larmes.  
>- Oui on sait qui tu es, on le sait très bien même ! Le roi Acrisios nous filera une belle récompense quand il apprendra que son cher petit-fils a eu enfin l'enterrement qu'il méritait !<br>-Une tombe digne d'un prince ! » Rajouta un autre

La grotte commença à trembler au dessus de moi, ne me faisant pas plus prier je m'enfonçais dans le noir en courant. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour entendre une avalanche de rocher s'affaisser derrière moi. Mes poumons me brulaient mais la rage de vivre en moi n'en avait que faire et je poursuivais ma course sans me retourner les pierres continuaient de tomber dans mon dos, je ne devais absolument pas m'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment je vus au loin la lumière du premier hall qui m'indiquait la sortie salvatrice, j'y étais presque.

Presque oui, donc manqué de peu. Les gravats me rattrapèrent et me plaquèrent au sol de la plus douloureuses des façons.

« KANDA ! »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir hurlé son nom ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même, peut-être était-ce instinctif ? Après tout, à part lui, je ne voyais pas qui aurait pu faire quoique ce soit pour moi... Enfin vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, allongé au sol avec pour couverture une roche faisant trois fois mon poids, je ne voyais pas comment survivre. Mon sang s'échappait déjà de mon corps par de nombreuses plaies. C'était la fin.

« Kan…Da »

Il fallait juste que je l'admette.

* * *

><p>Mes paupières sont lourdes… J'ai mal… Attend une minute j'ai mal ? J'ouvrais les yeux par ma seule force de volonté. La première chose que je vus fus un plafond en pierre : j'étais apparemment toujours dans le souterrain. Ensuite, mon corps retrouva d'autres sensations j'étais comme allongé dans un nuage de soie, à la fois doux et chaleureux. Etais-je mort ? Parce que avant de mourir j'étais tout de même sur un sol froid, sur le ventre avec des dizaines de rocher sur le dos.<p>

Je me redressais difficilement, mon dos me faisant incroyablement souffrir. En passant une main dans mes cheveux je perçu une drôle de sensation que je n'avais pas encore remarqué : un bandage. Je regardais autour de moi et compris tout de suite où je me trouvais : J'étais dans la chambre que j'avais visité plus tôt, celle de Kanda.

Apparemment mes cris l'avaient alerté ou bien le bruit de l'avalanche l'avait tout simplement attiré à moi. Toutefois j'étais tout de même surpris qu'il m'ait soigné, d'ailleurs j'étais encore plus interloqué qu'il ait PU me sauver. Mais avant que je n'aie pu étayer mes réponses, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Kanda.

« On a bien dormi princesse ? »

Il tenait un plateau avec un petit tas de bandes propres et une cruche remplie d'eau probablement.

« Ou...Oui  
>-On peut savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as trop réfléchi et ta tête a explosé ?<br>- Non… »

Je ramenais mes jambes contre mon torse, posant ma tête dessus. C'est vrai, les villageois avaient essayé de me tuer. Ma mine devait être bien sombre car Kanda arrêta même de me taquiner et s'approcha de moi. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa devant lui le plateau mes yeux s'étaient perdus sur le tiroir en bas de l'armoire, fixant la poigné dorée je ne pus voir ses doigts parvenir jusqu'à ma pommette et étirer ma peau non sans violence.

« AIEUU ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Braillais-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu m'as sauvé pour me tuer de tes propres mains où quoi ? Tu vas m'arracher la joue comme ça !  
>- Et bien…<br>- Et bien quoi ? Répétais-je en étant encore plus furieux.  
>- Tu me regardes enfin. »<p>

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, il avait raison : J'étais face à lui, mes yeux à quelques centimètres du bandeau qu'il portait sur les siens. Pourtant ce qui attira mon attention ce fut tout son ensemble, de là ses cheveux étaient encore plus détaillés et je pouvais les voir tomber allégrement le long de son cou ainsi que sur ses épaules. Sa peau lisse, pure, était encadré par des traits fins et harmonieux qui même sans ses yeux ne semblaient pas gâchés. Il avait des lèvres roses, unies, sans aucunes crevasses d'aucunes sortes. A croire qu'il ne connaissait ni le froid ni la famine. Mes joues s'empourprèrent un peu devant tant de beauté dans un seul corps, si dieu pouvait créer de telle chose… Il aurait pu en donner un peu à d'autres qui en manquaient considérablement.

« Oui et ? Ne pus-je que répondre devant cette vérité impossible à nier.  
>-Tu n'as plus peur de moi ?<br>- J'ai faillis mourir, je ne suis plus à une tentative de plus ou de moins maintenant.  
>-Hé, s'esclaffa » le gorgone qui tendit une main vers moi.<p>

Je fermais les yeux, comme quoi les manies on la vie dure.

« Non, je ne transforme pas les gens en les touchant… Surtout vu comment je t'ai peloté tout à l'heure.  
>-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?<br>-Que même endormis tu as de très bon réflexes… Même moi je m'incline »

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait, et, je ne voulais absolument pas le savoir. Tout ce que je comprenais c'est qu'il se moquait de moi, encore.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? »

Kanda garda le silence devant cette question, sa main attrapa le bandage qui entourait ma tête avant de m'enlever. Puis il se releva et partit vers la sortie.

« Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul, quand tu auras finis dors. Ou je te refrapperais à la tête.  
>-Refrapper ? »<p>

Il referma la porte et me laissa ainsi seul avec le plateau. Refrapper ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je repoussais les draps d'un coup sec et me dirigeais vers le petit miroir au fond de la pièce. Une fois arrivée devant je me mis à me regarder sous toutes les coutures quand quelque chose percuta mon esprit : La blessure sur mon front était la seule que je possédais. Je m'observais une nouvelle fois, puis une seconde et ainsi de suite… C'était impossible ! Avec toute la roche m'était tombé dessus j'aurai du avoir le corps recouvert de cicatrice… Alors comment ?

J'attrapais le plateau sur le lit et me dépêchais de refaire un pansement propre, il n'était pas question que je retourne dormir : J'avais besoin d'explication. Je sortais donc rapidement en quête de mon « sauveur » qui devait probablement être dans l'une des centaines de pièces de ce souterrain en clair il fallait que je sois patient.

Une heure plus tard… Toujours pas de gorgone à l'horizon. Il s'était évaporé ou quoi ? J'avais fait toutes les pièces du haut, m'étais perdu cinq fois et sortais du bureau. Il me restait donc un endroit que je n'avais pas visité : la porte en face. C'est donc à pas rapide que je me dirigeais vers cette dernière chance qui se trouvait être... Une cuisine. Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, lui au moins ne perdait pas le nord.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au repas…

Après un petit encas je repris ma route vers le fond de la pièce. J'allais passer l'embouchure quand quelque chose attrapa mes épaules, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour hurler de peur et trembler comme une feuille.

« Il faut croire que tu as trop dormis dans ma chambre… Tu imites le cri d'une dame à la perfection »

Evidemment, qui à part Kanda pouvait être là ? C'était stupide… Totalement idiot d'être effrayé de cette manière. Je me retournais avec une moue suffisamment explicite, il me relâcha dans le même temps et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et bien Princesse ? Cet air n'a rien de bien élégant.  
>- Ce n'est pas drôle.<br>- Vraiment ? Moi je trouve cela divinement amusant.  
>- Je crois qu'on a pas le même sens de l'humour»<p>

A cette conclusion dont je lui faisais part, il me répondit par un sourire moqueur. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il trouvait de si risible en agissant ainsi, c'était puéril… Tout bonnement puéril. Avant que je ne puisse répondre à ses agissements, le gorgone se rapprocha de moi et agrippa mon menton de sa main. Sa poigne était forte mais ne faisait pas mal, comment pouvait on bloquer tout un visage avec seulement deux doigt ? Je l'ignorais, par contre il était claire que Kanda ne voulait pas que je tourne la tête. Il n'allait pas enlever son bandeau tout de même ? Je fermais encore une fois les yeux, seul moyen de défense qui me paraissait le plus approprié. Son souffle glissait sur ma peau, réchauffant doucement mon nez.

« Tch… Plus parano que toi il n'y a pas »

Il avança son visage jusqu'au mien, le bandage qui couvrait sa vue était en parallèle avec le mien, celui ajusté un peu plus tôt.

« Mais au moins tu sais faire les pansements, ça m'évitera de te bichonner.  
>- Co…Comment sais-tu si il est bien fait ou non ?<br>- Hum ? Et bien parce que je le vois.  
>- Pardon ? »<p>

Je le repoussais violemment et reculais, plaquant les mains sur mes yeux comme une barrière supplémentaire. Mon dos buta contre le mur, tandis que je fronçais les sourcils en retenant un cri.

« Je ne vais pas te transformer, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit.  
>- Mais si tu me vois alors…<br>- Tu es toujours vivant non ? Pourtant ça fait deux fois que tu regardes le bandage à cette distance »

Il n'avait pas tord… Mais dans ce cas là…

« Pourquoi tu mets un bandage alors ? Je ne comprends pas.  
>- C'est simple pourtant : Si tu croises le regard d'une gorgone alors tu te pétrifies. Mais si tu ne le vois pas, rien ne se passe. As-tu déjà essayé de regarder à travers un tissu ? Les fibres sont parfois assez grandes pour distinguer les choses mais la réciprocité ne s'accorde pas.<br>- Donc tu me vois ?  
>- Je perçois les formes et les couleurs en général. Pour les détails il faut que je sois plus près »<p>

Plus près, comme pour le bandage donc. C'était normal, il ne devait pas avoir une bonne vue avec ce tissu sur les yeux… Cela restait cependant tout de même mieux que d'être dans un noir complet, on oublie souvent à quel point on se repose sur notre vue au quotidien… Maintenant je comprenais mieux comment il arrivait à se déplacer avec un plateau sans problème, cela le démystifiait un peu même si des prunelles changeant en pierre n'en reste pas moins du domaine divin.

« Près comme ceci, murmura Kanda »

Je reconnu ce souffle chaud, il était là, à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Demandais-je, les mains toujours sur mes paupières.  
>- L'odeur d'un cadavre n'est pas le parfum que je préfère.<br>- Hé, tu les préfères vivant ?  
>- C'est toujours mieux que l'odeur de la décomposition.<br>- Comment m'as-tu sauvé ? »

Il m'enleva les mains de mes yeux, j'en ouvris un moitié-curieux moitié-craintif et découvrit la raison : Kanda souleva une partie de son vêtement ou un bandage faisait le tour des ses hanches, cela voulait il dire que la légende était vrai ? Que son sang pouvait prendre ou redonner la vie ?

« Tu m'as donné ton sang ? Demandais-je en regardant le tissu blanc qui recouvrait en partie son corps.  
>- Ouai, maintenant tu as le sang d'un véritable monstre dans les veines… Au moins maintenant les villageois ne te critiqueront pas pour des prunes.<br>- C'est vrai… Je suis enfermé ici.  
>- Et alors ? Tu préfères qu'il te rejette de nouveau à coup de bâton et de pierre ? A moins que tu n'aimes ça ?<br>- Ma mère doit être effondrée.  
>- Elle est adulte elle se débrouillera très bien, pour élever un gamin comme toi elle a dû même faire quatre fois le boulot pour que tu sois aussi frêle et incompétent.<br>- Tu as sûrement raison. Admis-je. Elle doit être bien plus heureuse maintenant. »

Je baissais la tête, mon cœur se serra devant cette fatale vérité. Il n'avait pas tort, elle irait bien mieux sans moi, moi qui ne lui ai apporté que des ennuis depuis ma naissance. Mon regard s'assombrit de plus en plus, finalement j'aurai mieux fait de mourir dans cet effondrement.

« Eh bien… En fait tu n'es pas maso. Siffla Kanda. En fait t'es un dépressif, au lieu de te tourmenter pour ta mère tu ferais mieux de penser à toi.  
>- En fait…<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Je me disais juste que c'était triste, je ne reverrais probablement jamais le soleil… C'est idiot n'est-ce pas.<br>- Toi… T'es vraiment pas normal comme type »

Je lui répondis par un sourire franc et plein de chaleur, il me « regarda » sans sourciller puis, d'un coup attrapa mon bras et commença à partir. Kanda se dirigeait vers la fameuse porte où je voulais entrer et j'y découvrais avec stupéfaction que c'était le garde manger. Mais… Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de nourriture dans un souterrain? Alors qu'il continuait de m'entrainer, j'observais les étagères à ma droite : des produits frais ! Impossible et pourtant… Ils étaient bien là devant mes yeux.

« Kanda tous ces légumes comment…  
>- Tais-toi, tu es bruyant. »<p>

Nous arrivâmes devant un escalier du même genre que celui qui menait aux chambres après une bonne vingtaine de marche il me lâcha la main et continua. Mais où diable m'emmenait-il ? Qu'avait-il dans la tête au juste ? Je le suivis silencieusement malgré toutes les questions qui allaient et venaient dans mon esprit. Il ne nous fallut que peu de temps avant d'arriver à la sortie, Kanda passa le premier pendant que je restais là perdu. L'issue était baignée de lumière, une lueur familière… Serait-ce ?

Je me mis à monter le reste des marches en courant et entra dans cet éclat éblouissant.

« Mais c'est… »

Devant moi se tenait un gigantesque jardin, le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Kanda, c'est toi qui as fais ça ? »

Il détourna la tête en ne répondant qu'un « Tch » mais je pus voir ses joues s'empourprer.

« C'est merveilleux ! »

Je levais la tête : Le ciel et surtout… Les rayons du soleil qui passaient sur la paroi. Il était trop tard pour qu'ils viennent sur l'herbe mais demain, oui demain le soleil viendrait lui aussi s'immerger dans ce jardin et je pourrais de nouveau le voir.

« Kanda… Merci.  
>- Me remercie pas, on serait tous les deux embêtés enfermés dans une grotte sans rien boire ou manger.<br>- Tu crois qu'on peut escalader ? Peut-être que je pourrais sortir  
>- N'y pense pas, c'est trop ardu. Ne gaspille pas mon sang en jouant les aventuriers. »<p>

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe, heureux. Je pouvais sentir mon sourire étirer tout les muscles de ma mâchoire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi la pièce en dessous a autant de nourriture. Dis-je  
>- Tu peux prier pour avoir de la viande, ça ne pousse pas ici.<br>- J'imagine bien »

Kanda posa son dos contre la paroi avant de se glisser lentement sur le sol. Il était à ma droite, je tournais ma tête dans sa direction.

« Bah je suppose qu'une petite plante comme toi a juste besoin de soleil et de minéraux. Songea t'il  
>- Tous les humains ont besoin de soleil.<br>- Je ne suis pas humain. »

Je relevais le haut de mon corps, il avait dit cette phrase d'une voix triste. Son « regard » semblait se perdre dans le fond du jardin à gauche. Comment lui remonter le moral ? Je n'en avais aucune idée…

« Kanda ?  
>- Laisse tomber Moyashi, tu vas te faire mal à la tête.<br>- PARDON ?  
>- Oh faite, ne crois pas que tu sois mon invité… »<p>

Il se releva subitement, leva ses bras au ciel et s'étira avant de venir à côté de moi. Son sourire moqueur était de retour, il ne m'annonçait rien qui vaille.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Risquai-je  
>-Il n'est pas question que je te loge et nourrisse gratuitement tu sais ?<br>- Je n'ai pas d'argent.  
>- L'argent n'a aucune valeur ici, tout ce dont j'ai besoin je le cultive ou le construit par moi-même.<br>- Dans ce cas en quoi pourrais-je t'être utile ? Vu que tu sais tout faire. »

Ses lèvres s'allongèrent encore, si je n'étais pas inquiet pour la suite je me serais demandé comment il pouvait faire cela. Il s'assit près de moi et posa son index droit sur mon front pour m'obliger à me rallonger, avant de placer son bras du coté de ma hanche gauche sur l'herbe.

« Dis moi Moyashi, tu as quel âge ?  
>- 15 ans, et je m'appelle Allen.<br>- 15 nee ? Dans ce cas tu n'as même pas dû commencer je suppose.  
>- Commencer quoi ? Répondis-je agacé. Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler.<br>- C'est vrai que sur cette ile les coutumes ne doivent pas être très pratiquées ici.  
>- Quelles coutumes ? Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang…<br>-Ta maman ne te l'a pas dit ? Normalement quand un jeune homme quitte le quartier des femmes pour devenir un honnête citoyen il doit passer par une étape. »

Une étape ? N'était-ce pas une excuse pour me faire faire quelque chose que je refuserais cordialement sans cette obligation du « devoir » ? Enfin à part me demander de nettoyer ou jardiner il n'avait pas d'innombrables options… Ce n'est pas comme si travailler me faisait rechigner.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux au lieu de tourner autour du pot.  
>- Je suis d'humeur généreuse, je veux bien être ton éraste.<br>- Eraquoi ?  
>- Une personne qui est responsable de toi pendant ta période d'apprentissage, elle consiste à faire du garçon un bon chasseur et un combattant courageux. Qui ne tremble pas comme une feuille quand on l'attrape par derrière. Cela dure deux mois environ.<br>- Ou est le piège ?  
>- Le piège ? Quel piège ?<br>- Tu ne vas pas me dire que je serais logé, blanchit en échange d'une formation qui te coûte encore plus n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oh mais j'y viens… »<p>

Je déglutis un long moment, pourquoi fallait il qu'il mette autant de temps à me dire ce qu'il avait en tête ? Ca l'amusait tant que ça de me tourner en dérision de cette manière ? Quoi, il allait me demander de lui préparer des bons petits plats ? Qu'il le fasse, peu importe. Je n'allais pas mourir de faim juste par orgueil.

Kanda fit glisser sa main situé près de ma hanche vers mon oreille tandis qu'il plaçait la seconde près de mon autre épaule. Le haut de son corps était maintenant au dessus de moi, le reste ne tarda pas : il souleva sa jambe droite pour la poser entre mes deux cuisses. J'étais toujours allongé et ne cillait pas, il tentait de faire quoi là exactement?

« Kan…Da ?  
>- Un peu de patience, tu vas comprendre.<br>- Je crois que je n'ai plus trop envie de savoir. Avouai-je  
>- Tu ne veux pas mourir de faim non ?<br>- En faite je crois que je vais mourir tout court.  
>-Allons… Des tas de jeunes éphèbes sont passés par là avant toi, tu ne veux pas essayer ? Toi qui fouilles partout comme un petit curieux ?»<p>

Kanda ne me laissa pas répondre et se jeta sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris grand mes yeux, il… Il faisait quoi là? Le gorgone commença à happer ma bouche alors que je restais figé au sol, il fit passer ses mains le long de mes hanches et de ses doigts, il remonta mon chiton (2). Instinctivement j'agrippais ses mains pour l'empêcher, il rétorqua son mécontentement en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Alors que je jurais en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche, il me laissa respirer… En descendant dans le creux de mon cou qu'il se mit à mordiller sans vergogne tout en reprenant le chemin de mes reins.

« Kanda qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'écriai-je  
>- Bah quelle question, j'enseigne »<p>

Je pris en quelques secondes des couleurs, il avait l'intention de m'apprendre quels genres de choses là ? J'essayais d'attraper une seconde fois ses mains pour le retenir… Mais il fut plus rapide, ses doigts vinrent entrelacer les miens fermement alors qu'ils me les ramenaient à hauteur d'oreilles. Je ne pouvais plus bouger le haut de mon corps, quand à mes jambes, elles étaient menacées par un genou tentateur : Celui-ci appuyait légèrement sur mon entre-jambe. Si je me déplaçais d'un seul millimètre, Dieu sait ce qu'il oserait faire…Sa langue vint chatouiller ma clavicule, et remonta jusqu'au menton.

« Arrête. Suppliais-je en fronçant les sourcils  
>- Pourquoi ? La leçon ne fait que commencer.<br>-Je n'ai pas envie d'être initié à ce genre d'éducation… C'est dégoutant !  
>- C'est écœurant seulement quand tu t'y prends mal, maintenant tais-toi et profite. »<p>

Me taire… C'était évident qu'il ne paraissait pas très loquace, vivre seul dans un souterrain ne devait pas aider en sociabilité, non pas le moindre du monde. Par contre il savait faire d'autres choses avec sa bouche et c'est pourquoi il revenait une nouvelle fois vers la mienne, violant mon intimité en y invitant sa langue. Apparemment il préférait dialoguer d'une manière plus charnelle et ne se gênait pas du tout pour faire ce dont il avait envie… A croire que pour lui ses désirs passaient avant le reste. Enfin malgré mon désaccord Kanda n'était pas virulent, il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans ses gestes… Juste une opiniâtreté incroyable, si on ne cédait pas à ses fantaisies et bien il allait lui-même s'en occuper. En fait il réagissait comme un gamin capricieux, mais avec une taille d'adulte et… Légèrement plus pervers. Il relâcha ma bouche avant de m'offrir un beau sourire de gagnant. Un air victorieux parce que… Pour lui, la conquête de mon corps était déjà en échec et mat.

« Il n'est pas question que je continue à te laisser me toucher comme ça ! Vociférais-je  
>- Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes faire quoi pour m'en empêcher… Te transformer en beau piment rouge pour me bruler les lèvres ? Dommage pour toi, avec l'appétit que j'ai ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.<br>-On a vraiment l'impression que tu va me bouffer avec cet air que tu prends.  
>- Oh que oui, j'ai bien l'intention de te grignoter à toutes les sauces… Susurra-t-il avant de me lécher avidement la joue.<br>- Ne me bave pas dessus ! C'est dégoutant !  
>- Hun ! Crois-moi, il y a des choses encore plus salissantes… Et quand j'en aurais fini il n'y aura pas plus crasseux que toi. »<p>

Sur ces mots, il fit glisser mes poignets dans une seule de ses mains. Celle de droite, libre à présent, descendit lentement le long de mes reins, éraflant de ses ongles ma peau sans la saigner. Une fois le chemin parcouru, il atteignit ma cuisse gauche et m'obligea à la soulever. Kanda la posa sur son torse, le poplité emboîté sur son épaule pendant que mon mollet redessinait les courbures de son dos et laissant mon pied chuter dans le vide. Il caressa de son pouce l'arrière de ma cuisse, la plissant de bas en haut puis, partit sous les vêtements qu'il avait déjà bien remontés. Pour atteindre…

« VIRE-MOI TA MAIN TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlais-je d'une voix rauque et sombre dont j'ignorais jusqu'alors l'existence.  
>- Mais c'est qu'il peut avoir du coffre le petit éromène… Lança Kanda en laissant échapper un rire.<br>- Eromène ? C'est quoi ça un éromène ? Et arrête de me toucher avec tes mains baladeuses ! Tu es pire que les hommes du village qui tâtonnent les femmes en périodes de ruts !  
>- Ravi d'apprendre que tu sais que les enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux et les roses… Ca m'enlève un paquet d'explication.<br>- Je ne vois pas le rapport, je ne suis pas une fille.  
>- Oh vraiment ? Désolééé… Avec ta carrure je t'avais vraiment pris pour une petite minaude.<br>- Dit il alors que tout le village l'appelle LA gorgone, faut regarder le miroir de ta chambre plus souvent. »

Il ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, touché.

« Faut dire que cloitré dans ta grotte tu n'as pas dû en voir beaucoup des donzelles, tu es peut-être mal renseigné. »

Et je n'allais pas me priver.

« Depuis que je t'ai rencontré tu n'arrêtes pas de justifier tes actions, 'je t'ai sauvé car je ne veux pas de cadavre, pas question de te nourrir à l'œil donc tu vas payer, je suis au dessus de ça, je te caresse car tu as l'air d'une fille' et cætera … Mais en vérité, ce sont justes de fausses excuses. Tu as simplement ENVIE de faire ces choses, c'est tout. »

Malgré le bandage sur ses yeux, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Il ne disait rien et restait ainsi à me fixer, ses mains ne bougeaient plus, il s'était totalement arrêté. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Cherchait-il à démentir ? A se venger ? Ou bien était il en train d'analyser ce que je venais de lui révéler et tentait d'être franc avec lui-même ?

« En clair tu es en train de me dire que je le fais parce que j'en ai besoin ? Me demanda Kanda d'une voix monocorde.  
>- Oui, c'est ça. Affirmais-je »<p>

Le visage du gorgone s'illumina. Quand je parle d'illumination, je ne sous entend pas qu'il venait de trouver la Vérité, mais que la lueur habitant dans son sourire narquois sous-entendait qu'il avait retrouvé son humour, son **mauvais** humour.

« Tu sais Moyashi…  
>- Mon nom c'est Allen.<br>- Je ne suis absolument pas dans l'obligation de te faire tous ça.  
>- Ah oui et donc ? Pourquoi tu fais ça Monsieur le bon samaritain ?<br>- Parce que ça m'amuse, c'est distrayant de te tourner en bourrique. »

Sur cette réponse, je me mis à rire à gorge déployé. Je n'en pouvais plus tellement c'était drôle surtout que, Kanda lui ne semblait pas comprendre d'où venait cette hilarité grandissante.

« Moyashi ?  
>-Vraiment… Passer du 'j'ai Besoin de ta compagnie' à 'je me fais chier tout seul'… Excellent ! »<p>

Mon ventre me fit mal mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, les larmes me montaient aux yeux tellement il était ahurissant. Un gamin capricieux qui se mordait la queue juste, pour le plaisir de dire non.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Kanda qui virait rouge, mort de honte. Il venait de se rendre compte de la liaison stupide que je venais de faire et donc, qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Il se redressa furieux et rentra dans la grotte, en claquant ce qui servait de porte. Finalement le gorgone n'était rien de plus qu'un humain ordinaire : n'aimant pas qu'on lui montre sous le nez ses erreurs, aussi grosses que lui soient elles.

Après une longue minute à me remettre de mes crampes, je me relevais à mon tour et observais le jardin. Faute d'avoir de la sociabilité avec les gens, Kanda semblait doué pour les végétaux.

« C'est sûr que parler à une fleur qui reste plantée quand on l'agresse ça doit être plus facile d'avoir l'avantage. » Pouffai-je en m'époussetant

Enfin je disais ça mais, on voyait bien qu'un homme fondamentalement violent et sans aucune finesse n'aurait indubitablement pas réussi à construire pareil verdure. Il fallait beaucoup d'amour et de patience pour produire autant de fruits et de légumes. Peut-être n'en avait plus assez pour l'homme ? Quoiqu'il en soit je ne me lassais pas de regarder cette plantation, il y avait tellement de choses que je ne connaissais pas… L'odeur qui envahissait le lieu était chargé de donner appétit à n'importe qui, ce qui… Avec mon ventre affamé ce ne fut guère difficile. J'avais envie de tout goûter.

Mais alors que j'essayais de me décider sur la première chose que j'allais manger, quelque chose au loin attira mon attention : Un arbre au pétale rose.

C'était la première fois que je voyais ce type de feuille et que j'en entendais parler. Le tronc était gigantesque et se tordait vers la gauche pour finir par remonter fièrement vers le ciel où il allait puiser les derniers rayons de soleil que seule sa hauteur lui permettait de recevoir.

« Yamazakura »

Je fis un bon et me retournais presque aussitôt.

« Pardon ? Ne pus-je que dire en tentant de calmer mon cœur qui tout comme moi avait sauté un peu trop haut.  
>-Yamazakura, c'est le nom de cet arbre.<br>-Ah ? Et ça veut dire quoi exactement?  
>- Cerisier des monts littéralement ou comme disent nos amis latins : <em>Prunus donarium<em>  
>- C'est un cerisier ça ? Dis-je ébahi. Ca vient d'où ?<br>- Du japon. Il y a aussi un shidarezakura aussi là-bas. Dit il en pointant du doigt un arbre de vingt, vingt-deux mètres aux feuilles blanches, dont les tiges semblaient ne pas supporter le poids des pétales et retombaient vers le sol.  
>- Et ça veut dire ? »<p>

Kanda me scruta, avec, le genre d'expression venant dire « faut tout t'expliquer, inculte ».

« Cerisier pleureur.  
>- C'est vrai que les tiges donnent cette impression. Admis-je. Comment tu les as eus ? »<p>

Son visage s'assombrit d'un seul coup, mauvaise idée semble-t-il. Il tourna les talons et reprit le chemin du souterrain, décidément… Cet idiot ne savait que fuir quand quelque chose tournait mal pour lui. Je l'appelais, une fois, deux fois mais aucune réponse de sa part. C'est lorsqu'il atteint l'entrée qu'il finit par me dire d'une voix intelligible.

« Je viens de ce pays. »

* * *

><p>Une chose était sûre : si Kanda n'avait pas aussi mauvais caractère, ce serait un homme à marier d'urgence.<p>

Si je vous avoue cela, c'est parce qu'hormis ce principale défaut, il savait vraiment tout faire… Et le faire à la perfection. La cuisine, le ménage et toutes les autres corvées… Il savait lire, écrire et même jouer de l'instrument ! Même pour le dessin il savait y faire. Abandonnez-le sur une ile déserte et s'il le voulait il vous reconstruirait Athènes, c'était impressionnant.

Impressionnant certes mais décourageant aussi… Du coup j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être inutile, non rectification j'étais inutile. D'ailleurs mon ami gorgone ne se gênait pas pour me le remarquer autant que possible.

« En fait il y a une chose dans laquelle tu es vraiment doué… Dit il solennellement  
>- Ah oui quoi ? Demandais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux que je tentais vainement de cacher.<br>- Toi, tu es vraiment doué pour surélever les autres. Même le mec le plus abruti de la planète, à côté de toi il se sent pousser des ailes.  
>- Tu es d'une humilité… En même temps si c'est moi qui suis un moins que rien, si bas dans l'échelle… Dans ce cas tout ce que tu fais royalement bien : c'est juste le niveau d'un simple mortel. Donc arrête de te lancer des fleurs. »<p>

Une aura sombre plana au dessus de lui, qu'importe à part bouder où glisser ses mains par ci par là pour m'embête… Je ne risquais pas grand-chose de lui. Il aboyait beaucoup mais ne mordait pas, soit, hormis dans mon cou.

« Un jour je mettrais du poison dans ta nourriture, siffla t'il.  
>- Comme si tu en étais capable, trop dur pour toi de mal faire quelque chose.<br>- La nourriture peut être succulente et te tuer aussi.  
>- Si je meurs tu ne pourras plus te vanter, t'auto-satisfaire devant moi et surtout 'c'est distrayant de me tourner en bourrique' »<p>

Il piqua un fard mais ne rétorqua pas, préférant se venger sur son repas.

Récemment, Kanda était beaucoup moins entreprenant. Que ce soit dans ses gestes déplacés ou les joutes verbales… Peut-être avait il enfin gagné en maturité, ou tout simplement que cela devenait moins amusant vu le nombre de taquineries qui s'échelonnaient depuis mon arrivée. Le diner terminé, il me laissa le soin de ranger et monta, surement une énième fuite désespérée. Une fois ma besogne achevée, je me rendais à ma chambre aussi.

Cela devait faire un mois que je vivais entre ces murs, la vie n'était pas aussi dure que je l'imaginais bien au contraire. Moi qui avais vécu sur une ile toute ma vie et qui rêvais d'aventure, de partir au loin… Finalement je me retrouvais dans un espace encore plus fermé. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas oppressé. Peut-être parce que Kanda était là ?

Malgré son caractère : sa mauvaise manie de se moquer, râler et de se croire supérieur, il… Etait plutôt facile à vivre d'une certaine manière. Il riait lorsque j'étais inculte à quelque chose mais jamais pour une opinion différente. Kanda ne posait pas de question, ne demandait jamais rien sur ce que je faisais avant, il n'essayait pas deviner mes pensées, mes passions… Pas curieux pour un sou et pourtant, il se souvenait des plats que j'aimais, les choses que je voulais apprendre et même des idioties que j'avais oublié une fois l'heure passée. A sa façon, il avait des marques de tendresses.

J'étais devant ma porte, la main tendu vers ma poignée et l'esprit ailleurs. Peut-être que j'avais été trop dur avec lui après tout, j'aurais pu être un peu plus mature et ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Une fois n'était pas coutume d'aller s'excuser. Je revenais donc vers mes pas, prêt à rentrer dans la chambre ou j'avais dormis pour la première fois. Pour éviter de fuir au dernier moment et me contenter de feindre un « tant pis je le ferais une prochaine fois ». Je frappais et aussitôt rentrais à l'intérieur : Grossière erreur.

« Kanda écoute je…  
>- SORS ! »<p>

Devant moi se tenait Kanda de dos, il était face au miroir et ses yeux découvert.

Kanda avait de magnifiques yeux gris.

* * *

><p>Je restais là, fixé dans l'embouchure de la porte et mes yeux scrutant les iris de Kanda. Je ne l'entendais même pas me hurler dessus. Debout, comme statufié, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus et je ne désirais qu'une chose : pouvoir me plonger indéfiniment dans ce regard enchanteur.<p>

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna vers son lit, attrapant quelque chose dessus. Mon esprit restait toujours déconnecté et il fallut qu'il arrive vers moi en me frappant au visage pour que je puisse enfin revenir à moi.

Je tombais sur les fesses dans le couloir, ma main gauche sur ma joue et mes pupilles rivées sur Kanda qui me saisissait par le col avant de me ramener sur mes deux pieds.

« MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! »

Aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge, je n'y arrivais pas.

« NE RENTRE PLUS JAMAIS DANS MA CHAMBRE SANS MON AUTORISATION ! JAMAIS ! »

Ses paroles se bousculaient dans ma tête, mes pensée aussi et je n'arrivais pas à revenir totalement. Il était en colère, furieux même. J'avais mal à la joue, il ne s'était pas retenu, pourquoi m'avait il frappé ? Je voulais juste, me réconcilier avec lui.

« EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ? HEY JE TE PARLE ! »

Tous ce que je désirais, c'était m'excuser… Et voilà que maintenant il était encore plus furibond.

« ALLEN ! »

Je baissais la tête, laissant mon regard dérivé sur le sol. Il relâcha mon vêtement et agrippa mon bras pour m'entrainer sur le lit où il me força à m'assoir. Puis s'agenouilla vers moi en posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Susurra-t-il doucement, c'était la première fois qu'il prit ce timbre de voix. C'était chaleureux.  
>- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Allen.<br>- Ne dit pas de bêtises.  
>-C'est la vérité… Je suis content. »<p>

Je me mis à sourire, un vrai sourire bien franc et aussi chaleureux que je pouvais. Des larmes s'installaient aux coins de mes yeux, je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de les retenir.

« Tu… Es très beau Kanda.  
>- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il d'une expression que je n'aurai pu définir.<br>- Tu as des yeux magnifiques. » Ajoutai-je avec, toujours ce sourire sur mon visage.

Celui de Kanda au contraire s'assombrit, il se releva silencieusement et resta debout quelques secondes sans sourciller. Il semblait réfléchir… Mais à quoi ? A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? La réponse ne tarda pas : Il me colla une gifle, la plus dure et violente que j'avais pris de toute ma vie. Mon corps partit tout seul sur la gauche, si ma main ne m'avait pas retenu, je serais tombé de tout mon poids sur le lit. Je fixais alors le gorgone, incompris et cherchant une raison à cette violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Kan… Ne pus-je que prononcer  
>-Ne dis plus jamais ça… Plus jamais tu m'entends ? Répéta-t-il comme pour me l'encrer dans mon esprit.<br>- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il agrippa mes épaules, les serrant de toutes ses forces. Je crus qu'il allait me les briser.

« PLUS JAMAIS ! EST-CE CLAIR ? Réitéra t'il  
>- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je totalement abasourdi par sa réaction.<br>- Ne parle pas de ça, n'y pense même pas, oublie le ! Oublie tout ce qui c'est passé !  
>- Kanda je ne comprends pas…<br>- TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE COMPRENDRE ! FAIS-LE ! Hurla t'il encore plus. »

Ce fut le cri de trop, mes larmes sortirent et je ne pus m'arrêter. Les sanglots déferlèrent alors pendant que je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage. Kanda desserra sa prise, je ne le voyais plus mais il devait surement être en train de regarder cette réaction infantile que j'avais. Mais que diable je ne m'en rendais pas compte, j'avais mal, mal aux joues, mal aux épaules, mal au corps et surtout mal au cœur. Comme un poignard qu'on m'avait planté et qu'on tournait encore et encore à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi je me mettais dans cet état ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Etait-ce la colère de Kanda qui me faisait mal ? Ou bien autre chose ?

« Allen?  
>- Je voulais juste qu'on arrête de se disputer. Avouai-je entre deux pleurs. J'en ai marre qu'on passe notre temps à se chercher des embrouilles. Je souhaitais juste… Juste être ton ami. »<p>

Je me pliais en deux, les mains cachant toujours cette face maintenant rouge de tristesse. Pourquoi j'avais mal ? Les yeux de Kanda restaient gravés au fond de ma tête non… Plus loin encore.

Je sentis deux bras m'encerclé je relevais un peu la tête, libérant mon visage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Kanda posa son front contre ma joue droite tandis que ses mains se logeaient dans mon dos. Il resta ainsi un moment, le temps que mes sanglots s'atténuent… Ce qui par son geste ne prirent qu'une vingtaine de secondes, trente au plus.

« Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il.  
>- Kanda ? Balbutiai-je<br>- Excuse moi pour la gifle, pour le coup de poing, pour avoir crié de cette manière. »

Il me serra plus fort, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son corps embaumer le mien. La chaleur de son visage réchauffait ma joue humide et ses cheveux glissaient doucement sur mon menton.

« Non.. Je… Ne pus-je que dire  
>- Oublie tout ça, oublie tout ce qui c'est passé à l'instant compris ? Je te promets de ne plus te frapper, ni d'hurler. Jura Kanda.<br>- Pourquoi ? »

Son souffle qui chatouillait ma peau devint plus erratique, quelque chose semblait le préoccupé… Et mon mal être ne c'était pas arrangé malgré l'arrêt de mes pleurs. La douleur ne cessait pas, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Mes mains me démangeaient, j'avais envie… Envie de…

Je le repoussais vivement, il tomba sur les fesses à un mètre de moi. A présent de bout, je le regardais de toute ma hauteur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en moi Puisque…

J'avais envie…

« Allen ? Hésita Kanda qui prenait un ton inquiet.  
>- Kanda je… »<p>

Ca ne pouvait être ça, c'était impossible.

« Allen dis moi ce que tu as ! » M'ordonna Kanda alors qu'il se relevait

Il recula un peu, comme si il se doutait de quelque chose. Sa question ne semblait encore une fois que rhétorique, comme si, c'était évidemment… Il devinait la réponse, mieux encore il savait pertinemment ce que j'allais lui répondre. Et cela en devenait encore plus douloureux pour lui comme pour moi.

« Je… Je… Impossible de dire plus, mon souffle se coupait devant cette vision qui revenait sans cesse me hanter malgré mes paupières ouvertes. Au fond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie…  
>- Tu veux revoir mes yeux ? »<p>

Même si cela revenait à en mourir.

* * *

><p>Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardé sur « pourquoi Kanda changeait les gens de quiconque plongeait dans son regard ». Vu qu'il n'aimait pas trop parler de mon passé sur l'ile, il était donc inconcevable qu'il soit le genre de personne à apprécier commenter sa vie. C'était bien l'une des rares choses que j'avais compris chez lui et que je respectais. Pourtant, il existait des moments où la volonté de faire plaisir à son prochain devait passer en second plan.<p>

« Kanda ? »

Pas de réponse, c'était tellement évident. Il était allongé sur son lit, le coude droit plongeant dans le matelas et sa main retenant sa tête. Etant de dos je ne pouvais deviner l'expression de son visage même si, je me doutais bien qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son nom. Pourtant la porte était entrouverte, ce qui laissait sous entendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas que je vienne.

Je rentrais donc timidement avec, cette gêne qui compressait mes entrailles. Je l'appelais une nouvelle fois, il ne cilla pas peut-être s'était il endormit ?

Posant mes mains sur le lit, je glissais un genou dessus puis grimpa totalement. Toujours aucune réaction du gorgone, soit il avait le sommeil lourd, soit il me tournait en bourrique. Lentement j'avançais ma main gauche sur son épaule et tapotait doucement dessus : il eut un sursaut, finalement il s'était peut être bel et bien assoupit.

« Kanda ? » Réitérais-je tant bien que mal.

Troisième silence, cela commençait à m'agacer. Je voulais bien croire qu'il dormait les premières fois mais là, c'était pour me contrarier. Et franchement, ce moment fut le plus mal choisit pour m'irriter.

« Kanda arrête de m'ignorer ! »

Je poussais fortement son épaule vers moi, l'obligeant alors à s'allonger sur le dos. Il se laissa faire sans un mot, sa bouche fermer ne laissa sortir aucun son. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, moi agrippé à son épaule et lui les bras le long du corps avec, cette expression impassible sur le visage. Finalement il accepta de répliquer :

« Quoi ?  
>- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je t'appelle !<br>-J'ai pas entendu.  
>-Menteur ! Vociférais-je<br>- Ouais et alors ? »

Et alors ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire après ça ? Il essayait de faire comme si de rien était ?

« Non mais c'est quoi ce manque de cran ?  
>- Quel manque de cran ? Feignait t'il<br>- Ca suffit Kanda ! Je veux bien croire que tu sois gêné mais de là à carrément nier les chos… »

Il me coupa dans ma phrase en se relevant brusquement, mon bras qui tenait encore son épaule fut agripper d'un coup et, sans vraiment que je comprenne, je me retrouvais sur le ventre avec ce même membre coincé dans mon dos.

« Gêné ? Ne me compare pas avec toi, je ne suis embarrassé par ce genre de futilité.  
>- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu fais la sourde oreille ? Lançais-je après un juron de douleur.<br>- Pas envie de te répondre c'est tout.  
>- Alors pourquoi laisser la porte ouverte ? Tu es un vrai paradoxe toi ! »<p>

J'entendis un petit rire s'échappé de sa gorge, le genre qui me rappelait sans difficulté le sourire qui s'y rapportait. Il serra un peu plus sa prise sur mon bras, je fronçais les sourcils aussitôt et retenais un gémissement.

« Ce que tu peux être simplet mon cher Moyashi…  
>- Comment ça ? »<p>

Sur ces mots il se mit à califourchon sur moi, ses cuisses sur les miennes et sa main valide empoigna mes cheveux.

« Ne pas désirer répondre et manquer d'entendre ta jolie petite voix son deux choses bien différentes… Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il pressa tout son poids sur moi, j'avais l'impression de me fondre dans le matelas lui-même. Les ongles de Kanda s'insinuèrent dans mes cheveux, allant jusqu'à caresser ma voute crânienne. Il me massa quelques instants avant de déplacer sa main vers ma joue qu'il griffa doucement dans toute sa longueur.

« Kan..Da ?  
>- Chuuut… Pas encore moyashi. »<p>

Il enfonça un de ses doigts dans ma bouche, courtisant ma langue de son majeur tandis que son pouce cajolait ma pommette pour effacer les marques. La seconde main du gorgone remonta mon bras vers mon épaule et la libéra. Aussitôt je tentais de basculer sur le coté, ce fut peine perdu : il attrapa de suite mes cheveux et me força à pencher la tête en arrière.

« Je te redonne gentiment ton bras et c'est comme cela que tu me remercies ? Tes parents t'ont vraiment mal éduqué… »

Kanda ressortit ses doigts humides puis lâcha ma chevelure violemment, du moins suffisamment pour que je me cogne contre les couvertures sans toutefois trop de dégâts. Il se redressa ensuite et déplaça ses jambes entre les miennes puis, attrapa l'arrière de mon chiton.

« A genoux. » Ordonna-t-il

Je ne bougeais pas, il me demandait quoi là ?

« Allez, à genoux j'ai dit »

Il tapota ma cuisse droite comme on flattait un cheval, j'ouvrais grands les yeux. Il voulait faire quoi là ?

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'avais pas envie de parler ? Allez remue toi un peu ! S'impatienta Kanda qui frottait son genou droit contre mon entrejambe.  
>- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je simplement.<br>- Comment ça pourquoi ? Tu en poses une telle question !  
>-Non sérieusement tu fais quoi ?<br>- T'es aussi prude que ça pour ne pas saisir ? »

Prude… L'information circula quelques secondes dans mon cerveau qui essayait de décrypter le sous-entendu et, j'y parviens.

« AH NON ! Hurlais-je en tentant de sortir du lit.  
>- Ah bah au moins on avance là ! C'est bien on va pouvoir rester sur la même longueur d'onde maintenant ! Rigola le gorgone devant ma naïveté.<br>- Pas question ! Jamais !  
>-Mais oui, allez mon éromène rallonge toi. Promis tu passeras un agréable moment ! »<p>

J'attrapais la barre du lit et me tirait à elle, ce fut sans être arrêté par un pervers qui agrippait mes épaules et me faisait tomber une nouvelle fois : Sur le dos. Il se pencha vers moi, son visage face au mien était inversé et avait cet air taquin qui implicitait la suite du programme. Il bloqua mes poignets… Encore. Ce coup-ci il ne me les rendrait pas, mon instinct me le soufflait. Je sentis ses cheveux chatouiller mes joues lorsqu'il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes et me donna un baiser chaste. Il glissa alors le long mon oreille et murmura :

« Vilain garçon, ça mérite une petite punition… Non ?  
>- Tu veux coucher c'est ça ?<br>- Que ça parait vulgaire dans ta bouche… Enfin je suis ravi de voir que tu ne crois plus à la cigogne.  
>- Oui ou non ?<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis et tu veux bien te laisser faire ?  
>- Oui »<p>

Yeux grand ouvert, idem pour la bouche… Finalement je me demandais si Kanda n'avait pas que de la gueule. A croire qu'il préférait imaginer que d'agir, le comble pour un homme qui ne supporte pas les futilités.

« Tu… Plaisantes ? Me demanda t'il  
>-Non pourquoi ?<br>- Il n'y a pas deux minutes tu tentais de filer à l'anglaise avec la barre rouillée du lit.  
>- J'ai changé d'avis, comme tu dis.<br>- Et que me vaut ce retournement d'esprit ?  
>- Je veux quelque chose en échange. »<p>

Le visage de Kanda s'assombrit, il plissa les yeux avant de prendre un regard accusateur.

« J'écoute ta proposition, j'accepterais ou non ensuite. Dit il d'une voix méfiante  
>- Laisse moi voir tes yeux. »<p>

Le gorgone se redressa, il resta pensif quelques secondes puis se leva complètement hors du lit.

« Jamais »

Il sortit en claquant violemment la porte, apparemment c'est un sujet tabou…

Je me rallongeais sur la couchette, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Quelle tête de mule…

Mon corps ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et je m'en allais rêver de ces deux pupilles grises qui restaient ancrées dans mon esprit même éveillé.

* * *

><p>« Oi Moyashi !<br>- Je m'appelle Allen… Grommelais-je en serrant la couverture dans mes bras.  
>- Debout j'ai besoin de toi !<br>- Ecoute, si c'est au sujet du câlin repasse plus tard… Je ne suis pas en forme.  
>-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton petit corps, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de te sauter dessus.<br>- Ah bon ? » Répondis en baillant.

Je reçu un violant coup sur la tête, au moins Kanda était redevenu lui-même. Mais avec la douleur qui me lancinait, je me demandais si cela ne valait pas mieux qu'il déprime encore un peu… Quoiqu'il en soit il ne me laissa pas cogiter d'avantage et me tira dehors par le bras. Il me traina ainsi tout le long de l'escalier, du hall jusqu'à… L'entrée ?

Ou plutôt la sortie devant moi se trouvait ce fameux trou qui jusqu'alors était bouché. Tout ceci au passé puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun rocher.

« Comment ?  
>- Comment ça 'comment' ?<br>- Par la force de mes bras, tu crois que je peux faire disparaitre les rochers en tapant des mains ? Arrête de prier Zeus et fais marcher un peu plus tes méninges. »

Sur ses mots il me jeta dans l'entrée, je glissais la tête la première sur le sol rocailleux et avalant de la poussière par la même occasion.

« Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Hurlais-je en me redressant tant bien que mal.  
>- Rentre chez toi.<br>-C'est pour ça que tu me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
>- La matinée est déjà bien entamée en réalité.<br>- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je me réveille ?  
>- Pas vraiment non. »<p>

Je le dévisageais bouche bée… Mais quelle mouche pouvait bien l'avoir piqué pour qu'il agisse de manière si incompréhensible ?

« Est-ce parce que je t'ai demandé de voir tes yeux ?  
>- Salut moyashi et à jamais. »<p>

Sur ce il se retourna et partit sans demander son reste. Choqué je ne cillais pas, n'arrivant pas du tout à suivre le raisonnement qui s'était déroulé dans sa tête. Tout ça pour un peu de chantage ? C'est vrai que j'avais longtemps déprimé en me sachant bloqué ici mais… De là à quitter Kanda de cette façon, c'était… Trop brutal.

« Kanda ! Criais-je  
>- T'es pas encore parti moyashi ? Et moi qui croyais que tu irais directement gambader dehors en criant 'mamaaaan' à plein poumon… Lança-t-il cynique.<br>- Je… Ce n'est pas un adieu n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se stoppa net, ne prenant ni la peine de se retourner ni même de répondre. Il resta ainsi, silencieux devant ma question.

« Je vais revenir !  
>-Humpf ! »<p>

Il se pivota finalement avec, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas : un air mi-moqueur mi-triste. Le gorgone planta ses mains sur ses hanches et me lança d'une voix on ne peut plus taquine :

« Tâche de pas être aussi lent que d'habitude, sinon le trou sera à nouveau rebouché… »

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

« Compris ! »

Je relevais alors et me dirigeais vers le village à toute allure, ma mère devait être folle d'inquiétude ! Que dis-je, morte de chagrin. Elle devait me croire décédé depuis cette fameuse attaque des villageois… J'allais enfin la revoir, c'était la seule chose qui m'avait manqué depuis ma rencontre avec Kanda : la présence de ma mère. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la revoir et l'emmener avec moi chez lui, nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre. Oui, je n'avais jamais demandé grand-chose dans la vie... C'est pourquoi lorsque je fus enfin arrivé à mon ancienne maison et que je n'aperçu qu'un semblant de ruines sans ma mère, je demandais en mon fort intérieur : pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ?

* * *

><p><em>L'histoire commence quelques siècles plus tôt, celle d'un garçon à la chevelure magnifique du nom de Kanda Yu. C'était un métis, il tenait de sa mère des origines japonaises mais avait vécu sur les iles grecques, la patrie du père. Il demeurait dans la Crète depuis sa naissance avec ses parents, jusqu'à son passage à l'âge adulte où il quitta le foyer pendant les deux mois imposés.<em>

_Kanda n'avait rien contre le rapt pédérastique, au contraire celui qui s'était proposé pour l'initier fut l'homme qu'il admirait par-dessus tout. Il l'adorait, l'aimait. _

_Il n'eut pas de plus beau moment dans sa vie, il était heureux, comblé par tant d'amour et de chance. _

_Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Kanda s'installa chez son éraste. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui à étudier, parler et élever leur intellect du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'ancien éromène était très courtisé, tant par la perspicacité et les raisonnements dont il pouvait faire preuve que par la beauté que lui avait offert la nature. Plus encore que sa peau, ses cheveux ou la finesse de ses lèvres, c'était ses yeux que tout le monde lui enviait. Kanda avait su tirer profit de l'héritage de sa mère et se l'approprier de la plus belle manière qu'il soit, un seul de ses regards était une apparition divine. Pourtant il n'en profitait en rien, seul son mentor semblait être suffisamment digne pour lui et, son caractère déjà bien trempé lui fut fatal._

_Kanda bien que grec jusqu'au bout de ses ongles n'étaient pas vraiment pratiquant, et, lorsque la déesse de l'amour vint lui rendre une visite nocturne, il refusa. Pour lui la fidélité à son maitre prônait sur tout dieu de l'Olympe, évidemment, Aphrodite s'en offusqua. On ne répond pas négativement à un seigneur des cieux, sans s'attirer les foudres de ceux-ci._

_Pour avoir refusé à ses avances tel un être au cœur de pierre, aucun être humain ne pourrait rencontrer son regard sans être aussi froid à son tour. L'être deviendrait une pierre glaciale et sans vie à l'image de son regardant._

_A jamais gorgone, il alla dans un temple d'Athéna pour demander aide et conseil. Face à cette volonté de renier une déesse pour une morale supérieure, la reine de la sagesse accorda une assistance au preux métis : Le charme frappant le jeune homme ne pourra être rompu que par la morale dont il fut preuve. Seul un regard d'amour partagé pourrait défaire le sort._

_Kanda, n'avait d'yeux que pour son éraste… Un amour pur et fidèle dont il ne doutait pas, ce qu'il ne pouvait prévoir c'est, qu'il était sans véritable réciprocité. _

_L'éraste fut changé en pierre et Kanda s'exila. _

_Plus jamais il ne regarda un humain dans les yeux, jusqu'à cette fois-ci._

Kanda se redressa subitement de son lit, il entendait son nom être appelé sans relâche au sous sol. Il dévala les escaliers et tomba sur moi, en larme.

« Ma mère a disparut ! »

Je me blottissais contre son torse, les pleurs reprenant de plus belle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va la retrouver.  
>- Et comment ? Les villageois n'ont rien voulu me dire !<br>- On n'a pas besoin d'eux… »

Je relevais mes yeux vers son visage, cette figure à moitié cachée et pourtant si belle. Il avait un air grave et sûr de lui.

« Il nous faut juste consulter l'œil des Grées »

Il attrapa alors ma main et sans que je ne puisse poser de question, m'embarqua au premier étage. Il traversa de nombreuses galeries à une allure folle je n'avais pas encore tout exploré tant il y avait de pièces. Cela ressemblait à un gigantesque labyrinthe… Combien de fois m'étais-je perdu pendant des heures avant qu'il ne me retrouve allongé au sol mort de faim ? Il avait toujours prit l'habitude de se moquer en plus.

Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta devant une porte, impossible de ne pas se tromper : Ses bordures étaient faites d'or, c'était une gravure où des serpents s'entremêlaient en traçant un arc de cercle autour de la porte. Le gorgone empoigna le pommeau de l'entrée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« Kanda ? C'est quoi un œil de Grées ?  
>-C'est ça »<p>

Je me penchais un peu et compris alors :

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petite table ronde d'un bois rouge foncé. D'une hauteur d'un mètre environ, elle tenait sur trois pieds et avait un plateau ne dépassant pas les cinquante-cinq centimètres. Au dessus flottait je ne sais comment une petite chose ronde, sa taille était équivalente à celle d'un poing. Elle ondoyait lentement dans les airs, tournant sur elle-même sans s'arrêter.

« Un œil ?  
>- Bravo Moyashi, on n'aurait jamais deviné. »<p>

Je gonflais mes joues, je voulais dire un 'vrai' œil. Je ne croyais pas qu'il parlait sérieusement, qu'il faisait une métaphore ou quelque chose de ce genre…

« Et pourquoi tu gardes un globe oculaire ? C'est…  
>- Dégoutant ? Cet œil appartient aux sœurs grises, on les appelle aussi les Grées.<br>- Tu parles de celles qui ont le don de voyance ?  
>- Exactement ! »<p>

Kanda s'avança vers la table et s'empara de la sphère. Il jongla d'une main, la faisant voler par petit coup.

« Je les ai rencontrées un jour… Pour résumer il ne reste d'eux que cet unique œil.  
>- Tu les as tuées en les pétrifiant ?<br>- Je pourrais te dire oui, que je l'ai fais sans remord mais comme tu es une petite nature on va dire que les dieux me l'ont demandé. Est-ce une réponse qui te convient mon candide ?  
>- Arrête de me parler comme un imbécile… »<p>

Le gorgone arrêta de jouer avec le globe et, tendit la paume de sa main. Celui-ci se mit à briller.

« Pour une fois qu'on te parle à ta juste valeur, tu rechignes… Pire qu'un gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.  
>- Je veux bien admettre ma naïveté, mais de là à me traiter de crétin, tu exagères ! M'emportais-je, vexé.<br>-Silence, je ne peux pas me concentrer. Ordonna le gorgone de sa voix rauque. »

Je m'exécutais malgré ma colère et patientait… Attendais et attendais encore sans qu'il ne se passe autre chose. A part s'illuminer, l'œil ne paraissait rien faire d'autre.

« Kanda… Tu es sûr que ça marche ce truc.  
>- Oui, comment crois-tu que je sais tant de chose sans sortir d'ici ?<br>-Bah… Ca n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.  
>- Normal, seul celui qui le manipule peut s'en rendre compte. Les Grées ont un seul œil, pas quatre.<br>- Je comprends mieux… »

Il reposa le globe sur la table et se tourna vers moi d'un air sombre. Mon cœur se serra, craignant le pire à son égard.

« Elle est en vie. » Murmura-t-il

Mais yeux se brouillèrent, dieu merci… Elle était saine sauve ! Mais pourquoi il prenait un air si noir ? C'était illogique.

« Kanda ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?  
>- C'est Polydectès qui retient ta mère, ton village l'a vendu en offrande quelques jours après ton départ.<br>- Polydectès ? Répétais-je abasourdis  
>- Celui qui à mit une prime sur ma tête, le roi de l'ile. »<p>

* * *

><p>« Moyashi… Tu comptes vraiment y aller ?<br>-Bien sûr ! Jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner.  
>- Tu ne semblais pas trop t'inquiéter pour elle quand tu me faisais du gringue pour mes beaux yeux… »<p>

Alors que je préparais mes effets, ma tête se tourna vers lui : mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs bien explicites sur cette énième pique qu'il m'octroyait. Il n'essaya pas de contrer mon regard mais jura bien fort avec cette veine qui palpitait sur son front.

« Tu va crever. Lança t'il cynique.  
>- Je dois la sauver, coute que coute.<br>- Tu vas crever.  
>- Il faut que j'essaie, au moins j'aurais fais tout ce que je pouvais.<br>- Tu vas crever.  
>- T'AS QU'A VENIR SI T'ES INQUIET ! AU LIEU DE JOUER TON PESSIMISTE !<br>- COMMENT CA JE SUIS INQUIET ? J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !»

Il me bouscula par un coup d'épaule, mon corps recula aussitôt et se cogna dans la table. Ce fut la goutte d'eau : je me jetais sur lui. Chose incroyable, en voulant me contrer comme à son habitude (mes tentatives de vengeance: 74, mes réussites : 0) il se prit les pieds dans mon second sac, celui dont j'avais enveloppé ma couverture. Il glissa de tout son long et atterrit sur le dos, amortissant grâce à son ventre, ma chute.

« Décidemment tu me feras chier jusqu'au bout ! Cracha-t-il.  
>- Tu n'as pas bientôt finis ta crise de jalousie ?<br>- Quelle crise de jalousie ? Répéta-t-il. C'est ta vie, si tu veux clamser vas y mais m'embarque pas là dedans ! »

Alors qu'il tentait de me faire basculer sur le côté, je m'élançais sur ses lèvres. Il se tut subitement et resta figé je me doutais que sous son bandeau, ses yeux devait être bien rond et bien ouvert. Lorsque je fus sûr d'avoir son attention, je me reculais de sa bouche.

« Je ne vais pas mourir, je te le promets. »

Kanda ne répondit pas, il resta ainsi sans sourciller avec, sa bouche à demi-entrouverte. Toujours sur lui je pouvais sentir sa cage thoracique monter et redescendre, son cœur tambourinait à l'intérieur.

« Même si ta voix et ton visage me disent que tu te moques éperdument de moi, le reste de ton corps lui est un peu plus honnête. »

Le gorgone fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'entendre ce genre de propos.

« Tu t'égares, tu confonds des besoins primaires à de l'effluve sentimentale. Lâcha t'il froidement  
>- Ah oui ? Et bien montre moi alors la différence entre les deux puisque… Tu sembles tellement bien t'y connaitre.<br>- Crois moi, la différence tu la sentiras passer…  
>-Bah tiens, tout ce que je vois pour l'instant c'est que tu as du mal à accepter la vérité.<br>- Vraiment ? Je suis curieux de l'entendre !  
>- C'est pourtant simple, commençais-je. La vérité, c'est que tu tiens à moi… Mais tu es trop fier pour l'admettre, tu t'enfermes dans ton cynisme et refuses d'en sortir. Tu as peur !»<p>

De ses mains, il agrippa mes hanches et me fit basculer une bonne fois pour toutes. Les positions enfin inversées, Kanda attrapa mes mains et y entremêla ses doigts. Il alla humecter mes lèvres de sa langue qui descendit le long de ma joue droite et atteint mon oreille puis murmura :

« Et c'est avec cette même fierté que je vais te déflorer… »

Il mordit vivement ma gorge, ses dents grinçant sans vergogne dans ma peau. Ca y est il recommençait… Dès qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dernier mot il me sautait dessus, très mature comme réaction. C'était un gamin orgueilleux, sadique et possessif.

Lorsqu'il remonta mon chiton jusqu'à mes reins, la fraicheur du sol me fit frissonner. La température qui émanait du carrelage ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre a de multitudes aiguilles qui me transperçait la peau. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mes poils s'irisent le long de mes membres inférieurs et supérieurs. Kanda enleva le haut de sa chlamyde, découvrant ainsi un torse parfaitement dessiné. Je ne m'étonnais plus de la vigueur dont il pouvait faire preuve avec pareil accoutrement : un être malin au beau visage, au corps de rêve… Le péché personnifié.

Il serra mes cuisses de cette poigne ferme qui lui cillait si bien et les releva, glissant le vêtement sur le sol et me reposa dessus. Mes yeux fixèrent alors son bandeau : étonnant de sa part qu'il puisse se préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Il me répondit d'un sourire sarcastique avant d'entrouvrir un peu plus mes jambes pour mieux s'y nicher.

« Kanda… Tentais-je  
>- Pitié… Pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi. »<p>

Il revint à ma bouche, humectant mes lèvres d'une langue affriolante et, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je le laissais rentrer. Une seconde salive se déposa le long de mon palais, d'un goût divinement différent du mien. Ce n'était pas si incommodant, bien au contraire.

La force de Kanda qui avait assaillit mon goitre se mit changer, ses mains posées sur chacune de mes pommettes laissaient ses doigts s'enfoncer sans douleur dans mes cheveux. La rudesse dont il faisait preuve jusqu'alors laissa place à une passion bien plus contrôlée dont j'ignorais la raison. Une idée germa mon esprit et, après une hésitation redoublant les battements de mon cœur, je glissais une de mes mains dans les cheveux de Kanda et accentuait le baiser.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : le reste de son corps c'était sous peu allongé sur le mien et ne se gênait plus pour se frotter contre mon bassin. Soulignant sans hasard la bosse cachée par le reste du tissu qu'il avait gardé en tant que bas, mes joues s'enflammèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Et les gestes de Kanda reprirent encore plus de délicatesse.

Il rompit le baiser et se redirigea vers ma nuque éraflée qu'il embrassa par petit coup, léchant silencieusement les égratignures. L'odeur de son corps commençait à embaumer le mien à force de caresses.

Je restais là immobile, entre gêne et plaisir non avoué… Ne sachant trop quoi faire. Plus je me débattais et plus il me répondait de manière irascible et brutal, par contre il devenait incroyablement bon et doux si je restais ainsi et le laissait agir comme il le voulait.

« Kanda… » Réessayais-je.

Le dit nommé releva sa tête et ramena son visage vers le mien, son souffle chatouillait mes lèvres rouges de baisers.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?  
>- C'est juste que… Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête à ça ? »<p>

Le regard de Kanda sembla se poser sur le sol. Je l'entourais lentement de mes bras, il sursauta une demi-seconde mais se laissa faire.

« Viens avec moi, proposais-je dans un murmure  
>-Je ne peux pas.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Oh je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être parce que je pétrifie tout ce que je regarde ? Enfin je dis ça… J'dis rien.<br>- Je suis sûre que te sortir ça te ferais beaucoup de bien …»

Je me massais le crâne pendant qu'il se relevait en soulignant bien qu'il n'était pas mon animal de compagnie… Moi par contre je devais être le sien n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois sur mes deux jambes, j'époussetais mes habits. Dire que je voulais vraiment partir sur une bonne entente, d'ailleurs, ma proposition qu'il vienne n'étais pas du tout irréfléchie. Mais Kanda était le mot contradictoire à lui tout seul. Même si il voulait ardemment quelque chose, il aurait dit non juste pour le plaisir de faire le contraire de ce qu'on attend de lui… Même si ça devait lui pourrir la vie par la suite. Après quelques minutes à le chercher un peu partout, je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était caché je ne sais où dans le « labyrinthe » et qu'il avait la ferme intention de me bouder encore longtemps. J'attrapais donc mes affaires et m'avançait vers la sortie un peu déçu…

« Tu fais la gueule parce que je ne te laisse pas partir, parce que je ne viens pas et maintenant tu as changé d'avis ? T'es vraiment qu'un gosse»

Je relevais la tête : Kanda était accoudé à la paroi qui menait à l'entrée.

« Tu es venu me dire au revoir ?  
>- Roh Ta gueule ! Me cherche pas où tu vas vraiment y aller seul ! »<p>

Je lâchais mes affaires d'un seul coup, la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut un énorme « HEIN ?»

« Quoi ? Lâcha un Kanda passablement énervé.  
>- Tu viens ? Demandais-je ébahi.<br>- Tu ne veux plus ? Cracha t'il  
>- Si mais… Tu ne prends rien ?<br>- J'ai pas besoin de tout ça moi, j'ai pas mal voyagé avant de venir ici et si tu veux ressembler à un bourricot pendant tout le voyage libre à toi.  
>- Parce que prendre de la nourriture et de quoi dormir c'est être chargé… ?Lançais-je en levant les yeux.<br>- Tu n'auras qu'à faire ceinture sur la nourriture que tu as prises, y'en a pour cinq et pour la couchette… Tu auras ton excuse pour te laisser ploter.  
>- Tu parles je te laisserais crever de froid !»<p>

Je rentrais dans le passage rouge comme le soleil un soir d'été, Kanda me suivit après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire mesquin. Finalement il aurait mieux fait de rester ! Quoique… Tordu comme il est il avait peut-être déjà décidé de venir… Quel embrouilleur.

* * *

><p>« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois participer à ça ?<br>- Parce que seul le vainqueur aura le droit de demander n'importe quoi au roi  
>- Et tu crois que je peux gagner ?<br>- Absolument pas.  
>- ALORS POURQUOI TU M'Y AS INSCRIT ? »<p>

Je frappais de mes deux paumes la table qui nous séparait, de l'autre côté Kanda, se prélassait sur la chaise et les pieds sur le meuble. Depuis le début de notre voyage, la seule chose qu'il faisait c'était me trainer dans les ennuis… Plus encore que ma malchance perpétuelle.

« J'adore te voir en sueur… Quand tes cheveux se collent à ce doux visage aux joues rouges de fatigues, que tes sens s'aiguisent à mesure que ton petit cœur s'emballe dans ta poitrine et lorsque ton joli corps tremble tout entier devant l'adversité, qu'il ne sait plus s'il doit avancer ou reculer pour atteindre le plaisir tant attendu, ça m'excite.  
>- Il y a des moments je n'essaye même plus de comprendre.<br>- Tant pis, tant que ça me stimule.  
>- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de penser à un truc pervers pendant au moins deux minutes ? »<p>

Kanda me reluqua de haut en bas.

« Toi et moi seul dans une pièce de trois mètres tout au plus, avec un seul lit, pas de fenêtre pour nous voir, tu portes seulement un pauvre tissu pour bas qui au moindre coup de vent t'enrhumerait le plus viril des hommes… Attend, comment tu veux que j'évite de penser à _**ça **_? Il ne faut pas me croire insensible tu sais… Si je te ramène à ta mère mort de froid, elle va m'en vouloir toute sa vie… Et on ne touche pas au cœur des mamans. Tu devrais donc être reconnaissant que je veuille bien te réchauffer, et même me remercier.  
>- Tu me fatigues… » Dis-je simplement avant de jeter sur matelas, la tête la première.<p>

J'inspirais profondément, l'air s'insinua dans mes poumons lentement et d'une douce odeur familière… Même les draps se mettaient contre moi dans cette histoire, c'était un comble ! Enfin qu'importe j'avais besoins de repos, surtout avec ce qui m'attendais : Une course de chars. Et Pélops en faisait parti.

Pour ce qui ne connaisse pas Pélops était l'amant de Poséidon et son échanson, ce qui faisait de lui le champion du tournoi… J'étais mal parti. Son char lui avait été offert par le dieu en personne, on racontait même qu'il avait des ailes, c'était fichu d'avance.

Alors que je me morfondais ainsi dans les draps, je sentis une masse soupeser le matelas à ma gauche. Deux mèches brunes vinrent chatouiller mes épaules, le poids se pencha au dessus de moi tandis qu'une main glissa sous mon…

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » Râlais-je en tentant de me redresser.

Il introduisit ses autres doigts dans mes cheveux, repoussant ma tête contre le lit d'un geste vif. Kanda ne se gêna pas alors pour s'allonger sur moi, tout en continuant de parcourir ce qui se cachait sous mon vêtement. De sa langue il vint alors taquiner mon oreille.

« Je suis là »

C'est rouge de honte que je me cachais la tête dans la couverture. Ca devait être la première fois de ma vie qu'il me réconfortait de cette façon, d'habitude pour me remonter le moral il se contentait de se moquer de moi au point que j'en oubliais le problème initial. Cette 'gentillesse' en devenait limite dérangeante.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, répondis-je à demi-voix.  
>- Mais je suis sérieux.<br>-Tu parles ! Comme si tu étais le genre à dire ce genre de chose. »

Je tentais de repousser la main trop collante de Kanda mais celui-ci préféra arrêter mon bras avant que je ne puisse attraper le sien. Il ramena mon poignet contre les draps et entremêla ses doigts dans les miens, sa prise ferme mais sans douleur soulignait fortement cette domination qui pesait sans cesse sur moi. J'avais bien compris que lorsque j'avais le dessus… C'était uniquement en son bon vouloir, seulement quand il en avait envie… Il y avait de quoi être touché dans sa fierté.

« Moyashi…  
>-C'est Allen ! Aaaaaallen ! C'est trop difficile à retenir pour toi ? »<p>

Kanda écarta mes jambes de son genou droit puis, ne s'embarrassa pas en le remontant. Je me figeais, écarlate. Cela commençait à bien faire ses manières…

« Arrête de piailler sans arrêt. Murmura-t-il  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Quand je suis froid, tu n'es pas heureux quand je te taquine, ça t'énerve et quand je suis gentil avec toi, tu ne me crois pas. Tu es vraiment… Invivable. »

Je restais ainsi la bouche béante. Attend, c'est moi qui était insupportable ? C'est vrai que j'avais toujours une raison de critiquer ses actions mais c'est parce qu'il était d'une bipolarité sans égal !

« C'est parce que tu es soupe au lait !  
>- Soupe au lait ? Répéta t'il, dubitatif<br>- Exactement ! Tu es un indécrottable lunatique ! Si au moins tu changeais d'avis de temps en temps je pourrais comprendre mais toi tu es pervers, triste, content et tout cela dans un intervalle qui dure moins de cinq minutes ! Comment veux tu que je suive ? Comment veux tu que je ne sois pas fatigué et exaspéré devant toute cette excentricité ? »

Le gorgone desserra un peu sa prise sur mon bras tout comme son genoux, sa tête se posa doucement sur l'arrière de mon crane.

« Excuse-moi d'être humain »

Cette réponse transperça douloureusement ma poitrine. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réplique. J'avais tellement l'habitude de ces piques, de ces boutades que jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse me sortir ce type de parole. Surtout avec ce ton : sa voix était à peine audible, comme blessé par mes propos. Pas une intonation vexée, mais bel et bien malheureuse.

« Kanda ? Demandais-je doucement  
>-Ce n'est pas normal pour un humain d'être aléatoire ?<br>- Si mais…  
>- Ah moins que ce soit parce que je suis un monstre ? »<p>

J'ouvris mes yeux en grand. Mince, voilà qu'il pensait que je le regardais comme une bête maintenant… Sa théorie était complètement idiote, certes au début j'y avais pensé mais quelques jours m'avaient suffit pour comprendre que Kanda était bien plus humain que ceux qui vivaient sur notre ile. C'était ce mauvais caractère, cette moue boudeuse qu'il arborait à temps plein qui m'avait conforté cette idée. A dire vrai, il était bourré de défauts propre à l'être humain.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Affirmai-je  
>- C'est le fond de ta pensée ?<br>- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un enfant immature et capricieux.  
>- Un gamin ?<br>-Parfaitement ! Tu n'as absolument rien de divin ou de démoniaque, en faite tu es juste un gros gamin qui croit que tout lui est du car il à une belle petite gueule. Ta mère ne t'a pas assez fessé quand tu étais enfant ! »

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de la gorgone, je perçu à sa voix qu'il avait reprit du moral et je ne m'en sentais que mieux. Un Kanda triste est vraiment démoralisant, pire encore que sous sa tyrannie habituelle.

« Si c'est toi… » Commença Kanda

Le poids au dessus de moi s'intensifia avec, un retour du genou plutôt traitre. Il embrassa mes cheveux avant de se diriger vers la main qu'il retenait toujours prisonnière, puis, y déposa un baiser.

« Je veux bien être punis comme il se doit.  
>-Qu… QUOI ? Hurlais-je mort de honte.<br>- Je ne suis pas contre ce genre de racler…  
>- Mais… Mais ça ne va pas de dire ça comme ça !<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- C'est affreusement gênant ! Et surtout…»<p>

Avant que je ne puisse finir de répondre, il me retourna soudainement. Je me retrouvais alors dos au matelas et face à lui son visage à trente centimètres du mien semblait me transcender de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'être nu face à lui, comme s'il pouvait pénétrer ma chair d'un seul regard et y découvrir tous mes secrets. C'était affreusement embarrassant, non… La sensation qui en découlait était plutôt de l'ordre de la soumission, j'étais complètement dominé par l'aura qu'il dégageait en cet instant. Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quelle chose, ma bouche serait restée close à toute négation.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas le genre à me laisser dominer, ajouta t'il. Quand je te dis qu'une correction ne me dérangerait pas, c'est parce qu'elle serait de ta part.»

Impossible de répondre, ma voix était bloquée.

« Evidemment, une tierce personne n'oserait ne serait-ce que le penser… Il serait six pieds sous terre… »

Ma respiration, les battements de mon cœur, tout se liguait contre moi pour m'empêcher de réfléchir.

« Mais si c'est toi, si c'est toi qui me le demande alors le gamin que je suis le ferait avec plaisir et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Même le sang qui circulait en moi se retrouvait tellement bloqué que mes joues ne s'empourpraient pas.

« Parce que quand je pense à faire ce genre de chose avec toi, je n'y ressens que du plaisir. »

Du plaisir ?

« Je voudrais que tu sois aussi capricieux que moi, que tu t'énerves quand nous ne sommes pas d'accords, que tu me mordes violemment, que tu me griffes le dos de tes ongles. »

En pensant à moi ?

« Je voudrais qu'une passion dévorante t'habite quand tu croises mon regard, qu'un élan plein de perversion s'insinue en toi et te rende plus salace qu'un groupe d'incube réunit. »

Juste moi ?

« Parce que si je suis aussi retord, si je suis aussi infantile, aléatoire dans mon discours… C'est de ta faute. »

Ma faute ?

« Tu es pire que moi, le plus infect des débauchés. Parce que tu me grises, juste en ouvrant tes lèvres. »

Kanda entrouvrit sa bouche et se rapprocha de mon visage.

« Le vrai gamin dans l'histoire c'est toi. Tu n'arrives même pas à comprendre que je ne fais que répondre à tes provocations. Ne viens pas te plaindre si je te viole ensuite. »

Ses mains plaquées de chaque côté de ma tête depuis le début de sa tirade, serrèrent le drap d'une vigueur peu commune.

« Et ne compte pas sur moi pour être prêteur, les enfants sont égoïstes et ils ne partagent pas ce qu'ils considèrent être à eux. »

Les yeux de Kanda se plissèrent, comment pouvais-je le savoir malgré le bandeau ? Aucune idée, je le savais c'est tout.

« Maintenant je vais te faire l'amour, je le ferais de la manière la plus agréable possible. Sauf si tu aimes avoir mal, c'est comme tu le désires. Mais je vais te faire l'amour, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu n'es pas d'accord alors tu devras me tuer car je n'accepterai aucun échec de mon vivant. Je vais te faire l'amour, j'en ai envie, terriblement envie. Donc je vais ouvrir tes cuisses et m'insinuer en toi, je veux que tu sentes mon poids comprimer ton corps, que tu supportes une respiration erratique et les écumes qui en découlent. Je veux que tu éprouves la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec moi, que tu endures la douleur pour qu'elle ne devienne que plaisir. Je veux que tu cèdes aux cris et aux larmes, que ta gorge n'en puisse plus de parler. Je veux que tes joues explosent de bonheur, que le reste de ta peau y concède également. Je veux que chaque parcelle de ton âme s'attache à la mienne et ce à jamais. Et si possible je veux tu me désires dès maintenant. Soulève ton tissu et écarte ces jambes de toi-même, je serais déjà au paroxysme du plaisir. »

Kanda ferma ses lèvres et déposa un baiser chaste sur mon front. Quelque chose se débloqua en moi, je pressais mes cuisses aussitôt tandis que mes paupières se fermèrent, accompagnés d'un froncement de sourcil.

« Je suis désolé… Murmurais-je.  
>- Ce n'est pas réciproque c'est ça ? Alors tues-moi… Non… Laisse-moi te faire l'amour et ensuite tues-moi<br>- Non, je ne voulais pas parler de ça.  
>- De quoi voulais-tu parler alors ?<br>- De… »

Je détournais la tête, mon sang circulait un peu mieux et me faisait prendre un petit teint rose. Je glissais ma main sur mon bas et serrait mes jambes d'avantages. Kanda curieux, repoussa doucement ma main et souleva le tissu. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour remarquer et que l'info passe rapidement à son cerveau.

« Et bien, il semble que je te fasse plus d'effet que je ne le croyais… Dit-il d'un petit sourire.  
>- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonnais-je en m'empourprant d'avantage.<br>- Si tu te mets à jouir juste pour ça, je suis encore plus intrigué de passer un moment plus intime avec toi…  
>- C'est parce que tu passes ton temps à me tripoter ! M'exclamais-je. Du coup avec tout le programme que tu m'as fait, j'ai eu peu de mal à m'imaginer toutes ces obscénités !<br>- Il n'y a rien de vulgaire dans ce que j'ai dis…  
>- Bah voyons… »<p>

De sa main valide, Kanda attrapa mon menton et me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il humecta ma bouche de la sienne, happant la lèvre inférieure d'un tendre suçon. Le gorgone lécha la commissure droite avant de forcer le passage, ouverture que j'acceptai. Sa langue vint caresser avidement mon palais, jouant de temps en tant avec sa jumelle lorsqu'elle ne cherchait pas d'autres zones sensibles. Finalement, il me laissa respirer.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ne confond pas un besoin primaire à de l'effluve sentimentale.  
>- Parce que la dernière fois ce n'était pas juste un appétit ?<br>- Il ya des jours où j'ai envie de rapport purement bestiaux et d'autres où j'ai simplement envie de toi.  
>- Parce que ce n'est pas la même chose ? Dis-je ironique.<br>- Moyashi…  
>- C'est ALLEN ! Pestais-je, énervé.<br>- Apparemment tu ne saisis pas la nuance  
>- Non en effet je ne comprends pas du tout.<br>- Je vais essayer d'être le plus limpide alors.  
>- Vas-y, ne te gêne pas. »<p>

Kanda soupira longuement avant de prendre une grande inspiration :

« Parfois j'ai envie de pénétrer ton corps, parfois j'ai envie de pénétrer ton cœur. Est-ce que tu la vois cette différence? »

Mon corps ? Mon cœur ?

« Ne…Comme si là maintenant tu ne voulais que mon cœur ! Arrête de m'embrouiller ! Dans tous les cas tu veux juste te soulager !  
>- Oui c'est vrai. »<p>

Il attrapa mon second poignet et se colla plus encore contre moi.

« Dans les deux cas je veux ton corps et alors ? L'amour platonique ce n'est pas pour moi ! J'ai besoin de me sentir à l'intérieur de toi, pas toi ? Tu accepterais de rester ainsi toute ta vie ? Quand tu as envie de quelqu'un tu veux la toucher ! L'embrasser ! Tu veux qu'il soit tout à toi ! Moi c'est ce que je désire !  
>-Kanda…<br>-Tu ne me désires pas n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu as joui tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu rougis sans arrêt ? J'entends les battements de ton cœur à un mètre tellement il tambourine dans ta poitrine !  
>-Kanda…<br>-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il presque en hurlant.  
>- En clair tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes c'est ça ? »<p>

Le gorgone se tut subitement, il resta silencieusement quelques secondes avant de me relâcher violemment contre le lit.

« T'es vraiment qu'un abruti »

Je me redressais rapidement, Kanda avait déjà passé le pas de la porte et la claqua aussitôt. Le son de ses pas s'éloigna pendant qu'il suivait le couloir.

Baissant la tête, abattu, je glissais mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Cette bouche qu'il avait embrassée plus tôt, avec cette langue douce et humide à la fois… Sa salive devait sûrement emplir mon palais à l'heure actuelle, oui la sienne. Un baiser suave et chaud qu'il m'avait donné, rien à voir avec les taquineries dont il avait l'habitude. Cette fois-ci il y avait de la franchise et beaucoup de sentiment, pas de malice, pas de vulgarité… Juste la maladresse de Kanda.

Je laissais un faible sourire se répandre sur mon visage. Promis, si je survivais à la course, je les lui dirais, ces deux mots… Puisqu'il a besoin qu'on fasse le premier pas pour lui.

* * *

><p>« Tiens tiens… Si ce n'est pas cette très chère Méduse. »<p>

Le gorgone tourna subtilement la tête à l'entente de son nom. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait une personne familière, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de rencontrer.

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune adulte d'une vingtaine d'année, deux iris jaunes le toisaient du regard tandis qu'il ramenait ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Quelques mèches ondulées glissèrent malgré tout sur le côté gauche de son visage, redessinant une peau parfaitement halé. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux qui n'était pas au goût de la gorgone, pourtant celui-ci préféra taire ce sentiment.

« Que fais-tu ici Ganymède ?  
>- Ganymède ? C'est étrange de t'entendre ainsi me désigner…<br>- N'est-ce pas de cette manière que tout le monde te nomme ?  
>- C'est mon nom de scène en effet, mais toi… Tu peux m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. Après tout, nous étions plutôt intimes dans le temps.<br>-C'est du passé en effet »

Après ces mots, Kanda virevolta et s'avança vers la sortie. C'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui lui attrapa le bras et le ramena vers lui, le gorgone vacilla et se retint tant bien que mal de basculer.

« On peut savoir ce que tu me veux à la fin ?  
>- Tu es bien froid mon tendre, moi qui me faisait une joie de discuter un peu avec toi… Cela fait des siècles qu'on ne s'était pas vu !<br>-J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de converser avec toi. Trancha-t-il pour couper le dialogue.  
>- Oh ? Un besoin pressant ?<br>- Exactement »

Kanda repoussa vivement Ganymède et reprit le contrôle de son bras. Celui-ci s'esclaffa devant la réaction de l'autre, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il reluqua de long en large son homologue, jugeant silencieusement ses actes.

« Et bien ça alors ! Siffla le garçon à la peau mate.  
>-Qui y a-t-il encore ?<br>- C'est la première fois qu'une personne refuse mes avances !  
>- Vraiment ? Pauvre chéri… Il faut un début à tout ! »<p>

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, apparemment le refus n'était pas une habitude qu'il voulait prendre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris…  
>- Au lieu de me prendre la tête, tu ne pourrais pas retourner près de ton maitre ? »<p>

Le gorgone épousseta sa chlamyde puis tenta de reprendre son chemin… Une nouvelle fois arrêté par Ganymède qui pour éviter toute fuite, enlaça la taille du métis.

« Il y eu un petit souci en haut, à présent je n'ai plus vraiment de maitre… C'est pourquoi lorsque j'ai appris que tu séjournais ici, je me suis empressé de venir te voir. Je me suis dit… Qu'on aurait pu reprendre où nous en étions la dernière fois.  
>- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.<br>- Le plus beau des mortels te propose une nuit idyllique et tu refuses ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé à ma douce gorgone ? Celle qui était si tendre avec moi ?  
>- Elle a changé, elle s'est rangée. »<p>

Les mains de Ganymède glissèrent sous son bas, descendant lentement sur l'aine du jeune homme.

« Rangée ? Tu as un nouvel amant ? Comme c'est charmant…  
>- Ce n'est pas mon amant. Coupa Kanda qui retenait une colère sourde.<br>-Oh ce n'est pas réciproque ? Ma pauvre créature… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas d'humeur. Mais tu connais aussi bien que moi le meilleur moyen de vaincre le chagrin. »

De ses doigts, il vint faire des va-et-vient entre ses cuisses, griffant la peau par endroit.

« Tu as dix secondes pour me lâcher avant de devenir eunuque.  
>- Il ne m'en faudra que cinq pour que tu cèdes à mes envies… »<p>

Ganymède mordit à sang son oreille, celui-ci lécha avec délice le liquide salvateur qui s'était déposé sur ses lèvres rougeâtre à présent.

« C'est le petit blandin ton protégé ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon… Mais franchement ma colombe, tu es à un niveau bien plus élevé. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un petit mortel.  
>- Tu m'écœures…<br>- Menteur ! Tu es déjà tout dur.  
>- Je l'étais déjà avant que tu n'arrives. »<p>

Le garçon à la peau mate broya l'épaule de ses dents, laissant sur son passage une belle marque facilement visible aux yeux de tous.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas encore fait avec lui ? Vraiment… Tu me déçois.  
>- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, tu n'en fais plus partie.<br>- Si tu as tant que ça peur qu'il t'en veuille de prendre du bon temps avec moi… Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter, je me ferais une joie de le déflorer. Pour te laisser languir de cette façon il doit avoir quelques trésors à cacher non ? Passer une nuit en sa compagnie pourrait être divertissant, je lui susurrerai les mêmes mots qu'à notre rencontre… Je me demande si lui aussi aime gémir quand on est brutal…

Kanda offrit un coup de coude dans le ventre de son interlocuteur puis se retourna vers lui. Mais alors qu'il tentait de le frapper au visage, il fut attrapé par le col et jeté contre le mur. Le gorgone se retrouva alors les poignets liés par de puissantes mains tandis qu'un corps chaud et suave se collait à lui. Ganymède lécha alors la joue rouge de colère de son ex-partenaire avant de venir lui sucer sa bouche.

« Et dire qu'avant tu te serais mis a genoux pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de plaisir… Tu poussais toujours de mignons petits cris… C'était difficile pour toi de te retenir pas vrai ? »

L'agresseur piégea d'une seule main les bras de Kanda. La seconde, libre, retournait sous le vêtement de la victime qui malgré toute sa force, n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il retint un soupir.

« Mais je dois admettre que ce changement est tout aussi intéressant, finalement c'est bien plus amusant de te voir te débattre un peu avant de t'avouer vaincu. D'ailleurs tu es devenu bien plus costaud, si je n'y avais pas mis toute ma force du premier coup… Je serais surement en mauvaise position non ?

Ganymède pressa l'une des jambes du gorgone, l'écartant par la même occasion.

« Tes cuisses sont toujours aussi chaudes, ça m'avait manqué…  
>- Tu comptes t'amuser encore longtemps ? Finit-il par demander.<br>- Je te relâcherais une fois que j'aurai fini.  
>- Vraiment ? Tu comptes faire ça ici ? Alors que n'importe qui pourrait passer dans cette pièce ?<br>- Bien sûr, personne ne viendra déranger le grand Ganymède… Et surtout pas pour la monstrueuse gorgone. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que sous ces airs de bêtes que l'on te donne… Il n'y a pas meilleur étalon que toi. Je sais ce que tu vaux moi, c'est pour ça que je te trouve si délicieux. »

Les lèvres de Kanda se crispèrent sous l'intrusion de l'attaquant, son opposant n'était pas connu pour prendre soin des partenaires qu'il avait. La douleur qui s'éveilla en lui, le lui rappela parfaitement.

« Tu sais, j'avais vraiment envie qu'on passe un bon moment ensemble… Alors si tu y mets du tien, que tu m'écoutes bien gentiment… Je ferais en sorte que Pélops n'abime pas trop ton bien aimé. »

A l'entente de ce nom, les sens de Kanda s'aiguisèrent : Il connaissait Pélops ? De nom c'était évident, entre échanson ils avaient même dû se croiser mais… Ganymède était capable de contrôler d'une manière où d'une autre ce dompteur de char ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à cela.

« Alors comme ça je ne suis pas le seul à avoir apporté mon champion ? Demanda Kanda impassible.  
>- Oui… J'ai rencontré Pélops à un banquet, entre amant de dieux on s'est vite compris. Dans un sens si tu avais accepté pour Aphrodite cela ferait de nous des frères de cœur non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il me suffit juste de lui demander d'être doux avec ton agneau et il… Pourrait même le laisser gagner.<br>- Et je suppose que tu va demander une vie de servitude en échange ?  
>- Tu me connais, j'aime me diversifier. Une savoureuse nuit avec toi, totalement soumis me conviendra.<br>- En l'honneur du bon vieux temps hein ? Esquissa Kanda d'un mauvais sourire.  
>- Exactement. »<p>

Ganymède retira ses doigts et les apporta à sa bouche, qu'il caressa avidement de sa langue.

« Kanda ? »

Le corps du gorgone se pétrifia en entendant ce son familier, il tourna la tête difficilement. Même avec son bandeau on pouvait sentir la peur s'emparer de lui : Oui je venais de voir la scène.

« Oh ! Tu es le fameux Allen c'est ça ? Enchanté ! »

Cet homme…

« Je me présente : Ganymède, enfin c'est le nom qu'on me donne. Mes parents eux, m'avaient appelé Tyki, un prénom plus joli tu ne crois pas ? Tu peux m'appeler comme ça ! »

Kanda il…

« Finalement Yu, tu avais raison, il est vraiment mignon de près ! Tu ne veux assurément pas me le prêter ? Promis je ne te l'abimerais pas.  
>- Ne m'appelle pas Yu et il ne m'appartient pas.<br>-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je peux le prendre alors ? »

Cet homme était entrain d'harceler Kanda… Et lui il…

« Dis moi Allen, ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux ? Yu n'est surement pas très performant, il est plutôt du genre à se faire dominé plutôt que l'inverse… Du coup il ne fera jamais le premier pas. Mais si tu veux je peux te montrer comment faire ! Ca te dit ?  
>- Kanda… »<p>

L'ainsi nommé ne bougea pas du mur malgré le fait que Ganymède l'avait relâché. Il avait tout juste redescendu ses bras et restait ainsi silencieux.

« Kanda… Répétais-je  
>- Quoi ? Finit-il par me dire.<br>- Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ?  
>- Pas grand-chose… Lança-t-il de sa voix railleuse.<br>- Arrête de mentir ! »

Il tourna la tête dans la direction opposé à moi, ne prenant pas la peine d'ajouter autre chose. Mon cœur serré depuis plusieurs minutes, fut entouré d'une colère noire qui commençait à envelopper tout mon être.

« Allons Allen ne t'énerves pas, je taquinais juste Yu. Ne soit pas jaloux.  
>- Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi ! Dégage ! M'écriais-je en regardant Ganymède dans les yeux. Je t'ai posé une question Kanda ! »<p>

Le gorgone poussa un long soupir et partit vers les dortoirs, en passant juste à côté de moi.

« Kanda ! Hurlais-je en vain.  
>- Bon… Puisque la jolie Méduse semble être indisposée, ça te dit une petite nuit en tête à tête ?»<p>

Mon visage rencontra le sien et le toisa de l'ambiance la plus sombre que je n'aurai moi-même jusqu'alors jamais imaginé, c'est sèchement que je lui rétorquais.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de le toucher où même les dieux ne pourront pas te protéger. On se retrouvera dans la course plus tard, d'ici là tient toi loin de lui. »

Sans attendre de réponse je tournais les talons et courait après le gorgone, tout ce que j'entendu fut un « quel brave petit homme » à peine inaudible.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver Kanda qui, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se cacher sur le lit. Au moins il n'avait pas réellement disparu, c'était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Je fermais la porte derrière moi, tourné face au mur il restait là, le bras en guise d'oreiller.

« Kanda… Commençais-je  
>- Ne me le demande pas. Coupa-t-il<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Ne me demande pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>- J'étais jeune, perdu, je faisais n'importe quoi du moment qu'on me remarque. Je ne veux pas en parler.<br>- Et c'est une raison pour te laisser ainsi faire ? M'emportais-je furieux.  
>- Ca te dérange qu'il m'ait tripoté ?<br>- Non mais attend ! Hurlais-je. Tu me fais toute une scène pour que je couche avec toi puis tu te laisses carrément faire par un autre ! Ou est passé le Kanda froid, impassible et qui n'a peur de personne ?  
>- A cette époque il n'existait pas. »<p>

Je me tus un moment, la dernière phrase de Kanda avait été prononcé avec une telle douleur que celle-ci m'avait imprégné aussi. Je me mis à frotter mon visage énergiquement avec mes mains pour me réveiller puis, m'avançais vers lui. Une fois assis sur le lit, mes doigts vinrent s'échouer sur la joue de Kanda. Après quelques caresses, il attrapa doucement ma main et la serra fort contre son visage.

« Kanda… Tu me fais peur là.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fatigué. J'irai mieux après avoir dormi.<br>- D'accord… Acceptais-je malgré moi. Kanda ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Pourquoi il t'appelait Yu ?  
>- Kanda c'est mon nom de famille, mon prénom en réalité c'est Yu »<p>

La bouche grande ouverte et complètement choqué par cette révélation, je retirais ma mains de son visage et lui assenait sur la tête un bon coup de poing. Il hurla de douleur, tentant de l'atténuer en couvrant la blessure de ses bras.

« Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?  
>- Comment oses-tu m'obliger à t'appeler Kanda alors que c'est uniquement ton nom ?<br>- Tu me frappes juste pour ça ? S'égosilla le métis qui c'était assis sur le lit lui aussi, face à moi.  
>- Evidement ! Tu te rends compte que je ne connaissais même pas ton prénom !<br>- On s'en fout de ça, ce n'est pas ça qui importe »

Je tentais de le frapper une nouvelle fois malheureusement, celle-ci, il l'avait vu venir et je me retrouvais dos au matelas pour une seconde discussion sur l'oreiller. Il s'allongea sur mon ventre, enfermant mes doigts d'une poigne vigoureuse.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répliqué comme ça avec lui !  
>- Vous n'avez pas la même force.<br>- Alors tu te laisses faire uniquement parce qu'il est plus puissant ? Espèce de lâche !  
>-On peut en dire pareil de toi, tu ne te défends pas de toutes tes forces quand je te prends de cette manière… Répondit Kanda, taquin.<br>- C'est totalement différent ! Réfutais-je.  
>- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?<br>- Parce que ça ne me dégoute pas quand tu me touches ! »

'Yu' recula un peu, ses doigts qui étaient entrelacés si fortement dans ma main, se décontractèrent. Le visage de Kanda lui-même s'adoucit et prit une teinte légèrement rosée.

« Ca te plaisait quand il mettait ses mains dans ta chlamyde ? Vraiment ?  
>-Non.<br>- Ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu mettrais six pieds sous terre quelqu'un qui penserait ne serait-ce qu'à te faire ce genre de chose ?  
>- En effet.<br>-Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

Mes yeux se brouillèrent… Non, je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que cela m'affectait autant. Il allait encore se moquer ou trouver un moyen de tirer ça à son avantage, il finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot même quand il avait tord.

« Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me questionner sur ce qui c'était passé entre nous.  
>- Mais… »<p>

Le métis vint embrasser mon front puis encercla de ses mains ma nuque, me forçant à poser ma tête contre la sienne.

« Et puis c'est de ta faute si je me suis laissé faire ainsi… Chuchota Kanda  
>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !<br>- C'est la vérité, la raison pour laquelle j'ai baissé ma garde c'est parce que j'étais encore tout émoustillé par notre discussion. »

Je le repoussais mort de honte devant ses accusations, c'était lui qui venait me faire du rentre dedans ! Lui qui s'était mit tout seul dans l'embarras… Et maintenant il allait rejeter la faute sur moi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?  
>- Tu en as d'autres des questions stupides ? Rétorqua-t-il en évitant mes interrogations.<br>- Des tonnes mais d'abords répond à celle là !  
>- Bon si ça peut te faire plaisir »<p>

Il s'avança vers moi et m'offrit un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, Kanda se dirigea ensuite vers mon oreille et chuchota :

« Ikasete kure »

Je l'observais, interdit. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Excuse moi, commençais-je. Mais tu pourrais répéter s'il te plait?  
>- Dans ma langue maternelle, ça se traduirait par 'laisse moi jouir'. Expliqua Kanda, imperturbable.<br>- Que… Mais tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi oui ? »

Retour sur le dos, pour la troisième fois dans ces couvertures de plus en plus dérangées. Il confondait avec l'expression dos au mur, enfin c'était mon avis…

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.  
>- Tu parles, tu va encore me ploter et quand il s'agira de faire des choses sérieuses tu va trouver un prétexte pour sortir de la chambre comme tout à l'heure !<br>- C'est ce que tu as pensé ? Que je fuyais ?  
>- Exactement, vouloir coucher avec moi tu sais le dire… Mieux que tout le monde même mais dès qu'il s'agit de sentiment tu te défiles. Enfin ta tirade de tout à l'heure, m'a tout de même surpris.<br>- Elle t'a fait plaisir ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que je gagne à te répondre ? »<p>

Le métis sourit et pinça sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents. Ses mains passèrent lentement sur ma poitrine, jouant à dessiner de petits cercles sur ma peau. Mon épiderme se réveilla et commença à frissonner. Il agrippa mes hanches et s'installa plus confortablement entre mes cuisses.

« Excuse-moi »

Mon cœur rata un battement, je rêvais ou bien Kanda venait de demander pardon ? Et avec le mot approprié ? Sans passer par un chemin tortueux et impossible à retranscrire ?

« Qu'avez-vous fait à mon Kanda ?  
>- Ah ah ha… Très drôle »<p>

Il donna un coup de bassin entre mes jambes, surpris je poussais un cri. Hurlement compris entre un sentiment d'étonnement et de plaisir inavoué. Le gorgone releva un de mes mollets et le baisa, laissant sa langue peindre des suçons rouge passion.

« Tu ferais mieux de penser à ce qu'on va faire à un certain moyashi…  
>- Je m'en moque, je m'appelle Allen.<br>- Oui, mais tu es MON moyashi.  
>- Je croyais que je n'appartenais à personne ? »<p>

Le visage de Yu s'illumina plein de malice, son sourire sadique reprenant le dessus sur sa gentillesse passagère.

« Pour l'instant moyashi… Pour l'instant. »

Il défit mon bas rapidement, le faisant glisser sur ses doigts avant de l'envoyer atterrir au bout du lit pour éviter une quelconque fuite. Puis, caressa ce membre plus ou moins endoloris totalement découvert.

« Tout à l'heure tu as été un vilain garçon, je ne t'ai pas punis car c'était la première fois mais si ça se renouvelle… Je ne serais pas aussi compatissant.  
>- De quoi tu parles ? Questionnais-je.<br>- Si je te revois jouir sans ma permission, tu auras affaire à moi. Maintenant ouvre un peu plus tes jambes, j'ai du travail qui m'attend»

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide s'empara de moi, ce n'était pas désagréable… Au contraire. On aurait cru qu'une seconde bouche était née en moi, plus sensible, plus dure à manier mais terriblement enivrante. Le baiser se transforma en long va-et-vient, les coups étaient rapides, pleins de pression et toutes ces secousses saccadées entre mes reins émigraient vers le reste de mon corps. La respiration erratique qui m'avait quitté sous peu reprit de plus belle et les tremblements qui s'opéraient étaient bien plus violents. Au bout de deux-trois minutes qui me paraissaient des heures, je ne pouvais plus empêcher mon corps de se cambrer.

Alors que je croyais être presque arrivé à terme, Kanda s'arrêta d'un coup. C'est donc sous des protestations on ne peut plus clair, indiquant la frustration qu'il venait d'occasionner, que je le vis enlever ses vêtements. Je n'étais pas le seul sur le point d'exploser.

« Ouvre la bouche. Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
>-Quuoi ? »<p>

Erreur fatal, le fait de vouloir répondre lui donna la fameuse ouverture. Je compris alors la sensation qu'il avait du avoir dans sa bouche précédemment, mes pommettes rosirent à cette idée. Sa main gauche s'enfonça sans douleur dans mes cheveux, agrippant la chevelure pour mieux positionner ma tête. La seconde elle, cajolait ma joue amoureusement comme pour me rassurer.

« N'ai pas peur, ça ne fait pas mal. »

Je fermais les yeux et, malgré un embarra plus que visible, m'exécutais. J'entendais les soupirs de Yu qui suivait chaque fois que je pressais considérablement ma bouche sur ce long bout de peau dont il m'avait donné la charge. Sentir Kanda se laisser aller de cette manière, de voir son corps ressentir les mêmes sensations que moi… Me grisa plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

Lorsqu'il se déversa enfin, je le repoussais vivement sur le matelas. Il se laissa faire surpris, encore sur le coup. Une fois au dessus de lui, j'écartais alors ses cuisses et plaquait mon bassin brulant d'une fièvre intarissable. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, marchant par automatisme tandis que mon cerveau soutenait toutes ses forces dans une seule manœuvre : se retenir.

« Moya… » Débuta Kanda qui devait surement regarder mon corps tremblant d'excitation.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas, tout du moins ses mots n'arrivaient pas à me perturber. Après quelques respirations, je rentrais de tout mon long en lui. Sa gorge ne put retenir un gémissement qui se percuta en écho dans toute la pièce. Je ressortais un peu puis réitérait la rentrée, la pression que Yu m'octroyait était au comble du plaisir. Et cette poussée si vigoureuse, retentissait encore et encore dans mes oreilles à chaque va-et-vient que je m'accordais dans son corps. Je voyais ses muscles se contracter lorsque j'étais au bout, sa bouche s'entrouvrir quand je sortais presque. Les doigts de ses quatre membres s'arquaient sous toutes ses secousses agrippant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient le tissu de la couverture. Mais, cela ne pouvait calmer les sensations qui déferlaient en lui. Ses gémissements accompagnaient le grincement du lit qui débordait déjà de nos plaisirs à deux.

La sueur embaumait sa peau plus douce que d'habitude, ajoutant à cela une odeur d'appartenance à moi seul. Qu'importe combien de personne avait pu passer avant, je ressentais à travers ce dialogue qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi étroit. Je voulais qu'il se resserre encore plus, jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec moi. Cette pensée me fit gémir de plaisir et accentua la rapidité avec laquelle je venais en lui, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour le rejoindre à mon tour.

Je sortais doucement, trempé et épuisé par toutes ces émotions éprouvées. La joue droite de Yu collait le lit, je pouvais entendre son souffle aller et venir sur ses lèvres. Sa poitrine tout aussi rapide, montait et redescendait dans un rythme effréné… Tremblant encore par moment. Ses cuisses baignaient dans cette semence qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, glissant comme de fine rivière et venait arroser la couverture. Eclaboussant en amont une partie de son ventre situé sous le nombril, après coup je pus remarquer qu'une partie avait aussi prit domaine sur moi, dispersée en fine gouttelettes sur la face avant…

Je restais ainsi silencieusement, le regardant reprendre son souffle pendant que je faisais de même. Il déplia totalement ses jambes tandis qu'il relâchait le drap. Pour la première fois de ma vie, Kanda semblait totalement exposé, il paraissait avoir complètement baissé sa garde, être totalement démuni face à moi. J'eu envie de l'embrasser, de violer cette bouche qui m'avait tant attaquée. Je voulais faire de même, lui faire ressentir tout ce que j'avais perçu et découvrir tout ce qu'il avait connu. Mais mon corps n'arrivait plus à suivre et je tombais à côté de lui, impuissant.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas « éjecter quoi que ce soit sans mon autorisation ». Railla-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.  
>- Oh pardon, je croyais que ton 'wahh' voulait dire que je pouvais. Il faut croire que je me suis fourvoyé. Lançais-je cynique et ravi de voir qu'il avait retrouvé son caractère bien trempé. Au sens figuré pour sûr. »<p>

Le gorgone se tourna vers moi, s'allongeant ainsi sur le côté. Il me fixa un instant sans bruit avec, cette expression impassible si envoutante. Puis, il glissa son bras droit vers moi, où sa main replaça une mèche qui barrait une partie de ma vision.

« Fais ton malin, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui gémira.  
>- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte. »<p>

Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire il pesta et commença à bougonner dans sa barbe. Je le regardais s'empourprer en silence avec, sa main que je m'étais accaparer et dont j'offrais plusieurs baisers.

« Moi aussi je veux être à toi.  
>- Roh la ferme. »<p>

Toujours contre mes lèvres, je glissais ses longs doigts si fins sur ma joue et la câlinais. Il me répondit en chatouillant l'arrière de mon oreille puis pressa mon lobe pour me taquiner.

« Tu es déjà à moi. »

* * *

><p>« On va crever….<br>- Parle pour toi, les gorgones sont censées être immortelles.  
>-Merci… J'adore ta façon de me rassurer.<br>- Et encore, tu verras ce soir m'a façon d'assurer.  
>-Si je suis encore vivant… »<p>

Sur ces mots, je sentis une soudaine douleur envahir mon postérieur… Oui Kanda venait de me gifler les fesses, avec un beau claquement bien sonore. Je rougissais mort de honte, ça… Il me le paierait, d'une manière ou d'une autre je me vengerai de ce geste indécent. Les autres concurrents nous regardèrent, un sifflement se fit entendre et je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner pour imaginer _**ce pervers**_ se moquer de moi. Echanson ou pas, ce Tyki allait être le premier sur la liste noire que je me confectionnais. Ma sentence serait terrible, je lui ferais mordre la poussière sur le terrain dans quelques minutes.

Enfin c'est ce que j'aurai aimé vous dire, vous décrire. J'aurai adoré vous narrer la manière dont je serais sortis victorieux de ce combat de char contre le plus grand maitre de la Grèce antique, oui vraiment. Seulement pour ça il aurait fallu au minimum que je finisse la course en un seul morceau.

Je n'ai même pas tenu 40 secondes.

Premier coup de char : j'ai décollé du plancher, mes mains ont glissé, mon corps dans sa chute l'a accompagné, Kanda indifférent ne m'a même pas rattrapé. Dans le vide j'ai basculé, sur le sol je me suis effondré et dans les pommes je suis tombé. Bref en résumé : la course avait à peine débuté que j'étais disqualifié. Les concurrents ont eu tout de même la bonté de ne pas m'écraser de leur fierté.

« Pitoyable»

C'est une serviette contre mon nez, celle-ci plaqué aussi par ma main que je lui répondais d'un regard noir. Ce soir il allait dormir par terre, le froid lui rafraichirait les idées. Le gorgone était assit sur la table avec, un sourire de vainqueur. Apparemment voir son compagnon de chambre perdre son sang ne l'affectait aucunement, au contraire il semblait que ses pulsions de sadique se réveillaient dangereusement.

« Dans le pays natale de ma mère, des hommes se sont suicidés par honte pour moins que ça.  
>-Bah heureusement que tu vis ici alors. »<p>

Il ouvrit la bouche vexé, tant mieux... Ca le calmerait peut-être un peu.

« Avant de me parler sur ce ton moyashi… Tu ferais mieux de demander les résultats non ? »

Je déglutis en entendant cette déclaration… Il n'avait pas tord. Mon regard se posa sur le sol,

« Je suppose qu'on a perdu ?  
>-Pire… »<p>

Je relevais la tête apeuré, que pouvait-il donc y avoir de pire que d'avoir perdu l'unique chance de retrouver ma mère ?

« J'ai gagné »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, que venait il de dire ?

« Pardon ?  
>- J'ai gagné la course. »<p>

Je sentis mes joues s'humidifier, des larmes tombaient à grosse goutte le long de celles-ci et s'échouaient sur mon torse. Je n'y croyais pas.

« Comment ? Murmurais-je  
>- Ah bah merci ! Tu me fais vachement confiance dis-donc. Bougonna t'il en m'assénant une tape sur le coté gauche de ma tête.<br>-Mais ne me frappe pas ! M'écriais-je en braquant mes bras pour me protéger. C'est juste qu'un char avec des ailes…  
>-Oui enfin des ailes statufiées ça ne vole pas loin. »<p>

Je me tus un instant tentant de faire parvenir l'information à mon cerveau.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as enlevé ton bandeau pour gagner ?  
>- Pourquoi tu es jaloux? Tu aurais voulu plonger dans mes beaux yeux moyashi ?<br>-Non dans autre chose. Répondis-je avec insolence.  
>-Oh… »<p>

Yu s'approcha de moi et attrapa mes genoux, j'étais sur l'une des deux chaises qui composaient avec la table de notre chambre. Ayant mis mes pieds sur le sol et sans les croiser, il fut aisé pour lui de planter tout son poids dans ses bras, impossible donc de bouger mes jambes sans son accord au préalable.

« Fais gaffe moya… La dernière fois tu étais un peu secoué et jaloux donc je t'ai laissé faire, mais ne crois pas que je suis le genre à me tenir en dessous.  
>-Ah bon ? Pourtant Tyki semblait prétendre le contraire, ton corps aussi. Enfin bref, et pour ma mère alors ? »<p>

Yu écarta d'un coup mes genoux et laissa glisser ses mains dans l'intérieur de mes cuisses, frôlant l'intérieur de mon vêtement.

« On se consacrera à ta mère une fois que je me serais occupé de ton cas.  
>-Sérieusement Yu je ne suis pas d'humeur.<br>- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom et puis surtout… Il faut que tu comprennes où est ta place. »

Il m'arracha des mains mon mouchoir et attrapa mon menton avant de me forcer à lui céder l'entrée de ma bouche. Sa langue s'infiltra entre mes dents, taquinant avec vigueur mon palais. Il était… Désarmant. Comment pouvait il dans un baiser être doux et rude à la fois ? Je me sentais tout comme mes lèvres, happé d'un coup, sans possibilité de rejet.

Des doigts fermes m'attrapèrent avec force, une pression telle que je ne pouvais retenir un gémissement. Le son qui s'échappa, pénétra dans sa bouche et redescendit jusqu'à son bras qui, comme une provocation de sa part, resserra un peu plus la prise.

« Encore » murmura-t-il.

Troisième restriction, je recommençais à héler. Kanda semblait adorer ça.

« Continue »

Le va-et-vient recommença, ses ongles redessinant mes courbes dans des frottements effrénés allaient et venait lentement. Je pouvais sentir toute la passion de Yu venir presser mon prépuce à chaque aller-retour, mes bras tentaient en vain de le repousser.

« Donne-moi ça tout de suite »

« Ca » c'était mes mains, mains qu'il ne tarda pas empoigner d'un coup. Il s'assit sur mes genoux un court instant, libérant mon membre quelques secondes pour aller chercher une chose dans ses cheveux : la ficelle qui formait sa queue de cheval. Malgré mes tentatives de fuites et les protestations qui sortaient de ma bouche, je fus ligoté à la chaise avec les bras dans le dos. Il reprit son travail d'un mauvais sourire, celui qui me racontait qu'il venait à peine de commencer. La paume qui avait serré le lien reprit sa place comme convenu entre mes jambes, plus vicieuses que jamais.

« Je pensais te faire un peu de bien avant, mais puisque tu n'as pas été sage tu n'auras pas ton dessert. »

Avant de ne pouvoir émettre une seule réponse, Kanda se saisit de son autre main pour rentrer à l'intérieur de mon corps. Un doigt, long et fin traversa ma chair de tout son long, se laissant guider par une chaleur humide qui le compressait. Cette fois-ci mon cri n'avait rien d'un appel de plaisance, hormis peut-être pour l'intrus qui s'insinuait en moi. Je me cambrais sous la douleur, les sourcils froncés et mes dents, mordant mes lèvres presque à sang.

Puis il se mit à le faire bouger.

Mes jambes, bloquées par celle de Kanda, étaient si écartées que je ne pouvais les replier sur moi. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était me retenir de gémir tandis qu'il agrandissait cette cavité déjà trop petite pour un seul majeur.

« Ca te fait mal ? Imagine ce que j'ai ressentis hier quand tu m'es rentré dedans sans préparation. »

Sans prévenir, il laissa un second doigt rejoindre le premier. Ma gorge ne put retenir qu'à moitié ce nouveau bruit plus aigue encore qui s'échappait de ma poitrine. L'autre main du gorgone continuait de presser cet autre bout bien à vif, impossible de contrer les deux sensations en même temps.

« Déjà dure ? Quel bon élève que voilà… Allez, arrête de te retenir et laisse toi aller.  
>- Jamais ! Répliquai-je sans grande force de volonté»<p>

Kanda renforça sa prise une énième fois, encore une et j'allais exploser au sens propre.

« C'est pour toi que je dis ça, ce serait plus douloureux si tu ne m'aides pas à lisser tout ça »

Il m'expliqua ce « tout ça » voulait signifier en relevant sa chlamyde après avoir libéré mes entrailles de ses doigts. Je la reconnaissais bien, pour l'avoir senti sous ma langue hier. Je me souvenais de son goût aussi, ce drôle de nectar qui avait empli ma bouche et que j'avais du avaler sans ménagement. Je me rappelais aussi de ce désir brulant qui avait germé au creux de mes reins et qui avait poussé mon corps à se jeter sur le sien à le prendre sans même lui demander son avis et jouir de sa possession. Kanda voulait la même chose que moi, que je sois à lui. C'était ce même désir qui prenait acquisition de nos corps et s'alimentait du délice de s'introduire en l'autre.

Devais-je me laisser aller ? Céder à son envie comme il l'avait fait pour moi ?

« Ouvre ta bouche, donne moi un peu de ta salive. » Ordonna-t-il

Je m'exécutais, avec un peu de chance il préférerait se déverser ici. Même si mon envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui avait été si prenante hier et que… Je voulais à mon tour lui donner ce même plaisir, cette position ne me plaisait pas, vraiment pas. Je ne me sentais pas du tout près à faire cela en étant attaché à une chaise et le laisser agir comme il l'entendait.

Ma langue glissa le long de ce petit corps, suçant et pressant du mieux que je pouvais avec mes lèvres. Suivant comme le voulait son plus grand désir : ma salive s'imprégner sur cette peau dure et chaude qui n'allait pas tarder à imploser. Yu soupira de bien être, laissant paraitre sur son visage un large sourire.

« Tu as un talent inné pour ça, il me tarde de voir la suite. Susurra-t-il.

Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent, juste assez pour parfumer l'endroit dont il venait de prendre du plaisir. Je rugissais intérieurement en ayant raté cette tentative. Kanda agrippa mes cheveux et me fit relever la tête vers le plafond. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, me dévisageant tout le corps et, même l'intérieur de mon être.

« Bon garçon, maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Yu me détacha de la chaise sans pour autant délier mes poignets puis m'embarqua jusqu'au lit, me fixant de suite à la rambarde.

« Détache-moi ! » Hurlais-je

J'essais de le frapper de mes jambes sans réussites, il attrapa le drap et m'offrit un second lien pour les chevilles. Il s'installa alors dans le cercle après avoir au préalable ouvert mes cuisses et, d'un geste maitrisé, me dénuda sans aucune pudeur. Kanda resta un moment à me contempler, caressant toutes les parcelles de ma peau qu'il filtrait le long de ses mains. Même avec ses yeux cachés, je pouvais voir le désir qui l'enveloppait, un appétit qu'il avait décidé d'assouvir maintenant.

Le gorgone s'approcha de mes lèvres et y déposa un baiser, embrassade dont je ne partageais pas l'envie. Il n'en tint pas compte et en rajouta une sur la joue puis le front.

« Enlève-moi ces entraves !  
>-Non. Répondit-il tout simplement.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour que tu comprennes… »<p>

Kanda s'approcha de ma joue et lécha goulument ma commissure, son bassin se glissa sans gêne contre mon entre-jambe et donna un petit coup d'avertissement.

« Que quand je te veux, tu dois t'y plier. »

Après avoir callé mon visage juste en face de le sien, agrippant mon menton pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite, il me dit d'une voix forte :

« Regarde-moi »

Pourquoi ? Cela devait être l'expression que je donnais sur mon visage pour qu'il me réponde.

« Je veux graver à jamais l'expression que tu feras lorsque je te pénétrerai, je ne souhaite en perdre aucune miette »

Il souleva légèrement mes fesses et rentra.

D'un trait, d'un seul coup. Retenant fermement mes cuisses entre ses doigts, tremblantes. Un visage impassible qui restait là à me dévisager.

Sa façon à lui de me remercier pour la nuit précédente.

Mon corps se plia sous la douleur, mon âme hurla… Ou était-ce moi ?

Finalement m'attacher n'avait pas été futile, je me serais griffer tellement c'était un supplice.

Lorsque ma gorge n'eut plus de corde vocale, Kanda laissa choir une de mes jambes et cajola ma joue. Une douce et cruelle tendresse dans toute cette souffrance.

« Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il  
>- Kanda… Sort.<br>-Non, il faut aller au bout.  
>- Pitié, sort.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, on reprendra quand tu seras prêt.  
>-Yu… J'ai mal. »<p>

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, elles coulaient le long de mes joues et imprégnaient les draps.

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vais prendre soin de toi.  
>-Parce que tu appelles ça prendre soin ? » M'égosillai-je en me noyant dans mes pleurs.<p>

Il essuya tendrement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux puis, vint caresser mes lèvres de son pouce.

« Je t'avais dit que tu la sentirais passé… Dit-il taquin.  
>-C'est pas drôle ! »<p>

Kanda redressa mes cuisses, la pression mélangée à la douleur reprit de plus belle. Je crus que mon corps allait se casser en deux.

« Arrête ! Hurlai-je.  
>- Dis donc oh, ne me cris pas dessus quand j'essaye de te mettre à l'aise.<br>- Parce que… »

Je me coupais moi-même, plus de douleur. Enfin si, j'avais toujours mal mais… Je pouvais la contenir, du moins tant qu'il ne se remettait pas à bouger.

« Comment ? Demandais-je en hoquetant de surprise  
>-Un grand maitre ne dévoile jamais ses tours… On arrêterait de le vénérer sinon.<br>- Je ne t'ai jamais glorifié. » Lançais-je en bonne pique.

Mécontent, passablement irrité… Yu ne trouva rien de mieux que de me donner un coup de bassin. Ne jamais contrarier un gorgone au sale caractère quand il est en vous, craignez pour votre vie… Ne l'énervez pas.

« Tais-toi esclave. Ordonna-t-il  
>- Comment ça esclave ? Aie ! Mais tu me fais mal !<br>- Silence j'ai dis, si tu as assez d'énergie pour bavasser alors on reprend. Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours envie de toi, moi. »

Lui… Il avait toujours cette manière de dire les choses. Ce style qui lui était propre et il en arrivait à faire rougir le mur blafard de notre chambre. Ces mots d'une grossièreté sans pareil, perlaient de sa bouche exquise et réalisait une vulgarité troublante. Des paroles plus qu'embarrassantes puisque ces obscénités bien que crues, démentait une cruelle tendresse et un amour sans pudeur.

Cela me désarmait… Le métis n'avait honte de rien, si ce n'est de se retenir trop souvent à son goût. Un incube sous les traits d'un ange et, qui venait à peine de débuter son petit jeu de plaisir.

Kanda pinça mes lèvres subtilement, me faisant ouvrir la bouche. Il y introduisit ses doigts et partit caresser ma langue, jouant avec elle une danse effrénée. Cette peau fine qui cajolait mon palais commença un aller-retour exaltée, ma respiration s'accéléra sous la sensation. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mis à sucer cet encombrant provocateur qui était venu s'insinuer dans ma bouche. Evidemment, sous le sourire satisfait du gorgone, il finit par me laisser exhaler tranquillement lorsque mon corps y dégagea un véritable plaisir à presser ses doigts. Le métis les retira lentement pour les lécher à son tour… Dégustant goulument la salive glisser sur sa peau avec, un air plus que provoquant. Yu repartit alors vers ma bouche, violant une nouvelle fois l'entrée de son muscle aguicheur pour m'offrir un baiser. Puis il partit attaquer mes joues. Lapant mes pommettes sur toute la surface que je possédais.

« Il y a tellement de façon d'utiliser cette langue… Mais ce serait dommage de toutes les expérimenter en une fois. Ca me donne l'excuse de te réessayer plus tard.»

Il empoigna mes hanches et recula son bassin, sortant ainsi lentement de moi. Je me cambrai sous la pression la douleur était toujours là, bien vivace lorsqu'il se mettait à bouger. Apparemment Kanda avait décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure… Adieu le gentil dialogue préventif qu'il m'avait raconté plus tôt, égoïste.

Il rentra de nouveau, mes cris l'accompagnèrent sans ménagement tandis que mes poignets, tiraient dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur qui me submergeait.

« Détend toi.  
>- Comment veux tu que je me détende Bakanda ?<br>- C'est ton anxiété qui te fait mal, si tu calmes ton appréhension… La douleur sera bénigne.  
>- Rien à voir avec le stress, c'est simplement ta %ù$£ qui me fait mal, rien d'autre !<br>- Mais c'est qu'il de vient grossier le moyashi…  
>-Je ne suis pas un moyashi ! Aaah»<p>

Yu me fit taire en bougeant une énième fois, moi qui pensais qu'il était déjà au bout… Je me trompais. Mais ce qui valut ce cri, ce n'était pas une douloureuse sensation. C'était l'inverse.

« Trouvé ! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire plein de malice.

Trouvé quoi ? De quoi me parlait-il ? Kanda ressortit un peu puis réitéra la manœuvre, me faisant encore gémir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait espèce de pervers ? Crachais-je.  
>-Moi ? Pas grand-chose, c'était là avant que je rentre…<br>- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Il y a à peine quelques secondes j'avais l'impression d'exploser tellement la douleur était horrible!  
>- Vraiment ? »<p>

Il me regarda d'un air victorieux, je sentais sa libido augmenté de façon exponentielle.

« Donc… Tu n'as plus mal ? Au contraire tu aimes ça, non ? Tu n'as donc plus aucune excuse… »

Mon visage blêmit, se décomposant lorsque je compris la maladresse que je venais de dire… J'étais fichu.

« Non attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! M'écriais-je en tentant de me rattraper.  
>- Laisse tomber ma colombe, je vais t'envoyer sur le mont Olympe de suite. Tu diras bonjour à Aphrodite de ma part… »<p>

Il commença de long va-et-vient en appuyant sur cette découverte à chaque fois, se laissant aller à écouter mes rugissements de plus en plus fort et aigue à chaque voyage. J'avais toujours aussi mal, mais la pression qu'il mettait sur cette chose dont je ne connais le nom… Etait encore plus forte. Mon cerveau n'avait le temps de prévenir sur la douleur, le plaisir la suivait de si peu que je n'avais pas le temps de m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Est-ce donc cela qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir? Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette idée…

Yu soupira, je ne pouvais que comprendre ce qu'il percevait… La pression qu'il devait ressentir, surtout pour une première fois les cris de plaisir, la respiration saccadée, le désir qui monte et endurcie le…

« Et bien… Tu as l'air aux anges, ça a été rapide.  
>- La ferme ! »<p>

Je rougissais, honteux. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le faire remarquer… J'étais bien le premier à savoir ce que mon corps faisait !

« Tu es têtu hein ? Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.  
>-Pardon ?<br>- Je t'ai déjà dit… »

Il me donna un coup de rein.

« Ah ! Laissai-je échappée malgré moi.  
>- Que je ne supporte pas… »<p>

Vint un second, plus violent.

« Quand tu ne me demandes pas… »

Puis un autre.

« L'autorisation ! »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il se déversa en moi et je pus sentir le liquide séminal s'infiltrer dans mes parois endoloris. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange, un fluide chaud et collant qui était venu s'insinuer d'un seul jet à l'intérieur de moi. Une intrusion bien plus commode cependant… Même si, lorsque Kanda se retira complètement, les effluves vinrent ruisseler sur la peau qui formait l'entrée, puis s'échouèrent doucement vers le drap où j'étais allongé. La vue devait être belle puisqu'il ne tarda pas à me faire remarquer :

« On mouille encore les draps à ton âge ?  
>- La ferm… »<p>

Impossible d'en dire plus, mon corps était bien trop épuisé pour une nouvelle altercation avec lui. Je tentais de retrouver du souffle… Entre la violence de cette pénétration, les mouvements érodant et agrandissant la cavité ainsi que ses piques assassines… Tout cela était trop pour moi.

Mes paupières lourdes, remontaient de plus en plus difficilement. Je tentais vainement de me réveiller sans grand succès. Kanda libéra mes jambes du lien qu'il avait lui-même confectionné, malgré toute ma volonté de me venger… Mes pieds ne bougèrent même pas d'un centimètre, la frustration mêlée à la fatigue accumulait cette envie de trouver un repos bienfaiteur.

Mais alors que Morphée ouvrait ses bras pour me proposer cette détente tant attendu, deux mains agrippèrent mes cuisses et remontèrent doucement vers mon entrejambe. Ma peau se plia sous ses doigts puis, fut happer par une bouche aguicheuse. Yu resta un moment ainsi, suçant, mordillant, griffant… Marquant fermement cette partie intérieure de mon corps. Il m'offrit une dernière empreinte sur l'aine avant de me retourner. Je me retrouvais alors sur le ventre, postérieur à l'air. Fesse qu'il ne tarda pas à lécher à son tour et y ajouter de nouvelles traces en la suçotant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je à moitié en dormis et étouffé par l'oreiller.  
>- J'estampille. Répondit-il simplement.<br>- Hein ?  
>-C'est ma signature, je te marque comme on le fait avec les animaux. Ainsi, tout le monde saura que tu m'appartiens.<br>- Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Clamais-je  
>-Ah vraiment ? »<p>

A l'entente de ses mots, Kanda glissa son doigt dans l'orifice quitté peu de temps avant. Baignant ainsi dans sa propre semence. Il le laissa ainsi choir quelques instants puis le ressortit humidifié, de là, il le ramena devant mes yeux. Je fermais mes paupières et détournaient la tête.

« Tu en connais beaucoup qui viennent visiter ton intérieur ?  
>- Tais-toi. Ordonnais-je.<br>- Et qui te font raidir ainsi ? »

Il redescendit sa main vers mon bas-ventre et vint caresser mon urètre du pouce, elle aussi imbibée par le rapport.

« C'est juste une réaction physique !  
>-Petit menteur ! »<p>

Il claqua mes fesses, le bruit résonna fortement dans la pièce. Je m'empourprai d'avantage et tentais de me soustraire à sa prise.

Le gorgone se mit à califourchon, la fuite dut être interrompu.

« Ca ne va pas de me frapper comme ça !  
>- Ne me sermonne pas ma douce jument, ne soit aussi effarouchée pour une petite flatterie.<br>- Effarouché ? Tourne-toi un peu… Que moi aussi je m'occupe de tes fesses !  
>- Allons, laisse les miennes tranquilles. Tu en as fais suffisamment hier, chacun son tour.<br>- Vivement demain alors ! Tu vas te prendre une de ces roustes… »

Yu s'allongea sur mon dos, ses jambes collant les miennes de l'extérieur. Il alla quérir mes mains et les entrelaça de ses doigts. Je pouvais sentir le poids du métis m'enfoncer dans le lit, son corps encore chaud par nos ébats aromatisait le mien de son odeur. Un parfum de lys mélangé à la sueur… Même trempé il gardait un charme fou, cela en devenait insultant pour les autres mortels.

« Crois-moi, avec tout ce que tu as pris… Si demain tu arrives à te lever, alors je m'empalerais moi-même sur toi. Je te le promets. »

Il embrassa la joue, me donnant un petit coup de front amical puis me relâcha. Le gorgone sortit, fit quelques pas je ne sais où dans la pièce puis revint vers moi. Il me posa alors une serviette sur le corps.

« Essuie-toi… Ou tu risques vraiment de ne plus pouvoir marcher demain. »

Je lui répondis dans mon oreiller, réponse qu'il n'entendit surement pas. Kanda partit rejoindre son côté du lit, ne prenant même pas soin de reprendre ses affaires ou de remonter les couvertures sur son corps et fixa le mur de son côté. Silencieusement je me mis à le dévisager, observant de fines gouttelettes de sueur glissait le long de ses omoplates et de ses reins. Elles redessinaient sa peau halée et ses courbes, Yu avait vraiment un corps parfait.

J'attrapais vivement mes draps et me cachait en dessous malgré une future fournaise.

Enfoiré… Pensais-je si fortement.

J'avais encore envie de bander.

* * *

><p>« Maman ! » Hurlais-je à plein poumon en me jetant dans ses bras.<p>

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sous le regard de Yu qui devait surement se dire « calme toi, c'est sa mère… Normal qu'ils s'embrassent ».

Nous prîmes alors le chemin du retour, malgré toutes mes demandes… Kanda ne voulu pas m'expliquer comment il avait réussit à gagner et à récupérer ma mère.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais devant cette salle… Yu allait être fâché mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à ignorer la vérité. N'en ferait il pas de même à ma place ? Evidemment que si, c'est pour cette raison que je rentrais dans la pièce. Celle où se trouvait le fameux œil des Grées.

Peut-être aurais-je du l'écouter… Car la souffrance qui m'assaillit me donna envie de mourir.

* * *

><p>« Comment tu as pu ! M'écriais-je.<br>- Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter abruti de Moyashi !  
>- Abruti ? Parce que c'est moi qui suis en faute peut-être?<br>- Exactement ! Tu aurais suivis mes instructions, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème !  
>-Et je suppose que le problème c'est moi ? Sérieusement Yu, tu aurais accepté aveuglément ?<br>- C'est lâche de parler de vision avec le bandeau que je porte. »

Il se mit à sourire en pensant à sa blague, pour ma part elle semblait tout sauf drôle. Je tentais de contrôler toute cette colère qui déferlait en moi.

« Et comment veux-tu que je me sente ?  
>-Content pour ta mère ? C'était le but non ?<br>- Et toi alors ?  
>-Oh… C'est mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »<p>

Je me ruais sur lui prêt à lui en mettre une, évidemment de si loin… C'était peine perdu d'avoir l'effet de surprise.

« Ah non moyashi, les jeux de ce _**genre**_ se font en tête à tête et au lit.  
>- On est seul et tu es le premier à aimer faire ça ailleurs que sur la couchette…<br>- C'est une avance ? Demanda-t-il en me tirant à lui, plaçant son autre main au creux de mon dos.  
>- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches ! »<p>

Je le repoussais vivement, et montait à l'étage. Ma mère séjournait dans la chambre voisine à la mienne. Je frappais à la porte puis entrais.

« Maman ?  
>- Oui Allen ? »<p>

Elle tourna vers moi, ma mère était assise devant la coiffeuse. Elle me sourit gentiment.

« Tu t'es encore disputer avec Yu ?  
>-Dire que quand je l'appelle par son prénom il me torture, mais toi il a accepté dès la première fois.<br>- Peut-être a-t-il peur que vous soyez trop proche… Il a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi.  
>- S'il tenait vraiment à moi jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! » Clamais-je encore remonté contre lui.<p>

Ma mère se leva et après s'être rapprochée de moi, attrapa doucement mes joues.

« N'aurais-tu pas fais la même chose à sa place ?  
>- Il ne l'aurait jamais toléré.<br>-Qu'importe son avis, pour lui tu aurais cédé… Non ?  
>- Mais… Il n'accepte même pas que je sois en colère ! Alors que lui il m'aurait roué de coup… Si ça se trouve il ne voudrait même plus me voir. Il souhaiterait que je disparaisse de sa vie…<br>- Allen, c'est normal d'être furieux… »

Elle releva mon menton pour que je la regarde.

« Mais dis toi qu'au moment même où nous parlons, celui qui en souffre le plus c'est lui. Donner son corps à quelqu'un qu'on aime est la chose la plus naturelle du monde, s'offrir est une preuve d'amour. Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes trahis au plus profond de toi… Cependant il faut que tu gardes à l'idée que lorsqu'il a accepté les avances, il ne l'a pas fait pour le plaisir de la chair. Ce qu'il voulait c'était aider.  
>- Je…Sais.<br>- Notre corps est la seule chose matériel qui nous est propre, la salir est l'une des dernières choses que l'on souhaite. Tu as le droit de le gronder, de lui ordonner de ne plus jamais le faire. Par contre tu ne dois pas lui faire croire que son action à été vaine, sinon il perdra tout. Yu a donné son corps, sa fierté… Si tu lui reprends ton amour, il ne lui restera plus rien. »

Elle embrassa mon front et sortit de la pièce.

« Vous pouvez rentrez Yu, mon fils à le sang chaud mais il n'est pas rancunier. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit complètement. Je devinais par cette tirade que Kanda était derrière le mur et avait surement écouté aux portes. Collant même après une dispute… C'était du Yu tout craché. Il ouvrit l'embrasure, laissant ainsi la moitié de son corps apparaitre devant moi. Il avait une mauvaise mine, ma mère avait raison… Il était très affecté. Cela me surpris un peu, il n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressentait… Lorsque ce n''était pas sa libido qui parlait bien sûr.

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-il poliment  
>- Tu es chez toi. » Lâchais-je encore énervé.<p>

Il rentra à l'intérieur et entrebâilla la porte. Le métis resta un moment ainsi, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

« Ta mère se plait ici ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Maintenant que l'entré est dégagé vous pouvez retourner au village, enfin je doute qu'après ce qu'ils ont fait tu veuilles y retourner… Je veux dire, pour d'autres achats. Après tout tu aimes la pêche non ? »

Toujours rien, son malaise sembla augmenter.

« Bref, si vous voulez rester je… Je m'en fous.  
>- Kanda, je ne coucherais pas avec toi. Finis-je par répondre sèchement.<br>-Pardon ?  
>-Si tu es venu me voir pour une quelconque gâterie, tu rêves. »<p>

Le gorgone sembla reprendre un plus d'assurance, car il se redressa subitement et cracha :

« Non mais attend ! Arrête de croire que je ne pense qu'à te sauter !  
>- Ne m'as-tu pas dit un jour que tu avais sois envie de coucher, sois envie de <em><strong>me<strong>_ faire l'amour ?  
>- Oui c'est vrai j'ai mes pulsions ! Avoua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'à chaque fois que je viens te voir j'ai l'intention de te faire quelque chose !<br>- Tu n'as plus envie de moi alors ?  
>- Bien sûr que si ! Hurla-t-il.<br>- Mais pas maintenant ? Tu as eu ta dose ? »

Yu se jeta sur moi, agrippa mon chiton par le haut et me gifla violemment puis, me souleva. Il était dans une colère noire, la pire que je n'ai jamais vu.

« J'ai toujours envie de toi !  
>- Tu viens de dire que non. Sifflais-je la joue en feu mais sans montrer la douleur qui m'assaillait.<br>- Avoir du désir er y succombe sont deux choses différentes ! Chaque fois que je vois ta tête de soja, j'ai envie de te jeter sur lit et de te violer ! Mais plus encore que le plaisir charnel ce que je veux c'est toi ! Ce toi là ! Celui qui râle, qui boude, qui est curieux de tout au point de me pourrir la vie… Celui qui me prouve qu'une relation ne s'arrête pas qu'en dessous de la ceinture et qu'on peut aussi avoir des gestes de tendresses autres qu'en ayant des rapports ! Celui qui me tire les couvertures quand je dors même après une dispute, qui sait que je hais la lumière trop forte du matin et qui est donc prêt à se cogner dans tout les meubles de la chambre pour ne pas me bousiller les yeux ! Lorsque je te saute dessus, et si violemment c'est parce que je me suis tellement retenu que mon âme crie famine ! Et crois moi je t'aime trop pour te casser en deux ! Alors quand tu râles car tu 'souffres'… C'est que tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite nature ! Un jour je te montrerais, ce que c'est d'avoir tellement mal que tu seras obligé de te faire passer malade plutôt que de dire à l'homme que tu aimes que tu l'as trompé pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa mère ! »

Il fit une pause, je le regardais interdit.

« Parce que oui j'ai couché avec lui, je n'avais pas d'autre choix et j'ai détesté ça ! Je sens encore l'horrible odeur de sa peau sur moi, la douleur quand il est rentré… Rien à voir avec la tienne ! Il ne m'a pas fait l'amour lui, il m'a rabaissé de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables ! Ca a duré des heures, des heures oui ! Les mots que j'ai du dire, j'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y repenser… J'ai cru mourir de tant de souffrance et d'humiliation, j'avais honte, terriblement honte. Je me sentais sale, déshonoré, je voulais lui demander de me relâcher pour aller me tuer quelques part tant la douleur me brulait de l'intérieur. Mais il y avait ton visage, ton doux visage que j'adore et qui me rappelait pourquoi je devais le faire. Je me suis souvenus de ton sourire chaleureux, de tes bras réconfortant et même de ses vilaines répliques d'enfant qui bien que méchante à mon encontre… Devenait source de bien être. »

La voix de Kanda s'était mit à trembler, la force de ses bras elle-même chutait considérablement et me ramenait au sol.

« Même s'il me marquait de ses ongles et de ses dents sur toute la surface de ma peau, même s'il m'obligeait à graver dans mon âme des mots qui me souillerait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Même s'il me cassait en deux, me brisait les reins, me coupait les veines tant les liens étaient serrés… Et bien je voulais aller jusqu'au bout. Même si… Cela voulait dire que tu te mettes à me haïr. Parce qu'à ce moment là, mon corps n'était rien d'autre qu'un bout de chaire face à la volonté de sauver ta mère. »

Deux larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Yu, son bandeau déjà bien humide ne semblait plus compresser aussi bien qu'au début.

« Parce que je sais que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle… Et que moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Alors oui je suis dégueulasse, d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours été. J'étais un monstre et maintenant une bête qui a vendu son corps… Mais je n'ai aucun remord puisque, l'expression que tu as eu lorsque je t'ai dis que ta mère était sauvé a permis à toute cette souffrance de se volatiliser. Alors oui si je dois devenir sa catin pour ton bonheur, je le ferais… Vendre mon corps pour un statut, même pour une déesse jamais. Mais pour toi, je veux bien être puni d'un autre maléfice. »

Il me relâcha et tomba à genoux, les mains sur ses yeux.

« S'il te plait… Dis-moi que je ne suis pas sale. Prend moi dans tes bras et dit moi que tout va bien se passer. Que tu me pardonnes, que tu n'es pas fâché. Parce que… Le seul qui puisse vraiment me briser c'est toi Allen. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui, plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de ses joues. Il releva la tête, je pouvais discerner l'ombre de ses yeux sous le tissu.

« Si tu veux que je te pardonne, il faudra accepter mes conditions.  
>- Tout ce que tu veux.<br>- La première, je veux que tu arrêtes de pleurnicher. Mon amant est un homme fort, sadique, cynique et avec une libido à m'en casser les reins… Bref je souhaite que tu redeviennes le vilain garçon que tu étais, sans pour autant trop tirer sur la corde. On est d'accord ?  
>- Je te le promets.<br>- La seconde, dorénavant je t'appellerais Yu. C'est comme ça il faut que tu t'y fasses. Si je t'entends râler à ce propos… Tu auras de mes nouvelles.  
>- Compris.<br>-Et enfin… »

Je détachais le bandeau, Kanda ferma d'un coup les yeux et se les protégea de ses mains.

« Tu es malade ou quoi ? Hurla t'il  
>-C'est la troisième chose, regarde moi.<br>-Non »

Kanda se releva prêt à partir quand je lui attrapais le poignet, le ramenant vers moi d'un coup. Il dut alors se cacher d'une seule main.

« Regarde-moi !  
>- Non.<br>- Ne m'as-tu pas dit 'tout ce que tu veux' ?  
>- Tout mais pas ça »<p>

Je soupirais, mon bras libre glissa vers son visage à demi-dissimulé. Mes doigts le caressèrent doucement.

« Fais-moi confiance.  
>- La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, la personne en question je l'ai perdue.<br>-Moi tu ne me perdras pas…  
>- Qu'en sais-tu ? »<p>

Je lui arrachais la seconde paume de la tête, enlaçant chacune de ses mains par les miennes.

« Parce qu'un jour un beau métis ensorcelé par la jalousie d'Aphrodite, demanda de l'aide à la déesse Athéna. Celle-ci en échange de la mort des Grées et d'autres péripéties du genre, lui promis de lui offrir la solution pour vaincre le maléfice : Le jeune gréco-japonais transformera quiconque verra son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la personne pour laquelle il a rejeté la déesse de l'amour : sa moitié.(3)  
>- J'étais vraiment amoureux à l'époque !<br>- Tu t'égares, tu confonds des besoins primaires à de l'effluve sentimentale! » Dis-je en prenant la voix de Yu.

Je repris une nouvelle fois ses joues et embrassa d'un baiser chaste ses lèvres humides au gout bien trop salé.

« En plus, malin comme tu es tu as surement regardé l'œil pour savoir qui serait ta moitié. Vilain cachotier !  
>-Je préfère rester ainsi plutôt que te figer, ça ne marchera que si tu es amoureux de moi… Si tu n'es pas prêt c'est fichu.<br>- Dis donc ho ! »

Je lui donnais un coup sur la tête, il jura plusieurs noms d'oiseaux.

« Me frappe pas moyashi !  
>- C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Je le rajoute à ma liste des choses à faire avant de te pardonner…<br>- Une liste ? Parce que tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter là ? »

Je me mis à rire à gorge déployé, Yu dut penser que je devenais fou.

« Pour ce qui est de pourrir la vie, j'ai eu un excellent professeur. Maintenant ouvre tes yeux.  
>- Et si tu te figes ?<br>- Ca voudra dire que tu vaux mieux qu'un moyashi… Finalement pour ton orgueil vaudrait mieux que je me transforme, non ? »

Kanda sourit en entendant cette réponse. De ses bras il enlaça ma taille et me colla contre lui.

«Tu as parfaitement raison, je suis trop bien pour toi ! Mais bon vu que c'est le cas de tous les mortels… On n'a qu'à dire que je fais avec ce que je peux ?  
>- Ouvre les yeux avant que je t'ouvre le ventre d'un coup de poing »<p>

…

« Je peux les refermer pour t'embrasser ?  
>- Juste pour le baiser alors.<br>- D'accord.  
>- Yu ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Lorsqu'on sortira de la grotte, tu remettras ton bandeau.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Parce que. »<p>

C'est officiel, je risque de baver pour le garder.

Fin o/ J'espère que ça vous à plût ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Petit bonus : Ce que vous ne savez pas… <strong>

Le lendemain, lorsque Yu partit réveiller le moyashi après leur seconde nuit d'amour :

« Et bah voilà… Je lui avais de se nettoyer mais non… Il va râler toute la journée. »

Kanda souleva d'un geste le drap, découvrant un petit corps nu et blanc comme de la neige.

« Oi Moya… »

Le regard de Kanda se posa sur une petite auréole blanche, puis une seconde tache faisant une ligne maladroite vers un point bien précis. Il observa le petit bout de chair un moment puis remit la couverture sur la tête du blandin et sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

« Carrément derrière mon dos… »

Yu partit vers les bains avec, les oreilles rouges.

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong> Il s'agit d'un manteau d'une seule pièce de tissu carrée ou rectangulaire et sans coutures. Ce vêtement était principalement utilisé par les cavaliers, les voyageurs et les jeunes gens. Ces derniers le portaient d'ailleurs durant toute leur éphébie (c'est-à-dire l'âge adulte). Si vous chercher une idée de celle que Yu porte, je vous propose de taper chlamyde et de prendre wikipedia, c'est la première image.

**2) **Le chiton est une tunique de lin (ou laine) au plissé fin, cousue sur les côtés, ceinturée à la taille, courte et sans manche pour les hommes, longue et avec manches pour les femmes, portée par les hommes comme par les femmes.

**3)** Si Allen connait l'histoire c'est parce qu'il a posé plusieurs question à l'œil des Grées. Dont celle-ci.


	2. Chap 2: Yu au pays des lotophages

**Bonjour à tous les lève-tôt et bonsoir aux couche-tard ! (Et un petit salut à tous ceux du milieu :D)**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un deuxième chapitre que vous avez sous vos yeux!**

**"Mais pourquoi tu en as fait un alors que tu nous as dit que c'était un OS?" Parce que c'est moi l'auteur,je dis et fais ce que je veux et quand j'ai pas d'idée, je recycle! *sors***

**Non plus sérieusement: j'ai vraiment apprécié écrire le premier chapitre. Et du coup, tout en travaillant sur un autre projet de fic, je l'ai continué.**

**Vous saviez qu'au départ Yu devait mourir dans l'OS? Et oui ! Je vous rappelle que la gorgone meurt la tête tranchée par Persée... Ce n'est plus un OOC mais un OOS (out of story). Quoique il n'est jamais trop tard pour le tuer non?  
><strong>

**Quand le manga Olympos est sortit et que j'ai vu Ganymède, j'ai beaucoup rit! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas arrêté de tomber sur des histoires grecques une fois la mienne achevée... C'était une preuve que l'histoire devait être continuée! Les dieux me le soufflaient ! Ou alors j'ai un radar, aussi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quelques petites infos supplémentaires<span>: **Cette fois-ci vous embarquez dans l'Odyssée ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas: l'Odyssée est un écrit d'Homère où il conte le périple d'Ulysse qui tente de rentrer chez lui après la guerre de Troie.

Yu est toujours la gorgone et Allen notre mignon petit Persée, qui est Ulysse? Haha surprise !

Ce chapitre est le "prologue" de l'Odyssée, il ne raconte que l'histoire des lotophages. Les lotophages sont des mangeurs de fleur de lotus aussi appelé lotos. Non cela ne ressemble pas au lotus dans la mare, je vous invite a regarder sur google pour vous faire une petite idée.

Y'aura t'il une suite? Oui, le chapitre 3 est en cours et il y aura normalement un chapitre par ile.

Toutefois les autres seront peut-être un peu plus court, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais j'ai écrit plus de 18 000 mots pour ce chapitre. C'est très long alors dans le cas où le suivant ferait la même taille, je sollicite votre patience pour le prochain vu qu'il me reste environ16 800 mots à écrire (et oui!) et que j'écris une autre fic en même temps !**  
><strong>

**Je remercie mon Moya qui a fait une partie de la béta (applaudissez là, vous n'imaginez pas combien je fais de fautes par ligne !) et je m'excuse pour les journées harassantes que je lui fais subir. Je lui dédis ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Bisous mon uke !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: L'odyssée d'Ulysse, Yu au pays des lotophages<br>**

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans mais surtout… Je suis mal barré.

Pourtant la dernière fois que je vous ai raconté mon histoire, celle-ci s'était bien terminée non ?

En effet, seulement depuis les choses ont un peu changé. Comment dire… Un Yu, même amoureux reste un Yu. Qui plus est en acceptant d'être à ses côtés, j'ai aussi du admettre ce caractère si singulier qui est le sien et bien sûr… Le poids de sa malédiction.

Mais laissez-moi faire un petit retour en arrière et revenir quelques mois après le retour de ma mère sur notre île.

« Oi moyashi…  
>- C'est Allen ! »<p>

Certaine chose ne change pas, surtout pour une personne nommée Kanda. En vérité il est même encore pire lorsque sa moitié est en désaccord avec lui puisque ses affaires, ce sont SES affaires avant d'être autre chose… Même soi-même.

Avant, Kanda n'avait besoin que de trois choses : **Sa demeure** pour être à l'abri du froid, de la pluie et avoir un lit bien au chaud… **Son jardin** pour cultiver sa nourriture, profiter du soleil et se détendre en jardinant… **Sa quiétude**. Oui, Yu était une personne qui adorait le silence reposant de son chez soi, la méditation, le bruit des feuillages… Tout cela apaisait son cœur. La tranquillité était ce qu'il préférait le plus.

Mais depuis que je vis chez lui (notez bien le CHEZ lui) une quatrième chose avait fait son apparition : **Son moyashi**. Moyashi à qui on n'a pas donné le loisir de refuser, que ce soit en toute circonstance.

Et pour lui, le moyashi est une chose malléable qui doit bouger, parler… En son bon vouloir. Du coup la pousse de soja devait être à sa disposition : Quand le métis avait décidé de lire sur le kliné(1) dans un silence d'or, le blandinet que je suis devait se coller contre sa jambe gauche et lui servir de bouillotte comme un chat ronronnant contre son maitre. Ai-je déjà précisé que le refus d'obtempérer était exclu ?

Du coup j'étais là, écra… Câliné par ma douce âme sœur qui profitait de ce début de soirée pour se détendre en lisant et emmêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Sauf que si le Kanda est un animal possessif et terriblement égocentrique, le Allen que je suis n'est pas cette brave et docile petite bête qu'il veut que je sois. Prenons cette expression à l'envers : Qui s'assemble, se ressemble. Donc tout comme cette gorgone égotiste, la figuration ce n'est absolument pas pour moi.

Attention je n'ai absolument rien contre les moments de tendresse, au contraire je suis beaucoup plus câlin que lui seulement… Yu ne demande pas, il ordonne et bizarrement ça ne me donne plus envie.

« Arrête de gesticuler je n'arrive pas à lire.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à me laisser partir ! Grommelais-je tout en étant limite scalpé par des ongles énervés.<br>-Non. »

Evidemment : poliment, en s'énervant… Toutes manières de demander liberté était vaine, surtout quand papa ours était d'humeur mal léchée. Il m'obligea à allonger ma tête sur sa jambe droite tout en glissant l'autre au dessus de moi. Pris au piège.

« Tu te crois drôle ?  
>- Non. »<p>

Je tentais de me dégager, mauvaise idée : Yu resserra sa prise sur moi, m'étouffant à moitié sans réellement combattre à arme égale. J'avais l'impression d'être un moustique qu'on balayait d'une main pleine de vantardises et que s'il insistait, on le finirait à la sandale. Triste vie pour un anophèle que de mourir écrasé par un imbécile d'humain. Un Bakanda ici.

« Je peux aller aux toilettes ?  
>-Non. »<p>

Oui je sais, plus mauvaise feinte… Ce n'était pas possible. Mais il n'allait quand même pas me garder éternellement non ?

« J'ai faim… Soupirais-je en entendant mon estomac gargouiller. Je peux aller me chercher un truc ?  
>- Non.<br>- Mais tu l'as entendu ! Je ne feins pas là ! Rétorquais-je.  
>- Non.<p>

-Non, non non ! Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! A quoi je sers niché ainsi franchement ?  
>- Comme si d'ordinaire tu servais à quelque chose.»<p>

Il enleva sa main de mes cheveux et tourna une page de son livre puis, laissa ses doigts glisser dans mon chiton. Sa main froide chatouilla le bas de mes reins.

« Hormis ça bien sûr… Ajouta-t-il avec le sourire cynique qui l'accompagnait souvent.  
>-Traites moi de fille de joie pendant que tu y es ! » M'écriais-je blessé dans mon amour propre.<p>

Je me retournais pour ne plus le voir, faute de mieux pour l'instant. J'entendis un petit bruit sourd puis la jambe qui me servait d'entrave se retira, tandis que deux bras musclés vinrent entourer ma taille. Yu venait de s'allonger tout contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Tu sers à ça aussi »

C'est d'un rouge écarlate que je venais de me teinter.

« Bah voyons ! Je suis un oreiller aussi ? Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas mal dormir en changeant tes oreillers en plumes d'oies pour moi ?  
>- La ferme, tu as très bien compris. Arrête de faire semblant… Tu mens aussi mal que lorsque tu essayes de te retenir au lit.<p>

-Qu… QUOI ? »

Là c'était de trop, je gigotais dans tous les sens pour le faire lâcher prise. Tout ce qui en résultat, fut les petits rires du gorgone qui s'esclaffaient dans mon dos, tandis que ses mains passaient sans vergogne sous mon vêtement.

« Arrête de me ploter !  
>- Huuuum non. »<p>

Cela dura au moins deux bonnes heures avant qu'il daigne enfin me libérer.

* * *

><p>« Mes yeux ? Répéta Yu<br>- Oui, tu ne pétrifies plus non ? »

Le gorgone me fixa silencieusement, il avait ce genre de regard dont il était impossible de découvrir ses véritables pensées. Après quelques secondes propices à une tension palpable, il finit par détourner les yeux. Sa vue se porta sur l'entrée qui menait au grand hall, celui aux gigantesques piliers. Je me rapprochais de lui, collant mon torse contre son bras gauche et posant mon menton sur son épaule. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi : ses iris d'un gris si envoutant me dévoraient… Yu savait si bien le faire dans ses moments là. Il avait envie de moi, là, tout de suite.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Eluder les réponses et me sauter dessus chaque fois que je te fais un signe de tendresse…  
>- T'as qu'à arrêter d'être aussi lubrique.<br>- Moi lubrique ? Juste parce que je pose mon menton sur ton épaule ? C'est vrai que c'est connu pour être une énoooorme zone érotiq… »

Yu ne me laissa pas finir et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Le poids de son corps fit basculer le mien qui retomba sur le dossier de la banquette. Il se laissa choir sur mon torse, emprisonnant mes jambes de ses mollets pendant que ses bras encadraient ma tête. S'en suivit alors un long baiser passionné où sa bouche happa la mienne sans aucune honte, allant même jusqu'à la mordiller amoureusement. Impossible de se défaire de son emprise, pas envie non plus.

Enfin une seule chose le pouvait.

« Les garçons ? »

Ma mère.

Comme s'il venait de se faire piquer, Yu se redressa d'un coup et bondit de l'autre côté.

Bizarrement, la terrible gorgone n'est rien face au charisme d'une maman…

Je restais allongé, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Kanda quant à lui tournait la tête de l'autre côté, les bras croisés et rouge de honte.

« Je vous dérange ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Non… Non pas du tout. » Bégaya-t-il<p>

Je me redressais à moitié : Kanda bredouillant ? Ma mère avait un don, c'était d'une évidence.

Elle se trouvait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée qui menait à cette pièce, après avoir tourné deux-trois fois la tête dans une direction qui nous échappait, elle reprit :

« Yu, quelqu'un demande à te voir…  
>-Pardon ? »<p>

Nous nous retournions tous les deux vers elle, quelqu'un passa effectivement devant ma mère. Celui-ci portait une sorte d'armure composée d'une cuirasse de bronze et des jambières, sur sa tête un casque était posé surmonté d'une crinière bleutée. Il tenait une épée dans sa main droite et dans l'autre, un bouclier rond.

« Que me vaut la visite d'un hoplite(2) ? Demanda Yu en se relevant lentement.  
>-Mon nom est Wisely, Tu es la fameuse gorgone je présume?<p>

- Alors c'est toi le fameux 'Ulysse', je t'imaginais… Plus grand. »

Le soi-disant « Wisely » lui répondit d'un sourire amusé.

« Et moi je t'imaginais plus… Féminine ? »

Je dissimulais un sourire, tentative vaine puisque Yu m'offrit sa célèbre claque sur l'occiput. Je soupirai douloureusement, pestant contre son manque d'humour envers lui-même.

« Moyashi… Commença-t-il  
>- C'est Allen, Bakanda. Répondais-je passablement énervé.<br>- Rejoins ta mère et vas préparer le repas je dois avoir une petite discussion avec 'wisely-san'.  
>- Hein ?<br>-T'as raison… Tu risquerais de nous empoisonner. Vas plutôt laver les draps.  
>- Non mais attends… ! Commençais-je en m'emportant progressivement.<br>- Allen ! Fit ma mère, vient. »

Je me tournai vers Yu qui ne pipait pas un mot, cela m'exaspéra encore plus de le voir aussi peu franc avec moi. Je me relevais diablement énervé et de lui rétorquer méchamment :

« Si tu veux que je te laisse seul, tu n'as qu'à simplement me dire : Peux tu nous laisser seuls s'il te plait ? Je ne suis pas un bougre rompu de toute civilité, moi ! »

Sur ces mots je sortais du kliné passant devant « l'invité » tout en lui jetant un regard noir puis, je sortis de la pièce suivis de peu par ma mère.

« Que vient faire le grand Ulysse par ici alors ? Redemanda le gorgone.  
>- Il semble que ma réputation m'ait précédée… Qu'as-tu entendu de moi si je puis me permettre?<br>- J'ai entendu l'histoire de cette bataille à Troie, le coup du cheval était plutôt bien pensé…  
>- En effet, Athéna m'a dit que je trouverais ici une aide considérable pour revenir chez moi.<br>- La déesse a oublié que j'ai déjà payé mes dettes, j'aspire à une vie tranquille maintenant. »

Le gorgone sortit de la banquette, passant devant l'hoplite sans lui jeter d'autres regards. Wisely laissa échapper un rire, gloussement qu'il cacha de sa main.

« Elle m'a dit aussi que tu réagirais de la sorte, et que je ne devais pas avoir peur de te bousculer un peu. Renchérit le fameux Ulysse.  
>-Est-ce un duel que tu sollicites ? Demanda Yu qui de dos, s'était arrêté.<br>- Si je gagne tu m'accompagnes ?  
>-Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te pétrifier là maintenant »<p>

Il se retourna lentement, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante et son aura oppressante embaumait toute la pièce. Pour autant, Wisely n'en sembla pas soucieux le moins du monde et osa même répliquer :

« Parce que le petit blandin a l'air trop gentil pour supporter que son compagnon fasse une si basse chose »

Il n'y tint plus, ses doigts se refermèrent sur cette gorge d'où sortait ces mots qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Le prisonnier ne cilla pas, malgré la pression qui s'exerçait considérablement sur sa nuque. Il semblait ne pas la subir.

« Il suffira de feindre la légitime défense. Faut dire que mon moyashi est plutôt naïf.  
>-Certes, tu pourrais mais je doute qu'il soit si dupe. Si tu as autant confiance en tes capacités pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner ? Je te récompenserai. Proposa Wisely d'un énième sourire se voulant sympathique.<br>-J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.  
>-Pas même une patrie pour le petit fils d'Acrisios ? »<p>

Le bras de Yu s'arqua une demi-seconde, crispant les doigts qui refermaient sa prise. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Comment était-il au courant ? Le métis ne se gêna pas pour le lui demander, ce que le fameux « Ulysse » fit sans problème :

« La déesse m'a aussi parlé du garçon, fils d'une lignée de roi… Mais aussi direct descendant d'un Dieu. Ce ne sera pas trop pour cette longue traversée tu ne crois pas ?  
>- Il n'a aucun pouvoir.<br>-Pour l'instant oui, mais c'est un héros. Le jour viendra où il accomplira des miracles.  
>- Qu'importe, je ne vais pas le laisser seul ici et l'embarquer à bord d'un vaisseau maudit… Encore moins.<br>- Dommage, je pensais te proposer d'habiter dans ma cité. Une ville où tous les deux vous pourriez vivre libre et sans discrimination… »

La main de Kanda se desserra un peu plus, puis il la relâcha totalement quand Wisely attrapa son poignet et rajouta :

« Dans un sens, tu partirais pour lui trouver un pays libre. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites pour ton doux éromène ?  
>- Et pour cela je dois servir de garde du corps?<br>- C'est exactement ça. »

Il repoussa lentement la main de Yu et s'avança vers la sortie, le gorgone ne le quitta pas des yeux toujours méfiant.

« Je suis sur la plage du côté ouest jusqu'à demain, réfléchis bien… »

* * *

><p>« Comment ça on part ? Où ? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant même dans mon repas.<br>- A Ithaque et tâches de ne pas emporter dix fois ton poids en pitance cette fois. »

Mes joues gonflées d'aliments grossirent un peu plus tandis que mes sourcils se fronçaient.

« C'est quoi Ithaque ? Grommelais-je.  
>- C'est une ile de la mer lonienne à l'ouest de la Grèce continentale, elle fait 96 km².<br>- Parfois je me demande comment tu en sais autant en étant sur cette ile depuis des années… »

Il eut un petit sourire, ceux qu'on reconnait pour leur malice et tendance à la moquerie. La réponse ne tarda pas :

« Je t'apprendrai un jour, ce qu'est la culture… Et les bases de la vie.  
>- Non merci, quand je repense à la première chose que tu voulais m'apprendre, j'angoisse pour les suivantes. »<p>

Yu se mit à rire, qu'il s'étouffe avec ses espèces de longues tiges gluantes et sa poudre verte piquante qui lui servent de repas… Il pourra continuer de prier les dieux pour un bouche à bouche salvateur.

Le reste de la discussion fut moins mouvementé, les conversations restèrent sur les choses à prendre ou non pour le voyage. Une fois le repas terminé, je montais préparer les dites affaires que j'avais entreposées sur le lit et alors que j'avais presque terminé, on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que j'eus le temps de répondre, laissant apparaitre un Kanda sortant du bain avec pour unique vêtement : une serviette autour de la taille.

« Un petit câlin avant de partir mon chéri ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse à souhait.  
>-Tu viens de sortir du bain. Répondis-je d'une voix monocorde en reprenant mon rangement.<br>- Oh ce n'est pas grave…»

Il s'approcha de moi, plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille et collant son ventre contre mon dos. Yu installa sa tête contre mon épaule, son souffle chatouillait ma nuque et mes cheveux.

« … Je retournerais aux bains avec toi. Rajouta-t-il.  
>- Et tu me laveras le dos ? Ironisais-je.<br>- Et tout ce que tu voudras d'autres. Répondit le gorgone dont la voix semblait déjà saliver à cette idée. »

Sur ces mots quelques peu salaces, il me retourna avant de pousser le baluchon que j'avais pris soin de confectionner. Celui-ci tomba de l'autre côté du lit sur le sol et ce de tout son poids, le tout dans un craquement. Alors que j'allais gronder cet idiot, celui-ci se jeta sur mes lèvres et, fit basculer mon corps sur la couchette. Son corps alla s'allonger sur le mien, son sans-gêne n'avait pas changé depuis notre retour.

Je sentis sa peau encore humide imbiber mon chiton. Les mains de Yu ne tardèrent pas à remonter mon vêtement, laissant apparaitre ma peau qui se mit frémir à l'air libre. Après un long baiser langoureux, il relâcha ma bouche, rouge de toute cette tendresse.

« Je sens que je ne vais pas dormir… Soufflais-je à moitié agacé.  
>- Oh non mon ange… Je vais te tenir la jambe toute la nuit… »<p>

* * *

><p>« Espèce de brute… Marmonnais-je à l'encontre d'un imbécile de métis.<br>- Allons, tu ne me disais pas ces mots là hier mon ange. Dit le fameux idiot cité ci-dessus.  
>- Tu m'as coincé le dos !<br>- Je te le débloquerai dès notre prochain tête à tête, si tu es sage ça ne tardera pas. Susurra-t-il en mordant le lobe de mon oreille une fraction de seconde.  
>- A d'autres ! Tu vas finir par me casser quelque chose ! Réfutais-je en protégeant mes oreilles des futures attaques de ses dents assassines.<br>-Tant que ce n'est pas ta voix qui gémit mon prénom… »

Yu massa sa joue l'air satisfait pendant que je me ruais sur le navire avec mon baluchon, suivit de près par ma mère qui laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Mais Kanda n'eut pas le temps de laisser son esprit vagabonder, Wisely se tenait devant lui. Il s'était assis sur ce qui semblait être une caisse en bois et arborait un air plus que satisfait :

« Bienvenue à bord ! Je vais t'amener à tes quartiers. Dit-il joyeusement.

- J'accepte à une condition. Déclara le gorgone.  
>-Vas y je t'écoute.<br>- Je te défendrais jusqu'à ton retour dans ce royaume qui est tien mais si cette protection exige de sacrifier Allen ou sa mère, si je dois choisir entre toi et l'un d'eux… Je te laisserais crever. Aucun marchandage possible.  
>- Ca me va ! Marché conclu »<p>

Le héros de Troie sauta de son caisson et proposa sa main à Kanda, celui-ci la serra. En toute politesse.

« Hissez les voiles ! Nous partons ! » Hurla alors Wisely tout en montant sur le pont.

Yu fit de même, me rejoignant de suite pendant que je regardais l'océan.

L'océan.

J'allais enfin voyager, bien sûr j'avais du porter secours à ma mère et cela avait été en soi une quête importante pour moi mais… Je n'étais jamais encore sortit de l'ile.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais prendre un bateau, naviguer sur les mers et connaitre l'Aventure, celle que les matelots racontaient au port. Mes poumons se remplirent d'air marin, ce vent salé chatouilla mes narines d'un met unique en son genre. Une vague de liberté s'empara de moi : j'étais près de la proue et des dizaines de marins travaillaient sans me regarder. Pas d'œil curieux ni de chuchotement calomnieux, pas de jugement, j'étais juste un marin parmi d'autres qui allais voyager tout simplement avec des compagnons. Je me sentais normal.

« Hey moussaillon croyez pas qu' vous allez boulotter, bourlinguer et bambocher ! On a des tonneliers alors la gnôle et le pétun c'est pas pour les mousses, nous les rats de cale on les maronne et les siresses ça porte malheur ici ! »(3)

Je me retournais en voyant Yu lui aussi accoudé à la proue. Il m'observait, tentant de dissimuler un doux sourire à mon égard.

« C'est quoi cette accent ? Demandais-je interdis.  
>- Et bah… On n'est pas sortit du cabulot(4). »<p>

Je lui tirais la langue et partais jeter un œil dans la cabine sous les exclamations trépignantes de ma moitié qui soulignait que mon comportement était d'une telle « infantilité » que cela en était navrant.

Le bateau était un pentécontère : un navire de cinquante rameurs qui faisait fureur depuis la guerre de Troie. Son bois était sombre, provenant d'une forêt inconnue que seul mon imaginaire pouvait m'expliquer sa nature la nef elle, devait bien faire une trentaine de mètre sur cinq de large où au milieu se trouvait une allé qui séparait les deux côtés des rameurs et menait à la poupe. Là ou le barreur s'occupait du gouvernail.

Les matelots dormaient dans la cale ma mère, Yu et moi nous avions droit aux appartements de Wisely qui tenait vraiment à nous traiter comme des invités. Disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie de nous tenir loin de lui si quelque chose arrivait.

L'appartement avait été scindé en trois parties, l'une pour ma mère, une seconde pour wisely et la troisième pour « les deux tourtereaux » avait il dit. La chambre était plus grande que je ne l'avais imaginé : elle possédait un lit double et un bureau suffisamment large pour y laisser quelques sacs. Une fenêtre, seule source de lumière naturelle inondait la pièce grâce au rayon du soleil et réchauffait le mur en bois qui était collé à la couchette.

« Un vrai petit chez soi, murmura une voix derrière moi. J'espère que vous avez suffisamment de place. »

Je me retournais : Wisely était appuyé contre le mur et me souriait gentiment.

« C'est parfait, merci. Répondis-je poliment.  
>- Oh non merci à toi. »<p>

Il se dressa complètement et s'avança vers moi. Je restais la silencieusement, le regardant tourné autour de ma personne comme s'il jugeait un objet à acheter. Après m'avoir longuement regardé il se mit à parler :

« On peut dire que ton géniteur ne t'a pas raté.  
>- Pardon ? »<p>

Wisely s'arrêta face à moi et, attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux.

« Je me demande si Zeus t'a donné cette couleur, après tout je doute que ta mère qui est brune comme l'ébène t'ai offert une chevelure pareil… »

Je repoussais la main du guerrier et reculait. Comment savait-il ? Je n'en avais même pas parlé à Yu ! Il sembla comprendre mes pensées puisqu'il reprit de suite.

« Comment je suis au courant ? Disons que Yu et moi avons la même amie déesse qui veille sur nous. »

Une déesse ? Il parlait surement d'Athéna, celle qui avait aidé Yu pour se libérer du sortilège qui le retenait.

« Ne soit pas gêné, un demi-dieu ne sera pas de trop dans cette quê…  
>- Je t'ai déjà dit quelque chose à propos de ce sujet. »<p>

Je regardais dans la direction de cette voix si familière : Yu n'était pas… Mais alors pas content du tout. Il s'avança vers le capitaine du navire et en arrivant à sa hauteur, lui jeta un regard noir. Air qui m'embarrassait moi-même tellement il semblait fulminer de l'intérieur. Wisely ne s'en démonta pas pour autant et lui sourit aimablement, cela paraissait énerver encore plus le métis qui le toisa tout en continuant :

« Est-ce qu'il faut aussi que je t'explique les limites à ne pas franchir ?  
>- Allons cesse ta jalousie, je suis marié et fidèle. »<p>

Le garçon me fit un petit signe de la main puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot fidélité… » Ironisa Yu.

Wisely se retourna et esquissa un sourire qui s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. »

Il disparut de notre champ de vision, nous laissant tous les deux seuls. Kanda virevolta vers moi, impossible de deviner ses pensées : Son visage impassible respirait un calme qui ne me paraissait pas de bon augure. Mon malaise s'intensifia surtout lorsque je compris, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de briser la glace et que je devais me débrouiller par moi même.

« Ca tangue un peu non ? Je crois que j'ai un peu le mal de mer… Haha… »

Pas de réponse, je me sentis encore plus mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Yu continuaient de me scruter inlassablement, j'avais l'impression d'aggraver mon cas plus qu'autre chose.

« Oh puis merde ! Lâchais-je en me retournant vers la couchette. J'ai rien fais de mal ! Boude si tu veux, je m'en moque ! »

Je sentis quelque chose me pousser contre le matelas où je tombais lourdement, la tête la première. Mon bras frôla le mur pour protéger mon crâne et me repoussa sur le drap, ripant ma peau à quelques endroits. Je laissais échapper un juron, tout en continuant ma chute sur la couchette. Heureusement, la couverture était suffisamment moelleuse pour éviter à mon nez de se casser sous le choc. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça.

« Yu ça fait mal… » Chignais-je en plaçant ma main sur mon visage endolorit.

La porte de la chambre claqua et une lourde charge s'installa sur mes reins, le genre qui vous empêche de vous retourner… Et qui ne vous laissera pas partir tant qu'il n'aura pas clarifié quelques points avec vous. C'était le poids d'un Yu en colère qui bien que déjà sur moi n'avait pas finit d'abattre son courroux. Apparemment les égratignures sur mon bras n'étaient rien face à ce qui m'attendait. Je tentais de me relever malgré mon membre éraflé mais le gorgone en avait décidé autrement, il repoussa ma tête dans les couvertures.

« Bon sang Yu ! Arrête ! »

Il ne me répondit pas, préférant remonter mon chiton jusqu'à mes épaules puis de m'en faire une capuche. La lumière s'obscurcit d'un seul coup, ce n'était même plus un capuchon qu'il m'avait mit : Il avait tout bonnement enroulé ma tête dans mon vêtement, laissant le reste de ma peau complètement dévêtue. Non seulement il venait de bloquer mon champs de vision, mais je me trouvais aussi nu qu'un vers prêt à être hameçonner.

D'ailleurs le fameux poisson ne tarda pas à mordre : ses dents croquèrent férocement ma nuque du côté droit. Je poussais un juron entre cri de surprise et de douleur, cependant le bruit fut pratiquement étouffé par mon chiton. Mon intime conviction me souffla que se fût une très mauvaise chose… En effet : s'il était possible de minimiser le son pour éviter d'être entendu, Yu n'allait pas se gêner pour réitérer plus tard ses avances et m'y faire céder.

Mais alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, ma moitié ne s'était pas arrêtée en si bon chemin : Ses ongles vinrent griffer mes côtes, lentement mais surement sur ma peau toujours à l'air puis ils remontèrent sur mon dos. Lacérant mes omoplates « amoureusement ». Si Yu devait être un animal, j'aurai parié sur le chat. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'un chat ? C'est un être indépendant, autonome, fier, qui n'apprécie pas l'autorité, griffant et frottant son pelage sur les surfaces pour affirmer son territoire et laisser une empreinte reconnaissable par les autres chats. Cela proviendrait d'un instinct de survie et de reproduction nécessaire dans les milieux sauvages… Oui, Yu est un chaton qui avait besoin défendre son terrain de jeu, jalousie oblige… En attendant c'était moi qui faisais les frais du soi-disant instinct, à dormir sur des tonnes de plaies qui ne voulaient pas se refermer.

La température commença à monter autour de mon visage, le souffle qui s'échappait de mes lèvres venait rebondirent sur le tissu avant de repartir chatouiller mon nez. Mon chiton était devenu une marmite qui me cuisait à petit feu. En plus de cette chaleur qui ne cessait de s'accroitre, l'air se raréfiait réduisant grandement ma respiration. Je commençais vraiment à me sentir étroit là-dedans, à en devenir presque claustrophobe tant mon souffle s'amenuisait. Je portais mes avant-bras vers mon vêtement mais Yu m'arrêta, attrapant mes poignets et les clouant dans mon dos d'une seule main.

« Yu j'arrive pas à respirer ! » Rugissais-je toujours encapuchonné.

Toujours aucune réponse, sa langue s'échoua sur la blessure qu'il m'avait faite au cou, la salive qui s'y déposait picota la plaie qui déjà formé sur mon épiderme. Il descendit ensuite vers mon épaule droite et m'offrit à une seconde morsure, je grognais une seconde fois. Je me mis à gigoter dans tout les sens, tentant de me retourner, d'arracher mes poignets aux prises de ce garçon hautement trop avide, cupide et déviant. Rien à faire.

Il se recula un peu, pour venir s'échouer entre mes jambes et les écarter par la même occasion. La main libre de Kanda se fit sentir sur ma jambe gauche, ses doigts glacés allaient et venaient sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Plissant ma peau de plus en plus haut.

Yu avait tant de fois parcouru mon corps que je ressentais aisément les moindres sensations qu'il provoquait par son touché. La fermeté mais aussi la douceur de ses mains lorsqu'il frôlait sa paume contre mes reins, ses ongles saillants qui écorchaient jalousement mes cuisses lorsqu'il voulait me faire comprendre que je n'étais qu'à lui. Ses doigts avides pénétrant puis agrippant ma chevelure d'une poigne assurée, ses lèvres gourmandes qui inondaient ma bouche de baiser passionnées. Sa langue rugueuse et humide redessinant toutes mes formes même les plus intimes. L'odeur de mon chiton empli de nos effluves… Combien de fois n'ai-je pas plongé mon visage dans la Chlamyde de Yu, inhalant ce parfum unique qui était le sien ?

Tous ses arômes, ses gestes…J'avais l'impression de les connaitre depuis une éternité. Et il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir se dérouler les images se rapportant aux sensations que je percevais.

Et pourtant.

« Ahh… »

Aucune lassitude n'en ressortait.

Il m'obligea à relever mon bassin avec, ce silence d'or toujours oppressant puis écarta mes jambes de sa main libre. La langue –car oui cela ne pouvait être qu'elle- de Yu suça ma cuisse gauche, mordillant au passage un bout de peau tentateur. Puis toujours plus insatiable, elle continua son chemin et vint lécher l'orifice qui le séduisait tant.

Je retenais un soupir, idée dérisoire puisqu'il réitéra sa manœuvre encore et encore. Mon corps finit par me trahir : laissant trembler mes membres postérieurs et lever le reste. J'étais complètements impuissant. Le chiton qui entourait toujours mon visage me collait à la peau, augmentant considérablement le sang qui montait à la tête. Je suffoquais à l'intérieur depuis quelques temps déjà mais les caresses de ce muscle bien humide rendirent ma respiration encore plus saccadé. Je fermais les yeux et collait mon front contre le matelas, tentant du mieux que je pouvais d'oublier cette chaleur étouffante.

Mais alors que le reste de mon organisme continuait d'être parcourut par des spasmes de plus en plus rapprochés, mon cœur commença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Les allés et retours de sa langue et ma suffocation dans le vêtement avait, considérablement augmenté mon rythme cardiaque. Je m'entendais héler bruyamment sans réussir à me retenir tandis que mes jambes entreprirent de s'arquer sous toutes ses sensations malgré moi.

C'était affreux, affreusement bon.

La chaleur en bas de mes reins ne cessait de s'accroitre, impossible de réduire la pression qui s'y installait. Mes bras étaient toujours empoignés par sa main droite et mes jambes, s'étaient faite coincées au niveau des mollets par ses genoux. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était retarder toute cette excitation qui montait en moi, une stimulation si prenante que mon liquide séminal se mit à goutter sur le lit, me faisant rager entre colère et plaisir.

Yu était doué, trop doué.

Des perles de sueurs descendirent le long de mon dos et de mes cuisses, glissant allègrement sur ma peau frissonnante. Le gorgone en essuya une de son pouce valide lorsque celle-ci vint glisser sur sa main prise avec ma jambe gauche. Il me tenait d'une poigne si ferme que je pouvais sentir les pulsations de ses veines qui traversaient la longueur de sa paume.

Puis, Yu décida enfin de monter d'un cran.

Ma gorge lâcha un gémissement lorsqu'il y entra sa langue. Sa salive chaude imprégna mon intérieur d'un liquide différent de d'habitude. Le muscle lui, ne tarda pas à s'amuser avec la paroi, l'élargissant à son bon vouloir, redessinant les bordures à son goût. Il se divertit ainsi un bon moment, chatouillant les cloisons par quelques va-et-vient impudique. Je sentais à ses gestes qu'il se régalait : tout était bon pour me sentir chanceler sous ses effleurements. Yu voulait me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait que lui pour me mettre dans de tels états de transes, réussir à me faire jouir avec une simple langue. Parce que oui, il savait que j'allais jouir… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et sur ce terrain là, il était l'homme le patient du monde.

Dès lors qu'il savait que je finirais par m'abandonner à lui, il savourait avec délices chaque gémissement, chaque tremblement qu'il me déclenchait. Le chemin vers le plaisir qu'il allait me procurer lui importait encore plus que le désir aboutit. Yu se délectait des itinéraires qu'il prenait, toujours différents. D'autres caresses, d'autres lieux, d'autres jouets, d'autres mots… Mais avec le même but final. Et chaque périple conduisant à cette jouissance et qui une fois atteint, était un pari gagné, la plus formidable preuve que je n'appartenais qu'à lui. A lui seul.

Quoiqu'il entreprenait… Douceur, violence, pudeur, débauche, orgie… Je me mettais à aimer. Parce que c'était lui et qu'il pouvait tout me faire faire. Même des mots à m'en faire rougir de mal être, je finissais par les susurrer puis les lui crier. Parfois j'avais même l'impression de n'être qu'une partie de Yu, un morceau de son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et dont il pouvait… Par sa seule pensée me faire capituler.

« Yu je n'en peux plus… Arrête. »

Je peinais à dire ces quelques mots, ma voix ne m'écoutant plus. Elle laissait s'échapper des sons gênants emplis de plaisir et qui jaillissaient sur mon chiton, s'amusant à faire l'écho sur ses parois et revenir plus bruyant encore à mes oreilles. Mes joues rougies par la chaleur étouffante -qui semblait durer depuis une éternité- durent ajouter à cela l'embarra de cette tonalité unique qui s'accentuait à chaque va-et-vient qu'il entreprenait.

« Yu je… HA !»

Je me cambrai dans seul coup, ma tête se jeta en arrière comme électrifié tandis que mon torse tentait difficilement de me garder en équilibre. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que ma bouche grande ouverte laissait s'échapper un filet de salive parcourant le long de mon menton. Le vêtement sur ma tête retomba un peu sur mes épaules, allégeant ce poids qui gardait malgré tout toute la chaleur. Mes orteils s'arquèrent de suite face à cette sensation, tentant d'agripper ce qu'il y avait de plus proche. C'est le tissu du matelas qui fut trouvé et ils s'emparèrent de lui en s'enfonçant dedans.

De sont coté, Yu, ne semblait pas s'ennuyer le moins du monde : Mordillant l'entré du bout de ses dents, râpant même parfois. Au même moment, les ongles de sa main gauche redessinaient par des griffures ma cuisse déjà bien compressée. Yu avait vraiment une stimulation unique, je ne savais pas où il avait prit ce genre de manière mais… Honnêtement à ce moment là, je m'en moquais éperdument. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'il arrête de m'exciter ainsi. Car oui, parfois ce qui fait du « bien » a vraiment besoin d'une fin. Faim insatiable chez lui, il ne s'arrêterait que lorsque que j'aurai abandonné et… Accéder à ses attentes. Ce que je finis par faire, honteux de me rabaisser mais trop pressé pour faire autrement.

« Yu je… Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon. »

Le dit plébiscité re-lécha ma paroi, me faisant gémir une énième fois. Une manière de me dire : Je ne me contenterai pas de simple excuse, j'attends mieux.

« Prend moi… »

Sa langue réitéra son entrée, baignant un peu plus dans le liquide qu'elle avait elle-même déposée.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras !...»

Il laissa choir ma cuisse et, après avoir ressortit son muscle humide, il effleura de son pouce l'ouverture imbibée de sa salive.

« S'il te plait… Tout ce que tu…Veux. Tout ce que… Tu me demanderas…»

Son doigt glissa en moi, d'un coup sec et vigoureux et y fit quelques va-et-vient. Les muscles de tout mon corps se contractèrent sous la pression, plus puissante encore que l'intrusion précédente. Je me cambrai à nouveau, cette fois-ci dans l'autre sens. Ma tête percuta le matelas, toujours entouré du chiton. Il ne semblait n'en avoir que faire de mes supplications.

« Prend moi Yu… J'en meure d'envie !... »

Le gorgone retira son pouce et y introduisit deux autres : l'index et le majeur. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement et ce de manière parallèle pour mieux m'élargir, allant et venant sans pudeur eux aussi. Il relâcha mes bras avant de passer sa main à l'intérieur du chiton et d'agripper ma chevelure déjà bien emmêlé.

« Yu je…»

La vitesse de ses doigts s'intensifia, sous le rythme effréné de ma voix qui râlait peu importe la direction qu'il prenait. Je tressaillais d'un plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être consommé, mais la moitié tant désiré se faisait attendre… Encore et toujours. Préférant entrouvrir mon corps un peu plus à chaque mouvement.

« Je vais vraiment… Je n'arrive plus à me retenir… » Avouais-je en hoquetant.

Un troisième fit son apparition, suivant les autres dans leurs danses enflammées, puis lorsqu'il sembla juger l'ouverture suffisamment à son goût, il partit cueillir le point sensible qu'il m'avait fait découvrir quelques 'câlins' plutôt et appuya dessus. Je laissais échapper un cri, plus fort que les autres et incontrôlable. Il recommença la manœuvre, insistant à chaque tentative de plus en plus fort. Mes bras libres mais encore engourdis par sa poigne, s'était agrippés au matelas. Mes doigts avaient enfermés si fort le tissu que les veines de ma main ressortaient. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, caressé par une sueur qui redessinait mes formes en fines gouttelettes et se suivaient les unes derrières les autres pour venir s'échouer sur la couverture bien humide.

« Bon sang Yu ! Hurlais-je sans vraiment comprendre comment je pouvais encore parler aussi distinctement. Tu vas me faire l'amour oui ? »

Je repris mon souffle et continuais :

« Tu veux quoi ? Entendre que je suis désolé ? Admettre que je ne suis qu'un pauvre moyashi incapable de me retenir quand tu effleures ma peau ? Qu'il n'y a que ta petite personne pour me faire un effet aussi stimulant et que je devrais juste ouvrir mes cuisses et te laisser agir à ta guise? Peut-être veux tu que je te dise que je ne suis rien sans toi ? Et comprendre enfin que je ne n'appartiens qu'à toi et à toi seul ? Que je ne suis qu'un petit gamin libidineux qui ne remarque même pas quand on est à deux doigts de pénétrer ? Que je me serais fait manger tout cru si tu n'avais pas été là ? Ou que je dois être bien primitif pour bander ainsi pour quelques caresses anales ? Je le sais tout ça ! »

Mes mains attrapèrent le chiton qui m'enveloppait et le jetèrent au loin.

« Pas besoin d'avoir ta culture ou ton intellect pour voir que tu me fais une crise de jalousie puéril qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Je lui aurais collé mon poing s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'oser m'embrasser ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes pour me défendre et surtout j'ai horreur quand tu me prends de cette manière ! Je suis ouvert à toute proposition mais pas de cette façon ! Alors tu vas arrêter de faire ton sourd et muet, virer tes doigts et enfin jouer ton rôle d'homme. A moins que tu ne t'ais toujours pas remis d'hier ? Plus de réserves ?»

Le vêtement de Kanda qui frôlait allégrement mon mollet droit depuis le début de ses 'caresses' glissa de celle-ci. J'entendis une sorte de frottement puis quelque chose de léger qui sembla retomber sur le lit. Enfin.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, je fermais les yeux : m'attendant à le sentir rentrer en moi une fois ses doigts ressortis. Cependant lorsque ceux-ci partirent enfin, Kanda relâcha la prise sur mon crane et, me retourna d'un coup sec.

La lumière, qui m'éblouissait depuis que j'avais enlevé mon vêtement avait eu le temps d'être de nouveau assez faible pour mes yeux. Mon regard s'attarda donc sans difficulté sur le visage de Kanda. Mon cœur rata un battement.

Si je devais décrire en un seul mot l'expression de Yu ce serait celui-ci : Plaisir.

Il était gorgé d'un désir qui découlait de tous les pores de sa peau, ses yeux avides me fixaient d'une envie qui lui semblait impossible à retenir. Sa bouche, gourmande retenait de se pincer à sang la lèvre inférieur. Son corps tout entier tremblait d'excitation, et la raideur qui l'accompagnait en venait même à insulter la mienne.

«… »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans pouvoir exprimer les pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Seul une légère expiration s'y échappa et vint s'évanouir dans l'air. La sueur sur ma peau recommença à me faire frissonner. L'arrêt des caresses avait stoppé la montée de ma température, mon rythme cardiaque qui était prêt à faire exploser mon cœur, s'était diminué.

Le corps excité de Yu finit par bouger, venant s'assoir sur le bas de mon ventre. Ses mains se glissèrent jusqu'à mes joues, câlinant l'arrière de mes oreilles avant de descendre du même côté sur la nuque puis, sa main gauche vint agripper une seconde fois ma chevelure sur l'arrière de mon crane. Tandis que l'autre venait cajoler ma bouche de son pouce. Il l'effleura un bon moment, refaisant les courbes avant d'essuyer cette fameuse salive qui s'était installé plus tôt.

Ses lèvres finirent par se déplacer jusqu'aux miennes et m'offrirent une simple pression toujours, sans un mot.

La main droite quitta mon visage et redescendit, attrapant du bout de ses doigts ma verge toujours gonflée de ce plaisir si douloureusement retenu qu'il m'avait provoqué. Il la frôla quelques secondes, m'offrant des soupirs non dissimulés avant de la positionner dans un certain angle. Mes yeux regardèrent ses agissements avant de retourner à son visage, visage qui ne cessait de montrer une insatiable soif de désir. Yu releva un peu son bassin, je compris.

Il s'empala lentement sur moi, me laissant le pénétrer jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Compresser au possible je me cambrai, abandonnant un spasme de bonheur. Mes mains attrapèrent fermement ses cuisses, laissant mes ongles à vifs se planter dans sa peau. Ma moitié s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle après cette initiative qui lui était propre puis, lorsqu'il fut prêt, releva son bassin et sortit à moitié. Mon regard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son corps qui se voûtait au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, les muscles de toute son anatomie s'arquaient d'un bonheur que moi seul lui procurait. Cette idée de le voir se courber par le simple bout de chair que j'inscrivais en lui ne put qu'augmenter mon plaisir. Yu était mien, là, tout de suite. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, et je ne pouvais que savourer ce moment. Chaque coup de rein qu'il me faisait lui octroyer le faisait gémir d'un son qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et dans un sens à moi. Je pouvais par simple envie accentuer les mouvements, les rendre plus violents, plus secs… Lui faire subir toute l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait éprouver il y a quelques minutes. Je compris alors tout le pouvoir que je possédais et qui au même moment était enfouit aux creux de ses reins et lui procurait ce douloureux bien-être. Cela me grisa considérablement, voilà donc ce qui plaisait tant à Yu : Ce sentiment de puissance, de contrôle sur le corps de la personne qu'on aime. Pouvoir lui donner douleur ou plaisir, récompense ou punition, avec pour simple raison : j'avais envie.

La voix de Yu commença à résonner dans la pièce, son râle était pour moi quelque chose de terriblement savoureux. Le regarder ainsi, transpirant par l'amour que je lui donnais et le plaisir d'être ainsi pris. Guetter les moments où sa bouche venait à s'ouvrir chaque fois que j'arrivais au fond et ses joues gonflées d'un désir brulant. Observer ses yeux qui se fermaient pour mieux jouir de l'intrusion qui allaient et venaient avec force et vigueur en lui… Contempler son corps se soulever au dessus du mien pour mieux redescendre et s'empaler de nouveau, et étudier sa musculature qui se contractait à chaque effort lui procurant souffrance et délice. Sentir la pression d'être à l'intérieur de lui, cette chaleur si étroite dans laquelle je commençais à me répandre doucement.

Toutes ses sensations si exquises me rendaient fou, fou d'une jouissance inqualifiable. Je me souvenais encore de la première fois où je m'étais échoué ainsi en lui et, même si elle restera à jamais graver dans mon cors et mon cœur… Celle-ci était à une dimension tellement plus savoureuse. Pourtant ce n'était que la seconde, malgré nos abondants ébats ceux-ci ne se ressemblaient jamais… Car Yu est homme de principe : on ne se baigne jamais deux fois dans le même fleuve (5). Il était donc inenvisageable de réitérer l'expérience, du moins c'est ce que je croyais… J'avais encore du mal à lui dire ce que je voulais. Heureusement, Yu avait un don pour savoir ce qui me plairait.

« Yu… »

Mes bras encore un peu engourdit se dirigèrent vers son visage, il pencha alors son corps et me laissa l'enlacer tendrement. Les ongles de mes doigts s'insinuèrent progressivement dans son cuir chevelu, s'entortillant goulûment dans ses racines. Je ne pouvais cesser de les y envelopper, caressant la voute de son crane qui se réchauffait à leurs contacts. Ses cheveux d'habitude d'une douceur incomparable étaient humides et rugueux. Ses deux mèches qu'il laissait encadrer son visage, collaient ses joues tandis que sa frange lui barrait le front. Pourtant leur beauté n'en était que plus accrue pour moi, m'offrant un visuel qui soutenait cet appétit et embrasait le creux de mes reins. Une couleur noire aux reflets bleutés, ressemblant fort à un tissu de soie imprégné d'un liquide argentin. Le reste était toujours attaché, je me dirigeais vers le nœud et le défaisais. La chevelure retomba sur son dos et ses épaules. Ma main droite ôta une partie qui s'était collée à sa pommette et la ramena derrière son oreille, je sentis à son contact une joue chaude et humide d'où quelques gouttes perlaient.

Les mouvements de son bassin s'accélérèrent, tentant de me faire rentrer de plus en plus profondément en lui. Nous provoquant à tous deux des gémissements à l'unisson.

Ses paupières étaient closes, ses sourcils se fronçant au rythme de chaque allé. Lorsqu'il fit enfin une pause, je le vis ouvrir les yeux : Ses deux abysses se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de mon visage avec, une expression de désir incommensurable. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblement, psalmodiant le plaisir que lui procuraient mes venues à l'intérieur de sa chair. Les spasmes semblaient si virulents qu'il ne lui en faudrait que peu pour venir. Je relâchais sa chevelure, descendant sur ses hanches imprégnées de ses efforts. Yu frissonna à ce contact, s'arquant un peu plus en arrière en retenant son organisme tout entier de rejoindre ce plaisir final comme si… Il ne souhaitait pas que cela se termine.

Il lâcha un soupir, le point de non retour étant tellement proche que Yu n'arrivait plus à se contrôler… Me laissant alors libre de toute décision. Je jetais un œil à son membre, il se dressait fièrement entre nous. La chair à vif était redessinée par des veines qui tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir le liquide qui s'accumulait. Aussi gorgées de désir que leur maitre… Elles semblaient ne me demander qu'une chose : Être libérées.

Ma poigne se resserra un peu sur lui, puis, je repris les mouvements. Surpris, Yu hoqueta avant d'héler. Ses mains agrippèrent fortement le matelas, tandis que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus proches au point de ne plus retenir le volume de ceux-ci. Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce avec une intensité que je ne connaissais pas chez lui. Mon euphorie s'intensifia, multipliant le bonheur d'être en lui.

La pression en son sein quand à elle se renforça, m'emmenant au paroxysme du plaisir. Étaient-ils tous aussi étroit ? Ou bien était-ce moi qui faisait cet effet à Yu? Je n'en savais rien… Tous ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était que ma moitié tentait par tous les moyens de conserver toute cette jouissance restreinte en lui et que j'allais l'aider à oublier ses réticences.

« Yu… Dis-je doucement. »

Son regard se posa sur moi, baigné entre fierté et préjugé. Noyé de toute cette déferlante de sensations qu'il criait à haute voix sans pour autant laisser son corps s'abandonner totalement.

« Viens… »

Sa bouche si rose s'entrouvrit, tandis que ses iris se brouillaient lentement. Il paraissait au bord de l'épuisement.

« Viens à moi, Yu… »

Ma main gauche descendit vers cette verge et la caressa amoureusement, l'encerclant de deux doigts pour former un anneau, anneau que je resserrais tout en pressant la chair tendu par des va-et-vient.

« Moi aussi je te veux. »

Yu baissa les yeux, gêné. Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien, je compris qu'il était d'accord. Je lui souris affectueusement, baisant sa joue.

« Allez viens »

Il se crispa un peu sous mes doigts, puis, après avoir titillé sone prépuce, il se déversa. Son râle se répandit aussi dans toute la pièce, d'une puissance peu commune. Il resta ensuite silencieux un bon moment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et son corps par la même occasion. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je pus savourer toutes les expressions qui parcouraient cette frimousse que j'aimais tant.

Il attrapa la main qui l'avait accompagné et l'apporta à sa bouche, glissant sa langue sur la paume et avalant le liquide. Le contact me chatouilla mais je le laissais faire, préférant observer Yu boire cette semence sortit de lui. Il lécha chaque parcelle de cette peau, suçotant avidement mes doigts un par un. Lorsqu'il jugea le travail parfaitement accompli, Yu vint soutenir mon regard que je ne détachais plus de lui depuis quelques minutes.

Son souffle toujours aussi erratique sortait frénétiquement de sa bouche et chatouillait la mienne.

« C'était bon ? » Taquinais-je.

Yu me répondit d'un sourire particulièrement espiègle, celui connut pour ses provocations habituelles.

« Un délice. »

Il s'avança.

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de se presser vivement l'une contre l'autre. Le bord de celles-ci avaient gardé un mince filet du liquide, je passais ma langue dessus et savourait ainsi une partie du festin de mon bien aimé. Puis, s'en suivit un long baiser, caressant nos intérieurs respectifs : dent, joue, palais langue… Tout ce qui trouvait sur notre chemin se voyait exploré. Mes ongles vinrent se glisser dans le dos de Yu, évitant de nouvelles cicatrices. Finalement il relâcha ma bouche, ne me laissant qu'une salive comblé d'un plaisir bu un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas « bon » mais paradoxalement s'en était terriblement excitant.

Je soupirais d'aise, on était bien là, niché ainsi. Entouré de toute cette flagrance née de nos ébats et moi toujours pressé en Yu. Toujours pressé oui, je me sentis un peu floué sur ce coup là… Il sembla le remarquer puisque celui-ci vint chercher mes mains et, les ramena parallèlement de chaque côté de ma tête, le dos sur le matelas. Ses doigts enlacèrent les miens, les retenant fermement de sa poigne. Puis, après un sourire sadique qui lui seyait si bien : il reprit les mouvements. A mon tour.

Pour quelqu'un qui l'avait fait la veille, j'eu honte d'en répandre autant. Yu s'en moqua d'ailleurs, cependant ses oreilles rouges m'indiquèrent à quels points il était fier qu'il me fasse tant d'effet.

« Compte pas sur moi pour faire ça tous les jours. » Lâcha-t-il.

Son corps était allongé sur le lit, toujours nu. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'essuyer.

« Trop embarrassant ? Demandais-je amusé.  
>- Faut pas que tu te méprennes sur nos rôles respectifs.<br>- Oh ne t'inquiète pas le compagnon jaloux et râleur je te le laisse.  
>- Tch, tu dis ça mais… La crise que tu as fais quand l'autre m'avait peloté, ça ne t'avait pas mis de bonne humeur. »<p>

Je lui balançais une serviette, il se retourna prêt à m'insulter quand il se ravisa : je l'avais embrassé du coin des lèvres.

« Oublie pas de te nettoyer. Dis-je.  
>- Ca c'est MA réplique. »<p>

Il me la balança à son tour et se retourna aussitôt.

« Tu restes comme ça ? Tu n'as pas mal toi ?  
>- Ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi, mon ange. »<p>

Je m'asseyais sur le lit et approchais mes lèvres de l'oreille droite de Yu :

« A moins que tu aimes l'idée qu'une partie de moi soit en toi ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yu pour reprendre la serviette et demander à Wisely où était le bain.

* * *

><p>Dix jours passèrent, la mer calme de Sériphos avait laissé place à des vagues gigantesques faisant tanguer le bateau chaque fois qu'elles s'échouaient sur la coque. Les ouragans se suivaient ne laissant que peu de répits à l'équipage. Je regardais par le hublot, Poséidon devait être de bien mauvaise humeur…<p>

Une énième secousse me fit porter ma main sur mes lèvres, les hauts de cœurs n'en finissaient pas. De son côté, Yu s'était affalé sur le lit et ne semblait ressentir aucun effet de la tempête.

« Comment tu fais ? Demandais-je en réfrénant un nouveau malaise.  
>-Je ne suis pas une petite nature, moi. »<p>

Je lui jetais un regard noir, « petite nature » évidemment ! C'était la première fois que je naviguais… Yu avait surement déjà affronté des climats de cet ampleur, normal qu'il en ait l'habitude et ne percevait donc plus ces sensations.

« Dis moi, tu as voyagé jusqu'où ?  
>- Jusqu'au bout du monde !<p>

- C'est vrai ? Dis-je ébahi.  
>-Non, la terre est ronde… J'ai fais le tour.<br>- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Lançais-je, fatigué de ses allégations totalement improbables.  
>-C'est la vérité pourtant. Insista-t-il, comme pour noyer le poisson.<br>- Mais oui !...

Je retournais à mon hublot, les vagues avaient semble-t-elles doublées.

« On arrive quand ?  
>- On croirait entendre un petit garçon qui s'impatiente auprès de sa maman. »<p>

Tiquant sur la remarque, je rétorquais :

« On le fait quaaaand ? Imitant la voix du gorgone à la perfection.

Je sentis un objet moelleux rebondir sur l'arrière de mon crane, me faisant gémir. Je pivotais vers lui : Yu était maintenant de dos, me boudant clairement.

« Qui est le plus gamin vraiment ? Râlais-je en me massant.  
>-La ferme Moyashi. »<p>

Je me dirigeais vers lui, le coussin que j'avais ramassé à la main et l'abattait sur sa tête d'abruti. Sa réaction ne tarda pas :

« 'Tain Moyashi, dégage !  
>-Mon nom c'est Allen.<br>-Je t'appelle comme je veux, Mo-ya-shi. »

Second coup.

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?  
>-Non. Je te frappe comme je veux, Ba-kan-da. »<p>

Les coups de polochons pleurèrent. Mon mal de cœur était passé.

Alors que la chambre était devenue un nid de plume, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Derrière, la voix devenu familière de Wisely se fit entendre :

« On ne va pas tarder à accoster… »

A peine avait il commencé sa phrase, que j'ouvrais la porte d'un coup et me précipitait sur le pont. Laissant Yu et le capitaine seul à seul.

« On va amarrer le navire dans la baie la plus proche et explorer l'ile pour trouver quelques victuailles, tu nous accompagnes ?  
>- Aucun problème. »<p>

Wisely le regarda de haut en bas : Le métis était partiellement décoiffé, ses habits froissés au possible avait glissé légèrement et lui rendait une allure complètement débraillée. Dans sa main, le coussin se vidait de toute sa longueur sur le sol. Pas un centimètre n'avait été épargné.

« Bien, je t'attend sur le pont. » Conclu le commandant après un sourire amusé devant le spectacle sous ses yeux.

Il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit la proue du bateau où je m'émerveillais devant l'ile encore bien petite.

« Tu es couvert de plume » Murmura t'il à mon oreille.

Je plaquais mes mains sur ma tête puis les ébouriffais, tentant d'enlever les restes de notre bataille d'oreiller. Tout en vérifiant que je n'avais plus rien, Wisely continua.

« C'est tout de même surprenant, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un d'asocial, méprisant et manipulateur…  
>- Tu parles de Yu ? Demandais-je pour être sûr.<br>- Et je le retrouve en train de jouer avec des coussins comme un enfant… C'est assez déroutant. »

Il s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda l'horizon.

« Il est toujours comme ça ?  
>-Jaloux, boudeur, enfant gâté et pourri ? Oui. »<p>

Wisely laissa échapper un rire, je le rejoignis. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant… Yu avait de quoi rougir de honte.

« Je suis rassuré. Soupira-t-il.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-C'est plus sympathique de se retrouver face à un caractère de cochon qu'un homme vil et malsain.

-Il est vrai que Yu est homme de parole, enfin… Sauf pour les menaces de mort. Je serais un spectre depuis des lustres sinon. »

J'observais l'ilot qui se rapprochait. Enfin « ilot » n'était peut être pas le bon mot vu que la terre suivait toute la ligne d'horizon, sans jamais s'arrêter. On pouvait déjà voir au loin la végétation : Une forêt luxuriante qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Quelques montagnes redessinaient le paysage, remodelant le ciel en des vagues irrégulières.

« C'est magnifique… Murmurais-je.  
>-C'est ton premier voyage en mer n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Oui, ça doit être bizarre pour vous d'entendre ça… Les iles doivent surement toutes se ressembler.  
>-Pas vraiment, quand on fait bien attention on leur trouve toujours des particularités.<br>-J'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup.  
>-Ah ça… Je pense que tu vas être servi. » Murmura –t-il<p>

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Hey vous deux ! »

Nous nous retournions, Yu semblait avoir fini de se « déplumer ».

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il avec, ce timbre qui se prélassait dans une possessivité excessive.  
>-On roucoule pourquoi ? » Lâcha le capitaine, tout sourire.<p>

Je me retenais de rire : Le visage de Yu avait une moue indescriptible, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! Par contre j'allais douiller ce soir…

* * *

><p>« Il n'en est pas question. Siffla un métis irrité.<br>-Mais pourquoi ?  
>- Tu restes sur le bateau point. Ton sens de l'orientation est d'un tel niveau que tu vas te perdre entre deux cailloux. »<p>

J'ouvris la bouche, outré par les propos qu'il venait de lancer.

« N'importe quoi !  
>-Qui rentre une fois sur deux dans la chambre de sa mère au lieu de la notre ? Renchérit-il, pour bien souligner un fait qu'il croyait accompli.<br>- Qui te dit que je ne le fais pas exprès ? Répondis-je cynique.  
>-Pardon ? ! »<p>

Ses yeux me jetèrent des éclairs, aie mauvaise idée.

« On reparlera de 'ça' tout à l'heure, tu restes sur le bateau et tu m'attends. Si j'entends ne serais-ce qu'une rumeur qui dit que tu as foulé le pied sur cette ile… Je ferais en sorte qu'à la prochaine tu ne puisses même pas te lever. Est-ce clair ? »

Je levais les yeux, et feignais un « oui maitre » bien faussé.

« Fais gaffe Moyashi… ! »

Sur ses mots il rejoignit le groupe d'explorateur avec Wisely sur ses talons. Je fulminais : il n'allait pas m'interdire de rester sur le bateau à chaque escale tout de même ! Cela servait à quoi de voyager d'ile en ile et de ne pas les explorer ? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais rester là à l'attendre comme un petit animal apprivoisé écoutant à la lettre son suzerain ? Il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, tout le coude même !

Enfin c'est ce que je voulais dire, et faire cependant…

« Restez où vous êtes Walker ! »

Yu avait demandé à Wisely qu'un membre de l'équipage me surveille de près pendant le séjour… Link était du genre fidèle aux ordres.

« Link je regarde juste les poissons…  
>-Il suffit que vous vous penchiez une peu trop et que vous tombiez ! Que devrais-je dire alors au capitaine ?<br>- Que j'avais chaud et que j'ai voulu prendre un bain ?  
>-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! »<p>

Je soupirai, fatigué. J'avais juste envie de me dégourdir les jambes sur la plage… C'était toujours Yu qui s'amusait ! On aurait dit que j'étais une femme au foyer qui attendait sagement le retour de son mari au coin du feu en donnant la pitance au dernier, j'avais horreur de ça !

Alors que je me plaignais mentalement de ce Bakanda qui me servait de bouillotte la nuit, j'entendis un hurlement à quelques mètres du bateau : c'était un cri de femme. Ni une ni deux je sautais sur le tapis de sable et me dirigeais vers les appels.

« Walker ! S'écria Link toujours sur le navire.  
>-Link restez avec ma mère ! »<p>

Je disparaissais dans les feuillages malgré les supplications de mon gardien, courant vers les cris qui augmentaient en sonorité. Autour de moi, les branches battaient mon corps au fur et à mesure où je les franchissais, griffant mes bras dénudés. Mes sandales peinaient dans la terre humide qui logeait dans cette florissante végétation, mais je continuais, tirant comme un forcené sur les lanières qui retenaient mon pied. Après quelques mètres difficiles, je ne tardais pas à rencontrer la femme en question : celle-ci avait glissé de la falaise et se retenait tant bien que mal au bord. Je m'agenouillais devant elle, avançant mon bras :

« Prenez ma main ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux, effrayée. Ses doigts glissaient de plus en plus, faisant doucement descendre son corps dans le précipice.

« Votre main ! »

Elle lâcha, n'en pouvant plus j'attrapais son poignet d'un geste et avec toute ma force l'attirait vers moi. La jeune femme retomba sur le sol dur, en vie.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.  
>-Ou…Oui. »<p>

Il semblait y avoir eu plus de peur que de mal, elle se redressa doucement et épousseta ses habits. Ceux-ci étaient faits d'un tissu légèrement différent du notre dont je ne saurais dire la provenance. Elle possédait de nombreux colliers qui pendaient à son cou, différent bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés, noir comme l'ébène, avaient plusieurs broches accrochées de-ci de-là.

« Walker ! »

Finalement, il était impossible de larguer Link. Quelques secondes plus tard il était en face de nous, rouge de colère.

« Mais vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Me demanda-t-il essoufflé  
>-Je n'allais pas laisser quelqu'un en détresse.<br>-Et si ça avait été un piège ?  
>-Parce que vous auriez laissé une femme mourir dans le doute ? »<p>

Il ne répondit pas, plaquant sa main sur son front en se questionnant sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter de rester sur le bateau pour me surveiller. Je me tournais vers elle, la jeune femme semblait s'être un peu remise de ses émotions.

« Vous voulez peut-être un peu d'eau ? Dis-je en la voyant si pâle.  
>-Non merci, mon village n'est pas très loin.<br>- Vous désirez qu'on vous accompagne ?

Elle m'observa un instant, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, le plus sincère aussi.

« Walker nous sommes censés être au bateau ! Répéta le gardien.  
>-Et bien… Ce serait impoli de ne pas vous remercier après ce que vous avez fait. Dit-elle gênée.<br>-Oh non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Répondis-je aussi embarrassé qu'elle.  
>-Walkeeeeeeeeeeer !<br>-C'est par là, suivez moi »

Sans d'autres cérémonies je l'accompagnais, sous les pestassions sans fin du blond qui n'avait pas décidé de me lâcher. Le village n'était en effet qu'à quelques minutes, installé dans une gigantesque clairière entourée d'arbres exotiques. Leur tronc cylindrique montait vers le ciel tel une colonne jusqu'à la cime et les feuilles avaient de nombreuses découpes, on aurait dit une couronne. L'écorce quand à elle, possédait une physionomie très particulière : Yu en avait un dans le jardin qu'il possédait avant, il appelait ça « palmier » mais ceux-ci étaient d'une taille phénoménale et les fruits ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des noix de coco. On aurait dit de long fruits asséchés, gros comme des fèves et de couleur safran. Ils étaient collés les uns contre les autres sur des branches.

Le village était plutôt rural, les maisons étaient faites en bois et feuille… Surement celles des arbres tout autour. Quelques personnes s'approchèrent prudemment, ils étaient tous plus ou moins habillés des mêmes vêtements, avec ces fameux accessoires. Un homme un peu plus âgés que les autres s'approcha et, après avoir discuté avec la jeune femme sur les raisons de notre venue, nous offrit l'hospitalité la plus complète.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux, j'étais là assis au milieu de toute cette foule qui faisait joyeusement la fête pour nous remercier. Alors que mes yeux brillaient de voir un peuple inconnu célébrer des chants à mon honneur, Link lui tentait tant bien que mal de m'inciter à partir.

« Walker ! Yu vous à interdit de sortir du bateau ! S'il rentre et que nous ne sommes pas là…  
>- Il râlera comme d'habitude et c'est tout. »<p>

Nous étions assis sur le sol, devant nous des dizaines de plats s'amoncelaient avec tout autant de cruches. Un peu plus loin certains villageois étaient même partit danser tout en chantant des hymnes mélodieux inconnus. Je me tournais vers celle que j'avais sauvée.

« Oh faites pourquoi avez-vous été si proche de cette falaise ? C'est dangereux non ?  
>-Oui... En faite je cueillais des lotos quand le sol c'est dérobé.<br>-Des lotos ? Qu'est-ce ? »

Elle s'approcha d'un plat : cela ressemblait à un grand saladier en bois, dedans se trouvait les fruits que j'avais vus sur les drôles de palmiers. Ils étaient encore plus gros.

« Ca se mange ? Demandais-je naïvement.  
>-Oui ! Nous ne mangeons pratiquement que ça. »<p>

Elle me proposa d'en prendre un, impossible de refuser : j'attrapais délicatement le fruit entre mes doigts et le déposait dans ma bouche.

Délicieux.

« Nous avons aussi du nectar fait à partir du fruit ! »

La jeune femme me servit un peu de ce liquide dans mon verre que je portais à me lèvres.

Aucun miel en ce monde ne pouvait être aussi doux.

* * *

><p>« Yu ! Appela ma mère en voyant le dit nommé arriver. Sa voix tentait de cacher toute son inquiétude.<br>-Qui y'a-t-il ?  
>-Allen a entendu quelqu'un crier, il est partit en courant suivit de peu par Link !<br>-Ils ne sont pas revenu ? Depuis quand ?  
>-Au moins deux heures ! »<p>

Yu lâcha le sac de provisions et tourna les talons. Wisely qui finissait la marche le croisa :

« Tu vas où ?  
>-Cherche cet abruti de Moyashi ! Cria-t-il sans s'arrêter.<br>-Attend je viens ! Vous autres ramenez tout au bateau et attendez nous ! »

Le capitaine le suivit, sur ses talons.

« Tu sais où il est ? Demanda le commandant surprit de le voir avancer vers un point précis.  
>- Surement chez les indigènes, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut le retenir sinon.<br>-Je croyais que c'était un peuple pacifique ?  
>-Ah ça, ce sont des pacifistes…Tiqua le gorgone dont l'humeur baissait à chaque réponse<p>

-Que veux tu dire par là ? »

Yu ne répondit pas, se contentant de presser le pas. Au bout de quelques minutes ils débouchèrent sur l'entrée du village, la fête battait toujours sont plein. Sans gêne, le métis s'invita, avançant d'un pas décidé vers les clameurs qui le mèneraient sans nul doute aux réjouissances. Et effectivement, il ne tarda pas à retrouver son moyashi à festoyer avec les habitants.

« Ahem, je te dérange ? » Grinça le gorgone.

Je me retournais, debout se trouvait Yu avec… Un air fort peu amical.

« Yuuuuu ! Dis-je en tentant de me relever, mais bizarrement mes jambes ne voulurent pas.  
>-Ca vaaaa ?<p>

-Tu en as mangé n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il froidement.

-Hein ? Manger quoi ? T'es bizarre!  
>-Du lotos, tu en as mangé non ? »<p>

Je l'observais un moment puis, d'un coup me mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Un touuuuut… Petit peuu ! Deux ou trois.  
>- Seulement trois ?<br>-Ouaip, mais… »

Je lui tendais mon verre, le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

« Tu veux bien demander à la demoiselle de m'en resservir un ?  
>-Deux ou trois tu parles ! Il t'on carrément offert leur vinasse ! »<p>

Il m'agrippa le bras et m'obligea à me relever.

« Mais ça va paaaaas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demandais-je, ma tête se mit à tourner. Je voulu m'assoir mais il m'en empêcha.

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas manger ou boire quelque chose que te donne un inconnu ?  
>- Ne hurle pas, chuis pas souuuuurd ! Et c'est pas une inconnue, c'est la fille que j'ai sauvé.<br>-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi ! Lâcha-t-il exaspéré . Wisely ! »

Le dit appelé se tourna, tentant tant bien que mal à soulever Link dans le même état.

« Ils ont quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont saoul.  
>-C'est tout ? »<p>

Wisely me scruta de la tête au pied, j'étais à moitié affalé sur Yu qui ne me jetait même pas un regard.

« Disons plutôt drogué.  
>- Hein ? Pour trois dattes et quelques coupes de vin ? Rétorqua le capitaine incrédule.<br>-Il ne coupe pas leur boisson et le lotos est bien plus fort que les hydromels habituels. Surtout pour ces deux là qui ne supportent même pas nos liqueurs… Même avec trois-quarts d'eau. »

Il me redressa un peu, retenant ma taille d'un bras alors que ma tête se nichait dans son cou.

« On fait quoi du coup ?  
>-On les ramène, de force s'il le faut. Trancha le gorgone.<p>

Quelques villageois s'étaient arrêtés de danser et regardaient les nouveaux venus d'un œil curieux.

« On les reprend, nous avons beaucoup de route à faire. Dit-il en me pointant de son pouce.  
>- Vous ne restez pas un peu ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.<br>- Non merci »

Sur ses mots forts peu courtois au ton, il se retira avec moi sous le bras. Suivis de peu par Wisely qui tentait tout comme lui de ramener son « prisonnier ». Je me mis à hurler durant toute la traversé, lui demandant de me lâcher en vain. Link fit de même, mais de manière moins téméraire. Sans vraiment me souvenir de tout, je fus attaché à notre lit : pieds et poings liés à la rambarde.

« Lâche moi ! Ordonnais-je.  
>- Plus tard Moyashi, quand tu seras totalement sevré.<br>-Mais je suis sobre !  
>- Oui, c'est cela oui. »<p>

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonie, claquant-et verrouillant- la porte de notre chambre. J'hurlais son nom, il ne répondit pas… Me laissant seul avec pour seul compagnie les cordelettes.

Kanda remonta sur le pont et soupira, Wisely n'était pas encore remonté… Il devait surement avoir plus de mal que lui mais ça, ça ne faisait pas parti de son contrat, il devait donc se débrouiller. Ma mère qui était resté sur le bateau partit à sa rencontre, il détourna le regard.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, j'ai été négligent.  
>- Non… Allen a toujours été comme ça, aider les autres est dans sa nature. »<p>

Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la rampe, redessinant les veines du bois. Son geste était un peu tendu, elle semblait inquiète.

« C'est une qualité qui est aussi son plus gros soucis, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par se mettre dans une situation impossible… »

Ma mère sembla retenir un sanglot, elle avait du énormément s'inquiéter. Délicatement, Yu lui prit la main et la serra légèrement.

« Cela n'arrivera jamais, je vous en fait la promesse. » Répondit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Elle l'observa un moment et sourit, des perles aux coins des yeux.

« Je t'en prie, prend soin de lui. » Ajouta-t-elle avant d'aller à sa chambre, encore toute retournée.

Il resta seul un instant, regardant l'ile au loin qui disparaissait. Une boule se forma au creux de sa poitrine, réduisant fortement sa respiration. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière que ce soit le voyage ou les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, il fallait aller de l'avant en espérant que ça ne finisse pas mal… C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Une brise marine s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, l'air salé s'immisça dans ses poumons et calma un peu son inquiétude. Le protéger lui et sa mère, qu'importe le prix que ça coutait…

Yu se retourna puis, se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il déverrouilla avant de rentrer. J'étais toujours sur le lit, ligoté et sans moyen de me défaire.

« Yu… Implorais-je.  
>-Qu'importe le prix… »<p>

Il s'accroupit devant le matelas, laissant choir sa main droite sur mon front et décolla ma frange en sueur.

« Même si cet ennemi, c'est toi. »

Yu avait murmuré ces quelques mots, je ne les comprenais pas. Mon corps entier me paraissait en feu, j'étais comme brulant de fièvre. Je transpirais par tous les pores de la peau sans comprendre la raison de ces sensations. J'avais soif, horriblement soif… Ma gorge se serrait et m'empêchait d'articuler correctement, ma bouche était sèche et tout mon corps s'arquait de perceptions inconnus.

« Yu… Je…  
>-Chuuuut. »<p>

Il caressa tendrement ma joue humide et m'offrit un doux sourire.

« Je sais, mais malheureusement je ne peux rien y faire. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'obéit pas. Plaisanta-t-il.  
>-Je vais mourir ? Demandais-je<br>-Non, mais tu va douiller.  
>- Ca va s'empirer ?<br>-Oh oui… Et pas qu'un peu. »

Le gorgone s'assit sur le bord du lit puis, glissa une main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse et frotta le vêtement contre ma peau déjà suffisamment chaude.

« Tu va te souvenir de ta prochaine nuit, crois moi… Mais… »

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille, il glissa quelques secondes sa langue à l'intérieur avant de murmurer :

« Je te tiendrai compagnie. »

Mon visage s'empourpra d'avantage, plus pervers… Il se releva, resserra sa queue de cheval avant de partir chercher de quoi facilité ma nuit.

Yu avait raison, la soirée fut terrible. Le fruit était comme une drogue et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais mal. Nausée, tremblement… Cette nuit me sembla durer une éternité, mais il resta là, à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que la fatigue m'emporte au royaume des songes. Les effets durèrent une bonne semaine, et même encore à ce moment là de l'histoire… J'étais toujours attaché :

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes.  
>- Ha ha… Comme si je pouvais partir ! » Répliquais-je agacé.<p>

Il lâcha un rire et passa la porte, refermant soigneusement la prison doré. Je jurais, du moins… Du mieux que je pouvais, mon corps ne m'obéissait toujours pas. J'étais parcouru de spasme plus fort les uns que les autres.

Chose promise, chose due: Yu revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un seau et un morceau de tissu il posa le tout sur le bureau et se rassit à mes côtés. Sa main se logea sur mon front, la glissant sous ma frange humide.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? Dis-je avec difficulté.

- Tu es brulant, il faut faire baisser ta température."

Cela devait surement être vrai, j'étais frigorifié. Mon corps était parcouru de spasme depuis qu'il m'avait ramené à la chambre. Et cela ne semblait toujours pas s'arranger. Je transpirais encore de la tête au pied, mes vêtements imprégnés de sueur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me changeait de la journée.

Sur ses mots, il retira ses doigts et apporta le récipient qu'il mit devant lui. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ce drôle d'objet : Kanda plongea la main dedans. Il en ressortit des petits glaçons, de la taille d'un œuf de caille. Le brun les mit dans le tissu qu'il avait au préalablement posé sur ses genoux puis le referma en faisant un nœud. Il installa le tout sur ma tête, relevant mes cheveux pour un meilleur effet. Je frémissais à son contact, le froid qui se diffusait hors du tissu tentait de faire taire cette fièvre qui me barrait le crâne. Elle apaisait la douleur mais accentuait terriblement mes tremblements. Yu passa cette fois-ci ses doigts sur ma joue brûlante et la cajola amoureusement. Sa peau semblait bien fraiche par rapport à la mienne mais aussi terriblement douce. Parfois il pouvait se montrer affreusement affectueux. J'enfouissais mon visage dans le creux de sa main, une manière de quémander un peu plus de tendresse de sa part. Chose qu'il comprit parfaitement bien puisqu'il déposa un bise sur cette pommette ruisselante puis de quérir mes lèvres.

Malgré ce baiser plutôt bienfaiteur, je continuais de crever de chaud, de froid aussi... Mon corps tout entier se sentait mal et rien ne paraissait vouloir s'arranger, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester ainsi éternellement ?

« Yu fait quelques chose… Murmurais-je.  
>-Je ne peux rien faire, patience est mère de vertu.<br>-Je t'en foutrais de la vertu moi ! Vociférais-je, les nerfs à fleur de peau.  
>-C'est bien mon Moya ça…<br>-La ferme ! »

Je me retournais, mince c'est vrai : j'étais enchainé.

« Détache-moi ! Ordonnais-je.  
>-Non.<br>-Ca t'amuse hein ?  
>-Te voir dans cet état lamentable ? Non ça m'inquiète. Mais… Je mentirais si je te disais que te regarder, fixé au lit sans défense… Ca me stimule tout de même un peu. »<p>

Autant le début de sa phrase m'avait profondément touché, autant la partie suivante avait redoublé ma fureur. Certes il avait été honnête, et en plus il ne réalisait rien de ce qu'il avait envie cependant… L'état dans lequel j'étais avait pour don de me rendre considérablement… Irritable ? Du coup au lieu de le remercier de garder ses désirs pour lui, j'étais agacé car même maintenant il en avait encore… Et je rajoutais à cela une dose de mécontentement : « Ca lui plaisait… Tu m'étonnes qu'il était ravi ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il avait droit à une telle occasion de me lorgner sous toutes les coutures et de me peloter à tords et à travers. » Ses pensées augmentèrent tant mon agacement que je n'hésitais pas à répondre à haute voix :

« Pervers !  
>-Toujours, quand je pense à toi. »<p>

Je tirais de toutes mes forces sur les cordelettes, c'était peine perdu. De son côté le garçon n'en loupait pas une miette, savourant d'un malicieux sourire les faits et gestes vains que je faisais. Après une bonne minute à me débattre, je me laissais choir sur le lit encore, plus brulant qu'avant. Yu repartit câliner ma joue, faisant de petit cercle dessus avec son index.

« J'ai soif. Déclarais-je, d'une voix impassible face aux gamineries du gorgone.  
>-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on demande.<br>-Oh maitre adoré de mes songes, pourriez-vous apporter un peu d'eau salvateur pour votre esclave préféré ? Requérais-je avec, cette pointe d'ironie dans la voix qui la faisait monter dans l'aigue.  
>-Mais certainement »<p>

Il attrapa un des petits cubes givrés et le posa sur ma bouche assoiffée. Le glaçon glissa sur mes lèvres, humidifiant l'épiderme sur lequel il allait-et-venait. Le brun continua ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que ma bouche commence à prendre une petite teinte violette.

« Ouvre la bouche »

Je m'exécutais un peu forcé, le cube vint se loger sur ma langue. Sa fraicheur redoubla d'intensité, refroidissant immédiatement la peau sur laquelle elle était posée. Le glaçon était toujours retenu entre ses doigts, en partie dans ma bouche eux aussi. Ses ongles déplacèrent le petit bout de glace, le collant de longues secondes sur chaque paroi. Le froid s'installa progressivement dans ma bouche engourdissant tout l'intérieur, allant jusqu'à désensibiliser certains endroits.

« Suce »

Yu redéposa le glaçon sur ma langue, insistant lourdement pour que je lui fasse par de petits allées-et-venues dessus. J'accomplissais donc ce labeur, réchauffant de ma salive le morceau de glace qui fondait alors doucement. Je caressais dans un même temps ses doigts qui le retenaient toujours, ceux-ci étaient tout aussi gelés que le cube mais le gorgone ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Mon muscle s'entrelaça alors un bon moment avec ces intrus et, quand la glace fut entièrement dissoute, il retira enfin sa main. Un filet de salive s'échappa de la bouche quand il les sortit, Yu essuya de son pouce le surplus de mes lèvres avant de les happer dans un second baiser. Elles étaient bien chaudes comparé aux miennes.

« Satisfait ? Demanda-t-il ravi de son idée.  
>-Je n'appelle pas ça être réhydraté. »<p>

Il sourit, mauvaise nouvelle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas encore fini. »

Sur ses mots peu rassurant, il partit fouiller une nouvelle fois le seau et en ressortit un autre, cette fois-ci plus petit. Yu me le montra d'un air taquin, il semblait réellement s'amuser.

« Tu ne peux pas me servir un verre comme tout le monde ?  
>-Tu n'es pas tout le monde, tu es MON Moyashi. »<p>

Sans attendre de réponse, le brun dirigea son trésor sur mon nombril : Il souleva mon chiton et le plaça dessus. Cet effleurement cambra mon corps aussitôt, je me pliais à moitié en avant, toujours retenu par les liens aux poignets. Yu retint un rire puis, remonta mon vêtement pour découvrir tout le bas jusqu'au ventre. Le glaçon suivit son périple en descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas. Rencontrant diverse volume que le gorgone connaissait si bien pour les avoir tant explorés. Il continua sont chemin pour atteindre le but souhaité : allant jusqu'à cet entré bien précis où le glaçon vint se presser. J'hoquetais de surprise, le froid que dégageait le cube et l'appui que faisait les doigts pour le faire tenir était particulièrement déroutant. Cette sensation insolite n'avait rien de fâcheuse en soi, elle ne me faisait pas mal cependant je ne savais dire si elle était bonne ou mauvaise. Pour le moment.

Yu ne tarda pas à pénétrer l'embrasure, l'enfonçant doucement à l'intérieur. Je fronçais les sourcils, la sensation de froid qui s'insinuait en moi était totalement différente de la première. Mon corps se contracta, c'était si étrange… Rien à voir avec le corps si chaud de Yu qui m'avait pénétré si souvent, la glace râpait lentement mes parois tout en les givrant. Ses doigts poussèrent le glaçon de plusieurs centimètres, lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la prostate, il ressortir sans lui.

« Enlèves ça ! Ordonnais-je

- Ca va te faire du bien. »

Nous ne devions pas avoir la même définition de ce mot… Contrairement au glaçon qu'il avait laissé dans ma bouche, il était impossible de dissoudre rapidement ce froid qui m'oppressait dangereusement. Je ne pouvais que « apprécier » ce gel imbibant mon épiderme, et patienter que cette sensation passe. Je croyais qu'attendre finirais par me soulager, je me trompais. Lorsque la glace commença à fondre et se disséminer dans mon corps, je me mis à me cambrer encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce que… »Ne pus-je que prononcer.

La sensation… De la glace logée à l'intérieur de moi était pratiquement impossible à décrire. C'était là à enfouie en moi, froid, dure mais qui devenait au fur et à mesure liquide. Je me sentais à a fois gelé et humide. La glace se transformait en eau, et coulait généreusement en moi, glissant vers la sortie. Je tournais la tête, embarrassé au possible. Mes jambes tentèrent de se replier sur elle-même, de se croiser mais les liens les bloquaient autant que mes bras.

« Arrête ça ! Demandais-je tout en essayant de ne pas gémir.  
>- Impossible, tout ce que l'ont peut faire c'est attendre.<br>- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me mettre ça à l'intérieur ! Rugissais-je, prêt à mordre.  
>-Ce n'est pas faux cependant… »<p>

Il sortit deux autres glaçons, un dans chaque main.

« Il faut bien te châtier pour m'avoir désobéi ?  
>- Tu penses pas que je suis suffisamment punit ?<br>- Non mon ange, ce n'est pas encore assez… »

Les lèvres de Yu vinrent se poser sur les miennes, m'offrant un baiser que je refusais.

« Va en enfer ! Crachais-je, hors de moi.  
>- Non, juste en toi suffira. Mais d'abord… »<p>

Il glissa un second glaçon à l'intérieur, plus gros cette fois-ci.

« Il faut rafraichir tout ça.  
>- Tu peux pas faire l'amour comme les gens normaux ? »<p>

Yu m'observa un moment avant de rire, qu'il s'étouffe.

« Dis celui qui n'a eu qu'un amant ! Répondit le gorgone en essuyant une larme du revers de son doigt.  
>- Continue à te moquer et je m'en trouve un autre ! »<p>

Le visage de Kanda s'assombrit à cette remarque, il s'approcha de moi avec… Un air qui sous-entendait qu'on ne rigolait pas avec ça.

« Trompe moi et je te tue. »

Il avait dit ça d'un tel ton, que je me taisais. Mais alors que je croyais l'ambiance devenue exécrable… Yu se jeta sur ma bouche, pénétrant l'intérieur d'une langue gourmande. Surpris je le laissais faire, il avait un don pour embrasser… Mon corps finissait toujours par ce détendre à ce contact et le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'eut pas d'exception. Lorsqu'il relâcha enfin ma bouche, je respirais. Ma poitrine allait et venait dans un rythme effréné.

« Apparemment, la fièvre ne diminue pas.  
>- Non tu crois ? » Ironisais-je.<p>

Yu déposa le troisième petit cube en moi et se releva avec le seau avant de l'installer de nouveau sur le bureau. Il avait prit en même temps mon vêtement qu'il déposa sur la chaise, puis, se dévêtit à son tour. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur lui, il était de dos : son corps tout entier était un appel à la débauche. Sa taille bien grande comparée à la mienne n'enlevait rien à sa musculature qui, en faisait un adulte parfaitement bien formé. Je me sentais bien frêle comparé à cet éphèbe bénit de la nature, limite jaloux mais surtout…

« Tu te rinces l'œil moyashi ?  
>-N..Non pas du tout. Répondis-je en détournant les yeux, trouvant le mur passionnant. »<p>

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Yu se posa à coté de moi sur le matelas.

« Bah voyons, comme si c'était pas la première fois que tu faisais tes petites affaires dans mon dos… »

Je piquais un fard, mort de honte.

« Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! Je ne suis pas un pervers moi ! »

La main de Yu glissa le long de ma cuisse, plissant ma peau amoureusement puis, lorsque sa paume arriva à l'endroit désiré, l'un de ses doigt tapota allègrement mon membre.

« Arrête de mentir ou je vais devoir te punir à nouveau… Fit Yu d'une voix grave.  
>- Je ne mens pas ! Réfutais-je.<br>-Comme tu voudras. »

Il repartit chercher un glaçon, qu'il fit jongler de ses mains.

« Alors ? Demanda le gorgone.  
>-Va crever !<br>-Mauvaise réponse… »

Yu posa le glaçon sur mon urètre, redessinant le sommet en son bon vouloir.

« Alors ? répéta-t-il.  
>- Tu comptes me faire quoi avec celui là ?<br>- Tout dépend de la réponse.  
>-Va chier ! »<p>

Celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit que les autres, il ne me faisait pas vraiment peur… J'aurai du.

Yu m'attrapa fermement de sa main gauche puis, doucement, commença à l'insérer…

« AH NON ! »

Je tentais de refermer mes jambes, il me vit venir : Yu se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Il fit glisser le glaçon entre ses doigts comme on le ferait d'une pièce de monnaie. Pour ma part je ne m'amusais pas du tout.

« N'y pense même pas… Le menaçais-je  
>-Sinon quoi ? Franchement il serait tant que tu comprennes que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour te faire du bien. »<p>

Je répliquais mais le gorgone ne m'écoutait plus, absorbé par le minuscule cube qu'il tentait de faire rentrer. Je me cambrai sous cette sensation, c'était… Trop étroit. La glace commença à fondre elle aussi, laissant de l'eau glisser sur les parois avant de retomber au goute à goute sur le matelas. Mon corps s'arqua, bon sang ça en devenait malsain.

« Tu ne me facilites pas la tache Moyashi… Râla Yu visiblement mécontent.  
>- J'y peux rien !<br>- Si tu peux, retiens-toi.  
>-Arrête de me toucher alors!<br>-Jamais. »

Je tirais sur les liens de mes poignets, mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

« 'Chier ! Lachais-je  
>- Arrête de ronchonner, vu l'angle que j'ai tu ne détestes pas ça.<br>-C'est justement ça le problème ! »

Yu releva la tête, interloqué.

« Comment ça ?  
>- T'es toujours là à me faire des trucs pervers, à me rendre libidineux au possible. Toutes ces choses indécentes…<br>-Et tu détestes tant que ça ? Demanda Yu.  
>- Oui et non ! On fait jamais l'amour de manière 'normal', faut toujours que tu testes des trucs sur moi ! »<p>

Ma moitié ne répondit pas, écoutant ce que j'avais à dire.

« Parfois j'aimerais bien que tu n'aies pas besoin de tout ça pour qu'on… Qu'on… »

Je détournais les yeux, c'était si difficile à comprendre ?

« Allen… »

Il posa sa main contre ma joue et doucement m'incita à le regarder. Il me contemplait d'un air plein de tendresse. Ses pupilles dilatées m'observaient en silence, témoignant du désir qu'il me portait. Son pouce caressa le haut de ma pommette, puis redescendit vers ma bouche qu'il cajola à son tour.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser avec ce regard. »

Mon cœur se serra, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il prenne cette expression maintenant ? Il passait son temps à me stimuler, ayant toujours un prétexte pour agir dans tous les endroits et toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, et ce sans demander mon avis puis… Lorsque je finissais par le gronder, il arborait ce faux air blessé qui avait le don de me faire culpabiliser. J'avais l'impression d'être le méchant dans l'histoire… Pourtant ce n'était qu'un plan diabolique pour continuer à me « torturer affectueusement ».

« J'essaye juste de te faire du bien, du mieux que je peux. Je sais ce qui fait réagir ton corps, mais je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans ton esprit. C'est à toi de me le dire. » Expliqua-t-il.

Il s'avança vers ma bouche qu'il embrassa amoureusement, les battements dans ma poitrine s'accélérèrent à nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur, d'un délice hautement haïssable de par leur sournoiserie. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi lutter vu que, je finissais toujours par craquer et céder à ses petits caprices d'enfant gourmand.

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>-Je… »<p>

Je baissais les yeux, le rouge me montant diablement aux joues. A l'inverse ma moitié était d'un calme olympique, attendant patiemment ma réponse.

« Je veux que tu me détaches. »

Malgré son air devenu soudainement grave, il acquiesça. Il m'enleva les cordes et les jeta au sol, d'un geste. Il resta là sans bouger tandis que je me redressais, maintenant assis en tailleur. Finalement, Yu décida de rompre le silence par une seconde question:

« Autre chose ?  
>- Mes vêtements. »<p>

Yu se leva sans un mot de plus, ses jambes le conduisirent jusqu'à mon chiton qu'il prit méticuleusement avant de retourner près de moi. Il me le tendit silencieusement tout en évitant le contact avec mes yeux, il préféra regarder le mur d'un air pensif. Je le pris soigneusement et le posa entre mes jambes. Le gorgone qui ne disait plus un mot, s'était mit au bout du lit son menton sur son genoux gauche, l'autre jambe tapait doucement le matelas de son mollet. Je sentais autour de lui une lourde tristesse qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Yu ?  
>- Quoi ? Répondit le brun difficilement.<br>- Tu veux bien venir à côté de moi ?  
>-Non. »<p>

Il recula un peu plus loin de moi, comme pour se protéger.

« Tente pas le diable, j'ai trop envie de toi. »

Je souris, touché par ses propos. Posant mon chiton sur le drap, j'avançais vers lui. Mes bras entourèrent le sien, celui de droite tandis que mon torse se pressait dessus. Il me jeta un regard curieux mais avec une petite pointe de méfiance.

« Moi aussi »

J'embrassais sa joue, allant jusqu'à mordiller affectueusement son lobe. Yu se laissa faire, il n'avait pas la force de me repousser ni même l'envie. Libérant une de mes mains, je la fis glisser sur sa jambe repliée sur lui-même avant de la lui faire descendre. Il était de nouveau assis avec, cette fois ci, les deux pieds au sol. Je vins m'assoir sur ses cuisses, entourant son cou de mes mains. Mes lèvres toujours proches de son oreille lui susurrèrent :

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Il hésita une bonne seconde puis finalement, osa me jeter un regard. Ses pupilles ressemblaient à deux flammes prêtes à consommer une forêt entière où seuls nos effluves pourraient éteindre ce feu qui l'embrasait, qui nous embrasait même. Yu me toisa longuement, surement pour vérifier ma résolution.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- J'ai dit pas de choses bizarres !<br>- Et comment on fait s'il ne se passe rien ? »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

« Attend… Tu l'as jamais fais simplement c'est ça ?

Yu n'avait jamais cogné aussi dure.

« Ca fait mal ! Hurlais-je en me massant la joue, vérifiant au passage qu'une de mes dents n'étaient pas tombé.  
>- Crève ! »<p>

Il se jeta sur moi, me volant un baiser contenant une humeur hautement massacrante. Je retombais sur le matelas avec un large sourire, apparemment je l'avais percé à jour. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer mes hanches avant de redescendre sur mes cuisses qu'il entrouvrit. Il se glissa entre elle, les malmenant au passage par des palpations sadiques dont ils avaient le secret.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit de faire quelque chose de simple ? Demandais-je avec, la bouche à moitié dévorée par des lèvres carnassières.  
>-Ferme là et savoure ! »<p>

La langue de Yu s'insinua à l'intérieur de mon palais et vint chercher sa compagne, je me laissais faire, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux et profiter de ses sensations délicieusement agréable comme il me l'ordonnait de sa « tendre » voix. Je pouvais sentir sa chlamyde se frotter allègrement contre ma peau, chatouillant doucement mon épiderme. Mes mains passèrent en dessous, allant câliner son dos du bout de mes doigts. Il rapprocha son corps du mien, soulevant dans un même temps mes jambes pour se positionner correctement. Apparemment le gorgone n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Tu me le dis si je suis trop rapide heeein ? Ironisai-je après qu'il ait relâché ma bouche.  
>-Ah…Tu m'as demandé du simple, je t'en donne moi. » Répondit-il d'un ton impassible.<p>

Je fis la moue, simple oui mais quelques caressent n'était pas de trop… Yu était vraiment trop manichéen.

Kanda partit à la conquête de mon cou, mordant avec délice celui-ci. Passion quand tu nous tiens... Mon visage se nicha dans le sien, humant cette odeur de sueur qui commençait à exsuder à cause de nos ébats. Étrangement j'aimais cet arôme : cette sensation d'humidité qui collait notre peau ensemble, la rendant plus rugueuse à chaque frottement. C'était la preuve que je lui faisais effet. Le voir épuisé après nos plaisirs était aussi jouissif que de l'entendre susurrer mon prénom. Cette fragrance baignait la pièce entière ensuite, Ô combien de fois je m'étais allé à enfoncer mon nez dans les draps sales qui l'avait enveloppé… Me berçant de ses effluves qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Elle me calmait lors de mes doutes, il me suffisait de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément : je me sentais chez moi. C'était son corps ma maison.

Alors que je restais là, presque hypnotisé par ses senteurs uniques, je pouvais le sentir se raidir tout contre moi, frottant ce membre tendu entre nous. Mes avis que les mots : simple et préliminaire n'allait pas se trouver dans le même camp pour Yu… De vieilles douleurs se réveillèrent.

« Yu si tu pouvais éviter de me casser en deux, je t'en serais gré. »

Le métis me regarda et, après un regard blasé passablement irrité… Il me pinça la joue, je gémis.

« Est-ce qu'une seule fois j'ai été violent et blessant ? Dit-il.  
>- Dois-je tout énuméré ou un simple résumé suffira ? Aie ! »<p>

Mes dents allaient vraiment finir par se déchausser…

« Tu mériterais que je te prenne en long, en large et en travers sans douceur tiens ! »

Il tapa son bassin contre le mien, je retenais un gémissement.

« Pervers ! Lançais-je.  
>-Prude insatisfaite ! »<p>

Nous nous regardâmes longuement avant de finir par éclater de rire.

« Sérieux, vas y mollo… Dis-je en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.  
>- C'est demandé si gentiment. »<p>

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis, m'embrassa les joues par petits à-coups. Son corps se lova un peu plus contre le mien tandis qu'il caressait affectueusement l'intérieur de mes jambes. Ses doigts parvinrent à mon entré, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires qui taquinaient ma paroi. Cette sensation me détendit considérablement, allant même jusqu'à me laisser soupirer d'aise. Yu le remarqua de ci-tôt et ne se priva pas pour esquisser un malicieux sourire, mais garda sa réflexion pour lui… Il avait intérêt.

Je laissais ma tête choir contre le matelas, mes mains encore dans son dos glissèrent sur ses avant-bras que je me mis à cajoler doucement, de mes ongles. Les siens ne tardèrent pas à rentrer, me faisant arquer tout mon corps. Je fronçais les sourcils et mordait ma lèvre inférieur frénétiquement : Le début était toujours un peu rude, même après tous les ébats que nous avions faits. Il me fallait toujours de longues minutes avant de passer à l'étape suivante, j'avais l'impression de me faire dépuceler à chaque fois… J'avais honte.

A l'inverse de cette moitié qui me servait d'amant… Le lendemain il était toujours aussi fringuant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'en crevais de jalousie. Il se promenait sans problème, déambulant sur tout le bateau d'un pas rapide et ce sans aucun soucis. Alors que moi je devais me faire porter pâle, et me crispais chaque fois que je devais m'assoir. C'était sans parler des gloussements de l'autre qui semblait être fier de mon état après chaque visite nocturne. Parfois je me demandais s'il n'attendait que ça de crier sur les toits qu'il m'avait mis dans cette situation, ou de _**me**_ faire hurler pour que les autres soient au courant. Je passais ensuite deux jours à regarder mes pieds plutôt que de découvrir le visage des autres. Le pire c'est que la seconde fois, il ne s'était gêné du tout pour recommencer… En plus bruyant.

« Détends-toi… »

Yu venait d'insérer un second doigt, perforant le tout d'un diamètre bien plus gros. Il pénétra l'intérieur jusqu'au bout, venant caresser adroitement la petite boule devenue son allié quelques temps plus tôt. Ma gorge ne me laissa pas le temps de retenir la complainte qui s'échappait de ma poitrine, et vint se répercuter sur les murs de la chambre. Il réitéra la manœuvre autant de fois que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il me sentit prêt. Le gorgone les enleva finalement et plaça son membre sur l'entré. Et rentra.

Tout mon corps se cambra, mes bras sous la pression agrippèrent fermement ceux de Yu et les serrèrent à lui en couper la circulation. Ses mains s'installèrent sur mes hanches et, les frottèrent doucement.

Je détournais la tête, fermant les yeux et tentait de ne pas penser à la douleur qui me lancinait les reins.

« Ca va ? »

Sa voix avait prit un ton inquiet, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, avec son « incroyable » savoir faire il ne me le demandait pas. Enfin, c'était plutôt des phrases du genre : « tu aimes ça non ? » « Ne te retiens pas » « arrête de me mentir ». Pourtant cette fois, le ton de Yu prenait réellement en compte l'avis qu'il sollicite. Quelque chose était différent chez moi ? Il réitéra la question, réarrangeant mes cheveux d'une main. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage, il avait gardé cet air impassible qui m'empêchait de distinguer ce qu'il pensait réellement. Seuls ses pupilles soutenant mon regard me confortaient dans cette idée, ma moitié était soucieuse.

« Allen, ça va ? »

Son timbre avait diminué, prenant une douceur ressemblant fort à un murmure. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment la réponse.

« Je… Ca va…  
>-Mais ? »<p>

Impossible de mentir à un Yu, c'était peine perdu. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui expliquer la jalousie maladive que je ressentais vis-à-vis de sa ténacité à récupérer, pourtant si je ne le faisais pas… J'étais bon pour une attaque de bassin, et là j'allais encore plus souffrir. Cruelle dilemme.

« Mais ? Répéta-t-il.  
>- Mais je ne te dirais rien, punis moi autant que tu veux… J'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe ! »<p>

Je plaquais mes bras sur mon visage, disposé à recevoir le châtiment de la gorgone. J'attendais silencieusement, à moitié recroquevillé cependant rien ne se passait. J'enlevais mon bouclier avec précaution et découvrit Yu, un visage qui contenait une détresse absolu.

« Y..Yu ? Ne pus-je que dire face à ce changement d'expression que je lui connaissais si peu.  
>- Tu as mal c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.<br>- Hein ? Non ! Je veux dire oui, enfin comme d'habitude… Ce n'est pas ça le problème !... »

Il détourna la tête, posant son regard vers le bas du bureau. Il semblait agacé, et particulièrement blessé.

« Ca fait si mal que ça ?  
>-Mais je te dis que ça va ! »<p>

Yu planta son regard dans le mien avec, une aura si oppressante qu'elle ordonna à mon corps de se faire tout petit. Ce n'était pas bon… Pas bon du tout.

« Ca va ? Vraiment ? »

L'intrus qui ne s'était pas totalement encore accommodé à l'intérieur de moi se pressa au fond, me faisant gémir. Il recommença la manœuvre, mes doigts repartirent agripper ses bras violemment et vinrent alors creuser des entailles sur sa peau. La faisant rougir à presque le sang. J'hurlais de douleur, finalement j'aurais peut-être du admettre l'inavouable.

« Et là ça va toujours ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille, avec toi qui me prends de cette façon ? M'écriais-je, les larmes me montaient aux yeux.  
>- Alors ne me dit pas que tout va bien !<br>- Ca allait jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à refaire mon intérieur ! »

La main droite de Yu attrapa mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder sans sourciller, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien quand il me dit :

« Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas le mensonge !  
>- Je ne mens pas ! Grinçais-je, furieux.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi gênant pour que tu refuses de m'en parler alors ? »

Je me tus et prit une mine blessé, c'était… Vraiment trop difficile, il allait se moquer de moi. Me traiter encore de prude et de sainte nitouche ou pire : me prendre en pitié. Me dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça passerait avec le temps. Que je ne devais pas m'en faire et qu'un jour il n'y aurait plus de douleur. Limite je préférais ses piques, quand il me voyait comme un estropié je me sentais encore plus inutile. Vivre avec l'homme parfait c'est bien un temps, mais à un moment où à un autre… Il ne faisait plus que renvoyer notre propre image, le genre de représentation qui vous tire vers le fond et nous rappelle qu'on ne le mérite pas.

« Je… Je ne peux pas. Admis-je.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Je ne veux pas que tu t'apitoies sur moi. »

Il m'observa longuement, sans un mot, tentant de deviner le problème qui se coinçait dans ma tête et dans cette gorge qui se mit à déglutir difficilement. Puis finalement, sans essayer quoique ce soit d'autre pour connaitre cette fameuse réponse, il relâcha mon menton et planta son bras dans le drap pour prendre appui. L'autre partit écarter un peu plus ma jambe avant de la soulever jusqu'à son épaule, où il l'a posa dessus.

« Très bien, je respecterai ton choix alors.  
>-Merci… Dis-je en retenant des larmes.<br>- Mais dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour être doux. Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées.  
>- D'accord… Murmurais-je difficilement, cachant mon visage de mes mains.<br>- Cependant, je te promets de te faire l'amour avec tout mon respect. »

Sur ces mots, il reprit les mouvements. Je pouvais sentir les glaçons, devenu depuis un bon moment liquide, se disséminer un peu plus par les vas-et-viens. S'écoulant hors de la paroi pour venir se répandre le long de ma peau en fines gouttelettes, et finirent par s'échouer sur le drap tout en l'humidifiant au passage. C'était une sensation bizarre mais étrangement, le fluide combiné avec le froid rendait la douleur bien moins vive que je ne l'aurais cru.

« Arrête de pleurer, ça me perturbe. Dit-il de son air impassible.  
>-Pardon… »<p>

Je relâchais ses bras une seconde fois et repartais dissimuler mes pleurs qui augmentaient considérablement. Yu les ignora, comme promit et continua doucement. J'enrageais, toute cette honte envers moi-même en devenait insupportable. Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être comme lui ? Etait-ce si compliqué de simplement aimer sans condition ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être aussi libertin, être aussi lubrique que lui sans avoir peur de paraître vicieux et impudique ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi différent quand nous échangions les rôles ? N'étais-je pas aussi bon ? Est-ce que je n'étais pas aussi virulent que lui quand je me trouvais au dessus ?

« Pourquoi… Murmurais-je  
>- Moyashi ?<br>- Est-ce que je ne donne pas assez ?  
>-De quoi tu parles ? »<p>

Ma moitié ralentis la cadence, et d'un geste câlina ma chevelure.

« Pourquoi c'est si différent… Continuais-je en tentant de retenir le plus de sanglots.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?<br>- Pourquoi ai-je mal quand on le fait alors que toi on pourrait te mettre la proue du bateau tu te relèverais sans aucune séquelle… »

Il me regarda ahuri, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Dis-je avant d'enlever mes bras et de me redresser. De son côté, Yu était plié en deux.  
>- Alors celle là… »<p>

Yu toujours en moi, se retira avant de tomber tête la première sur le matelas. Toujours rabattu sur lui-même, riant aux éclats. Je passais ma langue sur l'arrière de mes dents, gonflant mes joues énervé. Entre pitié et moquerie, la gorgone avait penché pour la seconde.

« T'es vraiment trop con ! Ajouta-t-il, toujours pas remis de l'annonce.  
>- C'est pas drôle !…<br>-Oh que si ! »

Je me relevais avant de sortir du lit, boitant un peu à cause des précédents mouvements. J'attrapais mes habits plus en amont du lit et me revêtit. Il me regarda faire le sourire aux lèvres :

« Ou tu vas ?  
>-Faire un tour. Répondit-je.<br>- Tu es fâché ?  
>- Non pas du tout, je respire l'amour et l'eau fraiche. » Dis-je cynique.<p>

Yu se redressa à son tour, attrapant ma main avant que celle-ci n'empoigne la porte. Il me plaqua contre celle-ci, glissant une jambe entre les miennes. Ses mains, encadrant ma tête, empêchaient toute fuite impromptue. Je n'osais même pas le dévisager, j'étais divisé entre deux sentiments contradictoire : la honte et la colère. Embarrassé d'avoir osé lui dire la vérité, furieux contre moi-même pour n'avoir pas tenu ma langue. Et encore plus furibond de le voir ainsi se comporter. Je lui ouvrais mon cœur et il se moquait, certes j'aurais vomis sa compassion… Mais il n'était pas obligé d'hurler face à cette comédie qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Ayez un peu de respect pour le pauvre tragédien, ce n'était déjà pas facile.

« Sérieux ? Sollicita-t-il pour confirmation.  
>- La ferme.<br>- C'est ça qui te perturbe ? Que je ne crie pas à la lune comme toi ?  
>- Je t'ai demandé de la fermer ! Répétai-je diablement énervé.<br>- Ca te trouble à ce point ? Quelques cris et des courbatures ? »

Je tentais de le repousser, en vain. Mes bras se retrouvèrent coincés entre ses mains, de chaque côté de ma tête. Il se colla contre moi, frottant l'intérieur de ma cuisse avec son genou.

« Idiot…  
>-Oui je sais, je suis un imbécile… T'as plus d'expérience, blablabla, c'est pour ça… Blabla. Et puis moi je suis une chiffe molle, je douille pour un rien.<br>- Ah non ce n'est pas du tout pour ça. Me contredis-t-il.  
>-Pardon ? »<p>

Je le regardais interloqué, ce n'était pas la raison de son endurance de demi-dieu vénérée par la grande Aphrodite et de son appétit démesuré qu'il avait développé lors de ces précédentes conquêtes ?

« Pourquoi alors ?  
>- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?<br>-Oui ! » Dis-je, -voir criais-je même- tant la réponse me faisait languir.

Yu hésita quelques secondes, comme si il paraissait s'être fait avoir mais, en voyant mon regard totalement perdu et mes attentes qui me donnaient l'air d'un animal qu'on menait à l'abattoir… Il m'accorda finalement le droit à cette vérité. Il inspira profondément, laissant un peu de rose parcourir ses joues et annonça d'un trait :

« Si je me mettais à hurler comme tu le fais, sans me contenir. T'aurais même pas le temps de prendre ton pied, je serais déjà partis.»

D'après Yu, on appel ça être en état de choc : Les yeux grands ouverts, le cerveau déconnecté, impossibilité de répondre ou même d'entendre… Il a du me ramener jusqu'au lit en me trainant, et, à passer la nuit à vérifier que je n'oubliais pas de respirer.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je n'oublierais pas, c'est celle-ci : Ce n'est pas moi qui suis long et difficile à mettre en route, mais plutôt lui qui à une fâcheuse tendance à partir au quart de tour.

A présent on peut l'entendre crier jusqu'au mont Olympe. Tant pis pour nos compagnons de voyage, comme le dit si bien une certaine gorgone : on s'en fout.

Quand à moi… Je n'ai plus jamais critiqué ses préliminaires.

Yu est un éjaculateur précoce, il le cache bien. Et je l'aime ainsi.

_Ps : Bizarrement, je fus totalement sevré du lotos le lendemain…_

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques petites infos:<strong>

1) Kliné : est un lit ou canapé utilisé dans la Grèce ancienne pour dîner. Les klinés étaient réalisées en divers matériaux : marbre, bronze, métal parfois précieux, bois avec parfois marqueterie.

2)Hoplite : Homme armé de classe moyenne qui pouvait se payer des armes.

3)Hey Jeune marin/apprenti croyez pas qu' vous allez manger, boire et faire la fête/noce ! On a des barmans alors le Rhum/l'alcool et le tabac c'est pas pour les mousses, nous les rats de cale (criminel/vauriens) on les abandonne et les femmes ça porte malheur ici !

4)Cabulot : Bistrot, taverne etc… Yu fait un remake de « on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge ».

5)Ce proverbe est issu de la philosophie d'Héraclite, qui pense le monde comme mouvement et changement perpétuel : Les choses sont en perpétuel changement, ainsi que notre vie intérieure. Comme un fleuve, qui semble toujours identique mais où l'eau n'est jamais la même, nous changeons, ainsi que les choses. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons vivre deux fois la même chose.


	3. Chap 3: Yu au pays des cyclopes

**Héhéhé... Deux ans plus tard. C'est le cas de le dire !**

**Bon, désolé pour le retard? Vous êtes toujours vivant? Si oui, voici la suite de notre jolie gorgone au caractère bien particulier et celui du grand Persée... Qui se fait plus percer par les répliques cinglantes que l'autre d'ailleurs.**

**Bref, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Yu au pays des cyclopes<strong>

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans mais surtout… Je suis mal barré.

Bon vous savez tous à présent qui je suis, ce que je fais sur les mers grecques et bien sûr…

« Moyashi bouge ! »

Qui est mon adorable moitié, que j'affectionne tant.

Je vous avais laissé un peu sur la faim avec les pays des Lotophages… Veuillez m'en excuser, cependant ce voyage étant un récit de plusieurs iles et très volumineux … Je me voyais mal vous relater tout en une fois, l'odyssée est une bien longue histoire comparé à celle que je vous avais conté auparavant.

Du coup, venons-en à la suite de notre périple. Yu m'avait ramené sur le bateau et, la semaine avait été rude… Oui dans tous les sens. Disons le une bonne fois pour toute puis oublions ce passage gênant voulez-vous ?

Nous étions dans la mer Tyrrhénienne, une vaste étendue d'eau connue pour ses nombreux dangers… Et le pire de tous, c'était lui.

« Ah non c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui ! Râlais-je.  
>- Et alors ? »<p>

La gorgone, LE pour être exacte (parce que oui… Celle qu'on surnommait Médusa était en faite un homme, si si croyez moi… On ne pouvait pas se tromper).

Bref, le gorgone était surement le monstre le plus effroyable sur cette mer pour moi, et pour cause :

« Remplis tes devoirs conjugaux tu veux ? »

C'était mon amant. Le genre jaloux, possessif et qui à la fâcheuse tendance à vous « grignoter » matin, midi et soir… Avec un petit quatre heures de temps en temps. Nous étions devant la porte notre chambre, la main de Yu posée contre le mur tapotait frénétiquement celui-ci et ce… A quelques centimètres de ma tête.

J'étais adossé à la porte, m'appuyant sur elle tandis que le corps de Yu se penchait vers moi. Il était si proche que je sentais son souffle glisser sur mon visage.

« On est pas marié Bakanda…  
>- Ah ? J'étais persuadé d'être à bord pour notre lune de miel.<br>-Et bin monte sur le pont pour crier à la lune que je t'ouvre la porte. Parce que ce soir je crois que tu vas dormir dans la cale. »

Il sourit, amusé avant d'attraper mon menton et de le relever un peu plus vers lui.

« C'est toi qui vas crier ce…  
>- Kanda ! »<p>

Le gorgone se retourna en entendant son nom, c'était Link qui avait ouvert le petit hall divisé en trois. Celui-ci resta dans l'embouchure de la porte et continua :

«Le capitaine veut te voir ! »

Yu recula et partit le rejoindre sans finir sa phrase, je le suivis curieux de connaitre les raisons de cet appel.

L'explication fut celle-ci : Devant nous la terre. Nous venions d'amarrer, et ce sans nous en rendre compte. Le bateau était encastré dans la plage.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant près de Wisely.  
>- Aucune idée, avec le brouillard nous n'avions pas vu le sol venir. »<p>

La brume commençait à s'estomper, découvrant alors une plage composée d'un sable blanc très fin. Impossible d'apercevoir le reste de l'ile tant la purée de pois était forte. Kanda décida d'aller voir, sautant de l'embarcation aussitôt. Je me ruais au même moment sur la rambarde :

« Yu ! »

Il leva la tête, et me regarda.

« Reste ici ! Me dit-il sur un ton proche de l'ordre.  
>- Pas question ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas gambader seul dans un environnement pareil ?! »<p>

Yu se mit à sourire avec, ce petit air sournois et amusé qui lui allait si bien. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches. Et d'un ton plein d'entrain me lança :

« Ne t'inquiète pas femme, je serais de retour pour le souper ! »

Femme ? Je rougis de honte devant cette appellation. Il fallait qu'il arrête de me prendre pour sa compagne celui-là !

« Vas te faire bouffer ! » Hurlais-je avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision.

Il ricana, bah voyons… On avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à se faire tuer, quel idiot ! Le mot mourir ne devait pas faire partit de son vocabulaire…Le grand gorgone n'avait rien à craindre des éléments naturels ! Qu'il fasse gaffe à ses chevilles… Ou il finirait comme son compagnon décédé Achille.

Wisely le rejoignit, sautant à quelques mètres de lui. Il sortit de suite son épée, on n'était jamais assez prudent. Ils regardèrent les environs : Cela semblait être une plage déserte, il n'y avait aucun bruit au alentour hormis celui des vagues qui s'échouaient sur les grains de sable. Pas d'habitant, pas d'animaux… Aucune âme qui vive ici. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer leur rôle d'éclaireur, une corde tomba lourdement contre le bateau, frappant l'air tel un fouet.

Ils regardèrent la cordelette intrigués, se demandant ce qui se passait là haut. Les deux garçons virent alors une jambe, puis deux passer au-dessus du bord. Ils s'observèrent un moment, aucun des deux ne paraissaient comprendre. Puis, lorsque Yu aperçu une chevelure blanche apparaitre dans son champs de vision il s'écria :

« AH NON ! »

N'écoutant pas ce qu'il venait d'hurler, j'agrippais fermement la corde et descendait. Mes mains brulaient sous le coup de la ficelle mais je n'en avais que faire. Je finis par lâcher la corde à la moitié, retombant –presque- sur mes pieds avant de basculer sur les fesses, à moitié dans l'eau. Me relevant prestement, je m'avançais vers eux tout en vérifiant que je n'avais rien de cassé.

« Hors de question ! Cracha Yu qui n'avait pas l'intention de m'emmener avec eux.  
>- Blablabla, tu pourrais changer de refrain ? Demandais-je en vérifiant avec soin que l'épée que j'avais emprunté était toujours attachée à ma taille.<br>-On ne t'emmène pas ! »

Wisely sourit devant cette discussion, frottant sa tête de ses deux mains.

« Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça que je t'accompagne ?  
>-Parce que c'est dangereux ! T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès imbécile de Moyashi ?!<br>-Tu penses pas que je suis plus en sécurité avec toi ? » Rétorquai-je.

Il se tut, touché. Evidemment ce n'était pas faux : Entre une cinquantaine de marin et une gorgone, on a tendance à penser qu'on a plus de chance avec elle. Je m'avançais vers lui et entourait sa taille de mes bras, l'attirant à moi. Mes lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, ses yeux la fixèrent longuement se retenant de les dévorer.

« En plus je ne risque pas de prendre la poudre d'escampette encore une fois, là tu me vois. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter non ? Et puis… »

Ma bouche partit vers son oreille, chuchotant ses quelques mots en plus :

« On pourra larguer Wisely et profiter d'un tête à tête ? »

Piège gros, comme la taille du Parthénon mais même si Kanda s'en doutait fortement… Il se prélassa dedans, on ne refuse pas une proposition aussi alléchante.

« J'aime quand tu me caresses dans le sens du poil… Ajouta-t-il.  
>- Profite, profite ! » Répétais-je d'un ton taquin avant de le relâcher.<p>

De son côté, le capitaine riait jaune. Certes ils plaisantaient en disant qu'ils le laisseraient seul dans la forêt mais… Que ça reste une raillerie, d'accord ? Ils n'étaient pas logés et nourris pour rien et n'était pas du tout pressé de mourir.

Yu attrapa ma main et enlaça ses doigts entre les miens avant de me tirer en avant. Je refermais ma prise savourant cette délicieuse peau qu'était la sienne.

« Allons-y » Déclara-t-il sans autre cérémonie.

J'acquiesçais, Wisely nous suivit sans un mot avec le dos de sa lame sur son épaule droite, paré à toute éventualité… Qui sait ce qu'il se cachait dans cet étrange brouillard.

Le silence était aussi pesant qu'on ne voyait rien à un mètre, cette fumée blanchâtre nous enveloppait totalement. Elle flottait dans l'air et l'emplissait comme de la vapeur d'eau, on se serait cru dans un nuage qui semblait stagner sur l'ile. Je n'arrivais pas moi-même à savoir où nous étions, si nous tournions en rond, avancions ou bien… Si nous étions perdus.

Je regardais Yu, celui-ci ne semblait être égaré une demi-seconde et continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Tout du moins c'est ce que je me persuadais à moi-même puisque de là ou j'étais, malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres… La brume le rendait peu visible.

La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'est que nous avions quitté la plage : le sol était d'une couleur vert sombre et me rappelait le toucher de l'herbe. Vu que nous n'avions rencontré qu'un ou deux arbres, il se pouvait qu'on soit dans une prairie ou quelques choses s'y rapprochant. Quelques minutes plus tard, un endroit fait de gravier se présenta à nous, nous décidâmes alors de le prendre puisque normalement, il était utilisé en tant que chemin. Il emmenait donc quelque part, en théorie du moins.

Le parcours me sembla terriblement long, un peu oppressant aussi. Puis, un bruit s'éleva enfin. Il ne dura que quelques secondes puis se tut à nouveau avant de recommencer. Son rythme était aléatoire mais toujours le même, il durait parfois quelque secondes avant de s'arrêter encore. C'était un son cristallin qui me rappelait quelques choses mais dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Il se trouvait là, au bout de mes lèvres mais ça ne me revenait pas. Le bruit en question sembla s'avancer vers nous, Yu me fit passer dans son dos immédiatement avant de brandir sa lame. De son côté le « grand Ulysse » ne se gêna pour m'imiter, tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder qui faisait ce drôle de remue-ménage. Le bruit cristallin dut alors accompagné d'un second, ressemblant fort à des sabots qui tapait contre le sol. Ca n'était pas humain.

La réponse ne tarda pas, une chose blanche sortit de la brume et se planta face à nous.

Elle avait sur sa tête des cornes en forme de spirale et ses pieds martelaient le sol frénétiquement. On pouvait l'entendre mâcher quelque chose, impossible de deviner sa composition.

La bête nous regarda de ses deux yeux, longuement.

Une chèvre.

Je pouffais de rire, collant ma tête contre le bras droit de Yu. Toute cette peur, pour un ruminant.

« Je vais la bouffer, je te jure que je vais te la bouffer. » Lâcha Yu qui, se retenait de la couper en deux.

Le gorgone nous regarda : nous étions pliés en deux, il se demanda alors ce qu'il avait fait aux dieux pour se retrouver avec deux abrutis pareil.

« Ricanez encore une fois et c'est vous que je déguste ! »

Nous rigolâmes encore une longue minute, Yu me repoussa énervé sur Wisely avant de pointer son sabre vers la chèvre qui arrachait un bout d'herbe. Elle releva la tête, le regarda un moment :

« Béhéhéhéhéhéhé »

Second fou rire, Yu n'y tint plus.

« CREVE ! »

Il abattit sa lame sur l'animal mais rata son coup, elle sautilla doucement un peu plus loin comme si de rien était. Nous rentrâmes alors au bateau, couvert de bosses provoquées par le gorgone. Yu me fit grimper en premier et une fois sur le ponton, Wisely lui demanda :

« Pourquoi avoir rebroussé chemin ? On ne devait pas faire le tour de l'ile pour savoir où nous étions ?  
>-Je sais où nous sommes. Trancha-t-il<br>- Où ? »

Le brun tourna la tête, regardant l'ile toujours invisible à cause du brouillard qui s'y étendait. Beaucoup aurait pensé qu'il observait sereinement cette terre, se perdant quelques secondes dans ses pensées… Mais moi je pouvais lire en Yu, une pointe d'inquiétude. Et s'il en devenait anxieux, cela voulait dire qu'une épée de Damoclès se tenait au dessus de nous… Prêt à nous fendre en deux à la moindre inattention. Il retint un soupir et se tourna vers nous :

« Nous sommes sur l'iles des Cyclopes. Il nous faut partir.  
>-Partir ? Répéta Wisely. Mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de provisions !<br>- Nous en avons encore assez pour une ou deux semaines, si nous nous hâtons nous rejoindrons l'ile d'Eolie rapidement. »

Wisely ne sembla pas apprécier la décision de Yu, il tourna les talons sans même lui répondre. Je regardais le capitaine partir furieux puis une fois hors mon champ de vision, je me tournais vers ma moitié qui observait de nouveaux l'endroit censé être dangereux. Mon corps se mut tout doucement vers lui, je pris tendrement sa main dans le mienne avant de poser ma joue contre son épaule. Il pivota la tête, avant de poser son menton contre le devant de mon crâne.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, promet moi de ne pas aller sur cet ile.  
>- Y'a-t-il vraiment des cyclopes ici ?<br>- J'en suis convaincu. »

Il posa ses doigts sur ma joue libre, m'offrant une exquise caresse. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de ce moment fort agréable.

« Promet moi de ne pas redescendre, quoiqu'il arrive.  
>-Mais…<br>-Jure-le ! M'ordonna-t-il doucement mais d'un ton plus sérieux que jamais.  
>- Très bien…<br>-Même si je suis en danger, tu ne viendras pas me chercher.  
>-Alors là non ! »<p>

Je reculais, il me demandait quoi là ? De le laisser mourir ? Jamais ! Yu tenta de s'approcher à nouveau, il tendit la main vers mon visage, je le repoussais. Outré par les propos qu'il venait de dire, je ne pouvais croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

« Tu me demande de t'abandonner ? De t'oublier et de faire comme si de rien était ?  
>- Moya…<br>- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »

J'avais hurlé ce dernier mot, autour de nous les marins nous regardaient intrigués. C'était une mauvaise idée de ce disputer devant eux pour se genre de chose : Les matelots déjà bien fatigué de la traversée et stressé ne devraient pas avoir à entendre que l'ile avait de quoi les faire fuir à ce point. Les mutineries sont si rapides à être crées ainsi. Mais à ce moment là je n'en avais que faire, savoir que Yu voulait que je le laisse périr sans rien faire m'étais insupportable. Le gorgone avança de nouveaux vers moi, tentant une seconde fois de me prendre tout contre lui. Je tournais les talons sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réussir et partais dans la chambre. Il me suivit prestement, courant même pour passer devant moi et me bloquer l'entrée à notre cabine.

« Arrête, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.  
>- Ne me demande pas de te laisser mourir alors ! M'écriais-je hors de moi.<br>-D'accord, d'accord… »

Yu attrapa mes bras tendrement, les cajolant silencieusement de ses pouces. Puis, se baissa pour venir déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne lui répondis pas, toujours fâché par ses propos. Il partit alors m'embrasser une seconde fois, cette fois-ci sur la joue avant de terminer son périple par un troisième sur le front. Kanda relâcha alors mes bras pour glisser ses mains sur mes hanches avant de les installer tout contre mon dos. Il m'enlaça alors de tout son long, callant sa tête contre le côté gauche de la mienne.

« Tu me laisserais derrière si je te l'intimais, toi ?  
>- Non, absolument pas. Me répondit-il d'une voix sombre.<br>-Et bien c'est pareil ! Ne me demande jamais de t'abandonner, jamais ! »

Je tentais de contenir les larmes qui remontait jusqu'à mes yeux, ma voix tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion. Yu le remarqua, il enleva sa main droite qui logeait toujours dans mon dos et la déposa légèrement sur ma joue droite. Il la câlina quelques secondes avant d'attraper mon menton pour me faire relever mon visage. Je le laissais faire silencieusement, combattant difficilement les pleurs qui s'installaient dans mes pupilles. Le brun partit happer mes lèvres une seconde fois, avec une passion qui lui ressemblait définitivement plus. Je répondis un peu à contrecœur, toujours vexé par sa demande. La langue de Yu vint demander l'ouverture de mes lèvres, elles lui accordèrent le passage. S'en suivit alors un long bal à l'intérieur de ma bouche. La main toujours posée sur ma joue partit dans mes cheveux, ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans mes racines avant de s'y entrelacer. Mes avant-bras partirent vers son cou et l'encadrèrent alors, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et prolongeait le baiser.

Lorsque notre souffle fut suffisamment erratique, nous retirions l'un et l'autre. Yu me regarda alors de ses pupilles dilatées, signe d'un plaisir qu'il contrôlait à peine.

« Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser dans la chambre ?  
>- Me faire demander pardon ou te faire pardonner ?<br>- Solliciter ton indulgence et de montrer ta clémence pendant que je m'efforcerais du mieux que je peux à racheter mes fautes… »

Il me fit un bisou sur le nez, je me retenais de rire de toutes mes dents. J'acquiesçais de la tête, un Kanda qui s'excuse est si rare qu'on ne crache pas dessus.

« Excuse toi d'abord, je verrais en fonction de ce tu feras. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire et recula, Yu attrapa ma droite et me tira jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Me faisant passer en premier, je le regardais alors fermer celle-ci rapidement avant de se retourner vers moi. Je me jetais sur lui, plaquant ma bouche contre la sienne d'une avidité non contrôlée. La pression de son corps contre le mien le plaqua contre le mur, il n'émit même pas de grognement... Préférant descendre ses doigts sur mes reins. Mes mains elles, glissèrent impatiemment sous sa chlamyde, redessinant à l'aveugle les contours de sa poitrine. Je pouvais surprendre la peau de ma moitié frémir à ce contact, le cambrement qu'il prenait lorsque je glissais mes ongles sous son nombril était exquis à voir comme à ressentir.

Lorsque Yu ne sembla plus tenir, je relâchais son corps tremblant d'excitation et faisait tomber son vêtement au sol. Je l'observais un moment, sa peau luisante de sueur tentait de réfréner la respiration saccadée qui lui prenait depuis quelques minutes.

« Ca va, tu t'amuses bien ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton boudeur en voyant que je le lorgnais.  
>- Et encore, je n'en ai pas terminé ! » Lui répondit-je en tirant la langue d'une humeur taquine.<p>

Il souffla, je ris. Pourtant Yu se laissa faire. Honnête et loyal, quand il a décidé de s'excuser… Il allait jusqu'au bout même si, il savait que j'allais en profiter. D'un côté, nous savions tous les deux que même quand je le « punissais » j'étais doux, en faite c'était simplement une excuse : « Se faire pardonner pour avoir le droit d'être bichonné ». Kanda était un timide, crier « fais-moi l'amour ! » n'était pas son genre. Enfin, le dire… Parce que pour le faire…

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
>-Patience… »<p>

Je m'agenouillais paisiblement, mes doigts glissèrent alors sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, plissant sa peau de mon pouce. Langue partit goûter l'aine, il se contracta et garda en lui un soupir en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Peu d'accord de le voir agir ainsi je descendais plus bas, effleurant dans un sadisme parfaitement accompli le membre tendu à l'air libre.

« Salaud… Jura-t-il en ses dents.  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime, Yu. » Répliquais-je totalement amusé parla situation.<p>

Après quelques petites taquineries de ce genre, je le mis en bouche. Mordillant nerveusement le milieu. Il lâcha finalement un gémissement, un cri rauque qui se déversa dans sa bouche dans un signal plaintif. Par la suite je me mis à le sucer, chatouillant amoureusement l'urètre ou son liquide séminal commençait à sortir. Mes doigts toujours nichés sur ses cuisses remontèrent, caressant ses fesses tendrement, l'un de mes doigts partit alors titiller l'orifice. Son corps s'arqua d'un seul coup, il dut agripper le premier meuble à porté de ses mains : ici une petite armoire.

« Putain… » Lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Je pouffais en silence, il était beau le grand Kanda en ce moment. A trembler comme une feuille pour quelques caresses.

« C'est moi ou tu deviens de plus en plus sensible ? Dis-je d'un ton taquin après avoir laissé son membre se reposer quelques instants.  
>- La ferme et finissons en !<br>- Ou c'est peut-être moi qui suis meilleur ?  
>- T'as d'autres questions stupides comme ça ?! Demanda-t-il en haletant le moins qu'il pouvait.<br>- Bah… Commençais-je. Ca me ferait plaisir de savoir si je m'améliore. »

Je le regardais, espérant une réponse de sa part. Yu m'observa un moment rouge avant de tourner la tête.

« C'est… C'est pas mauvais… » Murmura-t-il.

Je lui répondis avec mon sourire le plus chaleureux. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine d'une telle violence… Je me sentais heureux, d'un bonheur qui me transcendait de tout mon être. Faire plaisir à Yu était encore plus important que le désir qui s'accommodait dans le bas de mes reins.

« Ca va t'est content ? Rétorqua-t-il  
>- Très. »<p>

Je relevais alors et attrapais ce visage que j'adorais tant, le faisant me regarder. Ses yeux m'observèrent silencieusement, je me souvenais de la première fois où j'avais découvert ces prunelles grises, elle me rappelait les jours d'orages… Un paysage sombre et inquiétant où grondait au loin une passion dévastatrice, une déferlante de sensation qui s'écoulait en lui telle une pluie diluvienne. C'était comme se jeter sous une cascade et se sentir éprouver par toute la masse d'eau qui retombait sur vous dans un fracas à vous en tordre le corps de délice.

Quand à ses lèvres, bientôt rouge du baiser que j'allais lui offrir… Je ne pouvais que les dévorer du regard en repensant au goût exquis que j'allais de nouveau consommer. C'est donc de cette fièvre insatiable que je l'embrassais de tout mon amour, il me répondit avec la même ardeur. Je sentis ses mains se refermer sur mon corps, tandis qu'il m'obligeait à reculer sur le lit. Finalement, Yu préféra carrément me faire entourer sa taille, le brun m'allongea ensuite sur le matelas. Je desserrais la prise, posant mes pieds de chaque coté et lui laissant le loisir de s'allonger sur moi. Chose qu'il fit, le gorgone se lova contre ma poitrine et partit choir sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, suçotant comme si de rien était la peau en face de lui. Mes bras partirent câliner son dos, faisant des va-et-vient sur celui-ci. Je sentais mes doigts s'humidifier à ce contact, il faisait un énorme effort pour se retenir de me sauter dessus.

« Yu… Murmurais-je.  
>-Hum ? »<p>

Il releva la tête, désireux d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire.

« Cette histoire… Tout… Va bien se finir n'est-ce pas ? »

Yu m'observa sans un mot, je baissais les yeux. Comme pour me remonter le moral, il glissa sa main droite dans ma chevelure et redessina mes racines.

« Oui tout se finira bien. »

Mes yeux revinrent sur son visage, il était là au dessus de moi avec, un doux sourire. J'avais envie de pleurer devant cette expression pendant que je le contemplais. Le contrejour donnait à sa peau une couleur encore plus foncée, le blanc de ses yeux semblait briller tandis qu'il me scrutait. Les doigts entremêlés dans mes cheveux me libérèrent, pour venir se nicher dans les siens et défaire le nœud qui les retenait. Ses mèches tombèrent les unes après les autres, il gigota la tête de gauche à droite quelques instants pour descendre le tout rapidement. Ses pointes vinrent alors chatouiller mon torse après avoir encadrer son visage ou longer son dos.

Je réprimais un soupir, bon sang ce qu'il était séduisant. Je n'arrivais pas encore à croire que cet homme, ce corps et cet esprit m'appartenaient tout entier. Ses bras faisaient deux fois ma taille et je ne parlais même pas de la longueur de ses jambes qui me rendaient si petit à côté de lui. Son torse, ses cuisses… Parfois je me demandais ce qui lui plaisait tant pour qu'il ne veuille que moi.

« Je t'aime »

J'avais soufflé difficilement ses mots, des larmes perlèrent de mes yeux et coulèrent lentement sur mes joues brulantes. Oh oui je l'aimais, et j'en mourais s'il venait à disparaitre.

« Plus que tout au monde, je t'aime Yu »

Les perles qui s'échouaient sur mes pommettes, devinrent des torrents… Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Malgré toute ma volonté, celles-ci continuaient d'arpenter mon visage sans demander mon avis.

« Hey… » Fit Yu.

Ses mains partirent sécher ses larmes qui abimaient mes yeux, il se baissa ensuite avant de venir embrasser tour à tour mes deux paupières ruisselantes. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur chacune de mes joues avant de cueillir une dernière embrassade sur mes lèvres. Je retrouvais alors ce goût salé qui abondait sur les siennes, mon cœur trop amoureux allait finir par exploser à cause de toutes ces sensations.

Ma moitié finit par se redresser, juste assez pour que puisse voir son visage en entier.

« Et je compte bien vérifier tous les jours que tu m'aimes, Moyashi. »

Il m'offrit alors un doux sourire avant d'ajouter.

« Même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que moi… »

J'ouvris la bouche, totalement contre cette dernière phrase :

« N'importe quoi ! Je mourrais pour toi et j'irais en enfer s'il le faudrait ! Au bout du monde même ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu m'aimes plus que moi !  
>- Vraiment ? Demanda le métis taquin.<br>- Vraiment !  
>- Dans ce cas… »<p>

Il ouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur ma joue qu'il lapa affectueusement. Il reprit ensuite sa place pour terminer :

« Alors ne pleure pas par amour, tu vas finir par me culpabiliser.  
>- Je ne pleure pas !<br>- Dixit la fontaine qui est en train de tremper tous les draps…  
>-Que veux tu, tu es trop beau ! »<p>

Yu ouvrit de grands yeux, quand à moi je me retenais de sortir du lit et d'aller me pendre. J'avais sortis ça je ne sais trop comment, sous le coup de l'émotion surement. Mais du coup j'allais encore me faire avoir en étant aussi honnête : Il allait se moquer de moi des heures durant.

Alors que je fermais les yeux et attendais sa réplique cinglante qu'il aurait sortit pour cette occasion si unique en son genre, je sentis qu'on me caressait le bras droit. J'ouvrais mes paupières dans la seconde qui suivis, totalement interloqué. Je le dévisageais, incompris. Yu lâcha un petit rire, non pas moqueur, juste amusé de la situation.

« J'espère que tu ne m'aimes pas juste parce que je suis beau ?  
>-Bien sur que non ! M'écriais-je, indigné qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que le penser.<br>- Dans ce cas, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.  
>-S'en était un… Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait boudeur. »<p>

Il se mit à rire a nouveau, à ce train là j'allais casser Yu. Son corps n'était pas fait pour rire, il allait se briser les côtes.

« Et ça te perturbe que je sois un si joli garçon ?  
>- Faut toujours que je te surveille c'est chiant.<br>- Dé-so-lé. »

Yu me pinça la joue, je lui tirais la langue pour toute réponse.

« Tu commences à comprendre pourquoi je t'attaches au lit et que je ne veux pas que tu sortes ? Me demanda-t-il avec un long sourire assez inquiétant.  
>- C'est plus de la jalousie ça, c'est de la possession doublé d'une avarice flagrante.<br>- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas le genre à étaler mes richesses. Je préfère les garder sous clés chez moi. »

C'est d'une belle couleur cramoisis que je détournais la tête, bah voyons… Je lui fais un compliment et il me traite comme sa marchandise. Aucun respect pour ma personne.

« Et bien moi je ne t'enferme pas, et pourtant… J'ai plus à craindre qu'on te vole que l'inverse. Lançais-je d'un ton morose  
>-Hein ? Lâcha Yu qui ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.<br>-Quoi ? Sifflais-je. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait draguer par Aphrodite en personne !  
>- Je rêve… Tu es donc bel et bien en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?<br>- Je dis juste que j'ai peur de te perdre, c'est tout.  
>-Alors là…»<p>

Yu attrapa mon visage des deux côtés, puis ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Comme pour me faire comprendre quelques choses que je n'arriverais pas à retenir sinon :

« Je redeviendrais une gorgone plutôt que d'appartenir à quelqu'un autre que toi. »

Les mains de Yu furent tremper de mes pleurs, je devais être beau moi…

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'arrêté de pleurer ?  
>-Je sais… Désolé mais je n'y arrive pas.<br>-Tu sais si tu veux me mouiller ma colombe, je connais des méthodes beaucoup intéressantes.  
>-Pervers !<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Enième baiser, je ne les comptais plus.

« Et si on finissait ce que nous avons commencé ? Me proposa-t-il.  
>- A toi l'honneur… Montre-moi si tu me mérites !<br>- J'aurai le droit à une récompense ?  
>- Je crois qu'on en a déjà parlé : Excuse toi d'abord, je verrais en fonction de ce tu feras.<br>- A vos ordres princesse.  
>- Prin… Ah ! »<p>

Yu était descendu jusqu'à mon entrejambe et juste après avoir soulevé mon chiton, il avait passé la tête dans mon vêtement. Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes supplémentaires pour venir taquiner de sa bouche ce membre qui cette fois-ci était le mien.

« T'as intérêt à assurer où je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! »

Le gorgone ne répondait pas, cacher par mon chiton je ne pouvais que deviner le sourire qui devait arpenter ses lèvres. Il tint sa promesse, m'offrant plus d'une heure de plaisir intense.

Quelques heures plus tard, sur le pont :

« Wisely ? »

Le dit appelé se retourna, me trouvant pour interlocuteur. Il me sourit alors et me salua.

« Tiens, ça va déjà mieux ?  
>-Pardon ? Demandais-je, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.<br>-Non rien, oublie. Yu n'est pas avec toi ?  
>- Il s'est endormit. Tu voulais lui demander quelque chose ?<br>- Non, justement. »

Non justement ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Je regardais Wisely passer devant moi et prendre un… Baluchon ? Il comptait partir ?

« Wisely où allez-vous ?  
>-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, tiens juste ta langue.<br>-Ne me dites pas que vous comptez aller sur cette ile ?»

Il ne me répondit pas, préférant me montrer son choix d'un geste : Il enjamba le bord et sauta pour la seconde fois de la journée. J'accourais jusqu'au bord, me penchant suffisamment pour voir Wisely qui avançait tranquillement sur la plage.

« Wisely ! Yu a dit que c'était dangereux !  
>- Et bien va prévenir ta douce moitié, si je meurs… Adieu votre paradis ! »<p>

Sur ses mots il partit dans le brouillard, je quittais le pont et courais dans la cabine prévenir Yu, il sortit à toute hâte avec, moi sur ses talons. Le gorgone bondit sur le sable pendant qu'il hurlait :

« Reste là ! »

Je le regardais partir sans rien faire. N'ayant pas encore conscience que chaque seconde loin de moi, le tuait un peu plus.

« Wisely ! »

Le capitaine ne se tourna pas, continuant son chemin à travers la brume. Kanda finit par le rattraper, agrippant son épaule pour le faire pivoter.

« Tu as des tendances suicidaires maintenant ?!  
>- On a plus de vivres ! S'exclama Ulysse.<br>- Il y en a suffisamment pour un dernier voyage ! Tes hommes n'ont qu'à se serrer un peu plus la ceinture.  
>- Mes hommes comme tu dis rament pendant que toi tu roucoules gentiment avec ton petit ami !<br>- Ce n'est pas une terre où l'ont peu se promener ici ! »

La main qui retenait Wisely tenta de le ramener en arrière, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

« La terre des cyclopes est réputé pour être un paradis où tout pousse sans qu'on est besoin de labourer ! Elle offre des plantes et de quoi faire d'immenses réserves de victuailles !  
>- Oui, et dans 'terre des cyclopes' il y a cyclopes. Ce sont des êtres orgueilleux et sans lois qui n'ont pas peur des dieux eux-mêmes.<p>

-Mais tu es là non ? Qu'ai-je donc à craindre ?  
>-Je ne suis qu'un homme, cesse de me croire l'égal des dieux. »<p>

Au même moment, j'étais sur un tonneau, assit en tailleur et regardant l'horizon. La brume était toujours aussi tenace, cachant l'ile dans toute sa longueur. L'attente était devenue insupportable, pourtant il ne s'était même pas passé une demi-heure depuis leur départ.

Puis, alors que toute mon attention était portée en face de moi, alors que je tentais de trouver une forme dans ce brouillard… Une voix se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

« Il parait que même la femme la plus belle au monde n'est rien comparé à une demoiselle dont l'amour naissant est réciproque. »

Je bondis loin du tonneau et de cette voix qui avait apparu dont ne sait où. A quelques mètres de moi se tenait une personne qui m'était totalement étrangère : C'était une très belle jeune femme dont le corps était vêtu de laine de mouton. Sa fourrure partais du côté gauche avant de redescendre jusqu'à ses genoux. La jeune fille portait une chevelure aussi blanche que la mienne et lui retombait jusqu'au bas des reins, ondulant avec le vent marin qui s'insinuait à l'intérieur. Elle portait de chaque coté de sa tête des fleurs de pommier : une à droite et trois autres du côté opposé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, elle avait regard d'une douceur incomparable et son sourire aurait mit en confiance le plus terrible des hommes.

Alors que je restais là interdis, elle reprit la parole :

« N'ait pas peur, je ne suis qu'une épimélide qui garde le troupeau que vous avez rencontré plus tôt. »

Une épimélide, une nymphe protectrice des pommiers, des moutons et des chèvres. Les nymphes étaient des divinités de la nature, d'apparences féminines. Elles étaient connus pour leur nature bienfaisante et offrait de magnifique et luxuriante forêt pour celle vivant sur les bois. Les nymphes étaient mortelles mais pouvaient vivres des milliers d'années.

Au même moment, j'étais sur un tonneau, assit en tailleur et regardant l'horizon. La brume était toujours aussi tenace, cachant l'ile dans toute sa longueur. L'attente était devenue insupportable, pourtant il ne s'était même pas passé une demi-heure depuis leur départ.

Puis, alors que toute mon attention était portée en face de moi, alors que je tentais de trouver une forme dans ce brouillard… Une voix se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

« Il parait que même la femme la plus belle au monde n'est rien comparé à une demoiselle dont l'amour naissant est réciproque. »

Je bondis loin du tonneau et de cette voix qui avait apparu dont ne sait où. A quelques mètres de moi se tenait une personne qui m'était totalement étrangère : C'était une très belle jeune femme dont le corps était vêtu de laine de mouton. Sa fourrure partais du côté gauche avant de redescendre jusqu'à ses genoux. La jeune fille portait une chevelure aussi blanche que la mienne et lui retombait jusqu'au bas des reins, ondulant avec le vent marin qui s'insinuait à l'intérieur. Elle portait de chaque coté de sa tête des fleurs de pommier : une à droite et trois autres du côté opposé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, elle avait regard d'une douceur incomparable et son sourire aurait mit en confiance le plus terrible des hommes.

Alors que je restais là interdis, elle reprit la parole :

« N'ait pas peur, je ne suis qu'une épimélide qui garde le troupeau que vous avez rencontré plus tôt. »

Une épimélide, une nymphe protectrice des pommiers, des moutons et des chèvres. Les nymphes étaient des divinités de la nature, d'apparences féminines. Elles étaient connus pour leur nature bienfaisante et offrait de magnifique et luxuriante forêt pour celle qui vivait dans les bois. Les nymphes étaient mortelles mais pouvaient vivres des milliers d'années.

"Quel est ton nom dryade?  
>-Mon nom importe peu, je ne suis qu'une messagère d'Athéna, fille de la sagesse. Ton amour à besoin de toi, il est sur les terre de Polyphème qui n'a point de loyauté envers les dieux qui lui ont donné. Si tu tardes à le chercher, il sera dévoré par lui.<br>- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas une sirène où une autre créature fantastique qui tente de me leurrer ? Demandais-je sceptique.  
>- Il ne tient qu'à toi de me croire, mais je doute que le pouvoir d'une gorgone soit suffisamment puissante pour défaire un fils direct de Poséidon. »<p>

Il ne me fallut pas une minute de plus pour descendre du bateau malgré les cris de Link qui m'hurlait de revenir. Celui-ci se tourna vers la nymphe.

« J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai.  
>- Je ne peux désobéir à maitresse Athéna.<br>- Quoiqu'il en soit… Soupira-t-il. Cela n'arrangera rien aux problèmes concernant les provisions.  
>- A quelques mètres à l'ouest des vignes poussent si souhaitez du vin et un peu plus au nord il y a une rivière. Quand à la nourriture… »<p>

La nymphe se tourna vers l'ile, du brouillard sortit de belles chèvres bien grasse.

« Je peux vous offrir quelque uns de mes compagnons.  
>-Pourquoi tant de gentillesse à notre égard ? »<p>

La dryade sourit.

« Parce que c'est le propre des épimélides que de sauver les jeunes fiancés en détresse. »

* * *

><p>« Abruti »<p>

Yu venait de lâcher cette définition pour un autre blandin qu'il venait à peine de connaitre, son nom, Ulysse, il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt.

« Ce n'est pas en m'injuriant qu'on va sortir d'ici…  
>-Patience, je réfléchis.»<p>

Le gorgone scruta la grotte dans laquelle ils étaient, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire : Ils étaient pris au piège. Malgré les supplications du brun qui lui demandaient de ne pas entrer dans la grotte, le héros de Troie n'en avait eu que faire et s'y était introduit sans demander son reste. Les deux compagnons avaient alors découvert une magnifique réserve de nourriture ou alcool et victuaille s'amoncelait devant eux dans plusieurs étagères. Pains, viandes, fromages… Il y avait de quoi tenir des semaines voire des mois avec pareil cargaison.

« Splendide ! Tu as vu Kanda ?  
>- Ce que je vois surtout c'est qu'il n'y a personne alors partons d'ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! »<p>

Mais à peine le gorgone avait il soufflé ses mots pleins de sagesses qu'un bruit peu commun s'entendit dans leurs dos, ils pivotèrent vers ce son qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas et virent alors un rocher passer devant l'entrée. Telle la lune, la roche passa le quart puis la moitié avant de terminer sa course et bloquer la seule sortie.

Yu courut alors vers celle-ci et martela de son point la pierre.

« NON ! »

Le brun frappa encore et encore, allant jusqu'à faire saigner son bras de par la force qu'il utilisai pour cogner contre cette porte condamné. Wisely dut le tirer en arrière pour tenter de l'arrêter.

« Arrête ! Cela ne sert à rien ! »

Le métis se tourna alors et dans un excès de fureur dont il ne se reconnaissait même pas lui-même, il frappa le visage du héros qui recula d'un bon mètre. Celui-ci porta sa main au visage, frottant doucement la partie endoloris. Il ne répondit pas, doutant bien qu'il avait mérité ce coup. Yu de son côté attrapa la première chose qui se trouvait devant lui -ici un vase- et le jeta contre le mur de l'issue de secours.

« Merde ! »

Yu se maudissait d'avoir accepté ce chantage odieux que lui avait fait Wisely. Les lotophages, maintenant ceci… Et il se doutait que même en sortant de cet endroit, il aurait à faire à bien d'autres péripéties encore plus dangereuses. Surtout si, les deux blandins avaient la fâcheuse tendance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête :

Le premier voulait vagabonder sur l'ile et il s'était fait attraper par les indigènes et leurs lotos.

Le second voulait vagabonder sur l'ile et ils s'étaient fait attraper par ce cyclope.

Yu allait devoir les enfermer tous les deux dans leur chambre pour le reste du séjour s'il continuait de considérer cette traversée comme une croisière.

« Kanda… Murmura Wisely.  
>-Quoi ?! » Pesta le brun qui ne décolérait pas.<p>

Celui-ci se tourna vers le blandin qui lui montrait quelques choses du doigt : un squelette. Non pas celui-ci d'une chèvre ou d'un quelconque autre animal, celui d'un homme.

« Génial, au moins on est fixé avant qu'il revienne ! »

Et nous revoilà donc à la case de départ, Yu tentait en vain un moyen de sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel le -superbe- héros les avait mit.

Il observa la grotte dans tous ces recoins, cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait servir de levier pour repousser la porte. Mais alors qu'il enchainait les recherches infructueuses, Kanda tomba sur une massue plus grosse encore que lui-même. Wisely le regarda incompris, il ne voyait pas en quoi ce bloc de bois pouvait leur apporter délivrance. Il se demandait comment le gorgone pourrait la porter à bout de bras. Le héros s'avança, tentant de comprendre ce qui intéressait son compagnon d'arme. Puis, lorsqu'il aperçut les quelques feuilles qu'il restait de l'arbre dont il était né, le garçon murmura :

« Un olivier ? »

L'olivier, l'arbre qui représentait Athéna : leur divinité protectrice. On racontait que cette plante était devenue l'un de ses symboles lorsque les Athéniens durent faire un choix entre deux dieux qui voulaient leur cité : Athéna et Poséidon. Les habitants devaient alors élire leur souverain en fonction du cadeau qu'ils proposeraient : le roi des mers leur avait offert une immense masse d'eau salé. De son côté, la sage déesse leur produisait des plaines entières d'oliviers. Les villageois avaient alors choisi la fille de Zeus et devinrent les Athéniens. La colère du dieu des océans fut terrible mais il dut s'incliner.

Il était donc pour un grec connaissant cette histoire de voir en cet olivier qu'un appel de la déesse.

« Très bien, imaginons que cet un appel de notre douce déesse… Mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que nous pourrions en faire. Fit Yu.  
>-Moi non plus, mais il nous faut nous dépêché de trouver avant qu'il ne revienne.<br>- Qui sait, en le taillant un peu nous pourrions lui offrir un cure-dent. Il pensera à nous à la fin de chacun de ses repas.  
>-Un cure-dent non mais une lance oui ! »<p>

Wisely acquiesça à cette idée et sortit son épée, il commença alors à équarrir le boit pour un gigantesque pieu. De son côté, Yu s'assit et le regarda ensuite faire grandir le feu de la cheminé pour durcir la pointe une fois qu'il eut finit de la tailler. Lorsque leur labeur fut enfin terminé, ils cachèrent la lance pour éviter tout soupçon. Quelques heures plus tard, la roche qui bloquait la sortie fut repoussée et le cyclope entra.

Un troupeau de chèvres entra alors et rentrèrent dans leur enclos sans demander leur reste. Lorsque la dernière bête fut passée il reposa la pierre, empêchant toute fuite. La voix du cyclope gronda alors nous demandant ce que nous faisions dans sa tanière.

Le héros de Troie fit un pas dans sa direction, sous l'œil attentif du gorgone. Wisely sortit alors de sa besace une bouteille qu'il tendit au cyclope et parla d'une voix forte :

« Voici du vin provenant de mon navire, bois le et si l'élixir te sied fort gré laisse nous rejoindre la mer. Notre navire c'est échoué sur la mer et nous espérions jouir de ton hospitalité pour la nuit.  
>- Combien êtes-vous ? »<p>

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, tous les deux furent d'accord pour répondre d'une même.

« Il ne reste que nous deux.

- Très bien, alors vous serez mon repas de ce soir. »

Le cyclope prit la boisson et la vida.

« Cette liqueur est excellente, pour te remercier je te mangerais après lui »

« Lui » était Yu, celui-ci ne broncha pas, regardant le cyclope redemander une autre bouteille contenant cette délicieuse boisson. Wisely l'accorda, lors de notre séjour chez les lotophages le blandin en voyant les ravages causé par les lotos sur son camarade Link et moi-même, celui-ci n'avait put se résigner à ne pas emporter quelques fruits de ces arbres si singulier. Le cyclope était en train d'engloutir ce que quelques jours plus tôt leur avait causé bien des soucis.

« Comment te nommes-tu étranger ?  
>- Mon nom ? Je m'appelle Personne, tel est le nom que mes parents m'ont offert à la naissance.<br>- Et bien ton vin Personne est d'une…»

Le cyclope ne put dire un mot de plus, la quantité de lotos ingéré malgré sa taille eut l'effet escompté : il tomba à la renverse, gisant de tout son long sur le sol de la grotte. Alors que Yu vérifiait l'état du monstre qui voulait les manger, Wisely lui sortit le pieu d'où il l'avait caché et après l'avoir chauffé un peu, s'avança vers lui.

« Aide moi. Ordonna le blandin qui visait son œil  
>-Pas question, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Comme la précédente d'ailleurs. Tout ce que tu vas réussir, c'est t'attirer les foudres des dieux<br>-Comme tu voudras. ».

Sans attendre plus, il enfonça le bâton fait d'olivier. Le cyclope hurla, faisant trembler la caverne tout entière. Les deux attaquant reculèrent alors et le regardèrent arracher le pieu qu'il venait tout juste de percer. Un sang rouge et nauséeux sortit de sa pupille, la chaleur dégagé donnait en plus de la fumée une odeur insoutenable. Ils plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs narines, retenant des hauts de cœurs. D'une voix déchirant le ciel, il appela les autres cyclopes du voisinage, demandant leur aide pour l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Ceux-ci accoururent et derrière l'entré encore bloqué, ils lui demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait :

« Polyphème, pourquoi diable pousses-tu de telles clameurs ?  
>- Personne par sa ruse vient de me blesser !<br>- Si personne ne t'accuse de maux, alors nous nous en retournons. Nous ne pouvons lutter contre le vide et le néant. »

Les autres cyclopes le laissèrent donc tandis qu'il rugissait de douleur. Furieux poussa le rocher avant de crier à la lune, mais alors que Wisely et Yu allaient sortir, Polyphème tendit les bras et s'assit devant la porte. Attendant malgré la souffrance qu'ils sortent pour les assassiner. Impossible donc de passer, le héros et la gorgone se regardèrent : comment partir d'ici ? La nuit était tombée sur l'ile brumeuse et même si le cyclope dormait à point fermé, la montagne qu'il était se trouvait impossible à franchir. Il fallait donc attendre le lendemain à l'aurore pour avoir une chance de sortir enfin d'ici.

Yu et Wisely était donc là, adossé au mur et regardait l'endormit d'un œil attentif.

Le blandin, après avoir vérifié que celui-ci avait totalement été bercé par les bras de Morphée, chuchota quelques mots à son compagnon de fortune:

"Une idée?  
>-A moins de se transformer en mouton, non aucune.<br>-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pétrifié?  
>- Si j'avais raté mon coup et qu'il s'était transformé en roche devant l'entrée on aurait fait quoi? En plus je ne sais même pas si j'aurai pu m'arrêter, tu aurais peut être été pétrifié dans le lot. »<p>

Le héros de Troie déglutit, cette possibilité lui fit froid dans le dos. En effet, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur solution que d'user des pouvoirs du gorgone… Il fallait trouver autre chose.

« Les moutons ! Répéta-t-il avec une pointe de bonheur dans sa voix. De son point droit il martela sa paume gauche.  
>- Plait-il ?<br>- On pourrait s'accrocher au ventre des béliers et les laisser traverser !  
>- Moi m'agripper à ce truc cotonneux comme un cochon pendu ? Oublie, plutôt crevé ici.<br>- Ta fierté te perdra… » Souffla Wisely

Yu ne répondit pas à l'insulte, trop occupé à chercher un moyen plus… Elégant pour sortir ?

Le jour commençait à poindre et alors que le brun trouvait des idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, il s'arrêta en entendant quelques chose au loin mais qui lui était très familier.

« Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !»

L'ainsi appelé se retenu d'hurler tout ce qu'il pensait à cet idiot qui hurlait son prénom. L'imbécile étant évidemment : moi.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt :_

J'étais mort de froid et de fatigue, déambulant dans cette purée de pois qui n'en finissait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner où je me trouvais ni même où j'allais, tout ce que je savais c'était que Yu pouvait être en danger et cela… M'étais insupportable. Tant pis si je devais subir ses foudres plus tard ou être encore « punis » de la même façon que pour les Lotophages, je devais m'assurer qu'il aille bien.

C'est donc comme un aveugle, que je déambulais sur l'ile. J'avais retrouvé le gravier que nous avions découvert un peu plus tôt et m'empressait de le parcourir à grande vitesse. Dans un même temps, je l'appelais –non j'hurlais son prénom- et qu'importe si je devais réveiller tous les cyclopes autour de moi. Ils auraient pu être des milliers, je n'aurai pas arrêté tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé. La nuit passa ainsi, mes membres gelés et ankylosés m'avaient plusieurs fois glissé sur le chemin. De nombreuses coupures s'étaient faites ici et là sur mes genoux, laissant couler de long filets de sang sur mes mollets. Mes mains engourdit par le froid ne ressentaient même plus les égratignures qui avaient été causé par les abondantes chutes, je n'aurais jamais cru que les nuits pouvaient être aussi glacées dans un pays où il peut faire si chaud la journée.

La nuit avait déjà pointé depuis des heures, impossible de savoir combien de temps j'avais marché ainsi. Mon cœur se pressait un peu plus à chaque pas, j'imaginais le pire à force d'errer dans ce noir sans fin. Puis, alors que ma vue se brouillait d'une eau particulièrement salé, j'entendis un cri. Le bruit d'un animal inconnu et celui d'un battement d'aile se rapprochant de moi. Je pivotais ma tête dans la direction d'où venait l'animal et aperçut alors un oiseau nocturne qui m'avais tout l'air d'être une…

« Une chouette ? »

Le petit volatile virevolta quelques secondes autour de moi avant de partir vers la gauche.

« Attend ! »

J'accentuais la marche, suivant l'oiseau qui paraissait me guider vers un endroit bien précis. Pourquoi je m'étais mis à lui courir après ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait les mêmes propriétés que l'olivier, la chouette était aussi un symbole d'Athéna. Et si effectivement la nymphe avait été envoyée par celle-ci, il était peu difficile de croire qu'un animal seul dans la brume de ce type là et vous tournant autour… N'était pas une coïncidence.

J'avançais donc dieu sait où. Dans mon dos, l'aurore commençait à chatouiller ma peau transi de froid. La fatigue qui s'accumulait ne s'arrangeait en rien lorsque je vis le soleil apparaitre sur la voute terrestre, la nuit était passé et toujours aucune trace de Yu. L'aurore… Mais oui ! J'apercevais le rayon du soleil ! Je me rendis compte soudain que le brouillard était entrain de s'évaporer, je regardais alors autour de moi : L'oiseau s'était arrêté sur une branche, un olivier et, se trouvait en face de ce qui semblait être une grotte. Celle-ci paraissait fermée de l'intérieur.

Ne la voyant plus bougé, je compris alors qu'il ne pouvait être que là. Comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'hurlais son prénom à plein poumon.

« Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !»

La « porte » bougea, sortant à l'air libre. Elle n'avait rien d'une ouverture, devant moi se tenait un cyclope. Plus grand encore que dans me rêves les plus fous.

« Qui va là ? »

Je restais figé, était-ce lui dont la nymphe parlait ?

A quelques mètres, dans la grotte.

« Mais quel imbécile !  
>- C'est Allen c'est ça ?<br>- Evidemment, tu veux que ce soit qui à part lui qui beuglerait sur une ile dangereuse en m'appelant ?  
>- C'est beau l'amour…<br>-Ta gueule. »

Sur cette réponse pleine de sentiment, Wisely se releva et tirant le bras du gorgone qui était peu enclin à le suivre, ils arrivèrent au troupeau. Le héros ouvrit l'enclos et jeta le brun sur l'un deux, il frappa de la main les flancs du mouton qui partit au galop. Il les fit sortir les uns après les autres, le bêlement des bêtes était si assourdissant que le blandin ne put voir que les lèvres de Yu s'articuler et l'injurier. Mais il ne sut jamais ce que celui-ci avait dit, le bélier qui supportait Kanda courut dehors en un rien de temps, suivit par les autres qui avec leur habitudes partir manger dans les pâturages dans les prairies aux alentours.

Lorsque le dernier voulu suivre le reste de la troupe, 'Ulysse' attrapa sa laine d'un geste et se laissa lui aussi transporté à l'extérieur. Il vit alors Polyphème l'aveugle en face d'un autre blandin, moi.

Yu une fois dehors relâcha alors la bête, la libérant de son poids. Il retomba sur le sol et sortit son épée.

« Allen ! »

Mes yeux toujours fixés sur le cyclope, ceux-ci bougèrent quand j'entendis ce son familier. Derrière le monstre, se trouvait ma moitié. Je souriais en le voyant, les zygomatiques étendu au possible qui devait me donner un air bien idiot mais à ce moment là, je m'en fichais éperdument. Cependant l'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles, Polyphème dont le courroux n'avait toujours pas été étanché d'une soif de sang, parla :

« Misérables que vous êtes ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez que deux ! Qui est tu donc homme de la terre ? »

Le cyclope avança, faisant un pas qui se comptait en dizaine pour moi. Je reculais de la moitié, sortant l'arme que j'avais prise avec moi. Me rassurant un peu bien que sa futilité semblait sans équivoque pour tous.

« Ne lui dit pas ! M'ordonna Yu qui après avoir contourné le cyclope, se posta devant moi.  
>- Cette voix… Tu es le compagnon de Personne.<br>- En effet, et si tu ne veux pas que je te pétrifie pas sur place je te sommerais de le laisser tranquille. Il n'a commit aucun larcin, d'aucune sorte.  
>- Pétrifié ? Tu es une gorgone ? Je vois… »<p>

La voix du cyclope avait prit un ton rauque. Je regardais Yu interloqué, alors il pouvait encore stupéfier les gens ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

Wisely de son côté, posa un pied sur le sol lui aussi. Sans un bruit il poussa quelques moutons loin des autres, apparemment il avait décidé qu'un peu de nourriture ne serait pas de refus. Il passa derrière le cyclope et un doigt sur la bouche nous fit un clin d'œil. Je devais rêver, il pensait encore à manger alors qu'on était sur le point de mourir ! Je me retenais de le dénoncer, le monstre repris :

« Euryale ? Sthéno ? Medusa ?  
>- La troisième que tu as cité »<p>

Ulysse était repartit dans la grotte et revint avec une corde où il attacha une partie du troupeau, il passa devant nous tout sourire :

« On se retrouve au bateau ! » Chuchota-t-il.

Je le dévisageais d'un sal œil, celui-là…

« Toi? Pourquoi diable n'as-tu rien dit ?  
>- Je n'avais pas envie de dévoiler mon identité, je voyage incognito. »<p>

Yu le connaissait? A moins que ce ne soit de réputation ?

« Et comment as-tu osé laisser Personne briser ma vue ?  
>- Tu ne t'ais pas présenté non plus si je ne m'abuse.<br>- Dans ce cas, répare ta faute en me disant où se trouve ce traitre ! Et ma colère te sera pardonnée.  
>- Je te le dirais fort bien, cependant il est déjà partit.<br>-Où ça ?  
>- Sur le bateau, celui censé être détruit.<br>- Etait-ce aussi un mensonge alors?  
>- Il n'est pas homme à dire la vérité. Sache que je ne navigue à ses côtés que par obligation. »<p>

Sur ses mots, le cyclope partit vers la plage sans penser même à nous demander de l'y conduire. Yu se retourna et, sans d'autres cérémonies me gifla. Il avait une poigne de fer, je me massais douloureusement la mâchoire.

« Il faut que je te le dise comment pour que tu comprennes.  
>- Tu comptes laisser Wisely se faire tuer par le cyclope ou… Commençais-je.<br>- JE M'EN FOUS DE WISELY JE PARLE DE TOI LA ! »

Je me tus, il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier dans ses moments là.

« C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans : RESTE SUR LE BATEAU ?!  
>- Je suis désolé Yu.<br>- Désolé, désolé ! Tu t'excuses mais tu recommences ! Je fais quoi s'il t'arrive quelques chose hein ?!  
>- Une épimélide m'a dit que tu étais en danger. »<p>

Yu s'arrêta d'hurler, reprenant un calme inquiétant.

« Une épimélide ? Demanda-t-il, m'incitant à donner plus d'information.  
>- Oui, elle venait de la part d'Athéna et elle a certifié que si je ne venais pas tu mourrais… Que devais-je donc faire ?!<br>- Me faire confiance peut-être ? Proposa Yu d'un amer.  
>- Ah oui ? Tu serais sortit comment alors ?<br>- J'aurai trouvé un moyen !  
>- Lequel ? Dis !<br>- N'importe lequel ! Jamais je ne t'aurai abandonné abruti de moyashi qui ne peut pas rester cinq minutes sans moi !  
>-Je t'aime, j'y peux rien ! A ma place tu auras défoncé ce cyclope à coup de poing ! Répliquai-je face à ce caractère borné qui était le sien.<br>-Certes mais moi je sais me défendre !  
>-Alors j'apprendrais à me battre ! »<p>

J'avais hurlé cette dernière phrase, Yu m'observa silencieusement. Je repris :

« Je vais devenir plus fort ! Ainsi je pourrais enfin être ton égal et te protéger moi aussi !  
>- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Demanda-t-il.<br>- Ne suis-je donc pas ta moitié ? »

Le gorgone s'avança et lentement déposa sa main contre ma joue endoloris, il se baissa, embrassant cette pommette rouge avant de murmurer :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de passer par cette voie.  
>- C'est mon choix. »<p>

Il relâcha mon visage avant de prendre ma main et d'avancer vers ce que je devinais être le bateau. Mes doigts s'entremêlèrent avec les siens, la peur de le perdre s'envolant immédiatement. Yu était en vie et près de moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Enfin j'avais oublié un tout petit détail.

« Maman… »

J'étais tellement paniqué à l'idée de voir mourir Yu que j'en avais complètement oublié ma mère sur le navire. Et le cyclope lui, se dirigeait vers elle prêt à abattre la furie que Wisely avait provoqué.

Yu resserra sa prise sur ma main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien je te le promets. »

Nous avançâmes rapidement, j'étais bluffé par la rapidité avec laquelle mon brun retrouvait la route vers la baie où nous nous étions échoués. Seul, j'aurais passé des jours à se recherche, même sans le brouillard. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait enfin disparut, laissant place à de longues prairies verdoyante ou plusieurs pommiers étaient planté de-ci de-là. On pouvait voir quelques chèvres au loin, brouter l'herbe sans nous remarquer.

La course sembla me durer des heures, la boule au ventre qui me serrait depuis hier soir avait repris sa place dès que j'avais repensé à ma mère. Puis, au bout d'un moment, nous aperçûmes enfin la mer et le bateau toujours sur la plage. Ils étaient encore loin : le navire ne faisait que la taille d'une main. Les voiles n'étaient pas sortit mais l'équipage avait profité de la marée pour s'éloigner du sable et partir ainsi au plus tôt. La fuite pouvait donc être immédiate. Je regardais autour de moi pas de cyclope en vue, je remerciais les dieux intérieurement et continuait de m'époumoner. Wisely aussi était introuvable, nous aurions du le retrouver s'il avait prit le même chemin que nous non ?

Je voulais courir plus vite encore mais le froid ainsi que la fatigue engourdissait mes mouvements. Etourdi, haletant, mon corps ne suivait plus la volonté qui me poussait à avancer. Les écorchures sur mes jambes et mes mains se réveillèrent d'autant plus lorsque mes doigts lâchèrent Yu avant que je tombe au sol, mon mollet droit ripa sur le sol, faisant bouger les graviers qui roulèrent dans l'herbe. Je jurais, tentant de retenir cette douleur supplémentaire.

« Allen ! » S'écria Kanda

Le gorgone s'arrêta de courir et pivota vers moi.

« Vas-y ! Je te rejoins ! Lui ordonnais-je en me relevant péniblement.  
>- Mais… Débuta-t-il.<br>- Aurais-tu déjà oublié ta promesse ?! »

Le visage du métis s'assombrit un peu, l'idée de me laisser seul ne l'enchantait guère. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre mais il fallait faire au plus vite, j'étais un poids à ce moment là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je te rejoins ! » J'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Affirmais-je en me redressant difficilement.

Yu resta quelques secondes silencieusement avant de répondre :

« Je te jure que si tu crèves, je viendrais te chercher moi-même dans les limbes. »

Le ton du gorgone, froid et sans marchandage possible me fit doucement sourire. C'était le genre d'annonce que je ne détestais pas entendre de ta bouche.

« C'est ça, va faire ton gros dure devant le cyclope, avec moi ça ne marche pas. »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre sa course, je me relevais dans un gémissement et l'observais frôler le sol à coup de pied sur celui-ci. Rien à voir avec sa course quand il me tenait par la main… Mon moral en repris un coup.

« Je vous envie d'être d'une lignée si proche des dieux, je me sens bien mortelle face à vous. »

Je sursautais et reculais hors du chemin, derrière moi: Wisely, accompagné de ses compagnons cotonneux. Il semblait en avoir perdu quelques uns en route mais il lui en restait suffisamment.

« Où étais-tu ? Fis-je surpris de le voir ici.  
>-Perdu dans le brouillard.<br>- Ah… Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que les cheveux blancs qu'on a en commun… Murmurais-je plus à moi-même  
>-Héhé… Le lot de tous les prodigues ?<br>- Tu parles d'un héros.»

Le grand Ulysse de Troie ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je devais rapidement rejoindre le bateau où ma mère et Yu se trouvait à présent. Qui plus est, le cyclope ne voulait que **_sa_** peau. La sienne, pas moi. Au pire je m'écarterais pour le laisser se faire dévorer. Moi cruel ? On ne touche pas à MA Gorgone, point.

« T'es injuste ! Tu sais que quand on arrivera à Ithaque je vous offrirais une place de choix ? Vous serez libre d'aller et venir partout sur mes terres ?  
>- Si on y arrive… Tu ne m'as pas l'air pressé d'y arriver.<br>- Oh que si ! Ma femme et mon fils m'attendent et j'ai hâte de les retrouver ! »

Il avait dit cette dernière tirade d'une voix forte et enjouée, il ne mentait pas. La joie sur son visage montrait à quel point il semblait fier d'eux ainsi que l'impatience de les voir. Je souris malgré moi, je me demandais alors à quoi pouvaient-ils bien ressembler.

Je lui posais la question, marchant péniblement malgré mes écorchures.

« Je ne sais même pas leur nom…  
>- Mon fils s'appelle Télémaque, il est encore qu'un enfant et ma femme s'appelle Pénélope, fille d'Icarios. Lui-même fils de Batia la naïade et d'Œbalos descendant de Gaïa et d'Ouranos.<br>-Tu es donc un descendant des dieux toi aussi ?  
>- En effet mais peu de sang coule dans mes veines à la différence de toi et Kanda.<br>-Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
>- Et bien… »<p>

Wisely fit une pause, il regarda le bateau amarré dans la baie en face de nous. Celui-ci semblait un peu plus gros à présent, on pouvait voir les rames sortirent du navire. J'essayais d'apercevoir sur le chemin ma moitié, en vain. Yu devait avoir rejoint l'embarcation vu la vitesse qu'il avait prit, j'étais encore abasourdi par sa rapidité. Je fus tirer de mes pensées par un béhélement, c'est alors que le héros reprit :

« Toi et lui vous avez beaucoup de sang de dieu dans les veines.  
>- Je comprends pour moi, mais Yu est née de parents mortels non ?<br>- Oh non ! »

Il secoua la tête négativement. Sa main tapota l'un des bêtes qui était en train de s'égarer, celle-ci repartit dans le troupeau avant de marcher de plus belle.

« Oh ça non, Yu est le fils de Phorcys et Céto. »

Phorcys et Céto, les enfants de Gaïa (surnommée la Terre) et Pontos (le Flot). Phorcys était le septième Titan de l'Olympe et Céto sa femme. Tous deux sont connus pour avoir eu de nombreux enfants magiques comme la Thoosa, les Grées, les Sirènes… Ladon et Scylla aussi, étant les plus jeunes. Souvent liés à la mer aussi.

« Mais alors pourquoi dit-il qu'il vient d'une contrée nommé « japon ».  
>- Je ne sais pas, peut-être a-t-il été élevé par des humains ?<br>- Peut-être… »

Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais beau connaitre entièrement le Yu d'aujourd'hui, de prévoir ses dires et ses actes… Etrangement, je ne savais rien de son passé hormis son passage chez les Grées et son escapade avec **_l'autre_**, non ne me demandez pas son nom, il me reste en travers de la gorge.

« D'ailleurs tu connais des choses sur lui, de son passé ?  
>-Je sais ce qu'on en dit dans les livres et les rumeurs. Ainsi que deux-trois choses qu'Athéna m'a racontées. »<p>

C'était ma chance, Yu ne me dirait peut-être pas la vérité. J'osais tout de même la question :

« Pourrais-tu me raconter ce que tu sais de lui ? »

Alors que je lui posais cette question, il ne restait que quatre ou cinq mètres avant d'arriver à la plage et son sable fin. Ce qui faisait un peu plus du double pour le bateau, celui-ci flottait gaiement à la surface.

« Et bien il parait que… Commença Wisely.  
>-PERSOOOONNE ! »<p>

Nous nous retournions soudainement : derrière se tenait au loin Polyphème, le cyclope aveugle que nous avions croisé un peu plus tôt et… Qui cherchait à assassiner le héros de Troie pour obtenir vengeance et réparation. Wisely me regarda alors et d'une main me poussa en avant.

« Court ! Chuchota-t-il avant de pousser les moutons dans l'eau.  
>- Mais je…<br>- Dépêche toi !»

Je n'en revenais pas, lui qui, ne s'était pas gêné pour nous laisser face au danger quand j'étais avec Yu… M'ordonnais de partir en le laissant ainsi ? Ce n'était pas logique.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser ici ! Soufflais-je.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas le héros de Troie pour rien ! »<p>

Il me répondit ça avec un grand sourire. Puis, il me tendit les raines de ses moutons.

« Emmène les, je me charge du mastodonte. »

C'est à contrecœur que je le laissais, tirant sur les bêtes je hâtais le pas. C'est alors que je l'entendis crier :

« Je suis ici cyclope ! Pourquoi diable me suis-tu ainsi ? Tu ne reçois que le châtiment que tu mérites ! Toi qui n'as pas craint de manger tes hôtes dans ta demeure. C'est pourquoi Zeus et les autres dieux t'on châtié !

- Les dieux ne m'ont pas punis ce n'est que toi insignifiant humain qui t'ait permis de croire que tu avais les pouvoirs du divin. »

Sur ses mots il avança un peu, cognant alors un arbre situé sur son passage. Encore plus furibond, il le déracina et jeta vers Wisely. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse et, roula sur le sable un petit moment. Le tronc continua sa course jusqu'à atterrir dans la mer, l'onde du choc provoqua quelques vagues qui frappèrent vivement le bateau. Celui-ci tangua un peu mais resta sur ses positions.

Les moutons que j'avais emmené avec moi nageait doucement jusqu'au bateau, j'allais crier pour qu'on vienne m'aider quand je vis une chevelure bleu se jeter à l'eau.

« Yu ! » M'écriais-je, ravi de voir qu'il allait bien.

Celui-ci ressortit de la mer, trempée et ne répondit pas. Se contentant de faire jaillir sa main de l'eau où il tenait une corde. Je suivais le trajet, la ficelle remontait jusqu'en haut du navire. Il m'attacha alors la taille et tira dessus deux fois, quelques secondes après je fus remorquer par les airs, les autres marins devaient être en train d'utiliser la corde pour me hisser sur le pont.

« YU ! » Hurlais-je en le voyant rester dans l'eau.

Il me regarda, d'un air impassible. Je redisais son prénom une seconde fois, me débattant durement contre la corde. Non, je ne voulais pas être en sécurité si lui ne l'était pas ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Lorsque je fus enfin sur le pont, les matelots m'attrapèrent et me ligotèrent à la rambarde de l'escalier. Alors que j'essayai de me débattre, des autres jetèrent une nouvelle corde vers Yu, mais de là où j'étais… Je ne pouvais rien apercevoir. C'est alors que je vis passer Link, je l'appelais en lui hurlant dessus. Le blond se tourna vers moi, je devais être dans un état proche de la furie puisque l'expression de son regard m'en disait long sur l'étonnement qu'il avait de mon comportement.

« LINK ! LIBERE MOI !  
>- Désolé, je ne peux pas. »<p>

Il passa la rambarde et plongea lui aussi dans l'eau. Bon sang quelqu'un allait-il me dire ce qu'il se passait ?

Les matelots me laissèrent alors, et recommencèrent a tirer sur la corde. Je me tordais le cou pour essayer d'en voir un peu plus, au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis un fort béhélement et une petite touffe blanche apparut sur le pont. Ils étaient en train de faire soulever les moutons, mais ou diable Link et Yu était passé ? Etaient-ils en train de les attacher pour les faire grimper ensuite ? Ou ailleurs ?

Pas de réponse, j'étais fou de rage ! Encore une fois on me mettait de côté, je ne servais à rien…

« LINK ! YU ! »

Les moutons furent déposés les uns après les autres, puis, alors que je tentais par tous les moyens de m'extraire de ma prison, Link réapparut. Je criais une énième fois son nom, celui-ci décida enfin de s'avancer vers moi avant de se baisser. Il regarda mes jambes, les écorchures surtout, notamment celle qui longeait toute ma cuisse jusqu'au mollet. Celles faites par la dernière chute, son visage se crispa. Cela ne devait pas être joli à voir en effet.

« Link où est Yu ? Ou est ma mère ? Demandai-je en l'implorant presque.  
>- Ta mère est dans sa chambre, elle n'est au courant de rien et se repose.<br>- Et Yu ? Il est où ? »

Le blond ne me répondit pas, détournant la tête pour ne pas me regarder. Il savait où se trouvait le gorgone mais ne voulait pas m'avouer la vérité. Je reposais la question encore et encore, essayant de lui faire dire où il se trouvait. Finalement, il craqua :

« Il est allé chercher Wisely. »

Wisely et Yu, seul face à un cyclope faisant dix fois leur taille. J'hurlais de douleur, me débattant comme un forcené. Link recula sur le coup, ahuri.

« Walker !  
>- Laisse-moi partir ! Je dois aller… Yu… Est !<br>- Tu m'as appelé mon ange ?»

Je relevais la tête, non loin de moi se trouvait une gorgone, elle était à ma gauche et assise sur la rambarde. Prenant une pose aguichante cette saleté me fit un sourire on ne peut plus taquin. Mon corps se stoppa net, à côté de lui une tignasse blanche apparut, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour apercevoir les traits singuliers de Wisely, ils étaient vivant, tous les deux.

J'éclatais alors en sanglots, baissant mon visage pour cacher du mieux que je pouvais ses nouvelles larmes. Juste avant de la descendre, je pus voir cependant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du brun. Ca le divertissait de me voir dans cet état ? On ne devait pas avoir le même humour. Yu sauta sur le sol du bateau, du moins j'entendis un poids craquer sur le plancher non loin de moi. Les lattes continuèrent de grincer et ce de plus en plus fort ; les hauts d'une paires de chaussures apparurent devant mon champ de vision, c'était flou mais je n'imaginais pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autres.

La voix de Yu retentit alors dans mes oreilles, il parla à Link :

« Laisse nous tu veux ?  
>- Très bien. Il se tourna vers moi : Walker je suis désolé. »<p>

Je ne lui répondis pas, les émotions me submergeaient. Une colère sourde que je retenais tant bien que mal de ne pas sortir. Kanda se baissa à son tour tandis que Link repartait à son travail encore sous le choc de mes cris. Si il n'était pas rare que je me dispute avec Yu, c'était la première fois que j'hurlais sur les autres et ce depuis notre départ. Pas étonnant donc qu'il était abasourdi, moi-même je n'en revenais pas. Les mains du gorgone vinrent détacher le lien qui me retenait à l'escalier. Lorsque je fus libéré de ce lien, je reculais aussitôt avec les bras toujours allongé le long du corps. La cordelette les ramenait contre mes hanches et me ligotait de tout mon long. Je me relevais difficilement, marcher ainsi attaché était extrêmement compliqué et les éraflures faites plus tôt sur mes membres postérieurs n'arrangeaient rien.

J'étais donc là, titubant sur le pont. Yu toujours accroupit me regardait silencieusement, ses mains toujours pointé vers l'endroit où je m'étais trouvé lorsqu'il m'avait détaché. Seul sa tête avait donc bouger, et celle-ci m'observait… Attendant un mouvement, un mot de ma part. Peut-être attendait il que je cris, que je lui hurle dessus, que je lui dise ma façon de penser sur tous ses agissements plus grotesque que les autres. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je regardais alors « Ulysse » , celui-ci me dévisageais aussi. Surement curieux de voir une énième dispute.

« Wisely, peut tu m'enlever cette corde s'il te plait ? » Le sollicitais-je d'une voix glacée.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant hocher la tête en signe d'approbation après avoir jeté un œil sur le gorgone qui, ne l'empêchait pas. Lorsque la corde retomba sur le sol, je laissais échappé un remerciement juste par politesse et fit demi-tour, direction la cabine. Yu ne me rattrapa pas et c'était tant mieux.

Passant devant la chambre de ma mère, j'ouvris lentement sans frapper. Je la découvris en train de dormir, je soupirais rassuré. Elle n'avait rien comme me l'avait certifié Link, c'était déjà un poids de moins dans mon cœur… Délicatement je refermais la porte et me rendait à la mienne. Lorsque la pièce fut enfin close, je me jetais sur le premier objet que je trouvais et le brisais. Tout y passa, les affaires, les meubles… Je mis tous sans dessus dessous. Lorsque la pièce n'eut plus rien à casser, jeter, je m'arrêtais et regardais le désordre que j'avais causé. Cette chambre était exactement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de moi, un mélange de bric à braque brisé de partout.

Je me sentais trahis, trahis par tous. Ils me considéraient comme un poids, je devais juste rester à les regarder se battre sans rien dire ou faire. Je n'étais pas marin, je n'étais pas un combattant… En faite je n'étais rien. Rien d'autres que la petite gâterie du soir d'un gorgone. J'avais beau aimer Yu de tout mon cœur, vivre ainsi était un enfer pour moi.

Il ne me laissait même pas ma chance ! Qui avait détourné le cyclope et permis de les faire sortir ? Moi ! Si je n'étais pas allé les chercher qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux ! Mais non, moi j'étais juste bon à ramener les moutons, attendre sagement et me faire sauter quand monsieur le désirait ! Je frappais dans le mur, mon poing émit un craquement. Peu compliqué de deviner que je venais de me briser le poignet… Mais je m'en fichais. Toutes les écorchures, os cassé de tout mon être ne seraient pas plus douloureux que cette souffrance qui lancinait ma poitrine. Ce sentiment d'impuissance me donnait envie de vomir. Je dégageais l'armoire, elle retomba sur le sol dans un fracas. Puis, je m'allongeais sur le sol dos au mur. Mes jambes contre mon poitrail et ceux-là entouré de mes bras, ma tête elle se cachait entre mes genoux et mon torse… L'obscurité me faisait du bien. Des larmes de honte envers moi-même me prirent alors et je me laissais à sangloter sur ma propre inutilité.

Au bout d'une heure, alors que j'étais toujours affalé sur le sol et dans cette même position, la porte s'ouvrit. Je n'essayais même pas de voir qui était la personne, n'en n'ayant que faire. Lorsqu'un corps plus grand que moi s'adossa à son tour à ma gauche et me colla légèrement, je devinais sans problème que c'était Yu. Je le reconnu à son parfum, l'odeur qu'il portait était si facilement reconnaissable pour moi. Elle embaumait toujours les draps d'une délicieuse saveur. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle me paraissait insupportable voire même exécrable.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, cela ne se comptait pas en secondes mais bel et bien en dizaines de minutes. Yu décidé finalement de briser la glace :

« J'aime bien la nouvelle déco »

Je ne répondis pas, l'amertume ne me quittait pas.

« Un poil bordélique, on aura du mal a trouver nos affaires mais quelques chose de trop bien ranger ça me dérange. C'est d'un ennui les choses parfaites. »

Yu dut comprendre que la limite avait été franchit puisqu'il cessa ses taquineries habituelles pour un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Devant mon silence qui ne s'arrêtait pas, il reprit.

« J'ai agis égoïstement, je le sais. Je comprends totalement que tu te sois mis dans une fureur pareille et tu as raison. Tu dois avoir l'impression de ne servir à rien mais tu te trompes, et non je ne pense pas à coucher avec toi comme exemple. »

Yu se tourna vers moi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu saches te battre, je n'ai pas envie de voir tes mains couvertes de sang. Je veux un Allen doux qui aime les autres, qui remonte les couvertures des gens quand ils dorment pour ne pas avoir froid. Qui s'inquiète de si il va pleuvoir car il pense au pauvre matelot sur le pont. J'aime le Allen qui bien que goinfre vérifie toujours que la nourriture ne descende pas trop bas pour qu'on ne meure pas de faim. Celui qui pardonne quand on lui fait du mal car il a foi dans les humains et pense qu'ils sont bons de nature. »

La main du gorgone attrapa mon menton et m'obligea à relever la tête puis à le regarder.

« J'aime le Allen qui calme la haine que j'éprouve pour le genre humain. Me sermonne quand je suis trop dur avec les autres, qui se moque quand je fais une bêtise et en rajoute même puisque tous les autres ont trop peur que je les éviscère s'ils disent quoique ce soit. »

Il effleura mes lèvres de son pouce.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme moi, et je ne demanderais cela pour rien au monde. Une moitié n'est pas une part égale qui a les mêmes caractéristiques, c'est une valeur complémentaire. Et moi je veux que tu me complètes, que tu sois toi et personne d'autres. Ne laisse personne te changer, pas même moi. Mais si réellement tu désires être plus fort, pour toi en tant que choix et non par devoir… Si cela vient uniquement de ta décision et que tu souhaites me demander aide ou conseil, alors je te soutiendrais. Cependant retiens bien ceci : même si tu te crois capable de faire face à un adversaire, qu'importe ta force et que tu es raison ou tord. Si je considère que tu n'en seras pas capable, je t'attacherais à nouveau à cet escalier. Je préfère mille fois ta haine que de te voir mort dans mes bras. Crie, hurle, débat-toi, ébranle tout autour de toi et ce autant que tu veux. Crache moi à la figure, hais moi, refuse moi. Je m'en fous, j'éclaterais ta sale tête de moyashi et je te ficèlerais au lit. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Je baissais les yeux, cette tirade… Il me faisait passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. C'était tellement plus facile d'utiliser « l'amour » pour excuser ses crises de possessivité. Car oui ce n'était que ça, un besoin de garder son jouet près de lui, je l'aimais d'une même ardeur et ce n'était pas pour ça que je l'enfermais dans une cage pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

On ne pouvait pas prévoir le danger, nous n'étions pas omniscients. Même avec l'œil des grées qu'il possédait. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas ? Ca nous aurait facilité beaucoup plus la tache !

« Tu m'entends ? Allen ? Regarde moi tu veux. »

Les idées s'embrouillaient dans ma tête, cette colère sourde qui me tenait le cœur paraissait grandir sans que je n'arrive à la contrôler. J'allais exploser, et ce dans très peu de temps.

Ne me voyant pas répondre il s'avança, tentant de m'offrir un baiser en guise d'excuse supplémentaire. Mes mains bougèrent toute seule et le repoussèrent, il recula sur le coup et tomba sur les fesses étonné. Je posais mes yeux sur son visage, le gorgone prenait une mine blessé qu'il réfrénait tant bien que mal. Mon corps se redressa, avant de traverser la pièce jusqu'au bureau en face du lit. J'attrapais alors la couverture que j'avais jeté là dieu sait pourquoi et, après l'avoir posé sur mon dos et m'y enveloppé complètement… Parcourait de nouveau la chambre pour me rendre jusqu'à la porte, ne lui jetant même pas un regard je sortais dans le hall et partait sur le pont. Yu resta alors inerte, tel un zombie, se refaisant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il porta alors ses mains sur son visage et réprima un sanglot.

Ma nuit se passa à la belle étoile, contemplant la beauté belle et cruelle de la lune qui scintillait avec ses lucioles féérique.

* * *

><p>« Allen ? Youhou Allen ! »<p>

J'ouvrais difficilement un œil, la voix de Wisely me semblait encore plus criarde lors de mon réveil. Je vis alors l'autre blandin du navire se tenir à genou et me secouer doucement l'épaule droite, si je n'étais pas brouillé avec Yu… J'aurai dit deux mots à celui-ci, du genre qu'un capitaine vachement tactile n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour…

« Hum… Quoi ? Demandais-je de la voix la plus charmante que pouvait avoir une personne ç moitié endormit.  
>- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé.<br>- Mmm… M'en fous. »

Je me retournais alors dans ma couette. Devais-je vous le raconter ? Oui depuis une semaine je dormais dehors. Le gorgone avait insisté sur le fait que je garde la chambre mais je finissais toujours par y sortir pendant la nuit. Même s'il me bloquait à l'intérieur… La dernière fois j'avais explosé la porte pour qu'il ne puisse plus m'enfermer. Ma manière de lui faire comprendre que j'en avais fini de ses ordres.

« Kanda a dit que tu pouvais venir. Me raconta Wisely d'un doux sourire.  
>- Répond lui que je sortirais quand et avec qui je veux, mais surtout pas avec lui. »<p>

Depuis plusieurs jours le héros de Troie faisait la navette entre nous, il trouvait cela d'une puérilité…

D'un côté, je n'avais pas une once d'envie de lui parler. Le blandin n'avait qu'à refuser, moi je ne m'en porterais que mieux. A l'instar de Yu, si j'avais quelque chose à lui dire je me serais déplacé… Or ce n'était pas du tout le cas, en faite, c'était même l'inverse : Je n'avais plus rien à ajouter.

Est-ce je l'aimais ? Bien sûr ! Et toujours même. Cependant cette fois il était allé trop loin, et même s'il c'était platement excusé… Il recommencerait. Je le savais et lui-même l'avais avoué un peu plus tôt. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris que je voulais un amant et non un garde du corps doué d'une nounou, je ne céderais pas. Yu pouvait hurler, frapper… Je ne reculerais pas. Et comme nous étions aussi borné l'un que l'autre (je finissais par revenir car de part mon intelligence je préférais prendre sur moi) la dispute n'était pas prête de se terminer. Monsieur allait devoir se serrer la ceinture encore longtemps.

« Allen… Il s'est déjà excusé plusieurs fois non ? Tu ne pourrais pas lui laisser une seconde chance ?  
>- Sa seconde chance il l'a déjà mangé avant même que nous ne te rencontrions. Tout comme la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième, la six…<br>- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris. Une toute dernière ? Pour moi ?  
>- Yu est un homme de parole. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est disputé qu'il ne te protègera pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.<br>- Mais je… Commença Wisely.  
>- Ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à notre relation. Le coupais-je. Fiche moi la paix maintenant. »<p>

Je me retournais alors, m'emmitouflant un peu plus dans la couverture. Bon sang ce qu'il faisait froid sur ce point, je grelottais. Ulysse sembla le voir puisqu'il ajouta malgré tout :

« Allen, même si tu es en froid avec Kanda tu pourrais partager la chambre avec lui. Ou au moins dormir dans la cale. Tu vas mourir de froid ici… C'est d'ailleurs déjà un miracle que tu n'es rien attrapé. »

Je n'essayais même pas de me retourner pour le regarder, crachant simplement :

« Pas question que je dorme avec vous autres… Traitre. »

J'entendis Wisely soupirer avant de lâcher un « j'ai compris, je te laisse ». Le plancher craqua un peu, suivant la route que prenait celui-ci. Mes mains retentèrent un éternuement. Il n'avait pas tord, je couvais surement quelques chose.

De son côté, Yu n'était pas mieux. Même si je faisais semblant de l'ignorer, je gardais toujours un regard sur lui : tout comme moi il dormait mal, mangeait peu… Et me jetais des coups d'œil quand il pensait que je ne remarquerais pas. Oui, on avait l'air fin. Chacun attendait que l'un de nous finisse par s'effondrer dans les bras de l'autre. Pas de chance, pour la première fois de sa vie il allait devoir s'y coller. D'ailleurs le brun semblait s'en douter depuis quelques jours… D'habitude nos altercations ne dépassaient pas deux ou trois jours. Qui plus est à ces moments de querelles nous parlions souvent : à coup de poing ou de coussin. Nous passions notre temps à nous moquer l'un et l'autre et à nous rabaisser or là, c'était un silence de mort. Notre dispute avait même cassé le moral de tous, normal après tout… J'étais dans un tel état que personne n'osait m'adresser la parole. Yu était dans le même cas.

Certes d'habitude son caractère d'asocial ne leur laissait que peu d'occasion d'avoir un dialogue avec lui, cependant sa colère était si virulente que personne n'osait même lui poser une question. Les marins étaient prêts à se prosterner à cause de son humeur.

Ca semblait s'éterniser, et Yu ne voulait toujours pas en démordre… Plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais blessé qu'il ne vienne pas me voir. Pour retirer ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour là. J'ouvrais les yeux, la lumière me brulait les pupilles au point de rendre flou ma vision.

Nous étions le matin, le soleil avait déjà commencé sa course dans la voute céleste et effleurait doucement le seul nuage à l'horizon. D'ici quelques minutes il délaisserait la mer pour bruler de mille feux au dessus d'elle avant de la rejoindre dans la soirée. En attendant il s'amusait à colorier le ciel d'un rouge flamboyant, la fin de ses rayons en devenait même violacé. Nous étions bientôt arrivés à notre troisième ile… Celle-ci n'avait rien avoir avec les deux autres.

Un paysage idyllique pour la première, un immense brouillard pour la seconde et, une voute rougeoyante qui ne me semblait non plus de très bonne augure.

« On dirait que le ciel est en sang… » Murmurais-je

Je pensais alors au dieu Poséidon, depuis une semaine la mer était d'un calme inquiétant. Malgré ma dispute avec tout le reste de l'équipage, j'avais tout de même demandé à Wisely ce qui c'était passé sur la terre ferme avec Polyphème. Devant mon insistance et la frayeur que je lui faisais, il avait consentit à me le dire. Une fois Yu couché, il me raconta ceci :

D'après lui, le gorgone avait arrêté le cyclope de sa voix. Lui expliquant qu'Athéna leur avait donné ordre de partir pour Ithaque et que lui en tant que fils de dieu se devait de ne pas fâcher ses pairs. Polyphème, ainsi se présenta-t-il, avait rit, prétextant qu'il n'en avait que faire de la volonté divine et qu'il ne laisserait pas le héros de Troie partir d'ici. Le gorgone l'avait alors menacé d'user de ses pouvoirs, bien qu'il lui avoua ne pas vouloir le faire par respect pour son père et que s'il trouvait cette histoire fort injuste… Il n'avait qu'à demander réparation auprès de son paternel qui s'expliquerait lui-même auprès de la déesse. Polyphème hésita, se demandant si être aveugle ne le protégeait pas des pouvoirs de Yu. Finalement il les laissa partir en leur jurant que la colère de son aïeul les mènerait droit en enfer.

Et depuis, plus rien. Nous pensions que le dieu de la mer aurait fait chavirer notre bateau dès la première vague… Mais non. Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé cela futile de se déplacer pour pareille querelle ? N'était-ce pas un fils d'un des dieux ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout du moins, pour l'instant.

Devant nous se tenait l'ile d'Eolie, où Eole demeurait. Il était connu pour être le maitre des vents, et d'après la vitesse de notre navire… Il semblait attendre rapidement notre venu.

Les zéphyrs fouettaient mon dos, s'engouffrant dans les plis de mon vêtement pour créer des vagues qui allaient et venaient sur ma peau. Les mains posées sur la rambarde, je regardais l'ile qui se rapprochait de nous, que contenait-elle comme danger cette fois-ci? Rien de bon augure, mon instinct me le prédisait. Une ombre apparut à ma droite, sa chevelure bleutée était frappé par ce même vent lacérant.

"Allen..." Commença-t-il

Je ne répondis pas, le paysage était si beau... D'une beauté révoltante. Sa main glissa sur la mienne, d'une poigne forte qui m'obligeait à la garder ainsi. Je le laissais faire, que pouvais-je tenter?

"Même si ta colère est hautement justifiable et que tu n'as pas l'intention de me pardonner... Je t'en prie, ne fait pas de folie."

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de repartir aider les autres. Mes doigts glissèrent sur cette pommette humide où une larme s'était malencontreusement échouée dessus.

"Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas commettre de larcin contre toi"

Je visualisais de nouveau l'horizon, pourvu que les vents nous redeviennent favorable…


	4. Chap 4: Yu au pays du vent

Hello tout le monde ça faisait longtemps !

Que dire que dire... Et bien... Non, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic ! J'en suis même au chapitre 6 mais comme j'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers mois ça a été compliqué de tout faire en même temps. Du coup je profite de ce petit moment pour vous poster non pas un mais deux chapitres ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire celui-ci et encore désolé pour l'attente !

Les persos etc ne sont pas à moi... Vous connaissez la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Yu au pays du vent.<strong>

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans mais surtout… (Entend en chœur le lecteur répondre à sa place : Je suis mal barré).

Oui, cela faisait quelques jours que Yu et moi nous ne nous parlions plus. Mais cela, vous le saviez déjà.

Le voyage d'Ulysse pour retourner chez lui, les lotophages, le cyclope… Dernière rencontre qui avait brisé notre couple. Je le pensais bien plus solide que ça.

A bien y réfléchir, je me rendais bien compte que tout ceci est allé un peu trop loin… Je pensais que Yu réussirait à me faire craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre en trouvant les mots justes (ou plus probable encore : en me sautant dessus sans me demander mon avis, après tout nous savons tous qu'il est le genre « brute épaisse »).

Cependant, celui-ci n'essayait même pas de s'en sortir. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner s'il s'en moquait éperdument ou s'il se punissait lui-même… Si c'était bien la deuxième solution, cela risquait de durer longtemps car même s'il me manquait terriblement, ma colère ne faiblissait pas pour autant.

A notre arrivé à Eolie, le roi de cette ile nous avait invité dans ses appartements.

« Bienvenue, je vous attendais. »

J'avais eu grandement peur de l'hospitalité de cette ile, m'angoissant dans de nombreux rêves sur les différentes possibilités qui pourraient découler d'un autre accueil difficile. La crainte de perdre Yu malgré notre dispute me rendait anxieux au plus haut point.

C'est pourquoi quand le seigneur de cette terre nous avait recueillit à bras ouvert et proposé de nous héberger, le stress qui s'accumulait depuis des jours en moi se libéra. Je recommençais à prendre goût de la vie, mangeais et dormais sans pressentiment. Mes seules appréhensions restaient les sentiments du gorgone à mon égard, je ne savais pas comment faire pour briser cette glace qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Qui plus est, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui pardonner sans avoir d'excuses sincères.

Cela faisait presque un mois que nous étions ici, à jouer les hôtes dans cette magnifique demeure. Le palais, était construit en hauteur sur de gigantesque racine qui surplombait le reste de l'ile. La citadelle semblait sortir du sol et flotter au dessus de celui-ci, ressemblant à une vaste cabane dans les arbres. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, se dressant fièrement autour de la résidence avant de transpercer les rues tel un labyrinthe géant, Link passait son temps à me retrouver perdu dans des endroits très difficile d'accès. Il ne savait pas du tout comment je faisais mon compte, moi non plus.

C'est donc pour la énième fois que le blond me ramenait à ma chambre, en me posant bien en face de la porte au cas où je me tromperais même ici. Je lui répondis que je n'étais pas aussi bête que ça, il émit une expression pleine de sous-entendus avant de me laisser seul. Je rageais intérieurement, imaginant mille tortures à celui-ci. J'ouvris la porte et la poussais.

Personne.

Evidemment, je me demandais encore pourquoi j'espérais le voir allongé sur le lit en train de lire… Ou juste devant moi avant de me tirer vers lui et de coller ses lèvres contres les miennes. C'était peine perdue. Je tournais la tête vers le couloir, à quelques mètres de là se où trouvait la chambre qu'occupait le gorgone, seul lui aussi : sa porte était close. Était-il à l'intérieur ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il avec quelqu'un ? Je baissais les yeux avant de reposer mon regard sur le sol de ma chambre. Une profonde solitude s'empara de moi, c'était donc ça de vivre loin de sa moitié ? Ressentir un grand vide que l'on ne pouvait pas combler ? Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer douloureusement. Après être rentré dans ma chambre, je fermais doucement la porte puis m'affalai sur le lit et ce de tout mon long. L'oreiller sentait bon, j'inspirais profondément ce parfum si savoureux.

« Yu… » Murmurais-je

Pas de réponse, je retins un sanglot. Quand tout cela allait il s'arranger ? Est-ce que nous allions nous raccommoder ?

Ce parfum… Bon sang ce qu'il sentait bon, il avait la même odeur que celui du bateau, plutôt drôle comme coïncidence.

Quoique…

« Oui ? »

C'était trop 'beau' pour être une étrange **_coïncidence_**.

« Je savais que c'était ton odeur. Dis-je d'un ton plus haut.  
>- Ca te manque ? »<p>

Je ne répondis pas, même si je l'avais voulu… Ma voix était bloquée. Je restais donc là, humant cette douce flagrance qu'était la sienne. Je devinais aisément où il se trouvait, le voyant parfaitement accoudé dans ce coin de mur sombre, assis sur le bureau. Yu devait être entrain de croiser les bras et de me regarder de cet air impassible quand il avait quelque chose à me raconter. C'était le timbre qu'il prenait quand il avait une déclaration à me faire. Je déglutis de la manière la plus silencieuse possible, attendant la devinette ou l'annonce fatidique.

« Je t'ai posé une question !  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Finis-je par demander aux pieds du mur.<p>

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi, une main puissante m'attrapa le bras avant de me mettre sur le dos. Je repoussais sa main, cela ne dura que de brèves secondes : il attrapa mes poignets et me plaqua totalement contre le lit. Ses genoux bloquèrent alors mes cuisses en s'appuyant dessus, pris au piège. Je retenais un « Tiens ça m'avait manqué que tu m'écartes les jambes sans mon avis ! », je n'étais pas d'humeur à commencer la bataille surtout que, toute cette attente sans avoir rien fait me rendait un peu... Sensible ? Ses yeux m'observèrent alors, me perçant d'un regard qui démontrait un sang-froid parfaitement contrôlé. Il resta ainsi une bonne minute, me jugeant de cette expression calme où rien ne se transposait sur son visage. Je tentais de ralentir ce battement de cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque à quel point cela me faisait de l'effet. S'il venait à voir que de simples regards et effleurements me mettaient dans un tel état, j'allais encore avoir le droit à des piques. Bon, il était vrai que cela pourrait dédramatiser l'ambiance pesante autour de nous seulement… J'étais encore trop remonté pour passer outre et me laisser dilapider de la sorte.

« Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser librement te promener partout. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un tiers de seconde pour te mettre à terre… Enfin au lit. »

Cependant lui ne se dérangeait pas pour rentrer avec ses gros sabots et recommencer la guerre. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Yu était une bonne bouteille d'huile, non un tonneau entier.

« Qui te dis que je ne me débats pas parce que je risque de te faire mal ? Bakanda.  
>- Bah voyons… Alors que tu sais que tu es le seul homme au monde à avoir le droit de me mettre une fessée. »<p>

Il sourit devant sa phrase, quel égocentrique… Je tournais la tête pour ne plus voir ce petit air moqueur qu'il arborait sur son joli minois. Je répondais néanmoins :

« T'as toujours pas compris… S'en est désespérant.  
>- Si, je suis même venu m'excuser plusieurs fois.<br>- Ca ne sert à rien de demander pardon si tu ne le penses pas et recommences !  
>- Alors prouve-moi que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.<br>- Pour cela il faudrait d'abord me donner ma chance ! »

Yu relâcha mes membres avant de sortir du lit puis, il attrapa mon chiton et m'obligea à me redresser à mon tour. J'étais alors debout, face à lui, à quelques centimètres son corps. Sa main gauche se posa sur mon dos et me força à me coller contre lui, il ajouta alors.

« Demain, dans le gymnase à l'aube.  
>-Pardon ? »<p>

Ses doigts attrapèrent mon menton qu'il redessina de son pouce, il réexpliqua :

« Demain matin je te donne rendez-vous au gymnase, tu me montreras tes talents pour le combat.  
>- Tu veux dire… »<p>

Le gorgone rapprocha dangereusement son visage de moi, ses lèvres pulpeuses me donnaient terriblement envie de le dévorer. Bon sang, cela devrait être punit d'avoir une bouche aussi tentante.

« Ta chance tu vas va pouvoir me la prouver très prochainement et ce en te battant contre moi. Ainsi tu pourras me démontrer ta valeur directement, il va sans dire que je te jugerais de manière totalement objective et magnanime.  
>- C'est que tu en connais du beau langage dis donc. Lançais-je cynique.<br>- Ne joue pas au plus malin, tu ne feras plus le fier tout à l'heure quand je m'occuperais de ton cas.  
>- Parce que tu crois que je vais venir ? Que je vais te suivre comme une gentille petite brebis que tu veux que je sois ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne voulais pas d'une moitié blafarde qui devienne une autre personne ?<br>- Si, et je suis toujours d'accord avec cette idée. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu viendras, car nous voulons tous les deux mettre un point final à cette dispute puéril. Montre moi que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, je veux autant que toi ne pas craindre pour ta vie à chaque instant. »

Sa main qui tenait fermement mon visage partit parcourir mes cheveux, décollant de ses ongles les racines, augmentant le volume de ma chevelure. Alors que je le dévisageais d'un œil suspicieux, celui-ci me fit un petit sourire. Mais… Pas ceux dont j'avais l'habitude, il n'y avait rien de malsain ou de pervers dans celui-ci juste… Une profonde tristesse. Une peine si visible que je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux, le gorgone ne laissait que très rarement exprimer ce genre d'émotion.

« Yu ? Demandais-je assez perturbé par ce qui se déroulait devant moi.  
>- Passe une bonne nuit. »<p>

Il enleva alors sa main qui cajolait mes cheveux puis termina son étreinte sans baiser, ce geste eut pour conséquence de me lanciner le cœur mais je ne dis rien. Je l'observais alors prendre la direction de la sortie.

Le brun passa la porte sans d'autres mots puis la referma, mes doigts se posèrent alors sur la partie qu'il avait câlinée. Je réprimai un gémissement, sa chaleur m'avait tellement manquée… Sa façon de me caresser aussi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si doux dans ce genre de moment ? Ca en était douloureusement révoltant. Mais qui sait… Demain peut-être j'allais enfin pouvoir la retrouvée. Intérieurement, mon cœur ne sollicitait que ça. Reprendre ce corps que je désirais tant malgré la dispute qui perdurait.

La nuit me sembla si longue… Je me retournais encore et encore dans ce lit trop grand pour moi. Au bout d'un énième retour sur le côté, j'ouvris les yeux : mon regard s'attarda sur le matelas vide devant moi. Mon imagination s'en mêla alors, redessinant dans mon esprit la posture endormis de cette moitié disparue. Cela m'arrivait souvent en pleine nuit de me réveiller et de retrouver ainsi ce si beau brun en train de se lover dans nos couvertures.

Quand il dormait, Yu avait un visage terriblement tentateur. Ses sourcils généralement froncé quand il était éveillé, se détendaient, rendant ainsi son expression d'une douceur incomparable. Kanda paraissait si apaisé quand il était dans les bras de Morphée. Je me blottissais ma tête un peu plus vers lui, observant alors sa bouche légèrement entrouverte expirer un mince filet d'air inaudible. Combien de fois m'étais-je retenu de lui voler un baiser ainsi ? De violer ses lèvres de ma langue dans une embrassade passionnée qu'il m'incitait à lui faire ?

Mais ce soir, j'étais seul. Aucune respiration dans la pièce hormis la mienne, aucune bouche tentatrice dont je devais me dissuader d'empoigner. J'étais seul, seul face à mon orgueil. Je tirais un peu plus les draps vers moi, m'emmitouflant du mieux que je pouvais. La nuit me sembla était si longue…

Quelques heures plus tard, à cette aube où nous avions rendez-vous, je m'y trouvais.

Le « gymnase » n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous vous imaginiez aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas une école et encore moins une petite salle couverte où l'on pratiquait des sports tels que le basketball ou la gym. Pour vous donner une idée assez proche, cet endroit devait être à l'extérieur de la ville vu la taille que prenait le bâtiment.

Pour faire simple, à notre évoquait cela concernait tout l'équipement sportifs que pouvait posséder une cité ainsi que les installations qui en découlaient, que ce soit pour la pratiquer où les à-côtés. Toutes ses pièces étaient bien sûr séparées en grandes structures pour chaque type d'exercices, sans compter le stade que l'on pouvait voir dehors et ce juste à côté. Il était avant tout utilisé pour l'athlétisme que vous connaissez aujourd'hui.

Par ailleurs, le gymnase comportait trois terrasses différentes : La plus petite et la plus basse était pour les enfants, la seconde au milieu se trouvait être pour les adolescents tandis que la dernière plus élevée cette fois-si était réservée aux adultes, elle se trouvait être la plus vaste aussi. Evidemment, ces pièces n'étaient pas à elles seules toute la totalité de l'édifice, elle communiquait avec des bains, les équipements attenants (lavabos, salle de massage etc…) et un odéon qui pourrait accueillir plus de mille hommes.

J'étais en avance, après avoir fouillé à l'extérieur une bonne minute pour savoir s'il était déjà arrivé, je rentrais. Le bâtiment fait de marbre blanc était soutenu de tout son intérieur par de gigantesque colonne, moins grande que celles de notre ancien chez nous mais tout aussi impressionnante. Traversant lentement, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les salles vides dans lesquels je passais. A cette heure-ci, les gens n'étaient pas encore levé alors il était normal de me trouver seul ici. Après avoir fais les deux premiers niveaux, je tentais le troisième qui à mon grand désespoir était tout aussi abandonnée que les autres. Je soupirais alors, il n'était pas là… Et s'il m'avait faux bond ? Peut-être que Wisely l'avait appelé pour une urgence ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement eu l'envie de me poser un lapin et de voir si j'accourais comme un idiot. Ce que j'avais fais évidemment sans me soucier une seconde de l'esprit retord de Yu.

« Réflexe ! »

Je me retournais : quelque chose s'abattit sur moi d'une rapidité sans pareil, je dus me jeter à terre et rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. C'est le nez dans la poussière que je pivotais vers cette chose qui avait faillit atterrir sur ma tête : une belle lance qui faute d'avoir put m'enfourcher, c'était planter dans le mur en face.

« Pas mal ! T'es pas si nul que je le pensais finalement »

Derrière moi, cette voix peu commune que je me languissais tant de l'entendre -Languir au passé je vous prie-. Je lui renvoyais un regard, crachant, toussotant le sol que mes narines avaient malencontreusement avalées. Devant moi se tenait Yu qui était affublé d'un chiton tout comme le mien ; dans sa main droite il tenait une petite épée dont la lame devait faire la longueur de son avant-bras.

« Ca va pas ?! Tu aurais pu me tuer ! Hurlais-je à demi étouffé.  
>- Mais non, je t'aurais soigné. »<p>

De l'extrémité de son fer, il tapota cette hanche qui m'avait déjà sauvé la vie dans le passé. Je comprenais mieux, il allait me rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que je finisse dans une marre de sang et ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à me donner un peu son « antidote » pour me ramener à la vie. Effectivement, c'était une manière comme une autre d'appuyer sa thèse en me faisant souffrir inutilement… Sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Allé lève-toi, on a du boulot. » M'ordonna-t-il en passant devant moi sans même me regarder.

Je me relevais prestement, appuyant la colonne de ma main pour me retenir au mieux. Le brun avait l'air de **_très_** bonne humeur… Mon instinct me disait que la journée allait s'éterniser et que Yu malgré tout ce temps passé loin de l'autre, il ne me ferait pas de cadeau. Toujours aussi objectif celui-là, et froid qui plus est. Pas une once de sympathie dans son regard ni de culpabilité après avoir essayé de me scalper… Je me calais contre ce pylône, frottant lentement mon épaule gauche qui avait chuté agréablement bien dans le sol. On n'avait même pas commencé que je me coltinais déjà des bleus.

« Dis le tout de suite si tu préfères me cogner toi-même ! Crachais-je, l'amertume de notre dernière discussion houleuse me revenait en mémoire.  
>- Le but c'est que tu me montres ce dont tu es capable… »<p>

Yu s'avança jusqu'à la lance et l'arracha du mur, puis la jeta sur le plancher. Celle-ci se laissa retomber lourdement avant de glisser, telle une roue de char qui tournait, lentement loin de nous. Les yeux de Kanda me fixèrent alors, à son expression je compris qu'il était déterminé et qu'il ne me laisserait pas déclarer forfait. Cela tombait bien…

Je me redressais, puis m'approcha d'un ou deux pas vers lui.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir non plus.

« On fait quoi ? Demandais-je d'un ton qui se voulait monocorde.  
>- Prend ça. »<p>

Il me pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière moi, je me retournais et aperçu à un mètre une sorte de panière où plusieurs armes étaient encastrés à l'intérieur. J'allais vers cette corbeille et en empoignait une sur le manche au hasard, lorsque celle-ci fut totalement sortit je dus me dépêcher de l'attraper de ma seconde main : bon sang ce que c'était lourd !

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas de la camelote ! Lâcha-t-il en souriant  
>- Vas-y rigole… »<p>

Je posais la lame sur le sol, mes chances de lui prouver ma valeur était passé de cinq pourcent à cinq pour mille… Ayez de l'espoir qu'il disait.

Utilisant toute la volonté que je possédais, je réussis néanmoins à la soulever et orientant la pointe vers le gorgone, j'ajoutais :

« Voilà t'es content ?  
>- Il ne suffit pas d'orienter une arme sur son adversaire pour le battre mon ange. Sembla-t-il m'expliquer.<br>- Et tu veux quoi ? Que je tranche les airs ? Ou les colonnes peut-être ?  
>- Bien sûr que non sombre idiot. »<p>

Yu fit tourner son épée dans la main droite, jouant avec le pommeau de ses doigts. Puis après quelques jonglages purement vantards, il pointa lui aussi son arme vers moi. Je le regardais interdit : il allait vraiment se battre avec moi ?

« En garde !  
>- Tu as vraiment l'intention de croiser le fer avec moi ? Dis-je en expliquant clairement le fond de ma pensée.<br>- Comme si jouer aux épées de bois avec toi c'était se battre… »

Il retint un rire, je le voyais bien entrain de m'imaginer essayer de me pourfendre. Pour lui cela lui semblait si irréel, parce qu'évidemment le grand, le beau, le majestueux gorgone ne pouvait être blessé par un mortel… Aussi minuscule soit-il. Je me retenais de me jeter sur lui et de montrer ainsi de quel bois mon arme était faite. Mais me lancer ainsi à l'aveuglette et juste furibond n'allait absolument pas être la meilleur technique d'approche pour lui démontrer ma valeur. Je devais faire abstraction de ses plaisanteries douteuses et me concentrer sur la façon de gagner. Il voulait que je le cogne ? Très bien, je n'allais pas du tout me gêner.

« Pas d'armure ni rien ?  
>- Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon tu ne risques pas de me toucher… Et je maitrise suffisamment bien le sabre pour frapper où je veux.<br>- Merci, je me sens… Comment dire ? Ah je sais : dans une total égalité avec toi !  
>- Je t'ai déjà dis… Débuta-t-il.<br>- Je sais ! Coupais-je. Une moitié n'est pas une symétrie de l'autre mais une complémentarité ! »

Je baissais l'arme, me tournant un instant vers l'entrée. Je gardais dans la main gauche l'épée tandis que l'autre libre de tout mouvement venait s'échouer sur ma tête et me frotta frénétiquement le crane. La lame était d'une lourdeur extrême mais elle restait tout de même plus légère que ce que mon cœur ressentait. J'en avais assez que Yu soit toujours aussi pessimiste concernant mes qualités dans ce domaine, oui, je n'étais pas aussi fort que lui mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais totalement ignare et sans défense ! Moi aussi je pourrais l'aider s'il me laissait ma chance mais non, il ne cessait de me rabrouer. J'avais à peine tenu une arme qu'il savait déjà que je n'y arriverais pas, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Dans ce cas, si j'étais si faible qu'il me laisse crever et qu'on en parle plus ! Qu'il trouve quelqu'un comme son Tyki ou Poséidon !

« Personnellement, vu toutes tes compétences, ce n'est plus te compléter mais boucher les trois trous qu'il te reste. »

J'avais dis cette phrase en essayant de retenir toute la souffrance qui se réveillait en moi. L'impression d'être un simple supplément, un petit accessoire en plus pour lui me déchirait le cœur. Je sentis deux bras frôler ma taille avant de s'enrouler autour de celle-ci, dans mon dos un corps tout chaud s'était lové tout contre lui tandis qu'un visage venait de se nicher dans mon cou. Je regardais vers le sol : il ne tenait plus l'épée entre ses mains, ses doigts paraissaient favoriser un entremêlement intense dans mon tissu.

« Vraiment… Tu me fais chier. »

Outre le vocabulaire d'une vulgarité sans nom qu'il venait d'utiliser et me donnait envie de tiquer, le fond lui me confortait dans l'idée que je n'étais pas juste quelque chose pour combler. Si seulement il me laissait vraiment une fois une occasion, au lieu de faire semblant de m'en donner une.

« Je te propose de me montrer ce que tu sais faire et tous ce que tu trouves à me prouver c'est le peu de confiance que tu as en toi. 'Spèce de moyashi ! »

Choqué par ses propos, je repoussais ses bras et me retournais, prêt, à lui coller un bonne droite. Il attrapa de toute sa paume ma main et l'engloba de ses doigts. Impossible d'avancer mon bras plus qu'il ne le désirait. Yu lâcha un sourire vainqueur, qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détester dans ses moments là.

« Ah ça je préfère !  
>- La ferme ! Crachais-je<br>- Allons… Ne sois pas si dure avec toi. Même moi qui suis très difficile je t'adore.  
>- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! J'en ai marre d'être seulement un appoint de ta personne.<br>- Tu voudrais à ce point être émancipé ?  
>- Oui ! M'écriais-je avec dans cette réponse toute la véracité de mes desseins<br>- Même si moi je suis totalement dépendant de toi ? »

J'ouvrais la bouche sans répondre. Dépendant lui ? C'était tout le contraire pourtant ! Le brun se trouvait être exactement l'être le plus libre que j'avais rencontré, capable de subvenir tout seul à ses besoins et les créant lui-même. Il savait tant de chose qui m'était inconnu que même après plusieurs années, je ne serais surement pas capable de faire ou de connaitre. J'avais l'impression qu'un fossé immense nous séparait et que je ne pourrais pas lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un cinquième de ce qu'il m'offrait. Cela… Me faisait rager intérieurement. Et pourtant il me disait que lui aussi était dépendant ? De moi en plus ? Je ne voyais absolument pas ce que j'avais de si spécial.

La main libre de Yu agrippa ma taille du coté gauche et me ramena tout contre lui d'un geste. Ses paupières se plissèrent réfrénant un regard empli de plaisir.

« Pourquoi cela te parait-il si invraisemblable ? Si je ne tenais pas à toi je ne voudrais pas te protéger non? Comment faut-il que je te dise que tout ce que je cherche c'est à te prévenir du danger ?!  
>- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois m'attacher comme si j'allais disparaitre au premier coup de vent ! Vociférais-je.<br>- Mais si tu étais à ma place tu ferais pareil ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il me repoussa vivement avant d'attraper cette main qui tenait encore ma lame vers le bas. Il me força à la soulever jusqu'à son visage, je tentais de repousser son bras… En vain. Il vint poser l'épée sur sa gorge, le côté tranchant sur sa peau directement. Mes yeux ne purent retenir une expression de peur, non ! Pas ça ! Même si je savais qu'il n'oserait rien faire, l'idée de lui trancher la gorge m'était insupportable.

« Non arrête !  
>- Comment peux-tu espérer tuer qui que ce soit avec pareil mentalité.<br>- Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit ! Pas de cette manière et surtout pas toi !  
>- Même si un jour je venais à être une menace ?<br>- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Arrête de parler par énigme et dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux savoir ! M'emportais-je en comprenant de moins en moins tout ce qui se passait.  
>- Et toi que cherches-tu ?<br>- Je veux pouvoir me battre à tes côtés ! Te protéger autant que tu me défends ! Je veux être un allié pas un fardeau ! »

Yu commença à bouger la lame, une cicatrice se forma au bout de celle-ci. Un couleur rouge coula tel un long filet sur sa nuque et retomba sur le haut de son chiton.

« ARRETE ! » Hurlais-je comme si ma vie en résultait.

Le gorgone relâcha le sabre d'un coup sec après l'avoir au préalable repoussé suffisamment loin de son cou. Je reculais de suite, pour écarter du mieux possible cet objet qui pouvait attenter à sa vie. Mon regard observa la petite coupure sur la nuque de mon amour, mes yeux se posèrent quelques secondes sur l'arme que je tenais entre les mains : Une petite couleur rouge luisait au bout. Je la jetais aussitôt, elle tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas, plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche je retenais une envie de vomir.

« Allen… Murmura Yu.  
>- NON ! NON ! »<p>

Je reculais encore et encore jusqu'à retomber sur cette colonne qui m'avait permis de me relever un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Cette fois-ci, je glissais dessus, m'asseyant sur le sol et réprimait un sanglot. La tête dans mes mains je me retenais de l'injurier de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour définir sa bêtise. Il s'approcha de moi et vint se mettre à genoux, il m'observa alors :

« Allen... Répéta-t-il telle une litanie.  
>- Je suis venu ici pour te prouver que je pouvais me défendre ! Pas pour te couper en morceau ! Déclarais-je avec toute l'ardeur qui me restait.<br>- Si tu n'essayes pas de te battre contre moi avec l'intention de me tuer, tu n'y arriveras jamais.  
>-Cela ne te fait-il donc pas de mal si je me bats avec l'envie de t'assassiner ?<br>- Bien sûr que non puisque tu n'y arriverais ja… »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau, je me jetais sur lui. Apparemment, Yu ne l'attendait pas celle-ci puisqu'il ne me repoussa pas. Il atterrit sur le dos dans un gémissement, sa tête venait de heurter douloureusement le sol mais je n'en avais que faire. Assis sur sa taille, j'abattis mon poing sur ce joli minois que j'adorais tant puis réitéra encore et encore. Mon autre main agrippait furieusement le vêtement du gorgone, ma fureur était tel qu'un peu plus et je le lui arrachais.

« Tu veux avoir mal ? Tu veux souffrir ? Très bien mange ! Ca te plait ?  
>- A…Allen ?!<br>- Quoi je frappe comme une fille c'est ça ? De la part d'un mec qui à une chevelure de princesse tu es mal placé pour me dire ce genre d'ânerie ! Ou alors comme un enfant ? »

Je lui mis une gifle, cela sembla le réveiller puisqu'il m'attrapa les poignets et paraissait assez remonté par cette claque. Le brun se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?! Me menaça-t-il d'une voix qui montait de plus en plus.  
>- Tu voulais que je te tue non ? Je vais le faire mais d'abord laisse-moi passer mes nerfs ! »<p>

Il tenta de répliquer mais je ne le laissai pas faire : j'abattis ma tête contre la sienne faute de retrouver l'usage de mes bras. Nous jurâmes en même temps, Yu lâcha mes bras et colla sa main gauche contre son front… Je fis de même en me maudissant intérieurement pour cette idée totalement stupide et puérile. Si j'avais su, je serais resté au lit.

« 'Tain… Siffla-t-il. T'es vraiment con.  
>- J'ai eu un très bon professeur. Dis-je cynique.<br>- Et bien dis à ton enseignant de ne plus jamais vouloir t'apprendre quoique ce soit…  
>- Finalement l'élève surpasse le maitre en lui donnant une belle petite leçon non ?<br>- En bêtise oui, ça c'est sûr… Tu es le roi. »

Le gorgone me repoussa doucement avant de se relever assez difficilement, la tête toujours collé à ses doigts. De mon côté je n'essayais même pas de me redresser, Yu avait la tête dure… Au sens propre comme au figuré. Mon regard se posa sur lui, il titubait doucement sur ses deux jambes. On avait l'air fin tous les deux, j'imaginais bien Wisely ce soir nous demander pourquoi nous ressemblions à des licornes avec nos deux bosses respectives. Je souris avant de finir par rire à gorge déployé. Yu qui vacillait dos à moi, se retourna et m'observa rigoler ainsi sans connaitre la raison. Il me regarda d'un œil suspicieux avant de finalement me demander la logique dans cet effarement qui me prenait d'un seul coup.

« Finalement je me débrouille pas si mal, tu t'en tires avec une corne sur le front et tu chancelles. Elle est belle la redoutable gorgone ! »

Sur cette explication, le brun s'empourpra. Il ouvrit la bouche outré et balbutia une réponse difficile à comprendre :

« Dis.. Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu… Tu m'as eu par surprise ! Je venais te consoler tu m'as pris en traitre ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'employer de telles méthodes et de considérer avoir réussit ! On n'a même pas commencé !  
>- Bah voyons ! Une belle réponse de perdant ça ! Des excuses pour ne pas admettre que je peux faire craquer n'importe qui avec mon joli minois. »<p>

Yu me dévisagea une demi-seconde avant de rétorquer d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante :

« Tention moyashi ! Si tu oses te servir de ta bouille pour faire quoique ce soit avec d'autres je te tues !  
>- Et voilà le retour du jaloux ! Tu parles d'une moitié ! Un parasite oui…<br>- Je vais t'en foutre du parasite moi… »

Sur cette discussion, il se jeta sur moi prêt à me rendre coup pour coup tout ce que je lui avais mis, malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait agripper mon chiton et me faire une magnifique copie de ce que je lui avais fait subir, - avec le côté sadique d'un Yu qui rend toujours tout au centuple- bien sûr. Et bien je me trompais.

Oui le gorgone s'était bien avancé vers moi d'un air furibond qu'on ne voudrait connaitre pour rien au monde, oui il avait réussit à attraper mon vêtement malgré mes gestes pour le repousser et ce d'une facilité déconcertante, oui il m'avait ramener jusqu'à son visage et avait levé son autre main vers moi. Seulement il ne la colla pas du tout sur ma joue, il préféra la poser tout contre ma nuque et soutenir ma tête de ce geste.

« Yu ? Ne pus-je répondre, abasourdi de ne pas être frappé en retour.  
>- Toi alors… Chuchota-t-il.<br>-Hum ? »

Sans attendre plus il se jeta sur mes lèvres, me volant ainsi un baiser par la même occasion. Je me laissais faire, trop heureux de pouvoir de nouveau gouter cette bouche qui m'avait tant manquée. _Il serait temps plus tard de lui faire regretter cette manière d'embrasser sans permission, mais après_. C'est donc d'une langue avide que je lui répondais, caressant langoureusement la sienne. Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, répondant l'un à l'autre combien ce besoin d'être ainsi nous avait manqué. J'avais collé mon corps contre le sien et le laissais ainsi me réchauffer. Il finir par relâcher ma bouche, après avoir passé sa langue sur ces lèvres imprégnées de mon odeur et de mon goût, il m'annonça :

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on se dispute.  
>- Tu le sais très bien Bakanda.<br>- Ah oui… Tu ne voulais pas que je te prenne contre cette colonne… »

Yu se frotta la tête, seconde fois pour lui.

« Celle là tu ne l'as pas volé !  
>- Oui je l'admets… Mais c'était tellement tentant.<br>- Pervers !

Il sourit à cette définition.

« Oh si peu…  
>- Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te pardonner comme ça ! Le prévins-je.<br>- Je m'en doute, tu es presque aussi borné que moi. »

« Presque ». Encore une fois il m'incitait à croire que j'étais inférieur lui… Il voulu m'embrasser à nouveau, je détournais la tête. Il était tant qu'il comprenne que j'en avais assez de ses préjugés à mon égard. Yu resta là interdit, même si cela m'arrivait de ne pas répondre au baiser qu'il posait ses lèvres sur ma bouche, c'était la première fois que j'agissais ainsi. Refusant clairement une attention de sa part, au point de m'en détourner mentalement et physiquement par un geste de déni. Cela sembla terriblement le blesser mais il ne répliqua pas, acceptant et assumant totalement les conséquences de ses actes. Le gorgone proposa cependant de passer à la suite :

« Bon on la fait cette petite confrontation ?  
>- Tu n'as pas peur que je me casse un ongle ? » Fis-je avec cynisme et une pointe d'amertume.<p>

Le brun rigola face à cette réponse, même s'il était toujours meurtri par ma résolution. Je fus un peu surpris : d'habitude quand je lui refusais quelque chose qu'il désirait ardemment, il s'énervait parce qu'il ne supportait pas que je lui dise non. Ou alors, lorsqu'il était conscient d'avoir tord mais ne pouvait accepter de l'admettre devant qui que ce soit, il se levait et partait sans rien dire. Pourtant cette fois, Yu ne se mit pas en colère et claqua encore moins la porte. Visiblement, ma moitié semblait avoir muri plus que je ne le croyais. Le brun avait toujours cette mine renfrognée qu'il prenait lorsqu'il entendait une réponse qu'il ne lui plaisait pas cependant il retenait à présent les émotions qui en découlaient. Pourquoi ?

« Je t'ai dis que je savais suffisamment me battre pour t'éviter quoique ce soit de fâcheux et qu'au pire je te soignerais.  
>- C'était de l'humour Bakanda.<br>-Certes, mais moi je ne plaisante pas avec des blessures qui peuvent causer ta mort.  
>- Dans ce cas… »<p>

Je me redressais, étendant mes bras en l'air et ce de tout mon long. Mon dos s'arqua un peu sous l'effet de l'étirement, je me mis à bailler avant de reprendre :

« Viens là que je te mette la raclé de ta vie. »

Le gorgone se leva à son tour, un air ravi sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça!" Me répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

Je lui souris à mon tour avant de pointer une seconde fois ma lame vers lui. Il fit de même, son air impassible de retour.

"C'est quand tu veux." Me prévint-il

Je hochais la tête positivement à sa remarque tout en gardant le silence. Nous nous regardâmes un long moment ainsi, attendant que le premier faiblisse. Finalement je portais un coup sur son flanc droit, l'endroit qui me paraissait le plus difficile à parer d'après sa position.

Évidemment, je ne fus pas surpris de le voir dévier mon attaque: il tapa du dos de sa lame, la mienne. Celle-ci partit avec le choc en l'air au point que ma main droite eu envie de la relâcher tant le coup était violent. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole je du contracter au maximum ma poigne. Mais Yu ne me laissa pas le temps et fonça sur moi.

Il déplaça son épée en arc de cercle, de droite à gauche alors que je rentrais mon ventre le plus possible, la pointe transperça l'avant de mon chiton. Reculant difficilement, je rabattais mon sabre au sol, celui-ci s'encastra douloureusement dans le plancher d'un bruit qui fit résonner la pièce. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur mon poitrail qui heureusement n'avait aucune égratignure, ce n'était pas passé loin. Si je n'avais pas esquivé, qui sait ce que...

"Joli torse mon ange."

Le brun ajouta à cette phrase un petit sourire narquois, il ne s'arrêtait jamais avec ses allusions libidineuses… Je lui jetais un regard noir même si au fond de moi je n'avais pas réellement envie de le gronder. A sa place, j'aurais surement fais la même réflexion. Seulement voilà, j'étais déterminé à lui montrer ce que je valais et donc je me devais de ne pas rire à ses plaisanteries. Un peu de maturité que diable ! Ignorant donc sa remarque, je relevais mon arme. Le poids déjà bien suffisant pour mes bras sembla s'alourdir encore plus au fur e à mesure du temps que je tenais cette fichu épée. C'était évident pour moi que je n'allais même pas tenir la matinée…

« Un petit coup de main ?  
>- Non merci.<br>-Très bien… Dans ce cas, à mon tour.»

A son tour ? Pensais-je en me demandant de quoi il en retournait. Je vis alors Yu plier ses jambes et se parer à attaquer, cette fois-ci en premier. Il s'élança alors vers moi sabre en main et visa ma cuisse gauche, je tentais de relever mon bras et de bloquer son coup du mien. Nos armes se croisèrent, tintant d'un bruit assourdissant qui faisait vibrer nos corps tout entier. Mes genoux fléchirent quelque peu, la puissance de Yu m'écrasait considérablement au point que mon visage grimaça inconsciemment. Alors que je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de retenir cette poigne qui me poussait dans mes retranchements, le pied gauche de Yu se souleva du plancher et partit frapper l'endroit où se situait mon nombril. Je décollais du sol entièrement, pliant sous le coup avant d'être renvoyé en arrière et de retomber lourdement sur le parquet et ce, de dos. Dans la chute ma main lâcha l'épée qui glissa loin de moi, je me retournais vers la gauche, cambré. Mon front posé sur le sol froid du gymnase laissait perler quelques gouttes de sueur, je me mis à tousser tant mon effondrement m'avait coupé la respiration.

« Debout ! » M'ordonna –t-il d'une voix ferme.

Je plaquais les paumes de mes mains sur le plancher et poussais le reste de mon corps avec la force de mes bras. Mes reins me lançaient horriblement et la douleur remontait jusqu'à mon échine, j'étais bon pour une journée alité le lendemain. Je réussis finalement à me mettre à genoux, Yu s'approcha de moi avec son sabre toujours en main. Ses pieds arrivèrent à quelques centimètres de mes doigts arqués, vu ma position je ne pouvais apercevoir le haut de son corps. Et donc, son visage. Par contre, je sentis aisément ma joue droite être appuyée par une pointe fortement aiguisée. Ne bougeant pas ma tête pour le regarder sous peine d'avoir ma pommette tranchée, je le laissais continuer :

« C'est tout ? Je m'attendais tout de même à mieux de ta part.  
>- La ferme, je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi.<br>- Et bien dépêche toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée.  
>- Ha ha ha… »<p>

Le brun enleva son arme et je finis de me redresser. Une fois ma tête relevée, je lui jetais un œil : celui-ci avait posé sa lame sur son épaule droite et me rendait mon regard. On avait l'impression qu'il détenait une plume dans sa main tellement sa manière de soutenir son équipement lui semblait si facile.

« Quoi ? Siffla-t-il.  
>-Rien… Marmonnais-je après m'être totalement mis debout et être partis recherché mon épée.<br>- Petit menteur… Ce n'est pas beau de cacher tes véritables pensées ! Me nargua-t-il de sa voix enjouée.  
>- Ne m'oblige pas à le faire alors. »<p>

Je l'entendis rire lorsque j'eus le dos tourné… Connard.

Mes doigts agrippèrent fermement l'arme avant de la relever pour la je ne sais combien encore de fois. Le cœur qui me servait de pompe battait furieusement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine tandis que mes poumons, en feu, ne me laissaient que trop peu de respiration. Yu reprit sa position : pliant ses jambes pour un meilleur appui, je l'imitais. Repartant à l'assaut, je coupais l'air de ma lame puisqu'il évita le coup que j avais entrepris de lui attribuer. De son manche il frappa ma côte droite, je sentis un craquement. Hurlant de douleur je reculais, titubant sous le coup que venait de « m'offrir » mon cher et tendre mais je gardais la mienne toujours en main, empêchant mon instinct qui ne demandais qu'à plaquer ma main contre ma hanche. Yu releva son arme et visa ma nuque avant d'ajouter :

« Trop lent ! »

Je réussis à bloquer le coup, l'envie de vivre de retour. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais parvenu cet exploit mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de le réitérer encore et encore… C'était véritablement éprouvant.

« On fatigue ? Demanda-t-il voyant visiblement que je faiblissais de seconde en seconde.

-Tu me fatigues, nuance.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'aurais finis de t'apprendre la vie… Je te pouponnerais le plus délicieusement possible. <em>Mon amour<em> »

Il finit cette phrase par un grand sourire, ceux que je détestais et qui me donnait uniquement envie de le frapper. Ca tombait bien, j'avais de quoi l'assommer.

« Tu rêves éveillé ! »

Je le repoussais de toute ma rage avant de viser son épaule gauche, le gorgone para le coup de justesse. Cette fois-ci ce fut à moi d'ajouter d'un petit rire :

« Bah alors on n'est pas parvenu à éviter ? »

Yu tiqua, touché. Il fit glisser sa lame contre la mienne, elles grincèrent dans un bruit strident.

« Ne confond pas ma flemme de bouger avec ta faiblesse à décamper.  
>-Oh ? Aurais-je blessé ta virilité <em>Mon amour<em> ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te pouponnerais après.  
>- Tu vas la sentir ma virilité… Et ce tout de suite ! »<p>

Il repoussa mon épée d'un geste et alors que je flanchais vers l'arrière, il tenta de me scalper. Mais cette fois-ci je m'y attendais, plus encore je l'avais cherché. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais pertinemment, c'est que la colère décuple considérablement la force mais en diminue la vivacité de l'esprit : En clair Yu n'était plus aux aguets et ne cherchait plus à deviner mes attaques. Ce qui faisait de lui… Un être qui a perdu plus de cinquante pour-cent de sa puissance d'attaque.

Je me jetais au sol, glissant mon pied sur la cheville droite du gorgone. Il rata ainsi une belle occasion de refaire ma coupe de cheveux. Mais alors que sa frustration semblait être pour lui au maximum, il se trompait : Alors qu'il brandissait son sabre vers ma tête pour définitivement me raser le crâne, je positionnais alors mon autre pied du côté opposé où se trouvais son compère et, d'un geste vif et rapide encerclait son bras de mes jambes. Yu me regarda surprit, se demandant ce qu'il me prenait avant de comprendre une demi-seconde trop tard : il fut emporter par ma clé et tomba au sol, tête la première puis le dos suivit.

Je pus entendre un grognement proche du juron s'échapper de ses lèvres avant d'atteindre le sol. Je m'octroyais le droit de ricaner, le regardant ainsi avachi sur ce planché si froid. Dé-li-cieux ! Je me délectais de ce spectacle si rare et précieux : La célèbre gorgone vaincu par un pauvre petit croche-patte. Le corps de Yu était là, collé conte un parquet glacial avec la tête qui se languissait dessus comme un oreiller. Oh que oui il se lèverait bientôt, oh que oui j'allais douiller… Mais bon dieu, ça en valait le coup.

« Moyashi… Fit une voix qui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe.  
>-Ou…Oui ? »<p>

Mon adorable moitié se redressa un peu, juste assez pour tourner le visage vers moi. Oh que oui il n'était pas du tout content, sa petite frimousse toute rouge et ses lèvres arquées dans le mauvais sens étaient affreusement mignonnes mais aussi annonciateur d'un danger non pas potentiel mais imminent.

« Je vais te buter !  
>- Je ne devais pas te montrer justement que je pouvais te battre et ainsi prouver ma valeur au combat ? Lançais-je en lui tirant la langue.<br>- Non tu devais te taire et me laisser te mettre en charpie ! »

Bah voyons, c'était du grand Kanda là…

« Quoiqu'il en soit tu as la preuve que je sais me défendre !

- Attaquer dans le dos son adverse ? C'est de la lâcheté pur et dure ! Cracha mon brun.  
>- Wisely dit que c'est la meilleure des défenses !<br>-Arrêtes d'écouter ce genre d'ineptie qui sort de la bouche d'un salsifis !  
>- Je te signale qu'on a tous les deux les cheveux blancs… Sifflais-je.<br>-Justement, ça fait un point commun de trop.  
>- Jaloux…<br>-On en reparlera quand tu auras teint tes cheveux, monsieur tête dans les nuages.  
>-C'est toujours mieux que la tête dans le parquet…» Commençais-je.<p>

Je levais ma main et lui claquait l'arrière du crane. Il émit un cri étouffé, avant de rugir :

« Hey !  
>- Et je croyais que tu les aimais mes cheveux !<br>- Bien sûr que je les aime !  
>- Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'ils aient une autre couleur ?<br>- Je te fais chier c'est tout… »

Il lâcha cette réponse avant de reposer sa tête sur le sol, son front pour être plus précis. Je le regardais abasourdi et les joues bien rouges.

« Idiot  
>-Je ne suis pas ta moitié pour rien. Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait boudeur.<br>- Et ma moitié veut-elle bien arrêter de jouer les chaperons ?  
>-Nan.<br>-Tssss… »

Je portais ma main dans cette chevelure ingrate et grattais le sommet de mon crane de mes doigts. Ce qu'il pouvait être puéril parfois… Bon d'accord, **souvent**.

« Tu me fatigues… Lâchais-je en libérant ma pensée d'un soupir.  
>-Si tu étais à ma place… Commença-t-il.<br>- Mais je ne suis pas à ta place ! Hurlais-je en me tournant vers lui. Et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention ni même l'envie d'y être ! »

J'attrapais alors sa chlamyde et le ramenais vers moi, ébahi par ma seconde colère de la journée, il se laissa faire. Son visage à une dizaine de centimètres du mien m'observait dans une totale incompréhension, crier était une chose mais aller carrément l'agripper pour lui en coller une… Ce n'était pas le genre de son éromène. Pourtant il en avait eu la preuve un peu plus tôt, il avait déjà oublié ? Et bien s'il m'imaginait aussi douce qu'une biche, il allait tomber de haut. De très haut même. C'est ainsi que Yu se prit son premier coup de poing, un vrai. Pas les petites pichenettes qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre de ma part, le genre à se casser les phalanges. Vu la douleur que je ressentais dans la mienne, j'en avais bien une ou deux de brisée. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à s'être fracturé quelque chose : alors que je relâchais le vêtement du brun et le regardais partir en arrière, celui-ci tomba à la renverse avant de joindre ses deux mains sur son nez puis hurla.

« Putain de merde ! »

Mais alors que le gorgone continuait de gémir, je me jetais sur lui, virant ses doigts et lui assena un second coup. Cette fois il le reçut en pleine mâchoire, je pus entendre ses dents grincer.

« Mais ça va pas ?! S'écria-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa joue endoloris.  
>- Oh que si, très bien même ! »<p>

Je tentais de lui redonner un troisième coup, jamais deux sans trois dit-on. Et bien cette expression n'existait pas pour le métis : c'est pourquoi il attrapa mes poignets de ses deux mains avant de m'obliger à dégager. De sur lui, je passais à en dessous. Hum… Mauvaise chose. Je tentais de me soustraire à sa poigne, tirant de gauche à droite pour libérer mes bras de son emprise. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je réussis à en défaire une et lui offrait une gifle sur cette même pommette endoloris. Il rattrapa de suite cette libertine et resserra sa prise.

« Tu vas te calmer oui ? Quelle mouche t'a piquée ?!  
>- Aucune ! Mais j'en ai assez de n'être rien qu'un jouet ! Me mettre à ta place ? Et toi est-ce que tu ne t'aies mis ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois à la mienne ? Non, jamais ! Tu es tellement obnubilé par ta personne, tellement nombriliste que tu penses toujours avoir raison et ce pour tous les sujets ! Tes sentiments avant ceux des autres ! Et les miens alors qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre quand tu es loin de moi, moi aussi j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te protéger, moi aussi j'en mourrais si tu n'étais plus là ! »<p>

Je fis une pause, ma gorge était sèche. J'avais du mal à avaler. Le gorgone relâcha mes poignets, de toute manière je n'avais plus la force de le pousser. Du moins pour le moment.

« Et pourtant je prend sur moi ! Je te fais confiance ! L'amour ce n'est pas simplement protéger la personne qu'on aime, c'est aussi avoir foi en elle même si cela nous en crève le cœur ! Alors cesse de me prendre pour une demoiselle qu'on entretien et arrête de douter de moi! Tu as peur de me perdre ? Très bien, alors apprend moi à me défendre au lieu de jouer avec moi et me rappeler combien je suis faible ! Debout, lève toi et enseigne moi l'art de l'épée ! »

Alors que je disais cette longue tirade, Yu m'observait silencieusement avec, les yeux ronds et une main sur son nez qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le sang qui en perlait.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer tout mon voyage dans la soute, alors tu prends tes responsabilités : éduque, inculque, initie… Utilises le mot qui te chante mais fais quelque chose pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas encore dans la même situation qu'avec ce cyclope ! Si tu savais… Comme j'ai eu peur. »

Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues, non… Je ne devais pas… Je ne devais pas lui montrer que cela m'affectait autant. Les essuyant de mon bras, je continuais :

« Quand cette nymphe m'a dit que tu étais en danger… J'ai cru mourir tellement la peur que je ressentais s'était imprégnée en moi. Je te voyais blessé et même pire. Et si je fus soulagé de te revoir en vie, de te savoir prêt de moi malgré notre dispute… Toutes les nuits je faisais des cauchemars : je t'imaginais mort, moi retrouvant ton cadavre ensanglanté, te serrant dans mes bras en hurlant ton prénom, en te suppliant de revenir. Mais toi… »

J'agrippais de nouveau le haut de son tissu, le serrant tout en réfrénant mes tremblements.

« Toi tu veux me refaire vivre ça ? Ca m'est intolérable ! »

Je tournais la tête, mes cheveux glissèrent cachant l'expression que je prenais.

« Oi Moya… Murmura mon brun.  
>- Tais-toi… Répondis-je d'une même voix. Je t'en prie, par pitié tais-toi. »<p>

Quelque chose de doux effleura ma joue humide, avant de repousser les mèches de ma chevelure qui s'y était collées. Regardant le mur en face de moi, je vis néanmoins une ombre s'approcher et quelque chose d'humide se poser sur ma pommette gauche. Yu venait de me déposer un baiser, le genre chaste et terriblement affectueux. Pourquoi… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours d'une incroyable gentillesse dans des moments aussi extrême ? Je ne doutais pas de sa sincérité cependant… Cette honnêteté ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur que je ressentais.

Le gorgone se redressa, plaquant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre puis, il me tira à lui et m'obligea à m'asseoir surs les siennes. Je me laissais faire, tentant de réfréner les sanglots qui s'agglutinaient au fond de ma gorge. Le métis plaça sa main sur ma pommette gauche, laissant le bout de ses doigts glisser dans les mèches à l'arrière de mon crane. Finalement il murmura :

« Pardonne moi, je n'avais pas compris. »

Par cette tirade, de la manière dont il avait annoncé et avec la voix qu'il avait prit… Je ne pus que lever mes yeux et observer son visage : Il arborait une expression indéfinissable. Ce que je pouvais d'ores et déjà éclaircir cependant, c'était la véracité de ses propos.

Enfin.

Je collais mon front contre son torse et agrippais le devant de son chiton, il dut sentir son vêtement s'humidifier car il ajouta :

« Hey, tu vas pas pleurer pour ça tout de même ?! Un peu de dignité pardi !  
>- Je suis heureux… » Chuchotais-je.<p>

Yu ne répondit pas, préférant laisser parler son corps : il fit glisser ses mains dans mon dos et resserra sa prise pour me coller un peu plus contre lui. Ses lèvres partirent déposer un tendre baiser sur le haut de mon crane puis, il posa sa joue sur l'endroit où il venait de m'embrasser.

« C'est mignooooon »

Nous nous retournâmes un instant, surpris d'entendre une tierce personne. Évidemment, il ne nous fallut pas plus d'un quart de secondes pour reconnaitre Wisely qui tout 'heureux' lui aussi nous observait avec la larme à l'œil.

« Dégage ! Cracha Yu qui prenait une belle couleur.  
>- Je suis content que vous vous soyez rabiboché !<br>- Va lorgner ailleurs !  
>-Timide va. »<p>

Il tourna les talons, non sans laisser s'échapper volontairement un sourire sur son visage. Le blandin ajouta néanmoins une chose :

« On devrait partir d'ici la fin de semaine, soyez sage les enfants ! »

Yu murmura une réponse qui lui était propre, le genre à expliquer ce qu'il pensait de se faire traiter d'enfant. Je me mis à rire silencieusement avant de me coller tout contre lui, le gorgone fit mine de me repousser, ce qu'il était adorable avec sa gêne. Après une bonne dizaine de minute, il se ravisa complètement :

« Bon, on continue ? Demandais-je alors que j'étais adossé contre sa poitrine et l'arrière de mon crane dans le creux de sa nuque.  
>- Si tu veux, mais dans ce cas habillons nous convenablement.<br>- Tu as préparé des armures ?  
>-Toi… On voit que tu n'as jamais vu les jeux olympiques. Me nargua-t-il.<br>-Euh on va pas se foutre à poil quand même ?  
>- Hey ! T'es pas si ignorant que je l'imaginais ! Lâcha-t-il avec étonnement.<br>-Merci… Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment sinon on risque de se faire la gueule pendant encore un long moment. » Grinçais-je.

Il me répondit par un baiser, accolade qui s'intensifia quand sa langue rentra à l'intérieur de ma bouche et vint redessiner mon palais. Lorsque le brun libéra enfin mes lèvres, celui-ci ajouta :

« Pourquoi tu en as envie ?  
>- Pourquoi tu es en manque ?<br>- Et si tu allais le vérifier par toi-même ? »

Yu attrapa ma main et la fit glisser jusqu'au bord de sa cuisse.

« Ma pauvre chérie, tu dois te sentir si serré… Le blâmais-je d'un sourire carnassier.  
>- Si tu savais comme je souffre… Feint-il avec, une tête de martyr qui ne lui allait pas du tout.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais un remède salvateur. »

* * *

><p>« Tenez »<p>

Eole, le maitre des lieux, tendit à Wisely une curieuse boite que celui-ci accepta humblement avant le remercier une fois encore pour sa merveilleuse hospitalité. Je regardais timidement de loin leur dernier échange à côté de Yu qui aperçu mon air intrigué.

« C'est une outre. Dit-il simplement.  
>-Une outre ? Répétais-je.<br>- Oui, Eole y a enfermé tous les vents mauvais, grâce à cela nous arriverons très bientôt à Ithaque.  
>- C'est génial ! M'exclamais-je avec le sourire. J'étais impatient d'arriver là-bas, à cet endroit où nous pourrions enfin vivre libres.<br>-Hum…  
>- Yu ? »<p>

Le gorgone ne répondit pas, ses yeux restaient rivés sur les deux rois qui avaient presque terminé. Il paraissait… Inquiet ? Glissant ma main gauche dans la sienne, je la refermais doucement. Le brun tourna alors la tête pour me regarder et s'adoucit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous protègerais quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur ma joue, un baiser chaste pour une promesse solennel.

Puis, ce fut le temps de lever les voiles. Et nous partîmes alors pour ce qui nous l'espérions notre dernière traversée. Pendant neuf jours, Wisely et ma moitié prirent chacun à tour de rôle le gouvernail et lorsque fut enfin arrivé le dixième, Ithaque apparaissait au loin devant nous. Tout du moins, c'est ce que nous croyions.

En effet depuis le départ de l'ile des cyclopes, un de nos membres de l'équipage ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Disant que l'eau lui donnait des maux de tête. Je me souviens vaguement avoir entendu une dispute entre Yu et le capitaine, celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il revienne sur le bateau mais notre protégé était formellement contre toute forme d'abandon. Il devait venir avec nous, rentrer lui aussi dans sa patrie. Ne pouvant que s'y plier, Kanda avait alors décidé de le surveiller ce qui rendait l'ambiance plutôt tendu.

Mais Yu n'avait pas tord.

« Chaoji ? » Dis-je en voyant la porte de notre chambre entrouverte et ce fameux matelot qui paraissait avoir le mal de mer.

« Où est la boite ? Souffla-t-il avec difficulté.  
>- Je te demande pardon ?<br>- L'outre ! Elle n'était pas dans la chambre de Wisely.  
>-L'outre ? »<p>

Le marin s'avança vers moi, je reculais par instinct.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.  
>- Ne fais pas l'innocent, s'il n'est pas là-bas… Il ne peut être qu'ici ! »<p>

Chaoji se jeta alors sur moi mais je l'évitai, l'entrainement de Yu avait porté ses fruits, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il tomba à moitié sur le lit, ses genoux cognant fermement le sol. Le matelot hurla et tenta de se relever immédiatement. Ne l'attendant pas, je me dépéchais de sortir en longeant le mur. C'est alors qu'il vociféra :

« Je vais te faire la peau, te cogner ne sera pas suffisant comparé à l'autre… »

L'autre ? Mais oui, Wisely était surement dans sa cabine à cette heure-ci. Il l'avait agressé ?

N'attendant pas plus, je montais sur le pont, poursuivis par le marin qui s'était complètement redressé. Heureusement je fus plus rapide et une fois la porte ouverte je m'écriais le prénom de Yu qui se retourna aussitôt, le gouvernail toujours en main.

« Chaoji cherche l'outre ! Je crois qu'il a agressé le capitaine ! »

Sans même me répondre, le gorgone relâcha tout et se jeta à l'intérieur. J'eu à peine une seconde pour m'écarter. Le suivant alors, il partit de suite dans notre chambre tandis que je rejoignais celle de Wisely. Son corps était sur le sol, une petite flaque de sang s'était inscrite sur le parquet. Je me jetais sur lui, l'appelant sans entendre une quelconque réponse. Mais alors que j'allais le retourner, j'entendis Yu hurler. Mon cœur s'arrêta.

« Yu… ? »

Une peur indéfinissable s'empara de moi. Me paralysant complètement. Pourquoi j'étais là moi ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas suivis Yu ? Ne voulais-je pas devenir fort pour le protéger ?

Il y eut un bruit assourdissant et puis, un vent violant frappa le bateau. Mon corps fut projeter en avant, à côté de Wisely et je chutais moi aussi sur le sol avec les mains en avant pour me protéger. Une seconde bourrasque, plus forte encore fit tanguer le vaisseau et l'armoire de l'autre coté se détacha, avant de tomber sur nous.


	5. Chap 5: Yu au pays des lestrygons

Et voilà le second chapitre de la journée !

A dans un an (non promis, je posterai bientôt le prochain !) et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Yu au pays des lestrygons<br>**

« ALLEN ! ALLEN TU M'ENTENDS ?! »

Ma tête…Non tout mon corps en faite, on aurait dit que j'étais passé sous le bateau.

« ALLEN REVEILLE TOI ! »

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent aussitôt malgré la douleur, au dessus de moi se trouvait Wisely qui avait un air inquiet sur le visage. Je tentais de me relever, ce fut difficile mais non vain.

« L'armoire… »

Tout me revint en mémoire : Chaoji, l'outre, le bateau et le meuble qui nous était tombé dessus. En la cherchant des yeux, je la vis de suite au dessus de nous. Le matelas du lit avait empêché celle-ci de nous tomber totalement dessus. 'Totalement' car la jambe droite de Wisely était complètement encastré en dessous.

« Ton pied ! Hurlais-je en le voyant ainsi bloqué.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va !<br>- Je vais chercher quelqu'un je reviens ! »

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour sortir de la chambre. Avant de monter, je fonçais de suite dans la mienne où Yu était partit avant les violents coups de vent. J'y trouvais alors le corps de Chaoji, apparemment évanoui et la boite, vide. Aucune trace du gorgone, se pourrait-il qu'il soit remonté ?

« Allen ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement, je pivotais vers cette voix si familière et de me jeter dans ses bras.

« Maman ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu es blessé ?  
>-Non je vais bien, que se passe-t-il ? Le bateau s'est mit à vaciller de manière inquiétante.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas. La rassurais-je. On s'en occupe. Cependant une armoire est tombé sur Wisely, tu veux bien rester avec lui le temps que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? »

Elle acquiesça et partit rapidement le rejoindre alors que je montais une nouvelle fois en haut.

Ce que je vis sur le ponton, était indescriptible. Les vagues se dévoraient les unes des autres et le vent coupait l'air que nous respirions. Une bonne partie des voiles étaient déchirée, la plus grande elle s'était à moitié détachée. Et devant moi, entouré par toute cette apocalypse, Yu tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait le gouvernail.

« Yu ! M'écriais-je tout en planquant mes bras devant mon visage alors qu'une 'simple' bourrasque était apparue. Le gorgone me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant d'hurler pour se faire entendre :  
>-Retourne en bas ! C'est trop dangereux !<br>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés devant tout ça!  
>- C'est vraiment pas le moment pour discuter de ta force ! Rentre !<br>-Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul ! Tu tiens à peine la barre !  
>- Le problème c'est pas la barre mais cette putain de voile ! Retourne à l'intérieur c'est un ordre ! »<p>

Je levais la tête : Mais oui la grande voile ! Ni une ni deux je courrais au premier cordage et grimpais dessus. Ma moitié me regarda faire tout en me criant de redescendre.

« Laisse faire les marins ! ALLEN !  
>-Les marins… Murmurais-je. Ils sont déjà tous occupés. »<p>

Escaladant du mieux que je pouvais, je pris une seconde rafale, plus violente cette fois-ci. Mon pied droit ne le supporta pas et me fit alors glisser, mon corps tout entier fut happer vers le sol tandis que mes mains s'agrippèrent de toute mes forces à la corde pour m'empêcher de m'écraser. La texture brula toute la peau de mes paumes malgré la pluie qui battait furieusement mon visage. Mes vêtements étaient anormalement lourd, trempés par ce déluge qui s'abattait sur nous. J'entendis Yu m'appeler, sa voix était tout comme mon propre corps : tremblante de peur.

« Peur ? Sérieusement… »

Je me remis à grimper, plus lentement.

« C'est rien comparé à celle que j'ai eu la dernière fois… Mourir m'importe peu. »

Une fois face à la toile, je tirais mon bras le plus proche d'elle, celui de gauche vers celle-ci. Je la ratais une fois, deux fois…

« Mais j'ai pas l'intention de laisser les gens que j'aime crever ! » M'écriais-je pour moi-même.

La cinquième fut la bonne et je m'empressais de l'attacher à sa place initiale tout en faisant attention de ne pas chuter. Lorsqu'elle fut remise, je sentis le bateau être de nouveau poussé.

« MOYASHI ! »

En entendant ce surnom, je baissais la tête et aperçut Yu toujours au commande. Ses yeux ne cessaient de me fixer.

« Oui je sais Yu. Dis-je dans un demi-sourire. Je descends. »

Nous avions perdu plus de la moitié de l'équipage, les blessés avaient été soigné par Yu, Wisely comprit et la peur se lisait sur leur visage. Les vents nous avaient ramené chez Eole, mais celui-ci ne nous accueilli plus en invité. Expliquant que la colère des dieux étaient ici sans appel. Nous reprîmes une nouvelle fois la route. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord, Polyphème avait-il été entendu ? J'avais du mal à le croire, jusqu'au lendemain de notre second départ.

Kanda ne me parla pas de mon acte « héroïque ». Était-ce par fierté, par peur de me perdre à nouveau… Je n'en avais jusqu'alors aucune idée. Toutefois le soir lorsque nous fûmes couché, ses bras m'avait serré avec tant de force que je dus me retenir de pleurer. J'aurai aimé lui demander pardon, pardon de l'avoir fait souffrir, de lui avoir causé tant d'angoisse. Je voulais lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

La nuit avait été courte, il ne devait être qu'à peine cinq heure du matin quand je me suis réveillé. J'étais seul, Yu était partit je ne sais où. C'est donc avec empressement que je m'étais habillé puis sortit de ma cabine avant de rejoindre la partie supérieure. Quelques matelots continuaient de faire avancer le bateau mais étrangement le gorgone n'étaient pas près du gouvernail. Après presque un tour complet, j'entendis son timbre si singulier et m'empressai de le rejoindre. Apparemment il parlait à quelqu'un, doucement, a pas feutré, j'avançais jusqu'à lui et me cachait derrière des caisses posées les unes sur les autres. Il était assis sur la rambarde face à la mer, l'autre personne, elle, n'était pas visible.

« C'est donc une déclaration de guerre ? Fit la voix du brun, passablement irrité.  
>- Ce n'est pas contre toi Yu, tu le sais bien.<br>- J'ai du mal à te croire vu que j'ai faillis boire la tasse.  
>- Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé mourir.<br>-Donc tu comptes réitérer ces manœuvres jusqu'à ce que « Ulysse » meure ?  
>- Livre le moi, et je ne ferais de mal à personne d'autres.<br>- Athena n'est pas du même avis.  
>- Athena n'a pas eu un de ces enfants avoir l'œil crevé.<br>- T'avais qu'à mieux l'éduquer. »

Il eut un long silence. Je tentais de comprendre la situation mais j'avais du mal à croire ce que ma logique me conduisait à penser… L'enfant à l'œil crevé était Polyphème non ? Et le père celui-ci… L'ouragan dans lequel nous étions… Yu était en train de parler à Poséidon ? Vraiment ?

«Je vois que tu as toujours la langue aussi acide.  
>-Merci pour le compliment.<br>- Ca n'en étais pas un. »

Je vis Yu étirer les bras, son interlocuteur reprit.

« Pourquoi écoutes-tu encore cette femme ? Tu as payé ta dette non ?  
>- Je vais à Ithaque pour mon propre salut.<br>- Si ce n'est qu'une question de transport, je t'en donne un de suite et plus rapide.  
>-J'ai besoin du roi, il est mon passe pour une vie tranquille.<br>- Je ne te comprends pas, tu es partis pour ne plus voir les humains et aujourd'hui tu veux revivre avec eux ? Tu te sens seul ?  
>- Dis pas de connerie, j'y vais pas pour faire ami-ami avec une bande de mortel. Lâcha Yu visiblement fâché.<br>- Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison alors ? »

Le gorgone ne répondit pas de suite, il semblait regarder l'horizon. Lorsqu'il fut rappelé à la réalité en entendant son prénom, il répondit.

« Je le fais pour cette personne.  
>-Cette personne ?<br>-Tu veux parler du petit garçon qui t'accompagne ?  
>-Eh… S'il t'entendait le surnommé ainsi il hurlerait, d'ailleurs il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de me moquer de sa taille » Répondit le brun amusé.<p>

Je rosis en t'entendant dire ça. Oui c'est vrai que ce n'était vraiment pas plaisant d'être traité ainsi… Et je n'étais SON petit ! Sérieusement je n'étais plus un enfant ! Et puis pourquoi il était venu parler avec Yu si c'était réellement le dieu des mers ? Pourquoi lui ? Et comment se fait-il qu'ils soient tous les deux aussi familier l'un envers l'autre ? D'où ils se connaissaient ? Était-ce comme l'autre échanson ? Est-ce qu'ils… Non je n'osais m'imaginer ça.

« Il est comme Ulysse ? Questionna l'interlocuteur.  
>-Plus ou moins oui.<br>- Cela se voit à ses cheveux.  
>-Un vrai moyashi »<p>

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas les jeter tous les deux à la mer… Yu ce soir, tu vas dormir par terre !

« Il va tuer qui ?  
>-Personne. »<p>

Je me redressais un peu, ayant du mal à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Tuer ? Il parlait de moi ?

« Tu connais les règles pourtant. Peur de savoir ?  
>- A part me faire mourir de rire, je ne vois pas de quoi il serait capable d'autre. Cependant si tu le mets une nouvelle fois en danger, l'un de nous deux mourra. »<p>

L'autre se mit à rire, je serrais mes mains contre la caisse qui me cachait.

« Tu me menaces ? Vraiment ? Moi ?  
>- Tu essayes de tuer Wisely à cause de ton fils non ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à ma vengeance aussi ?<br>- Soit, tu as ma parole. Je ne le tuerai pas de mes mains. Par contre, je n'y serais pour rien si un quelconque être que j'envoie… Ne l'assassine en tant que dommage collatéral.  
>- C'est ça, décharge toi de l'affaire… Cela te sied bien.<br>- Ne m'insulte pas. »

L'interlocuteur que je ne voyais toujours pas sembla bougé et apparut finalement dans mon champ de vision, il était de dos. Ma moitié elle s'était tourné vers lui, toujours assise mais avec ce regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'hautaineté qui le caractérisait tant.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Yu et si je suis venu te voir c'est par ce que je t'apprécie. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.  
>- Et moi je l'ai uniquement épargné par égard pour toi. Alors qu'il a essayé de me dévorer, de tuer Allen et sans compter que lui et moi avons aussi faillis mourir sur TON territoire de TA main. Faut croire que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot 'apprécier' mon tendre Poséidon. »<p>

Le dieu de la mer était à présent à quelques centimètres du gorgone. Cela ne semblait absolument pas affecter le brun qui soutenait son regard.

« Si c'était Pégê ou Chrys tu comprendrais.  
>- Si c'était effectivement l'un deux qui avait fauté le premier je n'aurai aucun droit de réclamer justice. Surtout si un dieu avait donné le droit à un mortel de passer par là. Et même si mon sang bouillonnerait d'une vengeance que je ne pourrais contrôler, j'irai crever les yeux de cet homme qui leur aurait causé du mal et non tuer tous ceux qui se trouvent à porter de lui. Et surement pas un amant avec lequel ma liaison ne s'est pas mal terminée. »<p>

Mon cœur rata un battement. Le mot « amant » résonnait encore et encore dans ma tête telle une litanie.

« Yu, je ne peux pas te promettre que vous ne courrez pas un danger en restant près de lui. Tu m'en demandes trop.  
>- Alors commence à 'prier les dieux' pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.<br>- Décidément… Tu es trop buté. »

Le corps de Poséidon devint soudainement translucide avant de s'évaporer petit à petit dans l'air autour d'eux.

« Prend soin de toi »

Le dieu disparut finalement, laissant seul Yu qui sauta de la rambarde pour atterrir sur le plancher du bateau.

« Toi de même hein… » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui se sentait fort ironique.

Yu soupira avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction, il m'aperçut alors. Son visage passa d'un air blasé à une expression pleine d'étonnement Trop choqué par les révélations que je venais d'entendre, je n'avais pas du tout penser à me cacher et encore moins à trouver une parade maintenant qu'il m'avait vu.

« Allen ? »

Impossible de bouger, ni même de parler. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder le gorgone s'avancer vers moi avec cet air inquiet.

« Tu est là depuis combien de temps ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je continuais de le fixer, ébahis.

« Je vois, suffisamment pour vouloir des réponses. » Dit-il plus pour lui-même.

Yu attrapa alors ma main et me conduisit doucement à notre chambre avant de m'obliger à m'allonger sur le lit. J'essayais de refuser, il me laissa alors assis sur le matelas avant de faire de même. Posant sa paume sur mon poignet, il commença à frotter doucement ma peau.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as entendu ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix tendre.  
>- Je… Préfère carrément que tu m'expliques tout. Depuis le début. Répondis-je difficilement.<br>- Ainsi même ce que tu n'as pas entendu, tu le sauras ? C'est petit.  
>- Je crois avoir été suffisamment qualifié de 'petit' pour la journée, merci.<br>-Ah ? Tu l'as entendu ? Je t'ai défendu je te signal.. Commença-t-il taquin.  
>- Yu c'est vraiment pas le moment ! » M'exclamais-je.<p>

Je le regardais alors dans les yeux, à la fois fâché et blessé. Il se tut immédiatement, probablement pour éviter une autre dispute du même acabit que la dernière.

« Yu tu as été l'amant de Poséidon ?! »

Le brun baissa les yeux, puis observa sa main qui continuait de me cajoler.

« Oui. »

Je l'imitais, évidemment je me doutais bien que Yu avait un passé plutôt remplit. Son tableau de chasse devait être énorme cependant… Je me sentais 'petit' là, et c'était bien le cas de le dire.

« Mais… »

Le gorgone serra un peu plus sa poigne, me dévisageant de nouveau.

« C'est du passé ! C'est toi que je veux Allen ! »

Il me poussa en arrière, m'obligeant finalement à m'allonger comme il le désirait plutôt. Il se pencha alors vers moi, tenant toujours fermement ma main.

« Toujours, depuis toujours c'est toi que je voulais ! Continua-t-il.  
>- Yu je…<br>- Quand Polyphème l'a appelé, je me doutais qu'il réagirait et que nous l'aurions sur le dos. Je sais comment il fonctionne. J'aurais du te le dire seulement avec notre dispute… Je me voyais mal venir te voir et de te parler de ça. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à te le cacher ! Allen… »

Son autre main se cala contre ma joue, il suivit sa courbe avant de remonter à mon oreille puis, mes cheveux.

« Sache qu'aucun dieu, aussi puissant qu'il soit, ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. »

Des larmes montèrent. Yu les essuya doucement de son pouce avant de m'offrir un baiser.

« Je suis à toi. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
>-Pourquoi…<br>- Hum ?  
>-Pourquoi moi ? Sérieusement… »<p>

Il se mit à sourire, un de ceux si léger, si doux et tellement rare. J'avais envie de fondre, de me fondre en lui et de rester nicher à l'intérieur de son corps.

« J'en sais fichtre rien, c'est dans mon sang. C'est tout. »

Yu m'embrassa de nouveau, j'y répondis avec la même intensité. Lorsqu'il mit finalement fin au baiser, je lui demandais alors :

« Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? Même si vous vous disputiez vous aviez l'air…  
>- Si proche ? Termina-t-il à ma place.<br>-Oui. »

Ma moitié prit une profonde inspiration :

« Si je ne devais citer qu'une histoire où j'ai été aimé, c'était bien avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de domination, pas de sex pur et dure. Il était tendre, gentil. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.  
>- Alors pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pas comme ce que je ressentais pour l'autre ou pour toi. J'ai essayé de l'aimer, vraiment. Mais à la fin j'avais plus l'impression de me mentir à moi-même et surtout… De lui mentir. Et je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'aimer unilatéralement une personne, c'est douloureux. Je l'appréciais trop pour jouer avec lui.  
>- Tu lui as dit ?<br>-Oui, exactement comme je viens de le faire avec toi.  
>- Il t'a pardonné ?<br>- Je ne serais probablement pas là si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

Je me pinçais les lèvres quelques instants. Étrangement, même si nous avions faillis mourir à cause de lui je ne pouvais qu'avoir de la compassion pour ce dieu.

« Tu crois qu'il t'aime encore ? »

Yu esquissa un sourire.

« Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore envie, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de briser le bateau et de me regarder me noyer. »

Sur ses mots, il s'allongea tout contre moi et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Mon bras valide glissa sur son dos avant de remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller ma peau.

« Qui sont Pégê et Chrys ? »

La respiration qui s'échouait sur ma nuque depuis quelques secondes s'arrêta net. Yu ne se décolla pas de moi pour autant, il semblait réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait me donner. Pourquoi hésiter ? De quoi pouvait-il avoir bien peur ? Je savais qu'il avait eu d'autres amant avant moi et que probablement son passif ne s'arrêtait pas à de simple baiser voler, je savais qu'il avait tué pour Athéna. Qui y-avait-il donc de pire que le meurtre pour qu'il n'ose pas me l'avouer ?

« Allen, je ne veux pas te mentir. M'avoua-t-il.  
>- Tu peux me dire la vérité, je ne me fâcherais pas. Le rassurais-je.<br>- Je… Je ne suis pas prêt à t'en parler. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler de ça, et surtout pas maintenant.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- J'ai peur que ton regard change. Que tu me voies différemment. »

Fermant les yeux, je le serrais un peu plus contre moi.

« Peut-être que j'ignore une bonne partie de ton passé mais aujourd'hui, dans ce présent qui est le notre, je sais qui tu es Yu.  
>- Tu détesterais ce que j'étais.<br>-Tu n'as rien à craindre, tout le monde fais des erreurs. C'est humain.  
>-Justement c'est inhumain ce que j'ai fais. »<p>

Ma moitié releva la tête, son expression était rempli de tristesse.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant. Ne m'oblige pas à te mentir. »

Devant cette demande qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je voulais savoir, connaitre la vérité sur ces deux personnes cependant… Mettre Yu dans cet état, le voir ainsi supplier alors qu'il était l'homme le plus fier que j'avais rencontré dans ma modeste et courte vie… Non je ne pouvais pas l'y obliger.

« Tu me le diras un jour ?  
>-Oui, je te le promets.<br>- Alors j'attendrais. J'attendrais que tu m'en parles »

Je déposais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit avec cette passion que je lui connaissais si bien. Finalement il repartit dans mon coup avant de murmurer :

« Merci »

J'avais promis à Yu de ne pas le forcer à me mentir, et d'attendre qu'il soit prêt à m'en parler… Cependant, rien ne m'interdisait de puiser des informations ailleurs.

« Wisely, tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé de me parler de Yu ? »

'Ulysse se tourna vers moi : il était assis à son bureau et regardait la carte pour voir où nous étions.

« Oui je m'en souviens, mais je t'avais dis que je ne connaissais que les rumeurs qui circulent.  
>- Je m'en moque, tout est bon à prendre. »<p>

Après avoir fermé la porte de sa cabine, je m'asseyais sur son lit et attendait. Je ne sortirais pas avant de tout savoir, ma détermination était sans faille.

« Il est où Yu ?  
>- En haut, il tient le gouvernail.<br>-Hein… Petit profiteur.  
>-J'ai promis de ne pas l'obliger à me dire quoi que ce soit.<br>-Mais tu n'as rien dis concernant une source extérieur n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il à ma place.  
>-Exactement. » Admit-je.<p>

Le blandin sourit, amusé. Apparemment cela lui plaisait d'être « la source extérieur » ainsi que la « source d'un futur conflit ». Qu'à cela ne tienne, je voulais savoir.

« Yu a eu combien d'amant ?  
>- Oh ça… Je crois que lui-même ne le sait pas.<br>-D'accord… Même pas les plus connus ? Tentais-je vainement.  
>- Pourquoi ça te perturbe à ce point ?<br>- Parce que Yu semble avoir eu pas mal de conquête connu et que je me vois mal de rencontrer ses ex sans le savoir !  
>- Ah oui, ça je peux le comprendre ! S'esclaffa Wisely en jugeant l'idée dans sa globalité.<br>-Alors ?  
>- Très bien, je vais te dire ce que je sais. A condition de ne pas mourir, d'être pétrifié ou torturer par notre ami commun. »<p>

J'acquiesçais à cette demande, le capitaine laissa alors sa carte de côté pour se mettre totalement face à moi :

« Un ordre chronologique ou le plus important d'abord ? »

C'est ainsi qu'il me raconta comment Poséidon, éprit de Médusa, aurait conquis la « dame ». Il se serait accouplé dans un des temples dédié à Minerve, une autre déesse qui en les voyant faire, aurait punit la gorgone en lui échangeant cette chevelure si désirable en serpent monstrueux et ses yeux transformeraient quiconque la regarderait en pierre.

« Yu m'a dit que c'était Aphrodite qui l'aurait punis pour ne pas avoir cédé à ses avances. Fis-je dubitatif, certains éléments ne collaient pas avec l'histoire que ma moitié m'avait raconté.  
>- Je ne fais que te compter ce qu'on m'a rapporté, libre à toi de la croire ou non. Le mieux serait de demander au principal intéressé.<br>-Il m'a effectivement avoué qu'il avait été l'amant de Poséidon mais tu crois qu'il va me dire de but en blanc tous les détails de l'affaire ?  
>- Je crois même qu'il serait capable de te montrer ses progrès fulgurant.<br>-N'en dis pas plus, ça me donne envie de vomir. »

Wisely laissa échapper un rire en ajoutant « c'est toi qui voulais tout savoir ». Oui, je désirais connaitre le passé de Yu, mais pas besoin d'apprendre leur position ! J'en avais déjà assez avec celle qu'il me faisait. Rien que la pensée de pouvoir faire des comparaisons me terrifiaient.

« Tu crois qu'il était en dessous ? Me demanda le blandin, sans aucune gêne.  
>-Mais… MAIS CA VA PAS DE PENSER A CE GENRE DE CHOSE ?! Hurlais-je, rouge comme une pivoine.<br>- Je ne sais pas mais, moi si j'aimais les hommes… C'est la question que je me poserais en premier.  
>-Bah on est pas tous des pervers comme toi !<br>-Hey, si ça se trouve il est dominant qu'avec toi ! »Lâcha le blandin mort de rire.

Une fois que le blandin fut à même de bouger malgré les coups d'oreiller que je lui avais asséné, celui-ci repris :

« Allons relax, je plaisantais.  
>- Le pire c'est que je crois que tu as raison… » Avouais-je en reposant le coussin à côté de moi.<p>

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Wisely d'être choqué par mes propos. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Sérieusement ?  
>- Et si on en revenait à ce que tu avais entendu hein ? Lui proposais-je.<br>- Pas même une fois tu n'as pas…  
>- Est-ce qu'on <strong><em><span>pourrait revenir<span>_** à notre discussion s'il te plait ? Dis-je en insistant fortement à ne pas continuer ce débat.  
>- D'accord, excuse-moi de m'intéresser à ton cas.<br>-Merci, alors ?  
>- Bin… Y'a eu Ganymède aussi.»<p>

Je tiquais en entendant ce nom. Évidemment, il allait finir par m'en parler. Il sembla voir mon changement d'humeur puisque de suite il rentra dans le vif du sujet :

« Une connaissance ?  
>-Un abrutis surtout.<br>- Oh… Hum je sens un vent de jalousie tourné autour de toi. Je me trompe ?  
>-Rien à voir avec de la jalousie, ce mec est un taré.<br>-Ah ? Je sais qu'il était connu pour être l'échanson de Zeus, cependant je me doutais pas qu'il soit… Taré ? Reprit Wisely dubitatif.  
>- Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais… Ce qu'il a fait à Yu… Je… »<p>

Serrant les dents et les poings, mes yeux se baissèrent sur le sol de la cabine. Je tentais difficilement de combattre cette colère sourde qui montait en moi. Quelque chose me toucha l'épaule droite, je relevais la tête : C'était la main du capitaine qui pressait doucement ma peau.

« Hey… Ca va ?  
>-Hum…Oui.<br>- Tu veux en parler ?  
>- Non je… »<p>

Sans attendre que je ne réponde, Wisely vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Allez raconte ! Je te promets de ne pas te juger, ni me moquer.  
>-Je ne suis pas sûr que Yu apprécierais que je te raconte sa vie privée.<br>- Sa vie privée non, mais tes problèmes sont et resteront uniquement les tiens ! »

Il me fit un grand sourire chaleureux avec une petite accolade dans le dos. Ce geste me remonta un peu le moral, je laissais échapper un maigre sourire. Arpès quelques hésitations et l'empressement de mon ainé qui devenait de plus en plus fort, je finis par lui raconter la mésaventure qui s'était passé entre nous trois. Durant toute mon histoire, il garda un air sérieux et respectueux et ce jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci. Une fois terminé, il conclut lui-même par un « et bah » plus ou moins fort.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu veux une liste détaillé des conquêtes de ta gorgone.  
>- Je me fiche des erreurs qu'il ait pu commettre, ce qui m'inquiète par contre… C'est que son passé le rattrape et qu'il en subisse les conséquences.<br>- Malheureusement tu ne peux rien faire Allen, on ne peut pas empêcher que quelqu'un décide de se venger. Tenta-t-il de me faire comprendre.  
>- Non mais si je reste ignorant et que quelque chose lui arrive sans que je ne sois au courant de quoique ce soit, je ne le supporterais pas.<br>- Mais à quoi cela te servirait il de le savoir ? Que penses-tu réellement pouvoir faire ?  
>- Et bien je pourrais au moins empêcher Yu de foncer tête baissée dans un mur ! » M'exclamais-je.<p>

Je retenais un douloureux soupir. Comment expliquer ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait voir ?

« Allen… Dit doucement Wisely.  
>- Moi aussi je veux protéger les gens que j'aime ! »<p>

Je me relevais subitement, le capitaine sursauta, surpris par ce geste.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas une gorgone ou un héros de Troie mais il n'est pas question que je reste avachis dans l'ignorance ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on s'occupe de moi comme un enfant ?  
>- Tu es encore jeune.<br>- Tu parles, toi non plus tu n'es pas vieux !  
>- Je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air en faite… Répondit-il d'une voix se voulant boudeuse.<br>- Il ne veut pas me dire qui sont Chys et pégê. Avouais-je difficilement »

J'avais terminé cette phrase avec un poids sur l'estomac, je déglutis. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Yu me cachait-il cette histoire. Qui était-ce ces deux personnes ? Des amants ? Des amis ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué pour lui de m'en parler ? N'étais-je donc pas sa moitié ? Wisely m'observa silencieusement, je plaquais ma main droite sur mon visage. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre… Mais ce qui me perturbait le plus, c'était cette expression qu'il avait faite en me suppliant de ne rien lui demander. Sa voix qui s'enlisait dans sa propre gorge, ses mains tremblantes qui me serraient dans une peur inconnu. Il m'avait dit craindre ma réaction, être angoissé à l'idée que le haïsse. C'était complètement idiot ! La seule chose que je détestais réellement chez lui était justement cette manie de m'éloigner de ses problèmes, de me garder dans un cocon pour me « protéger ». Mais il se trompait, le plus grand danger c'était justement d'ignorer !

« Si tu avais vu sa tête… On aurait dit la même peur qu'il ressent quand je suis dans une situation qui le terrorise.  
>- La même que lorsqu'il s'inquiète pour toi ? Me demanda le blandin comme pour être sûr de ce que je lui racontais.<br>-Oui… Répondis-je péniblement. »

J'enlevais ma main et dévisageais Wisely qui soutint à son tour mon regard.

« C'est puéril n'est-ce pas ? Avouais-je avec un sourire forcé.  
>-Allen… Commença-t-il.<br>- Ca me fend le cœur qu'il n'ait pas envie de m'en parler, je me sens complètement rejeté. Evidemment il ne m'a pas dit qu'il refusait totalement le dialogue, juste qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais ça sonne comme si ces personnes continuaient de le faire souffrir. Et j'ai horreur de ça. »

Je ne tins plus, les larmes commencèrent à couler.

«Il les aime encore ? Ca durera combien de temps ? Je ne peux pas les lui faire oublier ? Est-ce que j'en suis réellement capable ? Ai-je ne serais-ce que le droit de me permettre de dire que je suis plus important qu'eux ? Et pourquoi Yu a-t-il du mal à s'en affranchir s'il dit m'aimer plus que tout ? Finalement c'est peut-être faux ?  
>-Mais non Allen, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication plausible. Tenta vainement Wisely.<br>- Je crève de jalousie de voir que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui faire autant d'effet ! Il n'y a pas de chantage là, pas d'excuse… Aucune raison qu'il se détourne de moi… Continuais-je sans réellement écouter ce qu'il me disait.  
>- Faute de pouvoir connaitre leur identité, pourquoi ne pas au moins lui dire que ça te blesse ?<br>-Parce que je sais pertinemment ce qu'il va me dire. Il va se moquer, me taquiner, m'obliger à le laisser me faire l'amour puis ainsi passé sous silence ce que je ressens en pensant qu'il m'a prouvé que tout allait bien. »

Mes pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas, impossible de garder plus longtemps cette douleur en moi qui augmentait à chaque pensée envers ces deux être que je ne connaissais même pas.

«Et puis à l'intérieur, il en subira en silence. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on le fasse souffrir ? Il a déjà eu assez de chagrin ! »

Wisely se leva et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, il me serra dans ses bras. J'hoquetais, surpris.

« Wisely ?  
>-Aaah… Tu te prends trop la tête. C'est beaucoup plus marrant quand tu lui mets un coup de poing. Là au moins c'est clair.<br>- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela arrange réellement les choses. Affirmais-je.  
>-Nan, mais ça soulage. »<p>

Je laissais échapper un rire, nerveux certainement. Il fit de même.

« Je vais l'attacher au lit, comme ça il restera à moi !  
>- Mon dieu ! Dépêche-toi de le quitter avant que tu ne deviennes un Yu bis.<br>- Tu ne serais pas content d'avoir deux gorgones ?  
>- Si tu as des pouvoirs oui, mais si tu as juste son caractère… Autant me pendre de suite, je sais que je ne survivrais pas à cette traversée. »<p>

Nous éclatâmes de rire à nouveau, ce qui malheureusement attira un kanda possessif. Il ouvrit d'un seul coup la porte et, nous vis tout les deux.

« Euh… Nous dîmes en même temps.  
>- Yu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Continuais-je en me rendant compte que Wisely me tenait toujours dans ses bras.<p>

Si je doutais de la puissance de mes sentiments envers les deux inconnus, il allait sans dire que pour le capitaine en revanche… Il n'y avait qu'un choix possible.

« Allen, je crois que je suis mort. Admit le blandin devant l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait devant eux.  
>- Nous sommes mort, ne crois pas que je serais épargné. » Lui répondis-je, toujours niché contre lui.<p>

Tétanisé face au monstre devant nous, aucun de nous deux ne voulait faire le premier pas. Que ce soit de nous lâcher ou de fuir pour notre vie. Peut-être que si nous restions suffisamment longtemps, il dégonflerait tout seul ?

« Vous avez dix petites secondes, avant que je ne vous fasse la peau.  
>-Hein ? Nous fîmes en chœur.<br>- Cinq.  
>- Euh Yu ? Après dix, c'est neuf. Lui expliquait le blandin comme si c'était d'une importance primordiale.<br>- Trois. » Reprit-il.

Ni une ni deux, nous partîmes en courant hors de la cabine. Et trois secondes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau enfermé dans notre chambre, ligoté et couvert de bleus. Pourvu que je puisse me lever demain… Mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Yu revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Alors que je pensais le voir réapparaitre avec cette même expression à en faire tomber mes pauvres cheveux blanc, je fus surpris de le voir rentrer lentement et d'une humeur meilleur que celle précédemment.

« Yu ? » Ne pus-je que dire face à ce changement soudain qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Il ne répondit pas, fermant la porte sans pour autant la claquer de manière virulente comme à son accoutumé. Il verrouilla toutefois, probablement pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait nous embêter. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi. Il s'avança alors vers le lit, toujours silencieusement puis, s'assit à mes côtés. Après m'avoir longuement observé sans que je ne puisse deviner ses pensées, il parla d'une voix intelligible.

« Je vais te poser des questions, je veux que tu y répondes franchement et sans passer par quatre chemins. Est-ce clair ?  
>-Ou… Oui.<br>-Pourquoi tu vas voir Wisely pour être consolé ?  
>- Je… Commençais-je avant de baisser les yeux.<br>-Pourquoi tu vas voir Wisely pour être consolé ? Répéta-t-il sans changer aucune intonation dans sa voix.  
>- Je voulais juste lui poser deux trois questions et… Mes émotions ont pris le dessus.<br>- C'est la dernière fois que je le répète : Pourquoi tu vas voir Wisely pour être consolé ? Son ton était toujours le même, froid, distant mais sans aucune méchanceté.  
>- Je viens de te le dire pourquoi ! Il m'a juste prit dans les bras comme le ferait un ami ! Lui expliquais-je en pensant que c'était peine perdu.<br>- Je ne te demande pas pourquoi il te faisait un câlin, je te somme de répondre à la question suivante : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir si ça n'allait pas ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

« Parce que je t'ai promis de ne pas t'obliger à mentir. »

Yu resta de marbre, calculant silencieusement ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que ça te dérangeais de ne pas savoir quand nous en discutions?  
>-Parce que sur le coup… Je voulais surtout ne plus te voir dans cet état.<br>- Et maintenant ?  
>- C'est pareil, mais j'ai mal.<br>-Développe.  
>- Je souffre de voir que tu n'as pas confiance en moi et encore plus que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me faire part de ta douleur ! Mais ce qui m'insupporte encore plus et que je ne pouvais pas te dire… C'est…<br>-C'est ?  
>-Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre. »<p>

Le gorgone ne cilla pas. Impossible de connaitre la moindre de ses pensées.

« Je pensais qu'il pouvait peut-être me dire qui ils étaient puisque tu ne voulait pas me l'expliquer. C'est pour ça que je suis allé le voir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vider mon sac ou de lui parler de nous mais l'idée qu'une personne puisse te rendre aussi malheureux m'est insupportable ! Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre que moi arrive à te blesser à ce point ? Comment se fait-il que tu en arrives à me supplier de ne pas en discuter ?  
>- Je t'ai promis que je te le dirais. Me rappela-t-il.<br>- C'est vrai, et je ne peux rien te reprocher ! Tu as été parfait sur ce coup là ! Aucun sans faute !  
>- Et donc ? Ou cela nous amène ?<br>- C'est moi ! L'unique source du problème c'est moi ! »

Yu ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer.

« J'en crève de jalousie. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Je l'avais finalement avoué.

« Ca me fout en l'air ! Je n'en dors pas ! Je ne pense qu'à ça ! »

J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, de le frapper, de le mordre tellement j'étais blessé dans mon amour pour lui.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes Yu, dis moi que je me trompe… Qu'il n'y a que moi. Je t'en supplie. »

J'avais terminé cette dernière phrase dans un sanglot.

« Je ne supporterais pas d'être second, ou même à égalité. »

Les larmes coulaient à flot, ma moitié restait toujours assise sans me laisser la moindre expression à entrevoir sur son visage. Finalement, il se pencha sur moi. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage quand il me dit froidement ces mots :

« Je suis en colère Allen, très en colère. »

Mon corps se tétanisa, je craignais le pire.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais faire, là tout de suite si je ne me retenais pas. »

Seules mes joues continuaient d'être humidifiées, à chacune de ses paroles aussi froides que de la glace.

« Je vais te faire une fleur : ce ne sont pas mes amants. Je te le jure sur mon honneur, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus. »

Je voulais lui répondre, le remercier mais aucun mot ne sortait. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder son visage si impassible et écouter sa voix neutre, presque sans vie.

« Si tu avais tenu ta promesse, ou bien si tu étais revenu me voir pour me faire par de tes inquiétudes, j'aurais peut-être changé d'avis qui sait. Mais tu as voulu tricher, tu m'as menti et est partis te faire réconforter par un autre que moi. Celui qui fait passer l'autre en second, c'est uniquement toi. »

Les bras de Yu partirent sur les cordages et les défirent à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Que ce soit claire à présent : Tu ne sauras pas qui ils sont, jamais et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Pleure, cherche des réponses, va câliner qui tu veux ça ne changera rien. Manque de chance très peu de personne savent la vérité. A moins de demander a Poséidon en personne ou aux deux intéressés, il n'y a que moi qui pourrais te l'expliquer. »

Il s'approcha de moi à nouveau, je manquais cruellement d'air.

« Je ne suis pas fâché Allen, je suis en colère. Tu as touché à la seule chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas. »

Yu se redressa aussitôt et prit le chemin de la sortie. Je me relevais immédiatement et lui agrippais le bras comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui à vrai dire était totalement le cas.

« Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie Yu je ne voulais pas te blesser ! »

Le gorgone tenta de se dégager mais je tenu bon.

« Oui j'ai eu tord, j'ai voulu tricher mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire du mal ! C'est tout le contraire ! »

Il finit par me faire lâcher puis m'attrapa vers le col pour coller contre le mur derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai touché ? Ta fierté d'amant ? Juste pour ça ? »

Cette dernière phrase ne sembla pas le calmer au contraire, il remonta la main qui retenait mon vêtement et me souleva alors. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je vivais. Yu était… C'était une toute autre personne.

« Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi. Mais si tu persistes à me prendre la tête avec ça, encore maintenant, je te quitte. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Non… Je devais avoir mal entendu.

« Je te l'ai dis, je suis en colère. N'essaye même pas de me raisonner tu perdrais tout.  
>- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se sépare ? Juste parce que j'ai eu peur de te perdre ?<br>- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que moi j'ai perdu pour toi, ne me le rappelle pas. Ne me cherche pas.  
>-Yu… Je t'aime. » Dis-je.<p>

Mes mains se posèrent sur ce bras qui me faisait léviter. J'avais envie de mourir.

« Moi aussi. »

Il me reposa au sol aussitôt puis repoussa mes mains.

« Et c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle je garderais cette vérité jusque dans ma tombe. »

Yu tourna les talons, me laissant seul moi et mes tremblements. Pour la première de ma vie, j'eu le sentiment d'avoir réellement perdu l'homme que j'aimais.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait sept jours que nous avions quitté Eole et une nouvelle ile apparaissait déjà à l'horizon. Situé entre deux falaises, une rade plutôt profonde conduisait à un port mais Wisely un peu plus méfiant à présent préféra rester à l'entrée et envoya les autres chercher des provisions sous le commandement de Yu qui ne se fit pas prier pour les suivre. Je le regardais donc partir avec une furieuse envie de le retenir que je contenais.<p>

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Me rassura le capitaine.  
>- Je sais, je sais ! Il survivra c'est le grand gorgone ! Lui-répondis-je agacé. Toute cette histoire commence sérieusement à me gonfler ! »<p>

Sans même lui décrocher un regard, je tournais les talons et me dirigeais dans ma cabine dont je claquais dans un grand fracas l'entrée. La journée passa, puis la soirée… Aucune trace d'eux. Ce fut tard dans la nuit que je fus réveillé : la porte de ma chambre grinça lentement avant d'être de nouveau refermée. Des pas familiers résonnèrent lentement dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le lit puis le matelas se mit à tanguer sous le poids de l'individu qui venait de s'installer à côté de moi. Dos à lui, je réfrénais un sanglot et faisait semblant de dormir.

« A partir de demain il faudra que tu te calmes sur la nourriture, sinon on risque de tomber en pénurie. »

Ne me voyant pas répondre, il ajouta :

« Si tu veux paraitre crédible, mets-toi à ronfler. T'as juste l'air stupide là. »

Son corps se mut un peu, j'entendis comme un froissement.

« T'avais trop faim que t'en as bouffer ta langue ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton qui s'impatientait.  
>- Tu as passé tout le voyage à dormir dans la cale, je voulais éviter qu'on se dispute dès ton retour. Avouai-je d'une voix enroué.<br>- J'ai passé une sale journée, je voulais dormir dans un vrai lit.  
>- Tu veux que je sorte? » Proposais-je difficilement.<p>

La couchette remua à nouveau, le corps de Yu s'était rapproché de moi au point que je pouvais sentir sa peau nue contre moi.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ? »

La main droite du gorgone partit s'échouer sur mon vêtement, glissant doucement sur mon aine. Je la repoussais de la mienne, avant de me recroqueviller un peu plus dans les couvertures.

«Si tu es venu uniquement pour te soulager, tu connais la sortie. Lui expliquais-je sans ambigüité.  
>- Je connais l'entré aussi… » Susurra-t-il.<p>

Ni un ni deux, je fus tiré à lui puis projeté sur le dos. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour se nicher au dessus de moi et bloquer mes poignets de ses mains. Je le fixais alors, son visage était aussi immuable que celui de notre dernière discussion. Impossible encore une fois de savoir les moindres de ses pensées.

« Lâche-moi ! » M'écriais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder de sa hauteur. Ses deux pupilles grises m'observèrent silencieusement pendant un long moment puis, se rapprochèrent de moi. Le gorgone n'était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, son nez touchait le mien sans aucune pudeur tandis que ses lèvres entrouvertes expiraient doucement un souffle chaud.

« Tu as entendu ?!  
>-Oui, je t'entends très bien à cette distance. Me répondit-il finalement de sa voix froide.<br>- Alors bouge !  
>- J'ai envie de toi. »<p>

Yu ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Alors qu'il happait ma bouche sans ma permission, il glissa l'une de ses jambes entre mes cuisses et les entrouvrit suffisamment pour y loger la seconde. Il était à présent tout contre moi, son corps déshabillé se plaisait à se frotter contre la mienne encore vêtue. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde : j'allais finir moi aussi découvert que lui.

« Non mais tu es sérieux ? M'écriais-je lors d'une pause dans ces baisers. Tu ne me parles plus depuis notre départ, tu ne prends même pas la peine de venir dormir ici et là… T'as envie de te vider et faut que je m'exécute ?!  
>- « Vider » ne sied pas dans ta bouche.<br>- Rien à foutre ! Dégage ! »

Le gorgone plissa les yeux, visiblement mécontent.

« Je pensais que tu aurais besoin de réconfort.  
>- Du réconfort ? Répétai-je ahuri. En quoi j'en aurai envie ?!<br>- Pour diverses raisons… »

Il partit me mordre la nuque, je serrais les dents.

« Tu penses que je me suis inquiété ? Demandais-je.  
>- Ce n'est pas le cas ?<br>- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Tu m'as clairement fais comprendre qu'on était plus ensemble. Crachais-je tandis qu'au fond de moi, une boule à l'estomac se formait.  
>- J'ai dis ça moi ? »<p>

Yu se redressa pour me faire face à nouveau avant de lécher ma bouche de sa langue.

« Je t'ai juste dis que j'étais en colère. C'est tout.  
>- Non tu m'as aussi attaché, traité comme un gamin qui a fait une bêtise, empoigné comme un malpropre et tu as menacé de me quitter si je continuais de chercher la vérité.<br>-Ah… Oui c'est vrai. » Admit-il.

Je le regardais, ébahi. Il avait des problèmes de mémoire ?

« Tu te fous de ma gueule… Dis-je d'une voix sombre.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu me fais passer pour le connard de service… Tu ne me parles plus, fais comme si je n'existais pas… Tu te barres sur une ile probablement dangereuse sans même un au revoir et en revenant tu fais comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé !  
>- C'est… Plus compliqué que ça en faite. M'expliqua-t-il.<br>- Ah et en quoi c'est plus compliqué ? Vas y je t'écoute ! J'ai hâte de savoir ! »

Le gorgone soupira. Quel toupet ! C'était à moi d'être exaspéré ! Cet idiot était plus lunatique que la mer lui-même !

« Allen, je suis pas venu pour coucher avec toi.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Il s'est passé quelque chose sur l'ile. Wisely à préféré que ce soit moi qui te le dise. »

J'arrêtais complètement de me débattre, quelque chose avait mal tourné ?

« Tu pouvais pas commencé par là ?  
>- Je l'ai fais, je t'ai dis qu'il fallait que tu te calmes sur la nourriture. Répondit-il d'une voix monotone.<br>- Quel est le rapport ?!  
>- On n'a pas pu aller en rechercher.<br>- Et c'est ça le drame ? Crachais-je.  
>- Non. A part moi ils sont tous mort. »<p>

Encore ce regard, impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Mais il ne me mentait pas, j'en étais convaincu.

« Co…Comment tu peux dire ça avec une telle désinvolture ? »

Yu toujours au dessus de moi, se baissa à nouveau. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à ma joue où il l'a baisa doucement.

« Ca ne te fait donc rien ? »

Il remonta vers ma bouche, l'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément. Ses mains partirent vers mes hanches, s'infiltrant sous mes habits pour venir cajoler ma peau. Je tournais la tête, rompant ainsi le baiser.

« Tu ne ressens rien ? Absolument rien pour tous nos camarades ?! M'égosillais-je.  
>- Tu es trop sentimentale.<br>- Et toi tu es un bloc de glace ! »

Je le dévisageais, dégouté. Une ombre furtive passa sur le visage de Kanda, sa voix s'adoucit :

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux garde la tête froide. Combien de fois serais-tu mort si je t'avais laissé jeter ta vie aux orties parce que c'est trop dur pour toi de vivre dans un monde parsemé de cadavres?  
>- Il faut bien que j'ai du cœur pour deux puisque tu n'y connais rien en sentiment !…<br>- Mais j'en ai des émotions. »

Les mains, à présent chaude du gorgone attrapèrent mon vêtement et le tirèrent d'un coup de chaque côté. Cela eut pour effet de déchirer le tissu et de découvrir ma peau.

« Seulement j'ai assez de jugeote pour ne pas montrer mes failles à tout le monde.  
>- Même pas à moi ? Et tu dis m'aimer ?!<br>- Je fais quoi d'après toi là ?  
>- Tu arraches ma tunique, rien à voir avec de l'amour ! T'es juste qu'une bête de sex qui ne prend du plaisir que dans ces moments là !<br>- Moyashi…  
>- C'est Allen BORDEL ! »<p>

Ma main partit tout seul sur sa joue, il n'esquiva pas. Que ce soit en évitant ou en se protégeant d'un bras. Yu laissa mes doigts s'échouer sur sa pommette, gardant son regard fixé sur moi.

« Tu vois là…Tu m'as blessé. »

J'ouvris la bouche, cependant aucun mot ne sortit. Le visage du gorgone était toujours aussi imperturbable depuis son retour de la chambre et pourtant…

« Pas à la joue évidemment, mais je suppose que tu avais compris. »

Réprimant un sanglot, je l'observais se redresser et s'asseoir plus convenablement au bout du lit. Je voyais une partie de son dos mais son visage restait visible. Me relevant à mon tour, je me posais sur le matelas en tailleur.

« Je suis désolé. Murmurais-je tout en baissant les yeux, aussi meurtri par mon geste que lui.  
>- C'est pour éviter de voir cette tête que j'évite de faire la liste de toutes les horreurs que tu me dis et de t'en faire part. Tu te suiciderais pour avoir marché sur une fourmi.<br>-C'est juste que…Bon sang Yu je n'arrive plus à te suivre !  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda-t-il.<br>- Mais toutes ces cachotteries ! »

M'avançant subitement vers lui, j'attrapais de chacune de mes mains ses épaules et le forçais à me regarder.

« Plait-il ?  
>-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler d'eux ?!<br>- Tu veux encore que je m'énerve c'est ça ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
>- Oui vas y énerve toi ! C'est bien la seule émotion que tu aies de toute manière ! Répondis-je du même ton.<br>- Fais gaffe Moyashi, je t'ai prévenu que je te quitterai !  
>-Tu m'as déjà abandonné ! Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me regardes plus ! Tu fais comme si j'étais la peste et le choléra réunit ! J'en ai marre de cette situation ! Je croyais qu'on avait enfin passé le cap de se brider l'un et l'autre ! »<p>

Yu me repoussa, je retombais sur le dos.

« Tu me fais chier ! »

Il se releva aussitôt et fit quelques pas vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter puis de me faire face de nouveau.

« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? Commença-t-il. Dès que je te donne quelque chose tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en vouloir plus !  
>- Pardon ? Fis-je en me redressant un peu.<br>-Parfaitement ! Mais sérieusement, t'attends quoi de moi ? Que je me réveille le matin avec le sourire aux lèvres et un 'bonjour chéri, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?' Ce n'est pas moi tout ça ! Je ne suis pas un gentil, Moyashi, je n'en serais jamais un. Je m'en contrefiche des matelots à bord de ce navire, ils peuvent tous crever ! Et si ça peut nous permettre d'arriver plus vite à bon port : J'irais les égorger moi-même ! »

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase. Assis sur le lit, je ne bougeais plus, complètement horrifié par ses propos.

« Ca te dégoute n'est-ce pas ? Bah j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu veux que je t'aime comme tu es mon sucre d'orge ? Fort bien ! Je te boufferais ta belle bouche de héros qui veut sauver le monde mais moi, moi ma chère moitié… Ne crois pas que je vais devenir une douce et gentille gorgone. »

Celui-ci revint vers moi et d'un geste vif attrapa mon bras et me força à me relever. Assaillis par sa tirade, j'avais du mal à me tenir debout. Yu me tenait pratiquement à lui tout seul.

« Je suis insensible ? Qui t'a sauvé des rochers chez moi ? Qui t'a logé et nourris ? Qui est venu avec toi sauver ta mère ? Qui a donné son corps pour que tu la récupères ? Qui s'est fait souillé par amour pour toi ? Qui est devenu le garde du corps d'un abruti détesté par Poséidon et s'est retrouvé dans un bateau maudit pour que tu ais le droit à ta liberté ? Qui Allen ?!  
>- Yu je…<br>- Et je suis insensible ? »

La voix de Kanda s'était mise à trembler, de colère ou de chagrin je n'arrivais pas à le savoir. Seul son timbre brisait le regard glacial qu'il avait.

« J'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! TOUT ! Parce que je suis fou de toi ! Tu crois que j'ai aimé allé dans la cale ? Que je n'aurai pas préféré être dans notre lit et blotti dans tes bras ? Je crève quand tu es loin de moi ! Mais tu ne saisis rien ! Tu n'écoutes jamais rien ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Parfois j'ai envie de mourir tellement je souffre ! Mais je me fais silence pour te protéger ou tout simplement parce que je t'aime tellement que rien d'autre n'a d'importance à mes yeux. Toi, il n'y a que toi dans mon champ de vision. Juste ta silhouette brillante de mille lumières et le reste est un fond noir abyssale. C'est ça être sans émotions ? Je pense que c'est tout le contraire ! En réalité, je suis à fleur de peau.»

Son autre main vint s'échouer derrière ma nuque, m'agrippant fermement la peau et les cheveux d'une même poignée. Son visage se rapprocha de nouveau, impossible de détourner le regard. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rester là et l'observer déverser tout ce flot de parole où j'avais l'impression de me noyer.

« J'ai mal Allen, j'ai MAL. Alors quand je te demande de ne pas parler d'un sujet, putain… Ta gueule ! »

Il déglutit. Sa prise sur mon cou se détendit et reprit cette même sensation que lorsqu'il m'enlaçait.

« Bon sang, tu ne peux pas la fermer ? »

Je levais mes bras, mes doigts vinrent se poser sur ses deux pommettes. Je me glissais sur la pointe des pieds quelques secondes, juste le temps de lui offrir un fugace baiser sur les lèvres puis de revenir à ma position initiale.

« Yu… Commençais-je d'une voix douce. Qui sont Chris et Pégé ? »

L'expression du gorgone, encore jusque là insondable, se mut progressivement. Il passa de ce froid glaciale qui me taraudait depuis plusieurs jours à une moue d'une infinie tristesse, semblable à celle de notre première vraie dispute. Celle où il m'avait 'trompé pour mon bien'. Voire même, pire.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard… »

Il me relâcha totalement, poussant mes bras par la même occasion avant de reculer. Le gorgone passa sa main droite sur son visage, me cachant ainsi l'air meurtri qu'il commençait à se former. J'eus envie de l'enlever cependant, je préférais ne pas agir de suite et le laisser terminer.

« Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'un type pareil ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement être comme cet empaffé d'échanson et faire de moi ta chose ? Ou comme Poséidon, profiter simplement du moment présent sans chercher à fouiller ? Pourquoi tu fous tout le temps le bordel dans ma tête ? »

Yu continua de répéter inlassablement « pourquoi » tandis que des larmes venaient ruisseler sur ses joues. Lentement, je vins une énième fois vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

« Ne me force pas… Je ne suis pas comme toi moi, si je craque… Je ne m'en relèverais pas. »

Mes lèvres partirent baiser les siennes, happant amoureusement sa bouche après avoir déplacé en partie la main qui le cachait.

« Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois. Murmurais-je à son oreille. Yu… Un jour je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas d'une lavette mais, tu as le droit d'être triste par moment et de le montrer.  
>- Quand je le suis tu me bombardes de question ! S'écria-t-il. Dès que je te demande d'être un peu seul tu te colles à moi !<br>- C'est parce que tu dois venir te faire consoler. Lui expliquais-je d'une voix douce.  
>-Consoler ? Te fous pas de moi, t'es allé voir Wisely la dernière fois !<br>- Je n'étais pas venu pour ça… D'ailleurs si tu m'avais tout expliqué, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème non ?  
>- C'est encore de ma faute alors ? Rugit-il, à bout de nerf.<br>- Yu, je t'aime.  
>- C'est encore de ma faute ? Répéta-t-il.<br>- Non, c'est moi qui suis trop capricieux. »

Ma réponse sembla le calmer un peu, j'en profitais pour me coller un peu plus contre lui. Il m'avait manqué. Sa chaleur, sa présence m'avait terriblement manqué.

« Tu admets donc que tu es le fautif ? Demanda-t-il comme pour avoir confirmation.  
>- Que je suis borné ? Oui je le suis.<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…  
>- Tais toi et embrasse-moi. » Lui ordonnais-je.<p>

Relevant la tête, je tombais sur de deux prunelles grises dont la sclérotique était passée au rouge. Ses joues toutes humides brillaient légèrement. Qu'il était beau là avec cette moue qui le rendait presque sans défense. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais même si j'aimais le Yu viril, sans peur et sans reproche… Le trouver ainsi démunit par ma simple existence était assez mignon. J'avais un peu honte de penser de cette manière et pourtant, cela voulait dire qu'il était uniquement à moi. Je voulais le voir pleurer, qu'il me montre ses joies et tristesse pour que je puisse aussi prendre soin de lui.

Yu ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur moi passionnément. Il m'enlaça alors de tout son long avant de me soulever et m'embarquer sur le lit. Après m'avoir déposé sur le dos, il partit presser son corps brulant de fièvre contre le mien.

« Tu m'as manqué… Soupirais-je alors qu'il suçotait mon cou plus fiévreux que jamais.  
>- Allen… »<p>

Il avait murmuré mon prénom d'une voix grave et suave, plus encore à l'accoutumé. Cela ressemblait à un grondement sourd venu du plus profond de son âme, mon cœur s'emballa.

« Oui Yu ? »

Sa main glissa doucement vers mon entrejambe, effleurant mon sexe de ses doigts qui me pressèrent lentement.

« Cela fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas fais l'amour ? Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.  
>-Oula… Attend que je réfléchisse… Tu me l'as déjà fait ?<br>-Héhéhé… »

Yu resserra sa prise sur mon membre, m'octroyant un long gémissement de plaisir.

« Attend, je vais t'aider à te rappeler… »

Le gorgone m'offrit un petit sourire taquin, je déglutis : ça s'annonçait mal pour moi. Il se redressa un peu avant de se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses. De sa main valide, il attrapa la mienne et l'a déposa contre son aine et m'obligea à lui faire des va-et-vient sur sa peau.

« Ou te faire découvrir des choses… »

Il relâcha mon sexe et agrippa ma seconde paume qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à son entré. J'ouvris grand les yeux, il me demandait de faire quoi là ?

« Euh… Yu ?  
>- Oui ma colombe ?<br>-Tu..Tu…Tu…  
>- Tututu quoi ? »<p>

Il feignit de ne pas comprendre tout en appuyant mes doigts pour les presser à l'intérieur. Je piquais un fard, c'était vraiment trop gênant.

« Tu as très bien compris, pervers ! »

Malgré ma tentative de retirer mon bras, je pus sentir mon majeur être poussé par lui et rentrer tout doucement en son sein. J'observais son visage, il pinçait ses lèvres gorgées de désir.

« Tu n'as pas envie ? Tu n'aimes pas me toucher ? »

Il souligna sa dernière phrase en remontant l'autre paume toujours situé mon aine, celle-ci partit se perdre sur son torse imberbe. Je tournais la tête, embarrassé comme jamais.

« Pas comme ça… Murmurais-je de plus en plus rouge.  
>- Moi j'aime, j'aime sentir tes ongles pénétrer ma peau… »<p>

Il débuta les frottements, ma peau glissait doucement, frictionnant son entrejambe de plus en plus rapidement.

« J'aime quand tu les glisses au fond de moi… »

Yu releva mon bras posé sur sa poitrine et baisa le dos de ma paume sensuellement. Sa bouche happa sans vergogne mon épiderme laissant parfois sa langue se glisser entre mes phalanges puis les sucer amoureusement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais de ton érection aussi »

Mon…Quoi ?

« Mais d'abord, occupe toi un peu de moi… »

Il appuya un peu plus sur son entré et m'offrit une petite moue pour me faire craquer. L'ennui… C'est que sa marche.

« Toi alors… » Maugréai-je.

Kanda esquissa un sourire de vainqueur et lâcha ma main toujours niché au creux de ses jambes. Je rentrais alors totalement un doigt sous les soupires de bien être du gorgone.

« T'arrête pas. » Expira-t-il.

Lentement, j'entrouvrais peu à peu les parois de Yu qui se cambrait de plaisir. Je pouvais voir son membre se raidir tandis que je lui faisais des va-et-vient. Sa bouche s'arquait et laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus rauque, sa peau devenait moite tandis que ses jambes se contractait contre les miennes. Ses mains étaient partis s'échouer sur mes hanches, lancinant à coup d'ongles mon épiderme sans retenue.

« Allen… »

Je rentrais un second doigt et l'écoutait rugir de bien être avec délice. J'en étais presque jaloux. Yu n'avait pas ces problèmes de pudeur qui m'embarrassait un peu, qu'importe ce que je lui faisait… Il l'acceptait avec le plus grand plaisir. Il se fichait éperdumment d'être une boule de sensations, tant que c'était moi qui les lui procurait.

Ses lèvres descendirent vers les miennes pour ensuite venir me les presser avec vigueur, sa langue chaude s'infiltra dans ma bouche pour répondre d'un même ton face à l'intrusion que je faisais plus bas en lui. Probablement une manière pour lui de garder un peu de contrôle malgré tout.

« Je n'en peux plus, viens. » Souffla-t-il d'un ton presque inaudible.

Sur ses mots, je sortais ma main pour la placer tout contre mon phallus et le diriger vers son entré. Il tiqua un peu lors de la pénétration mais se laissa faire. Mes yeux ne cessaient d'observer son visage qui se crispait, un mélange de bonheur et de douleur posé sur un pied d'égalité. Yu avait fermé ses paupières, froncés les sourcils et plissé ses lèvres gorgées de désir qui lui paraissait insoutenable.

« Tu es vraiment sûr d'être prêt ? Demandais-je soucieux de son bien être.  
>- Ca va. Lâcha-t-il en glissant son front contre ma joue.<br>- Arrête de faire ton grand guerrier, je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

Le gorgone laissa échapper un rire.

« La crevette blanche qui s'inquiète de me prendre sans douceur, on aura tout vu. »

Je ne répondis pas… Parfois il valait mieux cesser de dialoguer et se contenter d'agir par des actes simples et efficaces : Je rentrais d'un coup sans crier gare. Lui par contre…

« Putain ! »

Il jura. Et je n'allais pas du tout culpabiliser.

« Tu disais mon tendre amour ?  
>- Toi…<br>- Oui mon cœur ? »

Yu se redressa un peu et m'observa silencieusement, je soutenais son regard sans faillir. Alors que je pensais entendre une énième pique ou carrément l'écouter râler sur ma personne comme à son habitude, celui-ci se mit à sourire… De toutes ses dents.

« T'aurais pas pris quelques centimètres ou t'es juste plus excité que d'habitude ?  
>- Pardon ?!<br>- Ou c'est peut-être la position… Attend faut que je vérifie.  
>-AH NON ! »<p>

Je me relevais, le poussant alors sur le dos pour me retrouver au dessus. Yu se laissa faire, heureux de sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

« Mon moyashi deviendrait-il un homme ?  
>- Je suis déjà un homme Bakanda !<br>- Grand dieu non ! Et je veux que tu restes un moyashi.  
>- Pour assoir ta virilité ? Crachais-je.<br>- Nan, mais j'aime ton petit corps imberbe. D'ailleurs tout est minuscule chez toi, c'est mignon, ça réveille mon instinct protecteur.  
>- Si je ne m'abuse tu l'as bien sentit mon minuscule truc en toi, et je vais recommencer, ça va te calmer cet instinct direct ! »<p>

Mon ainé commença à répondre en ouvrant un peu plus ses jambes puis continua par la voix du dialogue :

« Avec plaisir ! »

Une seconde, puis deux puis trois s'écoulèrent. Une meilleure idée me vint. Je sortis de suite de lui et me rhabillais prestement.

« Moya ? Dit-il surpris.  
>- Utilise ta grande main, c'est charmant et ça réveille mon instinct d'attaquant »<p>

Je fermais la porte, sous les cris dépités de mon amant.

Tant pis pour le câlin, ça lui apprendra.

* * *

><p><strong> Bonus :<strong>

Petit retour en arrière : Après le câlin d'Allen et Wisely, Yu embarque Ulysse dans sa chambre pour une torture bien mérité.

« Fais tes prières Wisely, tant pis pour Ithaque.  
>- Attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !<br>- Je m'en contrefiche de tes excuses, t'es mort.  
>- Très bien frappe-moi ! Même si tu as tord vas-y mais promet moi une chose !<br>-J'ai aucune raison d'accéder à ta requête. Tu es vraiment sans gêne…  
>- Ce n'est pas une demande pour moi, mais pour Allen ! »<p>

Yu s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Quoi Allen ?  
>- Je veux que tu ailles le voir ensuite, et que tu lui parles d'eux.<br>-Quel est le rapport ? »

Wisely soupira, cela eut le don d'énerver encore plus le brun.

« Quel est le rapport ?!  
>- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire la vérité ?<br>- J'ai mes raisons !  
>- Yu que crois-tu qu'Allen s'imagine ? »<p>

Le gorgone baissa son bras, toujours en l'air prêt à frapper le blandin. Il tourna les talons sans d'autres mots.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cabine de Wisely s'ouvrit de nouveau, Yu venait de rentrer pour la deuxième fois. Le capitaine sursauta à cause de l'ouverture rapide et se releva aussitôt en le voyant apparaitre. Il pensa alors que c'était la fin, que son protecteur était devenu son bourreau.

« Ne parle jamais d'eux à Allen. Lui ordonna-t-il.  
>-Pardon ? Attend… Mais pourquoi ?<br>- Si tu le fais, je te tue. »

Le blandin le regarda interdit, mais alors que le brun allait retourner sur le pont celui-ci l'interpella.

« Mais en quoi ça te dérange de tous lui raconter ?! Allen est compréhensif ! »

Son visage s'assombrit, 'Ulysse' se mit à déglutir.

« Si Allen l'apprend, il ne le supportera pas.  
>- Oh arrête voyons ! Tu n'es pas le premier à…<br>- Ce n'est pas eux le problème, c'est ce que je leur ai fait.  
>- Tu étais jeune…<br>-Ce n'est pas une excuse. »

Il ouvrit la porte et ajouta pour finir :

« J'ai trahis les deux êtres les plus important pour moi, car Athéna m'avait promit qu'un jour Allen me sauverait. Plus encore que ma traitrise, c'est surtout le fait qu'il sera persuadé d'avoir été la cause de tout. S'il crève de jalousie uniquement en pensant que ce sont mes amants… Que fera-t-il de sa vie s'il connait un jour la vérité ? Fais comme si tu ne savais rien, où je jure devant la déesse que tu perdras la vie par mes mains. Jamais. Jamais il ne doit le savoir. »

Yu claqua la porte, laissant le blandin seul avec ses pensées.

« Vous vous écorchez mutuellement en cherchant à vous préserver. »

* * *

><p>Quelques notes supplémentaires:<p>

Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous avez pu le voir le passage des "lestrygons" à quelque peu été sauté. Comme il y avait peu de chose à dire sur le sujet (il faut avouer que l'odyssée à des passages très rapides qui du coup certains sont plus difficiles à étirer que d'autres), voici un petit résumé de la fameuse ile du chapitre:

Le passage des lestrygons commence par la rencontre des éclaireurs avec la fille d'Antiphatès, le roi des Lestrygons. Celle-ci leur désigne la demeure de son père mais à peine sont ils arrivés que le roi et la reine se mettent à dévorer plusieurs hommes. Les survivants regagnent les navires en toute hâte, poursuivis par des milliers de Lestrygons qui se mettent alors à jeter de gigantesques rochers sur les navires et provoquent la mort de nombreux compagnons d'Ulysse. Celui-ci parvient à fuir dans un vaisseau, avec quelques survivants.

Ils vivent dans une société organisée avec un palais et une agora dont le port est pourvu d'une double falaise. Ce ne sont pas des grecs mais des géants qui pratiquent l'anthropophagie rituelle dans le cadre d'un festin.

Voilà, vous savez les grandes lignes ! Merci de m'avoir lu !


	6. Chapter 6: Yu au pays de Circé

Heyyyyyyyy ça faisait longtemps !

Comme promis, j'ai mis moins d'un an à mettre la suite ! Voilà la suite de notre ami Allen et de son adorable gorgone, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire et à apprécier!

Un gros câlin à Momo pour les fautes, qui a dût perdre plus d'une rétine à la relecture! Un gros bisous à mon Moyashi, qui ne m'a toujours pas tué pour ma lenteur... Et un grand merci à vous lecteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Yu au pays de Circé<br>**

« Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi… »

Link, seul dans la jungle, déambulait aussi loin qu'il pouvait de l'endroit d'où il venait. Mais pour comprendre cette étrange agitation, revenons un peu en arrière : Le blondin, ainsi que la moitié des hommes de l'équipage, marchaient du côté Ouest de l'ile où ils avaient accostés quelques heures plus tôt. Evidemment, Wisely avait prit le côté Est, évidemment Yu l'avait suivit, évidemment on l'avait nommé chef de la seconde expédition, évidemment…

« Si je sors vivant de cette traversé, je ne sors plus d'Itaque »

C'est son groupe qui était tombé sur l'hôte de cette ile. Celle-ci leur avait proposé à boire et tout le monde avait accepté. Tous sauf bien sûr le blondin qui avait déjà connu un passif assez virulent avec le lotos et se passait bien de goûter les nectars sans un minimum de précaution.

« Bon sang ils sont où ? »

Ce qui lui avait valu d'être le seul encore « vivant » de son groupe.

« Link ? »

Le dit appelé se retourna et m'aperçut aussitôt, il accouru vers moi le plus rapidement possible. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur il prit quelques secondes pour respirer, de mon côté je fus assez surpris de le retrouver ici et surtout, tout seul. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre dans notre champ de vision, ils furent moins étonnés que moi, voir agacé.

« Ah vous voilà s'écria-t-il toujours essoufflé.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? Maugréa une gorgone qui n'avait pas eu le droit à son câlin matinale.<br>- Les autres… Les autres ont été transformés en cochon ! »

Nous le regardions tous interloqués. En cochon ?

C'est ainsi qu'il nous expliqua comment ils avaient fait la rencontre de Circé, fille d'Hélios et de l'océanide Perseis. C'était une déesse vivant sur l'île d'Eéa, dans un palais construit au centre d'une clairière où de nombreux animaux tels que des loups ou des lions vivaient. La femme leur avait proposé un cycéon qu'ils avaient tous bu sauf lui (certain apprenait de leurs erreurs, contrairement à d'autres) puis celle-ci les avait ensuite transformés en porcs. Link s'était alors enfuit de justesse et les avaient cherché pour les prévenir.

« Une magicienne donc… Murmura Yu pensif.  
>- Tu la connais ? Demandais-je<br>- De nom, elle a été l'amante de Poséidon.  
>- Sérieusement… Tout le monde couche avec tout le monde chez vous. » Grinçais-je.<p>

Le gorgone éclata de rire, je ne voyais rien d'amusant là-dedans.

« Et mes marins transformés ? Questionna Wisely visiblement mécontent du sort de ses compagnons.  
>- Quoi tu veux les embarquer sur le navire pour les manger ? Renchérit Yu.<br>- Non les faire redevenir humain.  
>- Je tue les monstres, je ne les fais pas redevenir humains. »<p>

Le brun haussa les épaules comme si pour lui les laisser mourir ici était d'une évidence, ce fut sans compter le regard désapprobateur du capitaine qui avait besoin de rameurs. Une furieuse envie de les envoyer moi-même à Circé me pris… Tant leur incorrection n'avait pas de limite.

« N'empêche, ça nous remplirait la réserve de les ramener… Avoua le garde du corps pensif.  
>- T'as qu'à prier ton ex, apparemment t'avais l'air d'être son préféré. Piqué au vif par leur façon de penser.<br>- T'es jaloux ma pousse de bambou ? C'est de ne pas manger à ta faim qui te rend si aigri ou bien un autre dessert qui te manque ?  
>-Avec toute la connerie que tu me sers, j'ai de quoi être rassasié. »<p>

Sur ses mots, Yu se glissa tout contre moi et embrassa tendrement ma tempe. Il croisa ses deux mains sur mon ventre.

« Pourtant tu es tout pâle depuis quelques jours, de la viande te redonnerai un peu de teint.  
>- Si tu me foutais la paix quand je dors, j'aurai meilleur mine.<br>- Blablabla, un câlin ça vaut au moins un bon steak. Et moi je suis de bonne qualité.  
>- Ouais bah là je frise l'écœurement.<br>- Mon tendre moyashi aurait-il une crise de foie ? Lui donnerais-je trop d'amour ?  
>- Exactement, je propose une diète d'un mois. Tranchais-je.<br>- Tssss… Tu ne tiendras même pas une semaine, tu es trop gourmand pour ne pas me grignoter à toutes les sauces.  
>- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de tout quantifier en nourriture ? J'ai faim. Et de vrais aliments là »<p>

Le gorgone me sourit et mordit ma joue, taquin.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? Saucissons, jambons, boudins, pâtés, paupiettes, galantines, crépinettes, rillettes, tripes ?

- Roh ta gueule ! Crachais-je.  
>-De l'andouille ?<br>- C'est toi l'abruti, Bakanda!  
>- De l'andouillette alors ? »<p>

Après un coup de coude bien placé, je pris la direction que Link nous avait indiquée pour retrouver nos infortunés compagnons. Les propos du blondin furent malheureusement exacts : parqués dans un enclos, se trouvait une multitude de cochon hurlant de désespoir. Si les avoir retrouvés avait été une chose plutôt facile, leur redonner une apparence humaine allait être cette-fois-ci, beaucoup compliqué.

« Ah ouais… Je m'attendais à des petits marcassins mais là on n'aura même pas la place de tous les emmener. »

Je me retournais, furieux. Yu qui était fier de sa bêtise soutint mon regard en feignant l'innocence.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être imbuvable ma parole ! Le grondais-je.  
>- Allons allons je plaisante… On voit bien que c'est ton premier voyage en haute mer, si tu avais été à ma place et était resté une semaine avec eux dans la cale et vu leur hygiène… Je me demande encore comment je n'ai pas attrapé le typhus ou la typhoïde…<p>

-Typhuquoi ?  
>- Tu sais que tu es encore plus mignon quand tu fais ton petit illettré ? Susurra-t-il avant de mordiller ses lèvres.<br>- Dis plutôt que tu te sens comme un érudit.  
>- J'ai en effet emmagasiné pas mal d'expérience mon cher petit profane. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'enseignerais de nouvelles choses ce soir.<br>- Si tu pouvais juste te servir de ton savoir pour les ramener à la normal ce sera suffisant, merci. »

Je lui montrais du doigt nos pauvres compatriotes toujours enfermé. Le gorgone soupira, peu enjoué à l'idée de se coltiner ce travail qu'il jugeait inutile.

« Je ne suis pas magicien moi… » Râla le brun qui s'avançait vers eux.

Alors que Yu regardait les « cochons » désabusé, Wisely apparut enfin avec Link. Ces deux là n'étaient pas du tout rassurés.

« Mon dieu, ça en fait du jambon ! Lâcha le blandin qui se voyait déjà festoyer.  
>- Le prochain qui parle de les faire rôtir, je vous jure je le bouffe vivant ! » Menaçais-je.<p>

Le surnommé Ulysse sifflota tandis que Link tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas imaginer sa tête à la place du marcassin qui était en face de lui. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, cherchant un miracle pour retransformer les marins. Malheureusement, ce fut la tentatrice qui nous trouva.

« Quels jolis garçons que voilà ! »

A l'entente de cette voix, nous nous retournâmes tous aussitôt. Derrière nous, une jeune femme à la silhouette gracieuse se présentait. Elle avait une peau mate et des cheveux noirs de jais, ces couleurs rendaient son vêtement plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux en amandes étaient pourvus de longs cils fins qui soulignaient deux iris qui nous fixaient, imperturbables.

Assises sur un rocher non loin de là d'où nous étions arrivés, elle baissa soudainement son regard pour observer ses ongles.

« Lequel d'entre vous est Yu ? » Continua-t-elle

Cette question, bien que ne connaissant pas la raison de cette demande, me piqua au plus haut point. Les mots exactes qui s'inscrivirent dans mon esprit était en tout point exacte à ceux-ci : Elle veut quoi la garce à MON Yu ?

Le gorgone dut sentir mon agacement puisqu'il esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Puis, il se pencha sur la barrière dans une attitude nonchalante et dévisagea la jeune femme.

« D'habitude je préfère qu'on m'appelle Kanda mais, pour vous je ferais une exception. »

Ne pas le tuer, ne pas la tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas tous les tuer.

« Et je suppose que le jeune blandin qui me regarde avec tant de haine est le fameux fils de Zeus ?  
>- Ne lui en veuillez pas, c'est l'amour. »<p>

Je me retins de lui montrer le genre d'amour qui me lancinait la main. De toute manière je n'aurai pas eu le temps de le lui expliquer puisque, la dame s'était à présent relever et marchait en direction de Wisely et de Link. Ces deux là étaient à présent sur le qui-vive, le capitaine jeta un regard à Yu qui restait planté sur la clôture. Apparemment le Kanda se trouvait bien sur celle-ci et était peu enclin à vouloir se battre avec une femme.

« Ce qui signifie que l'autre garçon au cheveux blanc est le fameux Ulysse ? » Termina la damoiselle telle une question rhétorique.

Alors que les deux marins dévisageaient tour à tour ce qui semblait être la reine des lieux et le gorgone atteint de fainéantise, celle-ci continuait d'avancer vers eux. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à deux ou trois mètres, ma moitié se tira enfin de sa paresse.

« Si tu as l'intention de le tuer ou bien de le transformer en animal de compagnie ou de repas je vais être dans l'obligation de me battre contre toi.  
>- Oh mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal… »<p>

Circé attrapa de ses doigts le menton de Wisely qui se figea net.

« Ce serait dommage d'abimer un aussi joli garçon. »

* * *

><p>« Je la déteste. Laissais-je échappé à demi-mot.<br>-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Jaloux ? Fit un métis en esquissant un sourire.  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtise, ça fait deux mois qu'on est ici et elle ne semble toujours pas vouloir nous laissez partir… Ah ! »<p>

Yu se redressa et me fit face, il me jeta alors un regard fâché :

« Tu me le dis si je te fais mal l'amour, parce que pour en venir à cracher son venin sur les autres pendant que ton homme te câline… Soit je m'y prends mal, soit t'es sevré de ma belle personne.  
>- Ta belle personne ? Tes chevilles vont bien ?<br>- Mes chevilles oui par contre ma que… »

J'attrapais le drap et lui jetais au visage, rouge.

« Oui je suis sevré, complètement sevré ! Laisse-moi dormir maintenant.  
>- C'est le matin moyashi.<br>- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as réveillé à l'aube pour une gâterie ?!  
>-Mais… J'ai faim moi. »<p>

Il prit une petite moue dans le but de me faire capituler. Je craquais… Intérieurement.

« A la diète, jusqu'à une heure plus raisonnable ! Ordonnais-je avant de me rallonger dans les couvertures que j'avais reprises.  
>- Une fellation ? Me quémanda-t-il.<br>-Non.  
>-Une toute petite ?<br>-Nan.  
>- Un bisou ? »<p>

Je me retournais, lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Yu s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, me dévorant tendrement des yeux. Le gorgone semblait me dire « je t'aime » juste en me dévisageant. Je soupirai, avant de lui offrir un baiser chaste. Il me répondit affectueusement en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je lui en parlerai tout à l'heure, promis. »

* * *

><p>Quelque part dans le monde<p>

« Pégé ?  
>-Hum…<br>-Pégé !  
>-Quoi ?!<br>-C'est vrai cette histoire de traversée ?  
>- Quelle traversée ?<br>- Tu sais, celle dont papa parlait avec notre cousine.  
>- Je sais pas, non à vrai dire je m'en fous. »<p>

Chrys regarda son frère d'un air pensif, pourquoi était-il toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

« J'ai envie d'y aller ! Déclara le plus jeune.  
>-Bah vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.<br>- Tout seul ? Tu ne viens pas ?  
>- Je ne vais pas te tenir la main toute la vie ! »<p>

Le cadet baissa les yeux, tentant de faire culpabiliser l'autre.

« D'accord… Je comprends… Tu as surement raison… »

Il tourna les talons, faisant mine de partir. Chrys savait comment était son jumeau, il lui suffisait juste de feindre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

« 'tain tu fais chier ! »

Pégé se redressa. L'ainé avait toujours cédé face au plus jeune, c'était bien la seule personne à être capable de lui faire faire des choses dont il n'avait pas envie et ce depuis toujours. Chrys lui fit son plus beau sourire, vainqueur comme d'habitude.

« Viens pas pleurer ! Râla Pégé tandis que son frère attrapait son bras et se collait à lui.  
>- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer !<br>-Mouais… J'en suis pas si sûr… »

* * *

><p>« Tu m'avais promis Circé… Soupira Wisely accoudé à la grande table du salon de la déesse.<br>-Mais… Cela fait si peu de temps que vous êtes ici ! » Pleura la reine des lieux.

Celle-ci sauta à la gorge de Ulysse qui, tentait doucement de la repousser.

« Un an et dix-sept jours, c'est peu de temps d'après toi ? Grinçais-je entre mes dents.  
>-Un an, dix-sept jours, cinquante-deux minutes et trente-huit secondes. Précisa une gorgone, fixant le livre qu'il était en train de lire. On pouvait entendre au son de sa voix, la même lassitude que dans la mienne. »<p>

La déesse nous foudroya du regard. En temps normal, n'importe qui aurait plongé à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon et prier pour sa miséricorde… Seulement l'un avait mis un râteau à la déesse de l'amour puis avait plaqué le dieu de la mer et l'autre, c'est-à-dire moi, n'avait pas peur d'envoyer paître le premier. J'ignore encore si c'était une preuve de courage ou simplement de la pure stupidité. Quoiqu'il en soit, Circé remplit la moitié de son contrat : elle avait ramené nos compagnons à l'état d'homme et ne nous avait pas tués. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas laissé partir Wisely. Non pas sur ordre de Poséidon, mais par simple caprice… La femme c'était amouraché de notre capitaine et, même s'il s'était sentit flatté au début, le grand guerrier de Troie commençait à longer les murs pour l'éviter. Quand il arrivait à s'enfuir.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il dormait dans notre chambre et suppliait Yu de protéger « son pauvre corps innocent ». Bref, ma gorgone était en manque de câlin, et il commençait à tiquer.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt les quatorze jours qui te préoccupe ? Dis-je amusé.  
>- Quinze jours, vingt-deux minutes et cinquante-quatre secondes. Rectifia-t-il.<br>-Sérieusement… Comment tu fais ?  
>-Mon horloge biologique est directement reliée à toi Moyashi.<br>-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou inquiet.  
>-Les deux, plus on attend… Plus ça te fera ma… »<p>

Il esquiva le coussin que je lui envoyais, qu'il aille crever. Même si j'en avais moi, aussi j'envie.

Une semaine passa encore (où Wisely persistait à fuir les assauts de Circé tandis que moi j'essayais de survivre à ceux de Yu… Qui faute d'avoir une chambre prétextait que toutes les pièces étaient bonnes tant qu'il y avait un endroit où poser un certain Moyashi.) et finalement, elle abdiqua. Notre voyage allait de nouveau reprendre ! Plus question de perdre du temps : les matelots et nous-même préparâmes nos affaires, les bateaux furent appareillés et les victuailles entreposées.

Enfin, le jour du départ arriva et, alors que je cherchais Wisely pour le prévenir que nous partions d'ici une petite heure, je trouvais Circé en pleurs qui se jeta dans mes bras, proférant des paroles que je ne comprenais pas tant ses sanglots rendaient son élocution incompréhensible. Il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour la calmer et finalement, je pus entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire :

« Il a disparu ! »

Yu arriva peu de temps après, il questionna longuement Circé, faisant en sorte qu'elle n'omette aucun détail puis lorsque la déesse eut finit d'être interrogée, le visage du gorgone s'assombrit. Quelque chose était arrivé à Wisely, quelque chose qui… Inquiétait même ma moitié. Il demanda à Link de ramener Circé à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et s'en retourna aussitôt à l'endroit où notre capitaine avait semble-t-il disparu. Je le suivis sur la pointe des pieds, observant de loin ce qu'il faisait. Yu fit le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois, inspectant le sol, les objets et toutes traces qui lui paraissaient suspectes et auraient pu l'aiguiller sur ce qui était advenu de l'autre blandin. Finalement il passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage et soupira.

« Yu ? » Dis-je doucement.

Il pivota vers moi et me fit signe.

« Tu peux rentrer, il n'y a pas de danger. »

Lentement, j'avançais vers lui. Il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, dans la direction opposé.

« Une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai bien peur… Avoua-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
>- Circé a dit qu'il s'était d'un seul coup évaporé, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- En effet mais je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible, les demi-dieux n'ont pas le pouvoir de se téléporter. »

Le gorgone s'approcha de l'endroit où wisely avait disparu, avant, de se tenir exactement dessus. Il me fit alors face.

«Seul les dieux et quelques rares exceptions en ont les aptitudes. Mais seules les divinités ont la capacité de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage.

- Mais… Circé est une déesse ! Aucun dieu ne peut être invisible face à un autre, elle l'aurait donc forcément vu si quelqu'un l'avait emmené ! M'exclamais-je.

- En effet, les dieux peuvent se rendre imperceptible aux yeux des mortels mais pas de leur semblable. Enfin tous, sauf un.

- Qui ? »

Tandis que je posais cette dernière question, Yu me fit un petit signe de la tête, comme pour m'inciter à me retourner. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner, j'entendis un petit rire. Un rire enfantin dans mon dos, qui me glaça le sang. Lentement, dans un mouvement saccadé, je pivotais vers ce bruit qui m'inquiétait au plus haut point. C'est là que je la vis : Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs-violets. Sa chevelure encadrait une peau mate dont deux prunelles jaunes semblaient faire scintiller son regard. Elle était vêtue d'une robe plus sombre que le noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses pieds, nus, se balançaient d'avant en arrière dans un rythme modéré. La jeune fille continuait de glousser, pour une raison qui m'était encore alors inconnu.

« Macaria je suppose ? Tenta Yu d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

- Tu supposes bien gorgone ! Fit la petite, encore plus hilare.

- Macaria ? Répétai-je sans comprendre un traitre mot.

-La fille d'Hades. Il n'y a qu'un objet dans ce monde capable de rendre un dieu invisible aux autres. Et cet outil a été offert il y a bien longtemps à Hades. On l'appelle la kunée. »

La jeune fille se mit à claquer des mains, ses applaudissements retentirent dans toute la pièce, frappant les murs, les faisant presque trembler.

« Bravo ! Tu sembles bien avoir appris ta leçon ! Macaria est mon nom de scène, mais vous… Vous êtes de la famille alors vous pouvez m'appeler Road ! »

Elle nous tira la langue puis, après avoir fait un petit geste de la main, elle fit apparaitre un casque jaune.

« Papa ne voulait pas jouer avec moi, alors je le lui ai piqué pour m'amuser un peu. Explique-t-elle.  
>-Et tu as décidé de t'en prendre à Ulysse c'est ça ?<br>-Il n'a pas été très gentil avec mon cousin et ça a attristé tonton. Et tu connais le dicton Yu, non ? »

Le sourire encore enfantin de Macaria passa à celui d'un être noir et sadique, entouré d'une aura meurtrière.

« On… Ne… Touche pas… A la…Famille. »

D'un seul coup, Yu apparut devant moi, faisant mine de me protéger. L'ombre de la jeune fille s'estompa aussitôt et elle se remit à rire.

« Tu verrais ta tête gorgone ! On dirait que tu te l'ais fait arracher !

-Ne pense même pas à lui faire du mal ! La menaça-t-il.  
>-Oh mais je ne vais rien lui faire ! Après tout, Allen est le fils de Zeus. Il est donc de la famille. »<p>

La fille d'Hades esquissa un long sourire, elle semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu pour m'amuser alors jouons ! Si vous gagnez, je vous rendrais votre Ulysse.  
>- Et si on échoue ? Demandais-je.<br>- Poséidon sera vengé ! »

Macaria disparut tout d'un coup et presque aussitôt je me sentis attiré vers l'arrière : Deux bras venaient d'entourer ma taille et je perçu un corps se lover tout contre mon dos. Yu se retourna vers moi, hurlant mon prénom. J'entendis alors la jeune fille susurrer à mon oreille.

« Allez Allen ! Jouons ensemble ! Mon cher et tendre cousin !  
>- Lâche-moi ! Ordonnais-je en tentant de me dégager.<br>- Si tu t'amuses avec moi je ne te donnerais pas seulement ton capitaine… Murmura-t-elle.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? Répondis-je.<p>

-Je te dirais comment sauver ton gorgone de la sombre mort qui l'attend…  
>-Hein ? »<p>

Sur ses mots, la petite fille me relâcha et recula dans un flottement. Yu m'agrippa alors le bras et me ramena à lui, sortant dans un même temps sa lame. Macaria gloussa à nouveau puis se transforma en une gigantesque ombre qui retomba furtivement sur le sol avant de s'insinuer dans les rainures du carrelage.

« Le jeu commencera là-bas ! »

Toujours collé à ma moitié, j'observais celui-ci interdit.

« Tch… Manquait plus que ça. Grinça-t-il.

-Yu ? Demandais-je, l'incitant à développer sa pensée. Tu sais où elle l'a emmené ?

- En enfer. »

En enfer ? Le royaume des morts ? Elle voulait qu'on se rende dans un tel endroit ?

« Mais… C'est impossible qu'un mortel encore vivant passe les portes ! Elle l'a tué ? Il va falloir qu'on meure pour y aller ? M'exclamais-je abasourdi.  
>-Mauvaise idée, répondit Yu. Si nous mourrions il serait alors impossible de regagner la surface. Qui plus est quelques mortels ont réussi à accéder aux enfers et en revenir vivant. Compliqué certes, mais pas infaisable.<br>- Tu y es déjà allé ?  
>- Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aiguiller. »<p>

Il me relâcha aussitôt avant d'attraper dans un même temps ma main et de m'inciter à le suivre. Je me laissais faire, à la fois surpris et curieux. A qui pouvait-il bien penser ? Athéna par hasard ? Ou peut-être allait-il utiliser l'œil qu'il avait emmené avec nous ?

Alors que milles questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, nous venions de sortir hors du temple de Circé, mais alors que nous nous engagions sur le chemin de notre navire, une voix nous interpella :

«Et bien… Elle est belle la gorgone. Tourné en bourrique par une petite fille. »

Le gorgone se retourna d'un geste vif, je fis de même : au-dessus de nous se trouvait deux garçons qui semblait faire mon âge, tout du moins physiquement. J'avais déjà bien compris que l'apparence de certains ne collait pas forcément avec la maturité qu'ils avaient réellement. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient fièrement sur le toit du temple et nous observaient. Le plus à droite avait des cheveux vert-turquoises qui ondulaient et retombaient presque sur ses épaules. Il collait le bras du second qui venait d'interpeller ma moitié. Celui-ci scrutait froidement Yu, d'un air à la fois hautain et méprisant.

« Ca faisait longtemps, Chrys, Pégé. »

En entendant leur nom mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ces deux personnes… C'étaient celles dont il ne voulait absolument pas me parler et qui semblaient lui causer tant de douleur. J'observais les deux jeunes garçons quelques instants et mon regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur celui qui avait interpellé mon gorgone. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur Yu et continuaient de le dévisager avec dédain.

Cependant ce qui me frappa le plus chez lui n'était pas tant l'impertinence qu'il avait à l'encontre de l'homme que j'aimais, mais son visage… Et là couleur de ses cheveux… J'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi…

« Pégé… Il ne faut pas l'appeler comme ça. Murmura Chrys qui le grondait doucement.  
>- Ca ne fait rien Chrys, ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondit Yu d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.<p>

L'intonation de Yu me perturba d'autant plus, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu s'exprimer ainsi. Même à mon encontre. Inconsciemment, je compris, mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas admettre cette information. Elle était trop surréaliste, improbable, impossible, et pourtant tellement logique.

« Il manquerait plus que ça… Que tu dises que ça t'indispose. Siffla l'ainé d'un ton insolent.  
>- Pégé…<br>- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda Yu, toujours aussi doux.  
>- Je ne suis pas là par plaisir si tu veux tout savoir. » Lâcha Pégé qui soutenait toujours le regard du gorgone.<p>

De son côté, Chrys se mit à sourire. Un tendre sourire sans aucune hypocrisie.

« J'ai demandé à Pégé s'il voulait bien qu'on vienne te voir. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu à la maison. »

Alors que je jetais un coup d'œil à Yu pour avoir une quelconque explication à tous ceci, je pu voir son visage se crisper, imperceptiblement.

« Chrys… Commença-t-il. Tu le sais… Que je ne reviendrais pas ? »

Pégé qui jusqu'alors contenait toute la hargne que lui inspirait ma moitié, commença à vouloir descendre avec une aura meurtrière. C'était sans compter sur Chrys qui, le retint par le bras.

« Oui bien sûr, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on a appris où tu te trouvais alors on a voulu te rendre une petite visite. Tu nous manques beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup… Papa. »

Papa ?

* * *

><p>Désolé de terminer comme ça... (Ou pas) A bientôt (ou pas !)<p> 


End file.
